And Then Came You
by Mercury-Serenity
Summary: Ali Black-Cullen is different! She's neither a vampire or a werewolf. She can't seem to find her place in life. Her journey will take her to many situations and ordeals, that will point her in the right direction to finding herself. Post BD.
1. Memories

**And Then Came You**

_**A/N: I wrote this story thinking how a child of a half-vampire/half-human and a werewolf would be like. How would their child act? What kind of talent would it possess? I really hope that you like it and please let me know what you think!**_

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight! **

**Memories**

I don't recall many experiences of my early life. I do remember voices and flashes of lights as I opened my eyes to greet the world. The first thing that I saw was her smile. It was perfect. I felt safe in her embrace. Her voice was a melodic ringing of wind chimes in a summer day.

"I love you so much, baby girl!" she said, her voice containing millions of emotions that I couldn't describe. I focus my eyes on hers, for a moment she stared at me quizzically.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked softly, almost as a lullaby. I wanted to answer her, but all I could do was gaze into the deep chocolate wells of her eyes.

"I am Nessie, your mother." she said, answering the question. She brought her lips to my forehead and kissed me. I cooed at the warm of her touch.

I lift my tiny hands and touched her. I could feel the pain that I had caused her as she gave birth to me. I saw the strain that her choice to have me had caused in her marriage. I saw everything, her life, her fears, and dreams. I also saw him.

He was tall, handsome and he was mine. He was her world and soon he would be my world. My life would revolve around him and her. They were the source of my life, the gravity that kept me grounded. I was theirs. I was the culmination of their great love. I was the missing piece that had been lost.

In her memories I saw other faces that soon would become recognizable. I didn't mind them. Nothing could stop the love that I had for her. I wanted to tell her my thoughts. There was so much love in me and I wanted to love her.

She noticed me struggling to caress her and laughed. "You really are Jacob Black's daughter. You want me all for yourself!" she chuckled, as she caressed my cheeks. I heard sounds around us, I didn't fidget or move. I was staring at my mother's eyes.

Someone cleared their throat. "Can we see the new addition to our family?" said a chirpy voice. My mother arranged me to face some members of our family. My new family! I wanted to feel the love and acceptance of me.

"Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice meet my angel, Sarah Rosalice Esme Black Cullen!" my mother said with pride.

"I decided to call her Sarah after Jacob's mother, because she has her blue eyes. Rosalice-well, you know where the name comes from. Esme, because grandmother's name is beautiful." my mother said with glee in every word.

I saw a blond woman slowly approach the hospital bed where my mother was resting. She carefully placed a cold hand over my head. Her face was beautiful, but her beauty could not be compared to my mother's.

"Can I hold her?" she asked, almost inaudible. I stared at her then at my beautiful mother.

"Of course, you may hold her, Aunt Rose." my mother said, as she nodded her head and carefully placed me in my Aunt Rose's hands.

I shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds, until I became accustomed to the cold touch of my aunt's arm.

"Hello, Rosalice! I have waited five months for your arrival. You are so beautiful- too bad Jacob's your father." Rosalie said, turning to face the man that stood by the doorway. She pressed me softly against her chest and growled at him.

I stared at my aunt Rosalie and felt attracted to her voice. She bent her lips toward my cheek and lightly pressed them against my skin. Her lips were cold, nothing like my mother's warm hands, lips and touch. I wriggled around her arms and tried to see the man that stood now closed to the other woman, my aunt Alice.

I extended my arms, but Rosalie just thought that it was a beautiful little gesture that a baby made. I touched her arms, and began to transmit images of my mother. I felt her tense under my touch, but then she relaxed and smiled. "You've your mother's talent!" Rosalie laughed and then turned to face my smiling mother.

"Talent?" my mother asked amused. Her beautiful lips parted into a smile. "Can she show you images, too?" her smile broadened as she stared into my eyes. I smile at her. I reached my arms for her.

"Yes," Rosalie said as she walked closer to my mother. They were both smiling and talking. My eyes wandered through out the room and noticed other unknown faces. There were other people that stood like marble sculptures. They all had pale skins, except the tall man with a russet skin color. It was the man that held my mother's heart. He was my father!

Our eyes met for a brief second, before I felt my mother's hands holding me. Our connection broke quickly. I wanted him to hold me, but I could hear his thoughts. He didn't want me. He wanted me gone. I had caused my parents a great deal of pain. Tears began to fall down my face. I didn't make a sound. I just gazed into my mother's liquid brown eyes. They loved me, yet there was sadness lurking in the surface.

"What's wrong, Rosalice?" my mother asked worriedly. She bounced me in her lap. "Today is your birthday! You should be joyous!" my mother giggled, trying to cheer me. One of her warm hand wiped away a salty tear. I touched my face and felt the strange clear liquid. We stared at each other. "You can touch my face and let me know why you are so sad, baby girl!" she whispered against my ear.

I obeyed her and touched her face. My hands were darker against her perfect ivory skin. I showed her the image of my father's unyielding, expressionless face. I showed her pictures of the faces and voices that were against my birth. I showed her all the memories she had. I heard my mother gasp.

"What did she showed you?" a deep husky voice said with concern. I turned my head to look. It was him, my father.

His stern eyes searched mine. I felt fear. "Are you ok, Nessie?" he asked, taking two strides to be next to my mother. He stroked her long bronze curly hair. He truly did love her; there was no doubt about it.

My mother began to cry. She held me closer to her chest. "I love you so much, Rosalice. You don't know how much I wanted you- to hold you. You are my life now. I will fight for your happiness!" she sobbed, as she kissed the crown of my head. I raised my head to see my mother's eyes, but I found his eyes. He looked at me. Blue eyes met dark brown eyes. I smiled at him, unsure of what reaction I would find in his face.

"Can everyone leave, please? I need to speak to Jacob." my mother said harshly. I held on to my mother, hiding my face in her soft curls. I heard footsteps leaving the hospital room. I heard my mother's heart beats. Now that I am older, they remind me of the batting of hummingbird wings. Our hearts were beating together, but mine at the pace of my father's.

My father, why didn't he love me? I thought I was the culmination of their love? But culmination means end- I didn't want to be the end of their love. I wanted to be part of the celebration, the union of two souls giving forth a new existence. A piece of their heart that is all I wanted to be.

"What is wrong, Nessie?" his deep voice came as a whisper. He walked towards the end of the bed and sat near my mother's feet.

"How could you, Jake? I wanted you to be near me, when I gave birth. You left me alone with grandpa Carlisle. You should've been there for the birth of our daughter." she hissed angrily. I held on tight to her and buried myself in the crook of her neck. I felt her hand stroking my back in a reassuring manner. "You could've been here when the nurse handed me the baby." she said softly, looking down at me and offering me a smile through her tears.

"I just wanted you to be there. You said that you would do anything that made me happy! But today you failed on your promise." she said, as she hugged me even tighter to her chest.

My father's breathing began to falter. The bed began to tremble. I lifted my head to see where the shakes were coming from. It wasn't my mother. I turned my head and found my father shaking. He was fearsome. His hands were clenched together and he threw his head back and muttered some words. Our eyes met. He noticed the fear in my eyes, and the shaking subsided.

"Jacob," my mother said warningly.

"I'm sorry, Nessie." he choked, his voice barely audible. "I thought that I was going to lose you, Baby. I couldn't live life without your smile. I didn't want-" his voice trailed off, his eyes still holding our gaze.

He placed a caring hand on one of my mother's leg. "I'm sorry!" he said staring at me.

I touched my mother's neck and through images asked her if he loved me. My mother's forehead touched my forehead. "Why don't you ask him, sweetie." she said softly, smiling down at me. She sat on her bed, still holding me closed to her heart.

"Jacob," she said, her silky voice soothing my nervous mind, "hold your daughter. She wants to ask you something very important." my mother finished.

My mother placed me in front of her, her arms stretched forward waiting for my father to reply. My father hesitated and grabbed me. His touch was warmer than my mother's. His eyes were on me.

"So, what do you want to show me?" he asked strictly. I looked at my mother, then at my father. She signaled me with her head to touch my father's hand and show him through images my question.

My small hands touched his muscled forearm. I quickly lifted my hand and took noticed that our skins were the same color. I touched him again and instead of showing him my question, I saw his memories.

I gasped at the images that were burrowed in his mind. They were fascinating. My father was a warrior, a hero. He loved with intensity. He did everything with his heart, before stopping to think. He loved my mother with all the passion in the world. When she became impregnated with me, he feared that I would kill her. I was growing at an advance rate. I saw many things that answered my question. I knew why he was so hostile around me, toward me. I saw the image that hurt the most. My mother almost dying giving birth to me: a monster.

"I don't see anything." he said annoyed. His voice brought me back to reality.

I touched his face, and felt his body tense. I began to show him images of my mother's face. He smiled. I showed him how much I loved her voice, her warmth and how much I love her. I showed him that I never meant to hurt her.

Then I showed him the images that I stole from my mother's mind. Her sadness, her pain and how much she suffered without him. Then I began to illustrate his thoughts; his fears of losing her, his hatred towards her decision to keep me. Then I showed him how much I loved him.

"I am sorry." I whispered. My voice was different from the voice that spoke in my mind. It wasn't the alto of my thoughts, but a high soprano, like the soft breeze of the night.

His dark brown eyes looked down at me. I turned my head and watched my mother. She was smiling through her tears. I bowed my head, and felt my father's arms around me. He held me tight and I felt him sigh. He kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I never meant to hurt anyone!" I cried, as I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry, too!" he whispered against my ears. "I was a fool. Forgive me, please!" he cried. His apology was for both of us, my mother and me.

He stood up, still holding me in his arms and walked to where my mother rested. She shifted to the side to make space for him beside her.

"So," he began, a giant smile plastered in his face, "Sarah Rosalice Esme Black-Cullen?" he asked, looking at my mother quizzically. "That's a mouthful!" he chuckled, kissing the top of my mother's head.

"What do you want to call her? You are good with nicknames." my mother laughed, wiping the forgotten tears.

I stared at my father; his stern eyes were now filled with love. "Ali- let's call her Ali. It's short and cute like my baby girl." he said, kissing my nose. I giggled and touched him. I let him know how happy I was.

"So, little Ali, what else can you do?" my mother asked. She touched my cheeks with her index finger, and smiled contently.

I snuggled closer to my father's chest and heard his rhythmic heart. It slowly seduced me into a dreamful slumber.


	2. In the face of the enemy

**And Then Came You**

**A/N: Thank your for the reviews. The first four chapters will be about the life of Little Ali (Jake and Nessie's daughter). Slowly you will understand what causes her to leave the comfort of her home and into a world of fantastical beings called Vampires and Werewolves. Thank you. I re-edited, because there were a lot of mistakes. If there are any gramatical errors, you can let me know. I will try to fix them! Read and Review, please.**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight saga. **

**In the Face of the Enemy**

_Jacobs POV_

I left the delivery room as soon as I heard Carlisle giving orders to the nurses to bring more supplies of blood for Nessie. She was hemorrhaging profusely. The monster, the filthy creature that we had created together was destroying the life of my existence, Renesmee. It was ripping her insides open.

She chose this thing before our love, before her own life. Nessie was supposed to live for me, just like I am supposed to live for her.

When we found out of her pregnancy, I was completely against it. Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Emmett and I were all against it. The stupid blond, Rosalie, pulled the same stunt as she did when Nessie was being born. She tried to convince me that everything would be alright. Rosalie supported her all the way.

I couldn't help being torn apart every time she placed her loving hand on her growing stomach. "Jake," she would call, "it's moving!" she said with excitement. Her perfect ivory face would light up. She loved this monster, probably the same as she loved me.

Every time I would ask her to consider aborting, she would pout and give me the same answer. "This is a piece of you and me. It's our love wrapped up in a little baby." she mused, her wide smile filling her face.

As the first month passed, our worries began to subside. The baby wasn't like Nessie. It wasn't growing at the staggering speed that Nessie did, when Bella was pregnant with her. When her first trimester ended, that's when everything began to turn chaotic.

Nessie's belly began to grow outstandingly fast. The monster began to kick Nessie, causing her a couple of broken ribs and many hospital stays. Nessie took every painful experience with love and dedication. She was devoting her life to this filthy creature.

The night that Nessie fainted because she couldn't breathe was the last straw. The air supply that the child-monster demanded from Nessie's five foot four frame, was constraining her lungs. Her lungs were working harder than a woman giving birth to multiples. Her heart had grown larger to compensate for the tremendous blood supply that the heinous creature demanded from my Nessie.

Nessie was hooked to machines for the remaining of her pregnancy. She always put on a brave front. Her smile hid her fear. I tried to be there for her as much as I could. There is so much that a man can do in this situation.

I couldn't take the screams of agony that filled the room this morning. The blood oozed from my little Nessie, like red streams.

"Carlisle, she started to bleed. What's wrong with her?" I asked my voice frantic, as I saw him entered the room. Bella had pressed the button to alert the nurse, who in return had called Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle checked her stats and turned to face me. "I won't lie to you, son. I don't like this." he said with concern. His eyes were fixed on mine.

Fear began to grip at my heart. My Nessie stared at me, pain in her eyes. I held her hand and kissed it. "You'll be alright! Carlisle will do everything to save your life." I promised.

Her eyes opened wide, tears began to stream down her perfect face. Her lips quivered, "Grandpa," she whispered to Carlisle, "no matter what… save my baby. Save my little princess." she cried.

Carlisle only nodded. His gaze fixed on me. He examined my wife. "She is fully dilated. Let's take her to the delivery room ASAP." he ordered. The nurses quickly followed his order.

I walked down the hallway into the room, where a female nurse helped me prepared. I grabbed some nasty green colored scrubs and put them on. They were not too comfortable, since they barely fit me. I put on the mask, scrubbed my hands and in less than five minutes I was in the room with Nessie.

As I entered the room, I heard Carlisle's voice. "Renesmee, push!" he ordered. Renesmee did as she was told. She lifted her head as she pushed. One push, nothing. Two pushes, nothing. Three pushes, a lot of blood coming out of her. She panted and wailed in pain.

"Nurse Riley, bring more blood supply. Check her chart for what type of blood." Carlisle said as he turned to face the nurse. Nurse Riley quickly ran out of the room. I was standing next to my wife, who would not look at me.

"Carlisle, save the baby!" she cried in pain. "Please!" she begged, fresh tears streamed down her agonizing face. I reached for her hand and held it in mine. She looked up at me; everything seemed to be going at slow motion.

"The placenta has been detached. She is hemorrhaging profusely. We are going to try to do an emergency C-section, Nessie. It's not guarantee that it will work on you. I'll try to save you and the child." he said in a low murmur that only Nessie and I could hear.

More nurses came into the room. They changed Nessie from the gurney that she was laying into another one. They began to administer more medicine through her IV. I watched as she slipped into unconsciousness. They took Nessie into another room. I wasn't allowed to go in with them. Carlisle had to stop me.

"Jacob, control yourself!" Carlisle demanded. I tried to regain my composure. It was hard watching my beautiful wife suffering because of a filthy monster that wanted to breathe the air that corresponded to my Nessie. He disappeared through the double doors, only leaving behind the sickly citrusy sweet smell of vampire.

I walked back to the waiting room where my family was gathered. I turned to face Edward Cullen, my father-in-law. He didn't need to hear my words, he could read my mind. I didn't want to say the words. I was thankful when he spoke on my behalf.

"Nessie is losing too much blood. Carlisle is performing an emergency C-section. They don't know if they will survive." Edward said softly, barely a whisper. I sat on a small seat next to the door. I wanted to be closed to the door if Carlisle decided to walk in and give us any news.

I watched as Bella buried her face in Edward's chest. He held her in a tight embrace. The agony in his face was readable. I watched everyone in the room. Alice sat on Jasper's lap and silently spoke to him. Rosalie held Emmett's hand in hers. Esme walked toward me and placed a cold caring hand on my shoulder.

I felt powerless and weak. I couldn't do anything to help my lovely wife. My Nessie was dying while trying to give life to that "thing". I hated it! I wanted it gone. I silently wished that it would die. I wanted my Nessie back. I wanted to hold her in my arms again. I wanted her free of pain and alive.

I saw Edward's jaw clenched tightly. He was hearing my thoughts. They were loud and piercing. I turned to face the door. Seconds, minutes passed. There was no sign of Carlisle.

Edward's released Bella from his embrace and walked over to me. He sat next to me. "Do you really wish that on your child?" he asked, his golden eyes judging me.

I gave him a sarcastic laugh. "I'm going through the same thing you experience. You hated Renesmee, until you were able to hear her thoughts. Did you hear that filthy monster's thoughts?" I asked in disgust.

Edward shook his head. "Not a single word." he said, placing both hands on his lap as he stared down at them. "I did hear Nessie's. She loves this child so much. To her, it is a part of you. The child is something that will always remind her of how much she loves you." Edward said, his voice calm, hiding his true feelings.

There was a moment of silence, when we heard Carlisle approaching the waiting room. I quickly stood from my seat.

"It's a girl!" he said, as he entered the room. His scrubs were stained with blood, but none of the vampires in the room minded. Not even Jasper. "Nessie is doing fine. She should be up in a couple of hours." he said, turning to face me. His face suddenly turned somber.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" I asked curtly, if there was something wrong with Nessie, as her husband, I deserved to know.

He patted my shoulder. "We'd to do an emergency hysterectomy. It was the only way to save the mother and the child. Nessie will never have another child." he said calmly.

He went to hug his wife and the others. Before he exited the room, he stopped in front of me.

"It's a beautiful baby girl. She is alert and smart. I told her to not act so alert in front of the nurses. She understood exactly what I meant. She is undoubtedly your child." Carlisle said as he offered me one of his calm smiles.

I sat back down and began to wonder why Jasper didn't use his calming talent. "When he is nervous, his powers don't work." Edward answered. I nodded with my head as a sign that I understood.

**

I watched as Rosalie hugged that filthy monster. I still had not seen her face, but I knew that I hated her. Yes, I hated my own child.

I watched as the "thing" shifted uncomfortably in Rosalie's arms. "Hello, Rosalice! I have waited five months for your arrival. You are so beautiful- too bad Jacob's your father." Rosalie said, turning to face me. She pressed the "thing" against her chest and growled at me. If this was a different situation, I would have done something drastic. All I could do was watch from afar.

I stared at my wife. She was smiling happily. I couldn't turn away from that smile. The "thing" was making her smile. I was deep in thoughts.

"Talent?" I heard Nessie asked in amusement. "Can she show you images, too?" she asked with a broad smile. The "thing" raised its arms as if wanting its mother.

"Yes," Rosalie said, as she handed Nessie the baby. Baby? I thought it was a "thing". I would start calling it a baby since it was making my wife happy.

I was deeply staring at my wife, when I felt tiny eyes looking at me. When our eyes met, I felt like a marble statue. I was petrified to the spot. Clear blue eyes, identical to my dead mother's stared at me. They held fear, terror and shame.

Never did it cross my mind that this monster, as I had called it before, had feelings. I never thought of it as a person. I thought of it as murder, slowly killing my Nessie.

Nessie's voice brought me back from my train of thoughts. "What's wrong Rosalice?" Nessie asked worriedly. "Today is your birthday! You should be joyous!" Nessie said, bouncing the baby on her lap.

I watched as the baby began to cry. There was no sound coming out of her mouth. Nessie wiped the clear liquid from her eyes. "You can touch my face-" I didn't hear the rest of the question. I only stared at the child. Her blue eyes cover by a clear curtain of tears.

Nessie gasped as the baby, the "thing", touched her. "What did she showed you?" I asked. There was no reply from Nessie. "Are you ok, Nessie?" I asked worriedly, taking two strides to stand next to her. I stared down at those blue eyes. The baby smiled at me. A beautiful smile that showed snowy white teeth! She'd Nessie's precious smile.

"Can everyone leave, please? I need to speak to Jacob."Nessie said a bit harsh. I noticed the child burying its head under Nessie's bronze locks.

Rosalice heart was beating fast, but not as fast as Nessie's. No, it's still a "thing", a filthy beast that almost destroyed my wife.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I sat next to Nessie's feet.

"How could you, Jake? I wanted you to be near me, when I gave birth. You left me alone with grandpa Carlisle. You should've been there for the birth of our daughter." she hissed angrily. At her words, I began to tremble and shake. I didn't want to lose control for the sake of my wife.

"Jacob," Nessie said in a menacing way.

"I'm sorry, Nessie." I choked my voice barely audible. "I thought that I was going to lose you, Baby. I couldn't live life without your smile. I didn't want-" my voice trailed off. I didn't want the filthy monster to take you from me. Why do you love it more than me? I wanted to ask her.

I placed my hand on her leg. "I'm sorry!" I said, staring at the baby.

The baby touched Nessie once again. "Why don't you ask him, sweetie." Nessie said softly, smiling down at the creature. Nessie sat on the bed, and held the child closed to her heart.

"Jacob, hold your daughter. She wants to ask you something very important." Nessie said as she stretched the child in her arms and placed her in my arms.

The creature stared at me intently. If this had happened before I became aware of vampires and werewolf, I probably would have dropped the kid. Yes, I would've run like a bat out of hell.

I gazed at the creature. "So, what do you want to show me?" my voice sounded like Billy's for a minute. The child touched me. Her touch was warm, her hands soft and cute. She lifted her hands to her eyes. She compared our skin tones, and then placed them on my forearm.

"I don't see anything." I said annoyed. I wanted to see what Nessie saw.

Rosalice showed me sad images of Renesmee. She showed me how strained my relationship with my wife, had been during her pregnancy. I felt sad for putting her in that predicament. I was selfish. I only thought of my own feelings. Never did I consider Rosalice. I always thought of her as murder, stealing my life, my Nessie, away from me.

"I'm sorry." Rosalice whispered. Her voice was a rich high soprano, like bells ringing in the distance. It was low enough for me to hear. I was surprised that a child her age could speak. Then I remembered Nessie speaking after only a week of being born.

I stared at Rosalice, my daughter, for god knows how long. I held her tight and kissed her forehead. This was my child. She was aware of everything. She knew that I once hated her, yet she was apologizing.

"I never meant to hurt anyone!" she cried, and buried her face in my chest.

"I'm sorry, too!" I whispered against her ear. "I was a fool. Forgive me, please!" I cried, as I apologized to both of them, my wife and daughter.

I stood up, still holding my daughter in my arms. Nessie made a space for me beside her. "So," I began, a giant smile plastered on my face, "Sarah Rosalice Esme Black-Cullen?" I asked looking at Renesmee. "That's a mouthful!" I chuckled, kissing the top of Nessie's head.

"What do you want to call her? You are good with nicknames." Nessie laughed, wiping her tears.

I stared at Rosalice lovingly. "Ali- let's call her Ali. It's short and cute like my baby girl." I said, kissing her nose. Ali giggled and touched me, letting me know how happy she was.

"So, little Ali, what else can you do?" Nessie asked, touching Ali's nose with her index.

I felt Ali relaxing against my arms. She rested her head on my chest and slowly drifted to sleep with a smile across her face.


	3. Just the Three Of Us

**And then Came You**

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. In this chapter you will see the kind of relationship Ali has with her family. Also, you will see the reason Nessie and Jacob decide to separate their family from the Cullens. I hope that you like it. I will update soon. In the next chapters we'll know many more secrets!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Just the Three of Us**

The hospital room was dark when I woke up. I was still being held by my father. I listened as they talked about things that I didn't understand. My mother silently sobbed. Her warm lips found my forehead; a hot tear fell on my nose.

"Jake," she cried silently, "we won't have any more children?" my mother asked him incredulous. In the darkness I could see the outlines of her ivory face. I saw how her liquid brown eyes narrowed in pain. It wasn't physical pain, but the pain that came from the deepest part of an aching soul.

I saw my father shake his head softly. "I'm sorry, baby girl. The only way to save your life and Ali's was to have an emergency hysterectomy. Carlisle did everything possible to save you girls. At least we'd her." he said softly, kissing my forehead.

My mother agreed with her head, leaning it against my father's shoulder. "I knew she was a keeper the moment I felt her move." my mother said in a sad tone.

"I'm glad we'd her. She is certainly a blessing. But then again, I have been blessed with the most amazing family." she smiled. Her hand fell to my back.

"I've been blessed with a healthy wife and a beautiful baby girl that can speak. My little Jacobina Black!" my father teased, a deep laughed came from his lips as he softly placed me in his other arm. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

I felt his eyes searching my face. "She really does look like me." he said with admiration. "I like her smile. It's just like yours. It reminded me of the one you gave me, when we first met. Do you remember? I was ready to end your life- well, we don't need to speak about that." he said quickly.

My mother giggled. "That's when you imprinted on me!" she said in amusement, her hand holding my father's arm. "I'm glad you'd been there for me. I never imagined that I would be so blessed. We've an eternity to love and-" her voice trailed off. She straightened her back and I heard her choke with tear.

"What if she doesn't live forever?" she asked worriedly. My mother's melodious voice was filled with agony and desperation. "Jake, what if she is mortal?!" my mother asked, as she yanked me from my father's arm. She placed me against her chest, resting her head over mine.

"What if she is not like us? I can't live without her, Jake!" she whispered. Her lips came crashing against my cheek, and she showered me with more kisses.

I opened my eyes and stared at her. My eyes examined her. There was fear in them. She was really scared. "I love you so much!" she said to me, tears falling down her precious ivory skin.

"Calm down, Nessie. We aren't sure. I can live forever as long as I phase. We know that you'll never age. There is a great chance that she'll also be immortal." my father reasoned. "We need to take this one day at a time. Right now, let's just show Ali how much we love her." he said coolly.

My mother sighed. "I can't, Jake. This afternoon, Carlisle brought two bottles for Ali. One was filled with donated human blood, the other with formula. He gave her the one with blood first. She spitted it and began to cry. She showed me things that I didn't even know at her age. She showed me that blood was life, and taking it from others was wrong." my mother said, her voice failing her. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled.

"That's good, Nessie. That means she's considerate of others. Isn't that what Carlisle teaches his entire family member?" my father asked her. She looked up at him, nodding gently at his question.

"Jake, she didn't like the formula either. We went through different foods. She didn't like anything. After two hours of trial and error, she actually enjoyed orange juice. My Ali, likes oranges and apples only." she laughed, wiping away the tears from her face.

My father's baritone laughter resonated through the room. "She only likes oranges and apples? She is really part of the Cullen clan! What a little weirdo! Hey, Jacobina, my little weirdo!" my father sniggered. My mother punched him in the arm.

"She's also a Black. She gets in your head, whether you like it or not." my mother teased, touching my nose carefully. "I think she's going to have your temper. What if she is a werewolf?" my mother asked curiously.

I gazed from my father to my mother. I watched intently as my father pondered on her questions. His thick dark eyebrows knitted together. "Well," he began, "she better not be a bitch like Leah." he finished.

My mother's gasped. "Jacob Jeffrey Black! How dare you curse in front of Ali? You're so gonna get it!" my mother bellowed. She punched him again. "Don't ever compare Ali with Leah!" she demanded playfully.

My parents laughed and I just stared. I was beyond happiness. My life was going in the perfect direction. It was just the three of us, enjoying each other's company.

"Well, if she is a werewolf," he paused, sadness filled his eyes, "Maybe Billy will accept her as his grandchild. He would probably be happy. He was never fond of our relationship. Perhaps we could give him the news of the birth of Jacobina?" he said, a melancholic smile spread across his russet face.

"Perhaps," my mother shrugged, offering him a weak smile. "I prefer that he didn't know. I don't want anyone from the pack to know we'd a daughter." my mother said with determination in her eyes.

"Why not, Nessie?" my father asked, shifting to face my mother. "Billy and the pack are my family." my father, raised his tone. He was shaking angrily.

"Jacob, calm down." my mother ordered as she shielded me from my father.

"You have to control yourself. If you phase in front of me, I will not be hurt! But if you shape-shift in front of Ali, we don't know what could happen. I don't want her to get hurt the way Sam hurt Emily!" my mother chided. I began to tremble with fear, and buried my face in the crook of my mother's arm.

My father must've seen my reaction. He touched my shoulder and spoke softly to me. "I won't hurt you, princess. Don't be scared!"

I turned my face to see him. He was smiling down at me. His perfect white teeth exposed. I couldn't help smiling back.

"You're safe with daddy!" he whispered. He tried to grab me, but my mother wouldn't let go of me. "Ness, I'm sorry. We won't tell Billy or the pack that we'd a daughter. Happy?" he said reluctantly.

My mother sighed and cocked her head to look at him. "Ok. I forgive you! I'm happy!" she said. Her lips curved up into a smile. "But please, stop calling her Jacobina!" she shrieked.

**

It was the day of my third birthday. Aunt Alice invited all of our family from the Denali convent and some of the nomads to join us in the celebration. She even went as far as to buying me seven different outfits in case I got mud or dirt in them.

"Mom," I cried, as I ran to where she sat, "Alice wants to dress me again!" I complained, my head leaning on her lap. I felt her hand stroke circles on my back soothingly.

"She just likes to see you pretty!" my mother said with amusement. I knew that when she was my age, Aunt Alice used her own personal dressing slave.

"Plus," she began, "it's a beautiful pink dress. Don't little girls like pink?" she asked, her hand under my chin as she lift my head to face her. Our eyes met and I melted in her chocolate brown orbs. "Don't you want to make mommy proud?" she asked in her softest voice.

I sighed. "I hate pink, Mommy." I whined. I looked at Bella who was seating beside my mother. "Mama Bella, tell Aunt Alice that I don't want the pink dress. I like the frilly light purple dress." I pouted as I looked from my mother to my grandmother.

Bella laughed. "Sweetie, you have to learn that no one can go against Alice." she said, patting my long black hair. "You just learn to cope with it!" she grinned.

My eyes narrowed. I crossed my arms over my chest and trudged up the stairs. I heard my mother and grandmother laughing.

"She's a temper. I wouldn't be surprised if she's turns into a werewolf." I heard Bella, my grandmother say.

I completely ignored them. One of this days, I was going to ask them what they meant by werewolves. I knew about the legends and myths regarding werewolves and vampires. They were just legends, right?

I pushed the thought to the deepest part of my mind and walked into the music room.

There sat Edward, my dearest grandfather. His face was beautiful. His expression deep in concentration as his hands moved meticulously through the ivory keys of the piano. Soft musical notes reverberated through the large white room, echoing in my ears.

"Papa, that's my lullaby!" I yelled excitedly. I took a few steps closer to where he sat. "And then came you!" I sang, twirling at the soft cadence of the music. I heard my Edward's soft chuckle.

"Like a soft breeze through the window. Enveloping me in your arms! Carrying me far- like a dream in the night!" he sang, his throaty voice was beautiful. He motioned me to sit beside him. His hands still stroking the keys of the piano, but his eyes fixed on me.

"I often stare at you in admiration. You are so beautiful. Your blue eyes are always so happy! I only wish I could hear your thoughts!" he said in a whisper. There was sadness in his eyes. Every member of my family stared at me, with sorrow in their eyes. There was a secret that they never told me.

"Papa, I can tell you what's on my mind." I told him, a smile on my lips. I stopped twirling as soon as I began to get dizzy.

"Would you, Ali?" he asked happily. He stopped playing the piano and placed me in his lap. "I would love to know what my precious girl is thinking." he whispered against my cheeks. His lips were cold, but I liked them. They were sweet, just like Bella's and the rest of my family, except Daddy's.

"I am frustrated, sad and aggravated at Alice. She wants to dress me in a pink dress. I would like to wear a light purple dress that has beautiful flower prints." I said, my head leaning against his chest.

"I'm also dizzy from twirling." I quickly added, hugging my grandfather. He returned the hug and laughed. We stayed in the embrace for a while.

"There you're young lady." my aunt Alice said as she walked gracefully through the room. Her movements were elegant. Her spiky black hair moved softly against her pale skin.

"The guests have arrived. All we need is the birthday girl to get dressed, so we can start the party." she said gently, her hand caressing my hair, as she offered me a smile.

"I'll get dress if you let me wear the light purple dress." I said, trying to reason with her.

Her hand touched her chin. "Nope," she said, emphasizing on the 'p'. "All the decorations are pink. The birthday girl needs to match." she said boldly. She looked from my grandfather and me. "Edward, hand me the child and no one gets hurt." she mock. Her smile grew wider. She stretched out her hand for me to grab it.

"I don't want her to tickle you, Ali. We know how easily you cave." Edward said, kissing the crown of my head.

"Fine, but I am not happy about it." I said with resignation. I got off my Edward's lap and grabbed Aunt Alice hand.

**

The party wasn't so fun at all. I pretended to be enjoying it. I didn't want Alice's feelings to get hurt because of me. There were no children, only adults. They all stood like statues, cold marble statues that every once in a while smiled down at me.

I met the Denali coven, as Grandpa Carlisle called them. They were kind and gentle. Their eyes matched my family. It was easy to relate to them.

"Hi," I said as I greeted them. "I am Sarah Rosalice Esme Black-Cullen. But my family calls me Jacobina or Ali. I prefer Ali. Daddy calls me Jacobina, because I look like him. How are you?" I said briefly, extending my small hand to a beautiful woman named Kate.

She leaned down to meet my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah Rosalice Esme Black-Cullen. Also known as Jacobina and Ali!" she said greeted in a teasing manner. "I am Katrina and these are my family members, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar." she said, introducing me to her family.

My mother stood beside me and I couldn't help smiling. "Hello." I said to the rest of the Denali coven members, as I shyly hid behind my mother's skirt. They were all so gorgeous and beautiful. "This is my mother, Nessie!" I said, pointing at my mother.

I heard Carmen laugh. She knelt down before me and smiled. "¡Niña preciosa!" she whispered, looking attentively into my blue eyes. Her cold hand touched my cheek and I couldn't help smiling.

"Niña preciosa is Spanish for Beautiful little girl." I said, not wanting to move away from her touch.

She gasped and stared at me. "How did you know?" she asked curiously.

I reached for my mother's hand; they gave me security and stability. "Papa Edward is teaching me Spanish. I speak it fluently." I said timidly.

Carmen and Eleazar laughed. "Truly a talented child!" he said with admiration.

My mother continued to speak to our Denali friends and I wandered through our mansion. I met new friends of the family. I met the Amazon coven, Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri. They were mysterious and alluring at the same time. They were all so kind and interesting. Their crimson eyes intrigued me.

"Ali," said my Uncle Jasper, when he saw me wandering around the mansion filled with strange beings. "Don't wander alone the house. There are people that you don't know. Stay close to us!" he said worriedly, offering me a heartfelt smile. I nodded, but continued walking around.

I was getting bored of walking alone in the house. I decided to take a breath of fresh air. I opened the large double doors that led to the backyard. It was a beautiful day; there were no cloud outside in the sky. I inhaled and continued walking through the familiar surroundings.

I heard the conversations that my father was having with Eleazar. I heard my mother began to question my whereabouts, but I just continued walking through the thick forest.

There was a sweet lingering smelled that overwhelmed my nostrils. It was similar to my family, but more potent. It was drawing me near. I followed it, until I came across a beautiful woman. I was mesmerized by her eyes. They were a deep burgundy color. She looked down at me, a smile spread in her lips. I waved my hand at her.

She just stood beside a large pine tree trunk. Her eyes began to study me as she moved toward me. An alarm inside my brain began to sound. The hairs of the back of my neck started to rise. There was a silent threat that nagged at the pit of my stomach.

She stood before me, as she smiled down at me. "Your scent is magnificent." she murmured, getting down to my eye level.

I took a few steps back. "Who are you?" I stuttered in a low voice. She just smiled at me. Her cold hand was touching my cheek.

"I am Maria!" she said in a thick accent, she gripped my arm, preventing me from moving. In a split second, my world began to tumble down. A sharp pain spread across my arm and the world became dark.

**_A/N: Thank you for reading this story. It's my first Twilight Fanfic. I really would enjoy it if you left your comments and reviews. Well, you may be thinking about Jacobina, right? It's just an inside joke. See, Ali, looks just like Jacob, so we nicknamed her Jacobina. I will post the next chapter this weekend. I only want at least ten reviews! I am a review Junkie!!! For those that like my other story, At First Sight- I will post this weekend too! Have a safe day!_**


	4. Fury

**And Then Came You**

_Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight. _

_A/N: I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's a little dark. Please review and give me suggestions on where to lead this story. Happy Readings!_

**(\ _ /)  
The Bunny says review!**

**(O...O)**

**Fury**

I was brought back to consciousness by the sound of steps approaching the area where I was. I heard screams and yelling around me. The cold lips, that not so long ago were against the skin of my arm were gone, replaces by the pain that followed.

I slowly opened my eyes, lifting my head slightly, trying to analyze my surroundings. The most horrific view that displayed before me was worse than the pain.

Papa Edward was standing behind Maria, holding her; she was hissing and growling trying to pull away from his clutch. His face was seriously somber.

Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper walked up to them, each grabbing one of her arm. Their eyes held fury. Anger was seething inside them, pouring through their perfect skin.

"Kill her! Jacob, kill her!" my mother yelled in anger. She was kneeling beside me; her voice was strange and unknown to me. Her features were darkened. I tried to follow her line of vision.

I found my father trembling. His whole body shook ferociously, until he became a blur and in his place a giant hairy beast, a russet colored wolf, appeared.

It slowly approached them. Its steps were meticulous and calculating. It growled, snarling at Maria. It was furious and I knew what it was thinking. It wanted revenge; revenge for hurting his daughter. I heard its thoughts, they were my father's.

The beast, my father, leaped, launching at Maria, biting her pale neck and beheading her in an instant. Her arms were moving and so was her body. It jerked in all directions with invisible force. Emmett smiled as he pulled her arm, ripping it with such force off her body. Jasper followed, throwing the other severed arm into the floor beside, Bella.

The beast proceeded to bite off a chunk of Maria's torso, continuously detaching large portions of her body. The metallic sound that came whenever he bit off a piece of her body was deafening. I wanted to place my hands over my ears to cover them. Maria was still screaming, profanities escaping her mouth.

I looked at the pile of pale flesh moving, as if trying to assemble themselves. Edward reached inside his pocket and pulled a lighter in his hands.

"Gather the pieces." he ordered.

I saw Bella, Alice and Rosalie collecting the pieces and placing them in a stack. Edward walked to it and placed fire on Maria's shattered pieces.

A satisfied growl escaped the giant wolf as he sauntered to where my mother and I were. I was afraid. I wanted to run. I was scared for my life. My family was not my family. They were demons that walked among the humans, pretending to be part of their humanity. I was probably a part of this family, a freak amongst freaks.

_What was I? What am I?_

**

Carlisle ran to where I laid and proceeded to examine me. His eyebrows knitted together worriedly. He looked around the familiar faces. His face contorted as if he wanted to cry, but no tear came out of his eyes.

I closed my eyes. The need to turn back into time remained in my heart. The hope for the '_normalcy_' that was my life before all this madness occurred, burned brightly in my heart.

"She's bleeding heavily. Her heartbeat isn't beating strong. It might stop." Carlisle said his cold hand on my arm. He placed his hand over my chest and began to press over my heart. "Maria's poison must be running through her bloodstream. Killing her the way it does to a werewolf. We need to stop it."

Carlisle stared at my father. There was pain in his face.

"Nessie, she's your only daughter. You're going to have to try to suck the poison out." Edward said, sounding miserable.

I felt warm hands holding my arm, and then warm lips pressed against my skin where Maria had bit me. I felt the heat inside me begin to return. I felt drained and exhausted. I couldn't move my arms or leg. My mouth didn't follow the command my brain was sending. All I could do was lie on the floor, waiting for death to call my door.

"Nessie, we've to take her to the hospital immediately." Carlisle said, the tone of his voice was strained. "We can't treat her here with a house full of vampires. It's not safe."

I heard my mother shifting. "D-daddy, you drive. I c-cant…" she stuttered. She pressed her face against mine, her long bronze locks tickling my skin.

At least, she still felt the same, warm and safe. She was crying against my ears. "Baby, I love you. Don't leave me. Don't leave me, please!" she mumbled over and over again. I felt sad for her. I wanted to caress her pale warm skin. She was always so soft, so sweet and loving.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my forearm; he was tightening something around it.

"Emmett, you carry her. Don't move her too much. I have placed a tourniquet around her forearm to stop the bleeding." Carlisle ordered, removing his cold, firm hold from my arm.

"No," my father's voice commanded, "I'll carry her. I'll take her." he said somberly. His warm arms carried me in a gentle embrace. I stiffened, remembering the events that occur earlier. He walked steadily, not once letting go of me. He only stopped to get me into Edward's car.

I opened my eyes, staring at his black orbs, they were no longer filled with hatred and frustration, and there was only love. Only pure love for his daughter!

"Daddy, you're crying." I whispered, reaching my hand to touch his russet skin. I felt his hot tears in my hand and I too began to cry. "Don't-" The darkness surrounded me, engulfing me in its hot hold. I was literally in hell.

**

"Mama Bella," I whispered, as I opened my eyes, "where are my Jacob and Nessie? I want to see them." I said trying to sit up on my bed.

"I want my Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jazz, Grandpa and Grandmother. I want to see them all, too." I begged, reaching for her pale, cold hand.

I watched as she moved gracefully towards me. A relieved smile was on her beautiful face. "You're awake!" she cried, hugging me tightly. "You had us scare, young lady." she said in a mock tone, shaking her head and pointing at me.

"Where am I?" I looked around and found myself in a strange room, full of machines and cold yellow walls. I was in a hospital.

"How did I get here?" I asked, lying for the first time. I knew what had happened. I knew everything that had transpired.

"Ali, you don't remember?" Bella said, staring at me strangely. She sat beside me and held me tight against her chest.

"You really don't remember, sweetie?" she asked softly, placing her chin over my head. She wasn't breathing, there was no heart beat to indicate that she was alive. I swallowed hard and went rigid.

She softly turned me to face her. "Ali, you do remember, don't you?" she asked concerned.

I shook my head. "I remember some things, a snake, screams and pain." I fibbed shamelessly. It was Bella's turned to stiff.

She stroked my face with her cold hands and gave me a sad smile. Her mind began to display images of the terrifying event.

**

Bella stayed near me until the rest of our family appeared through the door. Aunt Alice was the first one to hover over me. She had a giant pink bunny on her hands. A bright smile displayed on her face.

"Ali! You're awake. Auntie Alice brought you a gift. I hope you like it." she said excitedly. She placed the stuffed animal on my lap and gave me a tight hug. "You've grown since you been in the hospital. We have to buy you more clothes." she said, clapping her hand as she moved away from me.

"Any excuse to go shopping!" Emmett teased, walking next to my bed and handing me a bunch of balloons. "How are you, kid?" his face filled with concern.

"I'm fine. I missed you!"

"I definitely missed you!" he said, patting my head and sitting next to me in the bed. I leaned my head against his chest, smiling at them. I was going to hide my memories of the eventful evening. They were still my caring family; nothing was ever going to change that.

Rosalie sauntered to the bed. She was sad; for once she wasn't worried about her appearance or looks. She was sincerely concerned about my welfare. She saw me as her own child.

"I'm glad you are OK. You scared me to death, Rosalice. Don't ever wander around like that." she cried, except there were no tears in her eyes.

"I promise. I won't go anywhere alone." I smiled. She was beautiful and even though she rarely showed it, she cared for her family. I watched her sit on Emmett's lap. She reached for my arm and smiled down at me.

I grinned at her. I wanted to bawl and just cry out my frustration. I hated being in this body. I hated my thoughts and I hated hearing other people's thought. It was overwhelming, _tremendously_ overwhelming. This people in the room had no privacy of their thoughts. They were all replaying the same event, different points of view, but nonetheless, the same.

Jazz leaned against the doorframe. His eyes were on me. He could sense my desperation, because suddenly a wave of calmness washed over me. I was thankful for the tranquility that overcame me.

I smiled at him, extending my arms in front of me. He walked passed Alice and Bella, stopping only when Rose and Emmett got off from my bed. He sat next to me and reciprocated the hug. I inhaled his sweet scent and buried my face in his muscular chest.

"Thank you." I whispered and silently cried.

"Thank you for loving me!" I said, scanning the room, searching each face, each emotion.

A few minutes later, Esme, Carlisle and Edward walked into the room. They brought me presents and hugged me. I was feeling happy and elated. Every time Jasper noticed that I was getting sad, he sent a powerful wave of happiness upon me.

Edward gave me an iPod shuffle filled with classical songs that he knew I enjoyed. It also had my lullaby. I smiled at him, when I heard his rich voice pouring through the headphones; the melody was soft and alluring.

"Papa, thank you so much." I said excitedly.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I removed the headphones and placed them next to the iPod on my lap. "Thank you. I don't deserve this." I said, shyness overcoming me.

I scratched my forehead and smiled sheepishly. Everyone laughed.

"You remind us so much of Bella. She never wanted presents unless they were made." Edward said, walking up to my grandmother. He touched her mahogany colored hair and held it in his hand. She smiled lovingly at him. There was no word to describe it; it was a strong bond that united our family: it was love.

Esme gave me a hug. "My baby girl, you don't know how empty the house has been without you." she sighed, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Grandpa and I bought you a gift, but it's too big to bring here. We left it in the house. You can have it as soon as you get better."

I'd part of my family with me. I was somewhat complete. There was something missing. I missed my father's warm hands, his thick voice calling me Jacobina. I missed my mother's sweet kisses and her tender hugs. But still, there was a large void in the center of my heart that made me ache.

There was emptiness in the room. Something was amiss. There was grief in their eyes. Sorrow filled the stale air of the room.

I seized Esme's hand and brought it to my face. I caressed it and without her noticing began to see her memories.

They were blurry, a little too hazy. I saw her standing in our large living room near my mother, her hand over her heart. My mother's voice was shaken and hurt.

"_We can't raise her around people like us. She's not strong enough to know what her family is. Did you see the face she made, when she saw Jacob phase? I know she saw how we killed Maria. I can't put her through this again. I can't._" she cried, her voice filled with desperation.

My mother paced every angle of the room. Her hand was covering her mouth.

"_We've decided to leave. We're taking her back to La Push. She's not safe here."_ my mother said with finality._ "We've already decided to tell her that Jacob got a job in Washington and that we're moving."_ she said determined.

She turned to face the rest of the family. _"When she asks about you all, we are going to tell her that her family died in a car accident. She'll never see you again. I don't want what's left of her life to be lived in our shadows. Ali will never know that her Mama Bella is her mother's age. She won't know that Papa Edward is over a hundred and twenty years old. She won't ever know that we're immortals, vampires. Never!"_ she began to cry as she exited the room, without looking back.

I cried. I cried until there were no tears left in me. I cried until I became a walking corpse. Until this day, I regret my disobedience. I regret not paying attention to Uncle Jasper, when he told me to not wander the house alone the day of my birthday. I regret that my waywardness destroyed this beautiful family. For once, I regretted my _existence._

_A/N: I did this chapter six times. I wasn't satisfied with it. I rewrote it, reread it, and rewrote it again. I hope that you enjoy reading it. In the next chapter Ali wi__ll be away from her beloved family. I hope I get reviews regarding what to do next. I am always open to suggestions. Have a sweet day! Heed the bunny's advice: REVIEW!_

**(\ _ /)  
The Bunny says review!**

**(O...O)**


	5. Revenge

**And Then Came You**

_A/N: So here I am again! I wanted to thank everyone for the review. I wish they were more… but I am still grateful to those that did review. Here is a softer, sort of semi-fluffy, semi-violent part of the story. Please, review and let me know how I am doing with this story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Twilight, S. Meyer does. I do want to steal Jacob, Quil, Embry and Brady to do nice things… but that is just my fantasy._

**Revenge**

Every movement brought me closer to my mission: revenge. I needed to avenge my daughter. Her agonizing screams, brought me to a killing frenzy. My wife screaming 'Kill her' catapulted me to phase in mere seconds.

I walked slowly, carefully assessing the situation. Edward had leaped behind the bloodsucker, holding her firmly. I saw Emmett's face tense up as he walked up to her, gripping her arm with such riveting force when it came off her torso. The wench screamed, cursing and hissing. Jasper did the same with her other arm, his face was serious, looking from the leech's face to his niece lying on the floor.

I growled, snarling at her. I launched at her, biting her pale neck and beheading her instantly. The leech's arms moved, jerking in all directions with an invisible force. I saw Emmett's satisfied smile, as we continued to pile pieces of her body on the ground.

This damn leech didn't know with whom she was messing. Every piece of the leech's body that I bit off made a crushing metal sound that resonated loudly against my ears. The sadistic feeling that washed over me was overpowering, engulfing me with every attack.

I growled with satisfaction, immediately forgetting about my precious daughter lying on the floor, battling for her life. I was pleased that one more bloodsucker was eradicated from this Earth.

Carlisle's word brought me back to face my reality. I stared at my little Jacobina, her almost life-less body cradled in Nessie's arms brought tears to my eyes. My life had never felt so empty and hopeless. Her heart was beating softly. Through my tears I ran back to the mansion. In my momentary phasing, I had ripped all my clothes in to small pieces that lay all over the grass.

I didn't care if I stood naked before the guests. They knew what I was; they had witnessed firsthand what I could turn into. I didn't even bother answering the questions that were being bombarded my way. I had a duty and that was to get dress and return to Jacobina.

I ran to my room hastily, I found some sweatpants and stormed out of the room. I ran to where Jacobina still laid. Her eyes were shut and her skin was growing pale. Her lips were slightly parted and Nessie's tears fell on her little face. I couldn't _believe_this! A moment of negligence had turned almost deadly. Jacobina was the evidence.

Carlisle placed gauzes over the wound on Jacobina's arm. Her arm felt down against her chest, it was so lifeless, that it made me wince.

"Emmett, you carry her. Don't move her too much. I have placed a tourniquet around her forearm to stop the bleeding." I heard Carlisle ordered, as he cleaned his bloody hands on his pants.

The fear of having another vampire around her sent chills over my body. I silently cringed.

"No," I commanded, "I'll carry her. I'll take her." I said in a stern voice. I gently carried her, feeling how she went rigid when I touched her. I flinched at the thought of Jacobina not wanting to be near me, her father. I erased the thought from my mind and swiftly moved. I made sure that I didn't moved her around as I walked. I We stopped in front of Edward's black Audi and silently thanked him when he opened the back door for me.

Nessie was already sitting in the backseat waiting for me to enter the car. I gently handed her _our_ daughter so I could get in after her.

We drove in silence, when I felt Jacobina move. Her blue eyes stared up at me. They were searching my soul. They reminded me of my dear mother. I quickly forgot about the hatred and loathe that I felt. I could only see my daughter, my beautiful daughter. I was overcome with love. I didn't know what I would do if I lost her. I couldn't even bring myself to think like that. I was connected to her in more ways than I thought possible.

Those same invisible metal cables that tied and binded me to Nessie, they unified me with Sarah Rosalice Esme, my Jacobina. She was a part of Nessie and me. She was a constant reminder of our love. She was the reason why I was stronger- she was, is and will be- the reason to be better.

I touched her soft cheek, my enormous hand almost covering her whole face. I love her so much! I would die if those blue eyes would close and never look at me again.

"Daddy, you're crying." she barely whispered, reaching her small hand to touch me. I began to cry. I couldn't hold back all the emotions that dance freely on the surface of my soul.

My little Jacobina dancing around Edward's piano as he played her favorite lullaby. I could see her cheering for Emmett as he played his videogames. She was always in between Jasper and Alice, playing with them and asking them silly things that children ask. Memories of her dancing in Carlisle's arm to the rhythm of Little Einsteins. Her smile as she tried to cook with Esme, instead she would be all covered with cookie dough. I remembered her sleeping contently in my arms, as Nessie cradled her head against me to be closer to our daughter. All the beautiful memories of my daughter surfaced in my soul.

"Don't-"she tried saying in a weak voice. She closed her eyes and for the next few days didn't open them. I sat next to Nessie, holding her, begging to God that my little Jacobina will wake up and grace us with her beautiful smile.

**

Nessie sat on our bed, her arms crossed over her chest, a pout on her face.

"She won't talk to me. I don't know what I did to upset her so much." she said sulking. Her bronze curls fell to her face, making her look even more breathtaking than ever. She turned to look at me, her lips pressed together and an angry scowl on her face.

"I don't know what to do either. She doesn't want me to even touch her. She only wants to spend time with Edward and Bella. Yesterday she clung to Jasper and Alice as if her life depended on them." I said, touching Nessie's hand. She reluctantly moved closer to me, resting her head against my shoulder.

It felt good to hold my wife near me. We've been arguing for the last couple of days. Jacobina was acting strange since she got back from the hospital. She wanted to spend every waking moment with her family, that didn't include Nessie or me. It was becoming tedious and frustrating. My child, Jacobina, didn't want me to carry her to bed.

I'd to pry her from Edward the night before, because she didn't want to be alone with Nessie or me.

"No," she shrieked loudly, her arms wrapped around Edward's neck. "I want Papa! I want Mama Bella!" she cried.

Edward stared at me, not knowing what to do. After a couple of minutes of battling, Jacobina won. She slept in between Edward and Bella. She spent the whole day with her grandparents.

The next morning, Jacobina only wanted Rosalie and Emmett. She cried when Nessie carried her to the room. She never gave us any problems before. She was usually an obedient child. If she didn't like something she would glower and voice her opinion. She never relied on tantrums to get her way! But after that horrible misfortune three weeks ago, she was acting differently.

We learned that, Maria, the vampire that attacked her came with Carmen and Eleazar. She wanted to change her lifestyle and become a 'vegetarian' like the Denali and Cullen clan/coven- whatever you wanna call it. The temptation to steer clear from Jacobina was too strong and it cost her life. The thought of that leech made me cringe.

During Jacobina's stay in the hospital, Nessie and I, decided that it was better that we raise our daughter away from vampires. We knew that it was going to be devastatingly difficult for her. She was so close to her family, they loved her and adored her. She was the center of our lives. She brought hope for a better future.

It would be hard to remove her from the life she'd known. Yet it was a sacrifice that needed to be done. Our daughter wasn't strong, she showed signs of frailty- she was in my mind a mortal human. She suffered bruises and scrapes that took days to heal. She felt agonizing pain in her joints, arms and legs every so often. She bled and it was so hard to see her pained face.

She was indeed bright. She was too intelligent for her own good. Her mentality was advanced for her years. But she was still weak.

"Jacob, I miss my baby girl. She hasn't hugged me in three days. I can't live like this." Nessie whined, chocking in her words. Her eyes began to get glassy with unshed tears. "I think she knows that we are moving away." she said, fear in her eyes.

I cupped her beautiful face in my hand and forced her to look at me. "The more reason we should give her time to say good bye to them." I said, lowering my face to touch her lips with mine. They were warm and inviting. She responded to my kiss and I felt her relax.

She looked down at my chest and sighed. "I just can't wait any longer. She should be here with me. She needs to be hugging me, pulling my hair in a messy bun as she usually does. Putting on makeup, making me laugh- Jacob, I want her back!" she whispered, a sad look about her face.

I kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. "She will! Just give her time." I said against her lips. I kissed her fervently again. "Soon, you'll be begging me to remove her off you." I laughed. Nessie chuckled and put her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

"You turned soft, Black. If I didn't know better, I say that you are whipped!" she teased, touching my nose with her finger. "Whipped, whipped, whipped." she said softly against my ear.

I smiled at her. "I guess I am, Nessie. I can't deny you anything with those chocolaty-brown eyes or Jacobina's baby blues. They are my weakness." I said, placing Nessie on my lap.

Nessie looked pensive for a few minutes. Her face was beautiful. Her long dark eyelashes touched her perfect cheekbones, before her eyes met mine. Her lips parted and she smiled a knee-weakening, heart-stopping, can't-breath, kinda smile. "I love you, Jake." she said, truthfully.

"I love you too, Ness." I replied, contently. I held tighter to her.

"I love you very much." she said, planting kisses on my jaw line, stopping at the crook of my neck. She lifted her head and searched my face. "You have to stop calling Ali, Jacobina! It's just not cute! It's cruel!" she said, kissing my nose and getting off my lap.

I grabbed her waist and forced her to look at me. "I like Jacobina. It reminds me that she's mine!" I chuckled, spanking her behind teasingly...

**(\ _ /)  
The Bunny says review!**

**(O...O)**

_A/N: Yes, Ali is being a tantrum queen. She wants to spend as much time with her family. She knows that she is moving away with her parents to a different city. She might not even see them again. She is a little angry at her parents for deciding this, but is silently protesting. There are a few things that will happen before they leave and return to Washington. Jacob calls her Jacobina, because she has his face and he loves to tease Nessie about it. Nessie hates the nickname a lot! I will continue to post soon. I hope that you bear with me and enjoy the ride. Reviews are always accepted. Take care! Thanks MysticSoul11! You made me happy with your comments! Your debut will come soon, you just wait and see! Also, thank you for all the beautiful smiles you sent my way. Here are some back ;) ;) ;) ;)_


	6. Truth A moment with Bella

And Then Came You

A/N: Hello! It's such a pleasure to hear your comments regarding this story. This chapter is a little longer than usual. I hope that you enjoy it. Please leave your reviews and feedback.

P.S. It's hot today! My husband is doing great in Iraq and he should be back in ten months!!!! Ok, that's just me being sarcastic!

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns the Twilight saga. 

Truth: A moment with Bella

Life was moving slow in the Cullen's family mansion. Grandfather went to work and came home before the sunset. Esme cooked food for Daddy and me. Alice and Rosalie would go retail shopping and return with large quantities of clothes to dress a whole third world country. Jasper, Edward and Emmett would leave each afternoon to go hunting in the forest. Dad and my Mother would be making the final preparations for our impending move. Bella would watch after me, when everyone was gone.

I enjoyed her company very much. She didn't hover like my mother did. She gave me enough space to feel comfortable. She always made me feel safe and protected.

That afternoon we sat outside, sitting on the beautiful patio furniture. The warm summer breeze blew softly making Bella's mahogany hair flow beautifully. She was enchanting. Her smell was soft, like a delicate field of flowers. I sat closer to her and inhaled her enjoyable scent. Her cold arm brought me closer to her. I enjoyed her company immensely.

"Mama," I began, positioning myself on her lap. I heard her laughing quietly, her arms wrapped around me and her chin rested on my head. "Why do you always _smell_ so good?" I asked, inhaling once again her beautiful scent.

She chuckled and kissed the top of my head. Her cold lips felt great against my scorching skin. She noticed that I was a little feverish.

"Ali, are you feeling alright?" she asked concerned. I shook my head and continued to stare at the lush forestation.

"Why do you always smell so good?" I asked again, I placed my hands on hers and began playing with them.

"Well," I heard her say, pausing to touch my forehead again, "I take long showers and use Lilac-scented shampoo for my hair." she said nonchalantly.

"No, that's not what I mean." I chuckled, turning my head to face her. "You smell really nice. It's a scent that draws me closer to you." I explained. I noticed her eyes narrowing and her lips pressed into a hard line.

"Papa Edward has the same smell. Esme, Carlisle, my aunts and uncles do too. Mommy has it too, just a little faint. Daddy doesn't." I blurted out, still gazing at her attentively.

Bella shrugged. "Well, we are all related. Perhaps is something that we share. Do you think Jake smells like wet dog?" she mumbled softly.

I shook my head. "No, no, Mama. It's a smell that your friends from the Denali and Amazonian clan shared too. I was drawn to them. It was a bewitching smell. I lured me to them." I clarified.

Bella began to get nervous; she gave me an anxious smile. Her eyes were flashing warningly.

"What else have you notice, Ali?" she asked me inquisitively. She didn't move, and I could've sworn that she wasn't breathing either.

I scratched my forehead and began to ponder on her question. I've notice many things, but I never really questioned them. They were part of my everyday life.

"What do you mean, Bella?" I asked her with amusement. She was acting a little strange.

Bella inhaled and exhaled. She was still staring down at me. Her cold hand was playing with my hair. I shifted on her lap and returned to face the green scenery.

Bella sighed and hugged me again. "I'm just wondering what else you have _noticed_ about your family. I know that there are things that you find curious about us. I just wanted to know what you think of them." she said seriously. Her chin was resting on my shoulder.

"I've noticed many things, Mama. I've seen many strange things. I just don't want to invade other people's privacy. Mommy would be really mad if she knew what I was thinking. She tends to be a little overprotective." I laughed.

Bella began to play with my hair. I heard her chuckle softly. "I want to know what kind of things you've heard. In fact, I might be able to _answer_ them. You just have to promise to keep them a secret." Bella said. She was luring me, coaxing me into telling her my conclusions and theories.

"You won't tell my mother?" I asked curiously. I felt her get near me. "I have many theories, but I don't want Daddy and Mommy to be mad at me." I said sweetly.

She forced me to look at her. "I won't tell them. Your conclusions and theories are safe with me!" she said, making a cross over her heart.

I grinned at her. "Ok. I'll tell you. They might sound weird, but here I go, Bella." I said warily. I got on my feet and turned to face her.

"Umm, well, I know that Edward and you are Nessie's _biological_ parents. But you both look the same age as your daughter. I've seen on television that parents, people-humans in _general_ are supposed to age. You and Papa will never age. You are immortal." I said cautiously.

I waited for Bella's reaction. She wore a blank expression on her face. I shifted my weight on the balls of my heels. When Bella didn't answer I continued with my speculations.

"I've noticed that Jasper can calm a person. I felt it in the hospital. He was there calming me. It was strange, but I was thankful that he did." I carefully continued.

"Everyone in our family is very strong. I saw Emmett lift Papa's black Audi with his bare hands just to retrieve the car keys that fell under it. I also remember him pulling Maria's arm and leg off. I saw Jasper doing it too. Rosalie is very strong, too. She carried the sofa in one hand and passed the vacuum where the sofa usually rests." I said guardedly.

I shoved my hands in my pant's pocket. I was afraid to continued, but Bella was listening interestingly to my words. She probably would pat my head and make fun of my growing imagination.

"What else, sweetie?" she asked softly, her lips turning into a grin. She sat forward and reached for me and pulled me closer. "I know there is more." she whispered gently against my ear. I felt myself relax as I continued with my rant.

"Well, Mama, Alice _knows_ what will happen in the future. I know Papa hears other people's _thoughts_. I've seen Carlisle and Esme jump real high. Not just high, but so high that they land on the highest branches of a tree. I've seen you move swiftly fast. I could say that you become a blur to normal eyes, yet I can see you. You mumble so fast, that your lips quiver and tremble at the same time, yet I can hear you." I said carefully.

Bella's smile was wide. "You really are observant, princess." she said, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Keep telling me more." she kindly ordered.

I nodded. "Grandma Esme and Carlisle are too young to be my real grandparents. I deducted that a few weeks ago. Esme cooks really well, yet she never eats. Nobody eats in this family, except Daddy and me." I stopped.

I began to rake my brain for more of my observations. "Uh, umm, yeah, Uncle Jasper holds his breath for more than a few hours when we go out shopping with Alice or when we are surrounded by many people. I've seen you doing it too. In fact, everyone that's a Cullen does it. Daddy and Mommy don't do it. Why?" I said abruptly, almost running out of breath.

"Edward and you don't sleep. How come you don't have a heart beat? And why are you always cold and your skin glitters under the sun? Why do you guys always go hunting without guns and rifles and never return with anything? " I asked curiously.

Bella was really grinning at me. Her smile was somewhat enchanting. Her heart-shaped face was brightened by her smile. She planted gentle kisses on my cheek and gave me a tight hug, but then abruptly stopped.

"Are you _scared_ of us?" she asked, her smile disappeared from her face and was now looking at me seriously.

"No, never! I love you all so much. I would embrace what you are. You'll always be my precious grandmother, my Bella." I said hastily.

Bella sighed and her alluring smile returned to her lips. "Well, darling, we aren't human." she simply said.

There was a long pause and I heard someone enter the kitchen door. My grandmother smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Do you know who is coming?" she asked suspiciously.

I nodded. It was my grandfather Edward. He was approaching us. I could smell him. He smelled sweet and delicious. It was a hard scent to describe.

"Papa is coming, Mama!" I answered excitedly.

Bella nodded. "Sweetie, we are different from humans. We feel the same emotions as they do. We know love, hate, passion and other emotions that rule our lives. We were humans once. We bring to our new life different abilities that are enhanced once we become what we are now. That's why Alice sees the future, Edward can hear other people's thoughts, and Jasper can manipulate a person's mood. We'll never die. We've become immortal. We don't eat normal food. We've a specific diet. We're strong, move absolutely fast to the point that we become a blur to the normal human eye. We're _vampires_!" she said. Her voice was soft. Her expression turned somber as she explained what she was.

I felt my heart beginning to beat harder. I felt a rush of excitement. I always knew that my family was different. But a vampire?

"Vampires." I said with amazement. Bella chuckled as she released me from her arms. She stood from the patio furniture and turned to face Edward. She smiled gently at him.

"She knows what we are." she said in a thrilling voice. Her laughter resonated through the patio.

He looked skeptical and anxious. "Are you afraid of me, Ali?" he asked, his expression changed to a painful one. He knelt down, his head cast downwards. "I wish I could hear your thoughts, little girl!" he said fretfully.

I walked up to him and placed my hands on each cheek. "I can show you. My thoughts will express how I feel better than words." I said hopeful.

He gave me a wary smile and nodded. I closed my eyes and showed him images of my life. There were images of _him_ playing the piano while I danced around it, us playing hide-n-seek, me falling asleep on his chest. I showed him how safe I've always felt around him. I played little clips of my life with him. I showed him how much _I loved him_ and that no matter what the _outcome_ of my life would be, I would always love him. I showed him how _sad_ I would be if he wasn't part of my life.

"Did it help, Papa?" I asked him sadly. His expression was still the same. He looked like he was going to cry. His beautiful face went blank.

"You don't think of me as a monster?" he asked, placing a cold hand on my shoulder.

"No! Never! You aren't a monster. You're the sweetest Papa in the world. I've never feared you and I never will. Please, don't think like that." I cried, launching myself into his arms. "I feel safe with you. I understand your sorrowful face all this years. You were scared that if I found out the truth, I would think of you as a monster. I won't judge you, Papa. I can only love you. I love you very much." I sobbed against his chest.

Papa's hand stroked my hair and made me feel calm again. He softly pulled me away from him. His eyes studied me carefully.

"We are different from other vampires, Ali. We drink animal blood. We call ourselves 'vegetarian'. You aren't scared that our diet is blood? Don't you remember when you were born that we gave you blood to taste, you rejected it. You showed Nessie images of why you didn't want blood. Will you hate us for drinking blood to sustain our bodies? Our lives?" he asked, his topaz eyes searching my blue eyes.

I shook my head furiously. "I won't ever hate you. If you leave me, I will hate you. But I love you too much to let the fact that you're a vampire get in the way of my love for you. I love my family very much. I love you, Papa! I love you!" I cried, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"Where can so much love fit such a little girl?" he teased smiling. He gently pulled me away from him and tenderly wiped my tears.

"Poor Bella, she must be sad that you love me more than her!" he said mockingly, giving my Bella a beautiful crooked smile.

Bella laughed heartedly. "She loves me more!" she joked, punching Edward on the arm.

I shook my head. "I love you both the same. I love you equally!" I said, taking a deep breath and wiping the rest of my tears with the sleeve of my sweater.

**

A few days had passed since my interesting conversation with Bella and Edward. I noticed that Edward's sorrowed countenance was replaced with a relaxed appearance. He felt more comfortable around me. His smile was always wide and content.

My mother became aware of the change in the relationship between my grandparents and me. I often heard her ask my father if he noticed something different between us. My father always shook his head and shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know what you mean, Nessie. Those two are always joined by the hip." he said, pointing at me and my Papa Edward. We were sitting on the hammock rocking gently as Papa read me a book.

"She does seem happy. Maybe something did happen." he said, giving us a second glance. His thick eyebrow arched and he turned to face my mother.

"Do you think that they are plotting against us?" he said apprehensively. "They do seem to spend a lot of time together." he said worriedly.

My father sat straight on his chair and gave me a questioning look. I smiled up at him and waved. He still studied me as he waved back.

"She's starting to talk to me. That's always a good sign, right?" he said to my mother, his eyes still on me.

"Do you think she loves me as much as she loves Edward? Because if that's the case, I'm willing to fight him for her love." my father said with a grave expression.

My mother gave him a theatrical shrug. "I don't think so. Last night she touched me and showed me how much she missed us. She showed me how much she loves us. I think she loves you more than anyone in this family." my mother said nonchalantly.

My father relaxed at her words. "You really think so. I mean- you think she loves me more than you?" he asked quizzically.

"She is more attuned with you than anybody else. I've seen how much she admires you." he said, fixing his eyes on my mother's. He gave her my mother's favorite smile.

"She is daddy's little girl." my mother pointed out, as she placed a gentle hand on my father's face.

"Whatever!" he said arrogantly. "She's more Edward's, grandpa's little girl. This is karma's way of punishing me. You always chose me over your father." he kidded.

My mother chuckled. "That's not true. I loved you both the same." she laughed, kissing my father on the lips.

"Ok fine. I loved you in a different way. I desired your company in many many different ways." she whispered seductively against my father's ear.

I heard his heartbeat increase. His face turned red when he heard me laugh. "Do you think she heard us?" he asked nervously, pulling away from my mother.

My mother turned to face me, her eyes searching mine. I quickly looked down to face the book my Edward held in his hand. I heard Edward stifle a chuckle.

"Nope, they are laughing about something different." she said, still looking intently our way.

"Should we tell her about the news?" my mother asked, turning to face my father. "I know she'll be glad. It's better than what we were planning before." she said worriedly. Her gaze met mine and I heard her thoughts.

My jaw went slack and I hurriedly got off from Edward's lap. I walked up to where my parents sat. My eyes darted from my father to my mother. They stared at me dubiously. I turned to face my Edward. He was smiling at me. He'd heard it too!

"You heard it too, Papa?" I asked him in disbelief. "We are all moving together to Washington?" I shrieked with happiness. I jumped on my father and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. My father's warm arms encircled me. "You are the best! I love you, Daddy." I yelled happily.

I got off from my father and jumped on my mother. "Mommy, I love you. Thank you! Thank you! Oh, gosh, thanks." I said against her chest. She smelled like fresh flowers. She held me in her arms and squeezed me gently.

I've known she'd missed me very much. I was silently protesting their unjust decision to move away from the rest of our family. But everything was water under the bridge. I was going to move, yes, but I was going to be with my entire family.

"Ali, you need to know certain things." my mother said, forcing me to look at her. "We're all moving to Washington. But we are going to live in La Push. The rest of the family is moving to Olympia. It's just a couple of hours away. We can visit them often. Are you alright with that?" she said, watching me carefully.

I nodded. "It's alright. I can manage to be away from Papa." I sighed sadly.

"I told you she prefers, Edward." my father hissed, looking at Edward.

"Do you want to know why we're moving to La Push?" my father asked, as he turned to face me.

"Because that's where you're from." I answered nonchalantly, staring at him. "You left your family behind and it's time to return; become the prodigal son." I said casually.

My father huffed. "Prodigal son? You're sounding like Edward every day." he said grumpily. He folded his arms across his chest and shook his head disapprovingly. "Prodigal son?" he repeated.

I laughed. "Daddy, you really are funny!" I said an amused smile on my face.

My father's face turned serious. "Jacobina, my father doesn't know that you exist. Only my friend Leah knows that you are alive. A lot of people were skeptical about the idea of-" he stopped, looking at my mother.

"What Jake is trying to say is that Billy, your grandfather, didn't like our union. He was against our marriage." my mother said, placing a hand on my father's thigh. "There are many things that happened before your father and I got married. When you get older we'll tell yoy and you'll be able to understand." she said tenderly.

I quickly began to shake. I hated when she sugar coated everything. I was capable of handling many situations. I cursed my small body, giving me the appearance of a child. In reality I possessed the mentality of a fifteen year old. I wanted them to understand how I was feeling. All they ever did was treat me like a child. Hiding the truth and-

I raised my hands to my head. The pain was unbearable. I closed my eyes as I knelt down in pain. My joints began to burn. Cold sweat started to form on my forehead. I was screaming in agony. The skin around my joints began to stretch. I heard the pull of my bones crushing against one another.I felt my father's arms around me. He felt cold against my skin. He swooped me in his arms and I felt the air brush against my burning skin.

"It hurts!" I yelled loudly. "Make it stop! It hurts! Mommy, help me!" I pleaded, reaching for my mother.

I still had my eyes closed; I heard the commotion of steps hurriedly approaching us.

"Someone call Carlisle! Something is wrong with Jacobina." my father shouted. "She's burning in a fever." he said, his hand touching my forehead.

"Get Carlisle!" I heard Rosalie shouting. The pain in my body made everything sound distorted and my vision was blurry.

"Oh God, what is _happening_ to her body?" I heard Jasper gasp.

A/N: I hope that you like this chapter so far. I promise to write the following chapter as fast as I possibly can... To KaelaCullen, I'm sorry that I didn't mention Garrett on Chapter 4. I know he said that he would follow Kate to the end of time, or something like that. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me. Ali is changing, she is voicing her opinion better. Her mentality is that of a fifteen year old. She still likes to snuggle close to her family. She prefers to sit on people's lap since she has the appearance of a three or four year old child.

_I wanted to stop and give my thanks to XxOoTWILIGHToOxX, to my cool Beta-reader _Inazuma_ for her kindness and also to _MysticSoul11 _for her comments! Once again you rule! I appreciate your kind word and I did just as you asked. Ali will remain with her family, at least closed to them. Please review. My goal is to have at least thirty reviews by the end of the week. Also, please check my other stories. Let me know what you think of them! _


	7. Am I Dead?

**And Then Came You**

_A/N: Well, here is the next chapter to this story. I needed to take the story in this direction in order to continue with the plot. I hope that you like it. The chapter is short. I promise that the next chapter will have more information. I just wanted to get her to grow up to start a new life in Washington. I hope that you can leave some feedback so I know what you think of it! Have a great day!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, S. Meyer does._

**Am I Dead?**

Beep. Beep. Beep. It was the sound of the machine that monitored my heartbeats. I groaned as I forced my sleepy eyes to open. It was still dark as the night breeze penetrated the room through the window.

I narrowed my eyes as I adjusted them to the darkness and stared at the ceiling. I tried to move, but my whole body hurt. I was exhausted and extremely drained; my body deprived me of any movement. I closed my eyes and began recalling the last few days.

"It hurts so much!" I screamed, pain saturating my voice. I held my hands on my face, trying to dissipate the excruciating heat that threatened my head. "I can't see. It's blurry around me." I cried.

My father was carrying me up the flight of stairs that led to my grandfather's study. I heard a door being kicked and then my grandfather's voice filled the room.

"Place her here." Carlisle ordered. His voice was strained, but in control.

My father placed me on a cold bed. I couldn't move or protest. The pain in my body was too much. It felt like knives were being stabbed into my skin repeatedly. My head was throbbing and the heat that emanated from inside my body was piercing. I tried to concentrate on my father's frantic voice, but everything began to feel distant.

"Oh God, what is _happening_ to her body?" I heard Jasper gasp.

"Ouch! Ouch!" I cried continuously. I tried to move my legs, but they began to feel deformed. The skin around my joints was stretching. It felt like a smoldering sheet of lava was slowly covering my entire body. It was agonizing.

"Carlisle, her skin is stretching too fast. W-what's happening?" Esme sobbed. I could picture her beautiful porcelain face filled with sadness.

"Nessie, don't come inside. Just stay out there." my father ordered my mother. I heard her pleading voice, but my father wouldn't bend. "No, just stay there. I don't want you here." he said sternly.

Carlisle's cold hand began to touch the skin of my legs. He meticulously scrutinized every angle of my body. "Her bones are growing too fast. Her skin is adjusting to the sudden growth. I really don't know what to say. It's like she is growing at an accelerated rate. It's just like when Nessie was pregnant with her."Carlisle said intrigued.

"Do something." Jacob pleaded. I wish with all my heart that he wasn't sad. "Help my baby girl. She's in pain, Carlisle." he said softly against my ear. His usually warm skin felt cold against mine. He kissed my cheek tenderly and wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"I'm going to administer some morphine. I don't know if it's goin-" Carlisle's voice trailed off. I felt my skin being jabbed by a sharp object.

"I can't get the needle in." he said surprised. I felt the sharp needle again, but it wasn't penetrating my flesh. "It just won't penetrate the skin." he said baffled.

There was silence around me, except my constant groaning in pain. "What do you mean 'it won't penetrate'?" Edward asked, his voice was barely a whisper.

"It means exactly that, son. Her skin is hard like ours. It won't let the needle enter the flesh." Carlisle said sharply.

"Then let's give her some painkillers via the mouth." Jasper suggested, I felt his wave of calmness surround me.

xXXXx

I woke up to the sweet sound of birds chirping outside my window. The warm breeze and the morning rays of light filtered through the enormous window of the room, causing the curtains to dance rhythmically.

I looked around and found my beautiful and loving Aunt Alice sitting at the foot of the bed. She looked like an attractive marble statue encrusted in tiny perfectly symmetrical diamonds. She shone so brightly that I was enthralled by her stunning smile radiating like a magnificent jewel.

"Good morning, princess." she said in her delightful voice. Her topaz eyes looked content and well rested. She really was a sight to behold. "Last time we spoke you were a little unruly." she laughed charmingly.

I shrugged my shoulders and removed the blanket off me. "I'm sorry, Alice." I said ruefully.

"At least you sound and look better. How are you feeling?" she said perkily. I stared at her perfect face in irritation. "Don't look at me like that; you knew that someday you were going to grow. In your case it kind of happened rapidly." she said calmly.

I felt annoyed at how everyone around me acted. Everyone just accepted this situation as if it was normal. "I grew up too fast! I didn't even get a chance to enjoy my childhood to the fullest." I sighed.

"It's too much to handle, Alice, I just don't know how to process all of this. It's too sudden." I groaned angrily.

It'd been two weeks since that awful day. I still can't remember all the particular facts or details. I was heavily sedated most of the time to remember clearly what happen. I do recall certain things, like voices screaming and crying around me.

"I'm just frustrated. I never truly had a normal childhood anyways, but just the thought of it being stolen from me hurts. I can't be a child anymore. I don't look like a three year old. I look-" I let my voice trail off. I stood up from the bed and paced around the room. I felt dizzy and lightheaded.

"You were only a child on the outside, Ali. You knew that you were different from other children. You spoke when you were barely a day old. You can hear thoughts, see a person's memories as if they were your own and you can also transmit your thoughts to a person just by touching them. Ali, your intellect was by far greater than your physical age." she explained, her voice was soft and enchanting.

I sat down on the lounge chair that faced the bed. Alice was right. I just couldn't bring myself to accept the fact that I was no longer a child. I looked down at my hands and brought them closer to my face. They were the same tan color, undeniably me. My hands weren't too large; my elongated fingernails made my hands look more sophisticated.

I brought my hands to my lap and looked out the window. Everything had changed. My senses had been enhanced with my sudden growth. I was able to see well. I could hear what the rest of my family was doing. Their smell was more acute than ever. I sighed, ignoring my new enhanced abilities. I didn't want them! I didn't care for them. I wanted my old life back.

"I just loathe this. I can't think correctly anymore. My thoughts are clouded by the fact that I am unhappy. I look like a fifteen year old. I talk like a fifteen year old. I have curves in places that I-gosh-I have boobs. Boobs, Alice, boobs." I screamed angrily.

I looked down at my chest and felt sickened to my stomach. Yes, I had grown too fast. I had the body of a teenager. I wasn't little Ali anymore. I was a freak amongst freak.

"I know, sweetie. I can only imagine how you're feeling." Alice said, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"You have to remember that our family is different. You have a combination of extraordinary genes. You are an amalgamation of vampire, werewolf and human. You might even be the only one of your species. Embrace it with all your might. You're special, sweetie." she said, her voice so full of love and tenderness.

"Alice," I whispered, my voice trembling and scared. "I don't want to- I'm no longer-" I stuttered, trying to find the right words to express my feelings.

"What, Ali? What's really bothering you?" she asked worriedly. "I know something is really bothering you."

I took a deep breath. The pain my body felt was overwhelming. I felt feverish and the breeze wasn't helping. I was also extremely angry. I couldn't understand what exactly was going on with me. For goodness sake, my grandfather Carlisle was a doctor and he didn't even know what was wrong with me.

"I'm not my dad's little Jacobina anymore. I can't sit on Papa's lap anymore! I can't enjoy the tender moments that I used to share with them. I can't call my own mother _mom_ in front of people. I look like I am her age." I growled in frustration.

"I can't accept what I have become. I am hideous. I find myself repugnant and revolting. I can't even look at myself in the mirror, Aunt Alice. I see a face that doesn't belong to me. I know it's me, but it's not the face I am accustomed to seeing. It's an older- much older version of me." I cried. Tears of helplessness fell down my face. I furiously wiped them with the back of my hand and slumped on the chair.

"Why was I even born? I'm just a failure, an abomination!" I said dejectedly. "I just make my parents suffer. They haven't even come to see how I'm doing. I told them things that I didn't mean. They must hate me. I would hate myself too. I hate my life." I said miserably.

Alice stood from the bed and walked up to me. Her steps were refined and graceful as her hip swayed with every movement. She stood before me and extended her hand. I reluctantly took it. She gently pulled me up from the seat.

"Don't lose hope, Ali. Your parents, your family, all of us love you. You were the best thing that happened in my life." she said softly, caressing my face with her cold hands. They felt good against my feverish skin.

Alice paused for a moment. She raised her gaze to look at me. She placed her other cold hand on my cheek and smiled. I touched her hand with mine and inhaled her sweet citric scent.

"Alice, I don't know how to not give up. I feel cheated out of life. I'm only three years old. How can I live a normal life after knowing that I lost so much?" I said despondently.

She encircled me in a tight embrace. I rested my head on her shoulder and cried.

"You haven't been cheated out of life. You've been given a life. You can do whatever you want. Just don't set yourself for failure. Rise above the circumstances. Look, Ali," she said, slightly pulling away and placing a pale hand under my chin and forcing me to look at her. "This is just another bump on the road. There will be many along this life. Just don't forget that you have a family that loves you. We'll gladly help you in your walk through life. Ali, you brought so much joy and happiness to this house. We wouldn't trade a single moment. Sarah Rosalice Esme, you are too important to us." she continued, her voice was gentle and pleasant.

She tightened her arms around me; it felt good to be held by her. She was so short and petite. I loved her so much. She was so full of life. I sighed hopelessly. She was right! Life wasn't always going to go my way. But at least I had people that truly cared for me. I pulled away, but she still had a hold on my hand.

"I know something that will help you feel better." she said impishly. Her dark bangs covering her left eye as she jumped happily. She stared at me for a brief moment and then turned to face the door.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked warily, looking at the direction of her line of vision.

"Let's go shopping!" she said, a smile plastered on her pale face.


	8. Rain, Rain, Go Away!

**And Then Came You**

* * *

_A/N: Well, here is the next chapter to this story. Please forgive me for the delay of updating my story. I've been busy with class, school and working on my Valedictorian speech. I beat a nerd for the spot. I had to do extra credit, but it was all so worth it! I hope that you like it! Please enjoy and review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, S. Meyer does._

* * *

**Rain, Rain, Go Away!**

The whole drive from Port Angeles to La Push was tiresome, boring and filled with the ever present, ubiquitous rain. My father smiled widely when he saw my mother and I step out to the airport lobby. I could've sworn I saw a tear descend down his russet face. My mother ran to where he stood and literally jumped him, kissing him like a hormone-crazy teenager. She trailed kisses all over his face, neck, then back again to his lips. Her hands roamed every inch of my father's body. The spectacle lasted about five minutes. I was mortified, embarrassed and I even considered running away to Sequim, Washington where the rest of my family had moved. I heard many people complain at their display of affection.

"Get a room!" someone yelled from the crowd. My parents were too occupied in their make out session to even notice the disappointing faces that were in the crowd.

"Mom, Dad, please! Stop that it's gross!" I hissed, walking up to where my parents were displaying their undying love. I stood next to them as my father placed my mother down on the floor and straightened her long bronze locks and her red sun dress.

My father grinned at me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Jacobina, you've grown more. I missed you." he said jovially, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"I missed you too, Dad." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist and just enjoying the feel of his warmth. I pulled away slightly and smiled at him.

"I missed you so much." he said, pulling my mother closer to him. "My beautiful girls! I'm so glad that y'all are here with me. I will never separate again from you." He kissed my mother full on the lips and then smacked her butt playfully.

Yes, these were the kinds of displays or shows that I had to witness at home, malls, restaurants, baseball games, football games, parties and basically everywhere. I so much preferred to live with Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice; they were modest when they showed their affection.

My father placed his arm around my mother's shoulder, their eyes meeting dreamingly. I felt like puking. I knew they loved each other, but Holy Canary!

"Just wait until we get home." my mother whispered in his ear, an impish smile on her red lips.  
My father practically purred, kissing her lips again.

I looked down at the floor and began to walk away from them. "I'll go get our bags." I offered, practically running off to the conveyor belts.

I stood among the crowd of passengers that awaited their luggage. I spotted my mother's large leather Louis Vuitton bag. I picked it up and placed it next to me. I was waiting for my cheap Wal-mart brand duffel bag to appear. I stood there for fifteen minutes, scanning around the faces. My parents were still making out. My duffel bag appeared and I quickly grabbed it and trudged back to my lovey-dovey parents.

"Let me help you, Jacobina." my father said, removing his hands from my mother. He took the bags effortlessly and we walked to our new black Nissan Titan.

We drove to La Push. It was raining all the way from Port Angels to our new home. My father told us about the abandoned warehouse that his friends and he had turned into an auto shop.

"It's amazing baby girl, we got everything done in less than two months. Embry and Quil got their mechanic license. Some of the pack has shown interest in working with us. I'm really excited." he said, making a left turn on a dirt road that led to a white house with blue window shutters and trims. There were many cars parked in front of it.

"Jake, is Charlie here?" my mother asked, a wide smile spread across her face. My father nodded happily and my mother unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped him.

"Are you serious, Jake?" she asked surprised. "I've to see him. Ali, hurry up, get out of the car. You've to meet your great-grandfather." she chuckled, turning to look at me.

"I don't want to." I mumbled. My mom narrowed her eyes, pulling herself away from my father.

"Sarah Rosalice Esme Black-Cullen, you get your behind out of this car now. You'll meet your family and you will do so with respect. I will not tolerate that kind of attitude, understood?" she said curtly.

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes at her, and reluctantly remove myself from the truck. The rain was cool against my feverish skin. I waited for my parents to step out of the vehicle. I heard my father tell my mother to relax.

"Jacob, she's been acting very rude lately. I know she grew up fast, but I was never this disrespectful to my parents. I don't know what to do, Jakey." she protested.

"Give her time, Nessie. She needs time to adjust." my father said.

"No, Jacob, you're always defending her. She's going to drive me into an early grave." my mother whined. I heard my father chuckling at my mother's ridiculous antics.

"Nessie, stop exaggerating. You're immortal. Give her time, love. She'll adjust and become the sweetheart that she's always been." he laughed.

"Easy for you, Jacob." my mother sobbed, I could hear her tears falling against her dress fabric. "She's not the same. I don't think that she'll ever be the same. I think she needs to be near Edward, Bella, Jazz, Em, Rose and my grandparents. She hasn't eaten in the last three days. I think her heart is broken, Jake." she sniffed.

"There, there, Nessie. I promise to help her. I won't let you carry this burden alone." my father said soothingly.

I sighed and opened the passenger door. My mother's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Her porcelain skin a little flushed from the crying. She scooted closer to my father, and I sat next to her.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I know I'm being a little bitch." I apologized. I offered my mother a gentle smile.

"Watch your language, young lady." my father said seriously.

"Oops, sorry." I laughed, lifting my hands up apologetically. "I spent too much time with Uncle Em, playing Army of Two and Halo." I reached for my mother's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I promise that I'll be better. I just hate that the family is separated. I know Papa and everyone is nearby and I can go and visit them anytime… I just miss them very much." I managed to say, tears forming in my eyes.

"I understand, baby girl." he said, a loving smile on his face. "The people in that house are your family too. You'll learn to love them. I grew up with them and they are great people, just give them a chance."

I leaned my head against my mother's shoulder. "Fine." I grudgingly said, opening the door once again and trudging towards the house as the rain fell on me. I nervously made my way up the steps and knocked on the door.

I heard many voices speaking and laughing. I knocked once again and looked back. My parents were walking leisurely towards the house. They looked so cute together. My mother was so small next to my father. She was petite and delicate, while my father was enormously tall and tripled her weight.

The door slowly opened and I saw a much older version of my father on a wheelchair. "Sarah?" he whispered, giving me a confused look.

I nodded my head and smiled wryly at him. "Do I know you?" I asked carefully.

"Oh, no. I-I" he stuttered, looking down at his hands. "You're Sarah Black?" he asked nervously.

I played with my hands; the loud voices had quiet down. A few people gathered around the wheel-chaired man and began to study me. I felt their eyes scanning me, scrutinizing me and examining every inch of my body.

"Yes, I am Sarah Black Cullen." I said nonchalantly, offering them my award-winning smile. "And you are?"

There was silence. "I am Billy Black, your grandfather." he managed to say.

"Umm, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black." I said awkwardly, extending my hand to greet him.

He took my hand and pulled me down to his level. "You can call me grandpa." he smiled. I removed my hand from his and stepped back.

"I think I prefer Mr. Black. I already have a Grandpa." I said dryly. I heard a gasp come from my mother.

A raven black-haired beauty stepped next to Billy, her eyes narrowed and her hand on her hips. "He said you can call him Grandpa, and you will." she ordered.

"Ha! Who the hell are you? I don't take orders from a person I don't know." I snapped angrily, taking a step forward.

"Oh, gosh, Jacob do something." my mother said nervously.

"I'm your AUNT." she retorted furiously, pushing her way past Billy Black. My-so-called-aunt was a little taller than me and I immediately knew that she was my father's sister. She had the same daring look in her eyes that my father had.

"I really don't care who you are." I barked. My mother's grabbed me by the arm, causing me to turn around to face her. Her chocolate brown eyes were opened wide, staring angrily at me.

"Ali, you apologize this instant to Rebecca!" she demanded angrily. "I didn't raise you to be disrespectful. I won't condone this behavior, Ali." she yelled, tightening her hold on me.

I looked at my father and what I found in his eyes hurt me. He was disappointed in me. "Why should I apologize? Wasn't he the one that didn't want you two to be together? I remember in the hospital, the night I was born. Daddy wanted to tell him that I was born, but you mom- you didn't want his family to know I was alive. Why should I apologize?" I shouted, yanking my arm away from her.

"Jacobina, let's go!" my dad barked, taking my arm and dragging me inside the house. We passed the living room and a sea of eyes rested upon me. My father was practically carrying me. I heard murmurs and whispers about my behavior and how I have insulted one of the tribal elders. We stopped in the kitchen.

My father was shaking slightly, his breathing quickened. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. I've seen him shake and tremble, but he would calm down pretty quickly.

"Dad, what's the matter?" I asked scared, when he walked to the back door and stepped outside in to the rain. I carefully followed him, measuring the distance between us two.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" I shouted behind him, but he was ignoring me. He began to remove his t-shirt and in a blink of an eye, he was no longer there. In his place a giant russet beast stood. It was the same creature that ripped Maria into tiny pieces. I froze in place. My heart beating faster, pounding against my ribcage.

His clothes were scattered around him in tiny pieces. This furry beast had taken my father's place. My father was a beast, I knew what he was. I've heard his thoughts before. I didn't know what to do. I feared him. I was scared of him. The beast was taller than a horse, solid muscles covered with fur.

The creature began to get closer to me. Its steps were calculating, meticulous and careful. It was the same movement he used to attack Maria; the same eyes were staring at me. They didn't hold hatred or revulsion, yet they were still scary.

_"Jacobina_," he said in his mind, there was pain and sorrow in his mental voice. _"Please, don't fear me!"_ he begged.

"Jacob, stay there. You're scaring her!" my mother's voice interrupted his thoughts. She ran and stood next to the russet beast. Her hands caressed the wet fur as she buried her face in the crook of its neck.

"Sweetheart, calm down. She's just nervous. We- we'll get through this, I promise." she said softly, her voice breaking as she continuously caressed the giant creature's muzzle.

"Seth, Embry, please take her to the living room. We'll be back inside shortly." she instructed.

I felt a pair of warm hands touch my shoulders. My eyes were still glued at the scene before me; the creature and my mother standing together under the falling rain.


	9. Rebel

**And Then Came You**

* * *

_A/N: Finally a high school graduate. Had a massive party, drank Root Beer (enough for a whole year), danced with my family and enjoyed the day filled with friends from Puerto Rico and Michigan. My husband couldn't make it, since he's serving a tour in Iraq, but we had a webcam transmit the craziness for him. At least, he didn't miss anything. I start college in the second summer session. My two nieces and I are going for a well deserved vacation to Brazil, then we're going to Argentina and Costa Rica with my parents. It's my graduation gift, and it's way better than Disney World! Yeah! I will still post, since most of this story is already written and it just needs to be beta-readed, edited and some minor or major adjustments. Well, enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, S. Meyer does._

* * *

**Rebel **

"Are you stupid? Let go of me! _íSuéltame!_ Llâchez-moi! What other freaking language do I need to use for you two stupid idiots to let go of me?" I said crossly, pulling away from them.

We stood near the backdoor when I turned around to see my parents disappearing through the dense forestation. I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my chest. I felt abandoned and forsaken by the two people I loved the most, my parents.

"Ugh," I mumbled under my breath, as tears began to fall down my face. I thank the heavens for the damn rain that was falling. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I hated my life even more. I felt ashamed of how I had reacted, now I needed to apologize and that made me feel even worst! It's pathetic!

"She's feisty." said a deep baritone voice to my left, grabbing my arm gently and guiding me inside the warm and dry house.

"Let go of me." I snapped, turning to face the tall man that was still holding my arm. He was tall, strong and muscular but lean. His black hair was cut in a short shaggy hairstyle. His long bangs covered his left eye, making him look elegant and mysterious. His eyes were a kaleidoscope of green, amber and soft honey brown colors with black specks around the pupils, under the yellow kitchen light. I stared into them, unable to move.

He gently removed his hand from my arm and gave me a fleeting look, before he turned to face his friend.

"Embry, get me a towel to dry Sarah. Hurry up!" he shouted worriedly to the other guy.

I saw Embry walk the length of the kitchen and left the room. I sighed and leaned against the white walls of the room. I felt despondent and dismal. I made my father so angry that he turned into a creature that would forever hunt my nightmares. My mother was sure to be disappointed in me.

I slowly sat on the floor, pulling my knees closer to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I buried my face in my arms and silently wept. I heard Billy Black wheel his chair into the kitchen.

"How is she, Seth?" Billy asked, stopping before Seth. Seth didn't speak.

"Mr. Black, I-I'm sorry that I-I o-offended you." I stuttered sadly, I took a deep breath and continued. "I-I didn't want t-to come h-here! I wanted to s-stay… stay with m-my Papa." I sobbed, looking down at my lap.

"What did she say?" Billy asked, moving his wheelchair closer to where I sat. "I didn't understand what she said." he chuckled, putting a hand on my damped hair.

I lifted my face and angrily wiped my traitorous tears. Billy Black was smiling at me. His smile reminded me of my father. It was kind, gentle and full of forgiveness. A new bout of tears escaped my eyes and I wanted to curse for my weakness. I saw Seth's concern look.

"What did you say, Sarah?" Billy asked softly, patting my head. "I couldn't understand you, dear."

I took a deep sigh and looked around the room. For once in my life I was surrounded by people that shared my same complexion; precious russet skin and dark raven black hair. I bit my lower lip and tried to smile at the unknown faces staring curiously down at me. I still missed the pale and cold skins of my beloved family. I missed them so much. I missed them all so much!

"I-I said, that I-I'm v-very sorry." I stammered between sobs, playing with my hands. "I didn't mean to be such an ass…brat!" I quickly said.

Embry laughed as he came into the kitchen with a blue towel in his hands. "That's quite a vocabulary for Jacob Black's daughter! I wouldn't expect any less." he teased, tossing the towel at me.

Billy chuckled. "She's sassy like her grandmother, too!" he said softly, looking around at his friends.

"Ha! My mother was a saint. Dad, you shouldn't compare mother with her." I heard Rebecca snort. I heard an intimidating growl come from Seth.

"I'm leaving." she grumbled, placing her hand on her hip and walked out of the room.

"Thanks." I muttered shyly, placing the towel over my head to cover my saddened face.

"So, Sarah, how do you like La Push?" Embry's deep husky voice filled my ears, causing me to crane my neck to look up at him.

"Too green. Too rainy. Too gray." I responded, my eyes fixed on his warm brown eyes.

He looked at Seth and they both laughed. "Yeah, that's true." Seth chuckled.

"How old are you, Sarah?" Embry asked, kneeling in front of me. Embry was tall; his hair was a lot shorter than my father's, resting above his chin. His skin was the same flawless russet color and his eyes were very dark and honest.

I wiped the remaining tears with the back of my hand. "I'm old enough." I snapped. I didn't need this "new" family to know that I was a three and a half years old freak. I could hear their prying thoughts; they already considered me a weirdo.

"Old enough? That's not really an answer." Billy laughed. "Nessie and Jacob have been married for fifteen years, I guess that makes you fourteen or fifteen years old, right?" he said nonchalantly, counting with his fingers as he stared at me.

"Maybe." I said with the same casualty as him. "I really don't know. Life passed me by very fast."

"You sound so bitter." Embry joked.

"I am." I said crossly, watching as Seth came closer to where I was. He knelt in front of me, taking the towel from my small hands and began to gently dry my hair. I hesitated a bit.

"No, thank you. I can manage by myself." I protested, but he gave me a scowl when I tried to pull the towel away from his hands.

"Let me help you, Sarah." he said kindly."I promise that I won't hurt you."

"Fine." I said in defeat. Seth gave me a wide toothy grin that almost made me chuckle.

He carefully removed the elastic hair tie from my messy bun and gently patted dried my hair, smiling contently as he did so. My hair cascaded down to the middle of my back messily, eliciting a soft gasp from Seth's lips. I looked at him in confusion, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I remembered something, that's all." he chuckled nervously, looking around the room as more people continued to enter the kitchen.

He ignored the inquisitive looks he was receiving and continued to towel-dry my hair. I wanted to read his mind, but opted on not doing so. I wanted to be normal and normal person didn't go around invading other people's private thoughts. My mind reading ability were different from Papa Edward's, he heard people's thoughts constantly. I was able to choose the person whose thoughts I wanted to read or hear. It was a blessing and a curse.

Rebecca entered the room again; she was glowering at me and beside her stood another woman that resembled her, they were identical. She had a pleasant smile on her lips, reminding me so much of my father. She waved at me cheerfully. I returned the gesture and couldn't help gazing at her. She was the second welcoming face that I've seen all afternoon.

"Sarah, I am your Aunt Rachel." she said in a soft lovely voice, pointing at herself. "It's so nice to finally meet you, sweetie."

Rachel and Rebecca were identical. Everything was exactly the same down to the beauty mark that rested on the left upper corner of their lip, giving them an exotic look. Their hair was shoulder length highlighting their high cheekbones and large beautiful dark eyes. They were both breathtakingly beautiful; there was no word to describe how attractive they were. They had the essence of elegant models. Rebecca's eyes were harden by her divorce from her husband Rick (I read her mind!) and Rachel was so completely opposite. Her eyes exuded happiness, glee and contentment.

Rachel's eyes darted from Billy, Seth and then at me. She gave Seth a curious glance that I quickly understood. She walked to where I was sitting and brusquely removed the towel from Seth's hands.

"I can continue from here." she said rashly. Seth glared at her menacingly. "She'll be safe with me. We aren't going anywhere." she hissed, hitting him with the towel.

"Thank you for everything Seth." I said politely, offering him a weary smile.

Seth patted my shoulder and gave me a toothy grin before he stood up. "See you around, kiddo." he smiled, hesitantly taking my hand. "I'll be around i-if you need me." he muttered softly, reluctantly releasing my hand.

I nodded, staring shamelessly as he disappeared out the doorway and Embry following closely. "Thank you." I mumbled.

I saw Seth poke his head, "You are so welcome, Sarah-girl." He smiled once again and disappeared. I felt intrigued by him, but pushed the feeling aside... for now.

Rachel laughed. "You are eternally bonded to that guy." she said under her breath, lifting a thin eyebrow in amusement.

I ignored Rachel's comment and lowered my head as she continued to dry my hair. Billy just chuckled as he shook his head.

"I wonder how Jacob is going to take it." he sniggered, turning his wheelchair and exiting the room. Rebecca and the rest of the people that were congregated in the kitchen staring down at me quickly followed after him.

"Don't pay attention to him." she said after everyone was gone.

"Jacob, well… Jake should understand that Seth can't control it. Shit happens and he has to deal with it-that it's something they can't control." she said expressively, wrapping my hair tightly with the towel.

"Seth is a nice guy, too happy for my liking, but nonetheless a great guy." she chortled quietly, unwrapping the towel from my hair and smiling at me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked trying to sound intrigued.

"Well," she paused, playing with the corners of the towel. "It's really not my place to tell. You'll find out soon enough." she chuckled nervously.

"I know what's going on, Rachel. I just don't know what it means or what it implies." I said, clumsily running my hand through my hair to untangle it.

"How do you know?" she asked, staring at me suspiciously.

"I just know." I said nonchalantly, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I wasn't going to confide in an aunt that I just met that I was able to read her mind.

"I suppose your father told you about the imprinting process." she said with aloofness. "It's nothing bad. It's just eternal-"

Seth entered the kitchen and stared pleadingly at Rachel. "Please, don't… don't tell her, Rache." he begged, his hand resting on the door frame. "I want to speak to Jake first!" he requested, gazing nervously at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but stared at him in confusion. His thoughts were loud as he played images of when he first saw me. I could see everything from his point of view. He wasn't aware of my existence, he lived a lifetime without me and suddenly he found himself drawn to a stranger; to me! His world shifted entirely, revolving around me. I became his sole purpose in life. I became his world. He loved me! It was a sweet, honest love. Nothing sexual or lustful, it fell more in the category of filial love: brotherly love.

"I-I have to g-go!" I stammered, swiftly getting to my feet. "I've to find my parents. It's getting dark and it'll be night soon." I panicked, spinning around and heading toward the backdoor into the cold pouring rain.

"Sarah. Sarah get back here now!" Rachel shouted as she stood under the doorframe. "Sarah, your parents will be worried if they don't find you here when they arrive!"

"Follow her Seth, make sure nothing happens to her." she ordered, crossing her arms worriedly over her chest. "Make sure she's safe, Seth."

The rain was falling harder on my recently dried hair. I felt sorry for Seth and Rachel, they'd taken their time drying my hair and now it was completely drenched. I started to follow the same direction my parents took. Their scent still lingered through the dark forest. I ran speedily into the route they'd taken, becoming a blur to the frail human eye. I suddenly heard Seth's steps rapidly approaching me.

"Sarah, come back."

"Go away! Leave me alone." I shouted, stopping to look around. The rain was falling copiously, dissipating my parents scent. I leaned against a large tree trunk, inhaling the mossy forest smell, trying hard to pick up any scent that would take me to them.

"Sarah," he whispered when he caught up with me. "Sarah, let's go back. It's raining hard and it's getting cold, you might get sick." he said worriedly, looming over me.

I looked up at him, not understanding how he could be in love with me when I felt nothing for him. He was just a stranger, an old friend of my father, just a stranger to me.

"I want to find my parents." I mumbled, gazing at the wet ground. "I don't want to go back to that house. I want to be with my parents."

"Everything will be alright, Sarah. I promise." he said calmly, smiling down at me.

"Stop calling me Sarah. Yes, Sarah is my name, but I don't like it. I feel like I am being scolded every time they say my name." I said agitated.

Seth chuckled filling the gap between us in one smooth stride. "Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Ali. You can call me Ali." I said, scanning around the area.

A loud, piercing howl broke through the night, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "That's your father. They should be here in less than five minutes." Seth smiled awkwardly, his light eyes sparkling under the moonlight.

"Ok." We walked in silence towards the house. Rachel still stood by the backdoor; a large man was beside her, his hand encircling her small waist.

"That's Paul. He's your uncle." Seth said, pointing at them. "He's a temper. You might want to steer clear from him in the mornings. He really isn't a morning person."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said sarcastically. "Look, I don't want to be rude or anything like that; I'll be leaving soon and I just don't want to get attached to anyone in the family." I snapped.

Seth's expression was pained. "Where are you going? You just got here!" We stopped walking and just stood there.

"Sequim, WA. I'll move back with Papa Edward and Mama Bella." I shrugged. "I miss Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. I miss them so much."

"Sequim is just a few hours away, you can always visit them. They are allowed to come to La Push." he said sadly, running a hand through his hair. "I can even drive you-if you want me to." he said hopeful.

"Allowed? Why do they need permission to come to La Push? Isn't this part of the United States of America? Last time I checked it's a _free country_." I barked angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that. There are a lot of things that you don't know. A lot of things happened in the past, Sarah…Ali." he began to pace around. "I don't even think you should know, it's behind us now." he said, his perfect mouth turning into a pout.

"Look," I paused, biting my lower lip, trying hard to control my anger. "I really don't know you and I don't want to be a bitch and argue with you. I appreciate your concern for my welfare, but I don't need anything from you. I don't need you to drive me anywhere. In case you haven't notice, I only bring bad luck. I'm a spoiled brat that keeps on fucking up. My father hates me. I embarrassed my mother in front of Billy and his family. They think I am the biggest freak ever to cross La Push!" I hissed angrily, my hands clenched in fists.

Seth expression softened. "Ali, you aren't a freak! You are perfect just the way you are." he said softly, smiling at me.

"A teenager's life is not always easy. Just give yourself time and you'll see that things aren't as complicated as they seem now."

I wanted to punch his face, erase that annoying smile off his lips. He was so pure, unadulterated and wholesome for a person his age. There was no hatred in his thoughts, everything about him was optimistic.

"Ha!" I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest, tapping my right foot in irritation. "You don't know me! You know nothing about me!" I began to trudge back to the woods.

"I'm trying hard, Ali. I really am!" he said in exasperation. "I'm trying hard to calm you down, but you're not being rational about the situation, everything has a solution."

"Look here Mr. Seth-what-ever, you can leave me the hell alone! I don't need your Dr. Phil-like advices. I can manage." I snorted, wiping the rain from my face.

"Clearwater." he mumbled, running a hand through his face in frustration. Perhaps, I could break his optimistic, cheerful spirit.

"Clearwater?" I asked confused.

"Seth Clearwater, that's my name." he sighed.

"Fine. Clearwater, I don't need your help. Maybe I want to feel angry and rebel against the world, against my parents' authority or even rebel and revolt against you. Especially you, Mr. Hopeful! At least you know you're human. I am something that history can't explain. There are no fucking records to tell me what to expect as I grow older. Am I mortal or immortal like my parents? All I know is that I'm the daughter of a damphir and a werewolf. I grew in the blink of an eye. I'd a brief childhood. I'd a stable family, surrounded by loving grandparents, aunts and uncles. I was forced, stripped away from the comfort of the only life I've ever known and placed in this forsaken place called Washington. I am bitter, beyond redemption and I hate the world. You don't know what I'm going through… my life is not like yours. So do not pretend to give me this fucking bullshit that everything has a solution and shit like that, because my life has no solution." I spat out, watching as his face turned solemn and serious, no more smile!

Seth just stared at me somberly. His face became a desert without his smile. I hated myself more.

"You really are Jacob Black's daughter, same untamable spirit and spiteful words." his words cut more than they should have. "At least try to find happiness in the things that surround you. All you really have to do is try, give this new life a chance." he whispered glumly, turning his face away from me.

"I can't find happiness in life. I want it to be the same way it used to be; Edward playing his piano as I dance with Jasper and listened to Rose tease Emmett. I want it to be like before; Alice dressing me twelve times a day or Carlisle teaching me about the body atlas or Esme braiding my hair. I want to hear Bella's soft voice singing a sweet lullaby as I fell asleep. I want mommy and daddy to hold me tight as we took an afternoon siesta in our large bed. I don't want to be here." I said sadly, falling on my knees.

"Sarah-girl, in our lives we need to make changes. It's how we adapt, evolve and become stronger. You need to embrace it and deal with it. You aren't a child anymore. You are growing and I know that you'll continue to grow. You're Jacob's daughter; you've the blood of a warrior, a fighter that never quits, running through your veins. You're stronger than that, don't be a quitter!" he said, kneeling beside me, forcing me to look at him.

You're strong, that's why destiny chose you to be my imprint. Rise above the challenges, Sarah-girl! Don't be sad anymore, please. I can't bear to see you so sad. He thought sadly.

"Just- I just want to be alone." I mumbled gloomily, standing up and began walking the opposite direction from the house.

I stopped dead on my tracks when I heard ruffling of leaves and the crushing of twigs. I knew that scent, it was a sweet delectable citrus smell mixed with sandalwood and earth that belonged to my parents.

I saw my mother's smooth white skin contrasting against the darkness of the night as she stepped into the backyard. She was so beautiful and elegant. The small droplets of rain against her bronze hair glimmered under the light of the moon, making her look angelical and majestic. A precious master piece! Her brown eyes were sad as she stared at me. My heart was beating exceedingly fast as I took a few steps closer to her. She didn't move to greet me, making my heart hurt more.

My father stepped out from behind the trees wearing bright yellow sweatpants. He was frowning at me, in the exact same way as Rebecca did.

"Daddy, I'm sor-" I tried to say but was cut off by my father's angry words.

"Sara Rosalice Esme Black Cullen, do you know how fucking embarrassing is to see you talk to my father that way? You are lucky that I didn't slap you right there to teach you manners. I don't know what is wrong with you but you better start acting your age. I won't tolerate that kind of behavior. You'll respect my family. You'll respect your mother and pray to God that I don't ever catch you speaking to your mother the way you did earlier. I don't even want to hear her crying because of you!" he shouted.

"Dad, I-I'm really really s-sorry. I-"

My father continued to stare at me, an irritated look in his eyes. "Get your fucking ass back to the house and apologize to Billy and Becca." he ordered, furiously pointing towards the house.

"I did apologize to Billy." I whispered, looking remorseful down at the ground.

"I wasn't there! You'll do it again, Jacobina!" he shouted annoyed, taking a step forward and taking my arm in his hands.

"Jacob, dude." Seth said rudely, stepping between me and my father. "Calm down." he said warningly as he shielded me from my father's wrath. "Take it easy, she's only a kid. You're going to hurt her."

"Seth, mind your fucking business." my father said, eyeing him threateningly. "This is none of your concern."

I stared at my mother, but she didn't move. I felt abandon by her. Tears mixed with rain water began to fall down my face.

"I'm sorry, but she is my business." Seth growled in a low voice. "I'll protect her from you and anyone that wants to hurt her." he said menacingly.

I moved Seth away from me furiously. "Leave, Seth. Don't speak to my father that way, please!" I yelled, turning away from him. I remembered what my father could do when he was mad. "Just go, Seth. Don't get in the middle of-"

I began to march back to the house, when I saw seven tall men approaching us.

"What's going on?" Paul asked, taking my hand in his, behind us six tall men approached us. They were all tall as my father. Their movements were perfectly synchronized as they made their way to where Seth and my parents stood.

"Paul, this is none of your business. Take Seth with you and just get out of my way." my father hissed, his eyes resting on me.

"Sorry, Jake, but it's my business. Rachel asked me to come and get Sarah and I intend on doing so." he said nonchalantly. His face was expressionless and unyielding.

"Seth, Paul, Jake calm down. We don't want anyone to get hurt, right?" said a deep voice from behind Paul and me.

"Sam, I seriously recommend that you take your two bitches back to the house." my father said, gritting his teeth. "Take Seth with you. He's not part of my pack anymore, make him obey you."

"Jake, I can't do that. Seth is in all his right to defend his imprint." Sam said coolly, crossing his muscular arms over his chest, watching attentively as my father eyed him questioningly.

"Fuck no! Hell no." he fumed, averting his eyes at me. "When did it happen?"

"He'll talk to you when you've calmed down, Jake. You fucking need to calm down. We don't need our children to witness this kind of spectacle. I suggest that you calm yourself down and relax. It's not like it's the end of the world. You've imprinted, we all have imprinted, so don't fucking act like it's some new shit." Sam bellowed.

My father didn't seem fazed by Sam's authoritative voice. He just stood there, taking deep breath staring at me.

"We can talk about it after you've calmed down, Jake." Sam said, but my father didn't budge. He was shaking vigorously, his eyes dark, filled with fury and rage.

"Damn it, Sam, I don't take orders from you. Stop patronizing me!" my dad yelled.

"Jacob, calm down, sweetie." my mother whispered, running a porcelain hand on his arm. "Our baby girl is scared."

I removed my hand from Paul's and walked the gap where my father stood. I was afraid of him, he was so tall and intimidating, that my hands shook as I placed them on both sides of his face. I quickly dropped them when I saw his thoughts. My heart sunk to its new lowest. It broke into tiny pieces as the image of his thoughts replayed in slow motion in my mind.

"If you regret having me that much, I will leave tonight. I will never come back. You won't have to see my face ever again." I bawl furiously. "If that's what you want, I'm no longer your daughter, Jacob!"

"Jacob, what did you do?" my mother gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

I spun around and ran as fast as I possibly could; the trees around me became hazy as I moved. I didn't bother to turn around or hesitated to hear my father's thoughts or my mother's pleads. If he regretted the fact that I was born, then I was no longer bound to them. It pained my heart so much, but it was something that needed to happen to allow me to grow strong and independent.

_A/N: Hello! I finally finished this chapter. It's longer and it has more dialogue than the others. I decided to have Seth imprint on Ali, instead of Brady. It was easier to write this way. Ali needs to become independent in order to grow strong and become self-sufficient. I won't dwell too much in the imprint for now, since she's still fairly young. It will be a lot like Quil's and Claire's relationship. It will blossom eventually, but right now Seth will help her in her self-discovery journey. Thank you for everything! _


	10. Winds of Hope

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

_A/N: I apologize if there are any grammatical error, mechanical error or just any error in this story. My beta reader has gone to Brazil and won't be back in two weeks. I leave next Sunday so I'm trying hard to update at least five more chapters. I hope that this story chapter answers many of the questions and suggestions asked during the reviews. I sincerely apologize if there are any inconveniences of any problems. Enjoy and the other chapters should be up by tomorrow night._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

* * *

**l  
（ﾟ､７  
lヽ  
じしf,)ノ**

I like this kitty (so cute!)

**Winds of Hope: A heart to heart with Jacob**

I sat at the edge of a cliff, near a clearing that I once saw in my mother's childhood memories. It overlooked the ocean. The rain was still falling mellifluously (new word for me, it means softly!) creating large undulating ripples over the water's surface. The moon hung low over the horizon, large massive dark clouds covering a portion of it. I curled my legs closer to my chest and hugged them, resting my chin on my arms as I contemplated the beautiful night sky. The wind blew softly, swaying the large tree branches back and forth and creating waves that gently crashed against the rocks.

A few stars were visible in the cloudy night, shimmering fearlessly against the moon. The silver moon glimmered over the water as the wind created a distorted image of it. It was a beautiful night to reflect on my parents and about where I was heading in life.

I was deep in thoughts when I heard steps coming closer to where I was. The approaching steps weren't human, it was something large. Perhaps a bear, mountain lion or a mystical creature like a werewolf. I remained seated, not fearing what could be advancing towards me. If it was an animal that wanted to kill me, it had to try hard. My skin was impenetrable, hard as marble, yet soft to the touch.

My heart began to ache when my father's thoughts began to sound louder in my mind as he got nearer. He was worried and his heart heavy with remorse. He was in his werewolf form; his large body came visible as he stepped from the dark shadows of the trees in to the dim light that the moon provided. His fur was wet and his ears were downward, his head hung low as he stood beside me. He was tall, almost reaching seven feet in his wolf form; his fur was long and russet color.

"_Jacobina, sweetie,"_ I closed my eyes as his large furry body sat next to me, bringing his head lower to my height.

"_Baby girl, are you alright?"_ The words floated from his mind so tenderly, that it made me want to cry.

I really tried hard to block his thoughts from my mind. I wanted to hate my father, to insult him for wishing that I was never born. But deep down, I loved him more than my life, more than the stars and the moon. His voice was the only voice I wanted to hear when I was in my mother's womb. I wanted to be held by him the night I was born; his rejection hurt me in the deepest part of my soul. But then he showed me love and he cared for me. He was my father and there has never, ever been a day that he didn't tell me how much he loved me. Perhaps, I don't know… misunderstood what he was thinking.

"_I'm sorry if you thought that I regretted having you. I've never regretted having you, baby girl. You should've stayed longer to hear the last part of my thoughts. I regret having you in these circumstances; an unhappy, bitter teenager, filled with rage and frustration. I don't know what to do to make you happy. Everything we've tried is never enough. You're never satisfied and I'm torn!"_ he said in frustration, lying on the ground beside me.

I kept my eyes close, trying to drive away his mental voice from my mind. "_Jacobina, I regret not giving you the attention that you deserved. I'm so sorry for putting you through this life of uncertainty. I'm deeply sorry that you have to suffer so much. I regret not giving you a normal life, a life that is similar to the other humans you've met. But..."_ he trailed off, sighing and nuzzling my cheek with his wet nose.

"_Our lives aren't normal; we aren't those magical mystical creatures that people conjured in fairy tales and legends, we are real, and that's why we have to be together. That's why we have to stick together, protecting each other._ "

He leaned his massive wolf head over mine, bringing his muzzle to caress my ear. His warm breath tickled my neck and I felt safe.

"_You're so important to me, princess. I love you so much. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. When Maria bit you and you ended in the hospital, I thought I lost you. It's the most horrific feeling in the world. Please, understand that I need you so much, little one."_ he pleaded.

_"Rosalice, speak to me, please."_ he begged. I continued to keep my eyes closed.

His mind was sending me images of when he first held me in his arms, how surprised he was that I had blue eyes and resembled him. He showed me images of us playing at the beach and collecting sea shells and strange rocks. He missed the times we spent together, playing, singing and just enjoying each other's company. I saw the disappointment he felt when I disrespected Rebecca and Billy or when I yelled at my mother for reprimanding me.

We sat in silence, not speaking a single word. My heart was beating fast and there was so much pain that I didn't know how to endure it.

"_Baby girl, speak to me. Don't erase me from your life. Stay with me, don't ever leave me. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. There aren't books to explain how to be the perfect parent of a special child like you. There are no manuals that describe how you would turn out as you grew, or give me specific instructions on how to educate you and make you happy. I'm still human, well-you know what I mean._" He barked as if he was laughing, eliciting a chuckle from me.

"_I make mistakes. It's part of being a human. I'm not perfect and I'll never be, princess. I want you to know that I will try my best to not lose my temper the way I did. I should've told you what I was. I don't want you to fear me or think that I would hurt you. I care for you and your safety and wellbeing is my priority. Jacobina, forgive me if I have hurt you, but please stay with your old man. I love you, my little Jacobina."_

"You didn't want me when I was born. Why did you hate me so much, Daddy?" I asked my voice breaking as I slowly opened my eyes.

"I remember everything. I remember every single detail of my birth and the days that followed." I mumbled sadly, stretching my legs before me.

My father rested his head on my lap and took a deep breath. "_When I found out that your mother was pregnant with you, I feared that she was going to die. I did hate you. I thought you were an evil creature set to destroy my lovely wife. She suffered so much while she was pregnant. I know I'm not the greatest father, I probably emotionally scarred you for life… but, I couldn't picture my life without Renesmee."_

"_You were a strong baby. You were growing fast and the physical demands of the pregnancy were taking a toll on your mother's health. She may be immortal, Jacobina, but she's still half-human. Her heart grew larger, you broke some of her ribs and it was too much for her. We've never regretted having you, Jacobina. We only regret the fact that we couldn't give you a normal life."_

"I'm sorry! There are certain things that I cannot control, Dad. I'm impulsive, hard-headed and impetuous. Seth said that I have untamable spirit and that I have spiteful words- I really am your daughter. I should've been more mature about things. I will try my best to be kind to your family, daddy. But Rebecca is out of the question." I whispered, offering him a gloomy smile.

My dad nodded his head vigorously. "_Seth was right, you really are my daughter, baby girl. I love you so very much, Jacobina, you have no idea how much. Don't worry about Becca, she'll come around_."

I buried my hands in his wet fur and brought my head closer to him. He was warm and I felt so much better. "Daddy, why were you going to kill mom when she was born? Every time I try to steal- I mean see your past thoughts they become elusive and hard to understand." I asked curiously, completely forgetting about my sadness.

My father's head shot up and he stared at me. His mind was replaying my parents' entire life. My hands were still touching his fur as the image began to appear.

"Bella was your best friend. You were in love with her and she loved you too, but her loved for Edward was greater?" I mumbled quietly, as the scenes kept on playing in his mind as a movie. The scenes were pouring fast and I had to keep up with them. There were certain things that my father didn't want me to see and I wasn't going to contend.

My father nodded, as his thoughts kept on flowing freely. "Cool! You were a badass! There was so much hostility between Papa and you." I laughed, leaning my head against the crook of his neck, watching as his memories streamed through my mind. They were becoming my thoughts and I've never felt as closer to my father as I did in that moment.

"So, Bella chose Edward. They got married. She got pregnant with mom. Bella was so cute as a human! She blushed so much and what a klutz!" I chortled.

Bella was pregnant with my mother. She was practically dying as her body tried to give in to the unborn child's demands to survive. She even drank blood and that seemed to make it better for a while. My mother was practically forced out of Bella's womb. My grandmother Bella was dying and that's when Edward asked my father permission to make her into a vampire. My father approved! He loved Bella so much and wanted her to live, at least in the form of a vampire. I could feel his pain and agony and I wanted to cry.

Daddy sensed my sadness and quickly changed his memory to one that would explain so much. Rosalie was holding my mother as a child; she was kissing her and telling Nessie how beautiful she was. My aunt Rose always wanted to be a mother.

My mother Nessie was looking at Rose, but then her eyes became fixed on my father. He was about to kill her. He thought that she was responsible for Bella "apparent death". His world changed in that instant he saw my mother's face for the first time. He no longer cared about the world or his life, millions of thick indestructible, invisible steel wires that emerged from her kept him grounded. She became his life. There was nothing more important than her. My father was and always will be bonded to her. She was engraved deep in his heart. Nothing, no one or anything could take away the love he felt for her.

It was now drizzling as I stared in awed at my father. My hands flew to my mouth. I was surprised at how vivid his memories felt. I felt the adrenaline rushing through my veins as he showed me the image of his first meeting with my mother. She was a stranger to him, yet he loved her more than his own life.

"Oh, what feeling was that? I need to know, daddy!" I demanded anxiously. "I saw Seth's thoughts- He felt this way too! What-what is that feeling?"

I got to my feet and started pacing around. "I don't-I- no, Daddy, I don't like him." I whispered, running a hand through my face. "Daddy, we've to move from here. Let's go to Brazil or Geneva or -"

"_Jacobina, I can't do that to Seth. Even though I hate the idea of him imprinting on you… he's still the best guy ever. You'll learn to love him, eventually. Plus, we just moved here. You can't run away from your destiny, Jacobina. That feeling you witnessed through my memories is love, baby girl_." he said as he got on his four legs.

"_It's the deepest, most pure form of love. It grows and it never ends_." he whispered, as he walked toward me. "_It's the fuel that makes you continue when everything else seems to fail. It's the fire that burns brightly in your heart when everyone has given up on you. It's the energy that binds you, your mother and I together, baby girl."_

"_When I met your mother she was just a child. It wasn't a sexual or lustful love: I wanted to protect her and make sure that she was happy. Bella had just recently turned into a vampire and we feared that she would smell Nessie's blood and- I wanted to protect your mother. My mission at that time was to ensure that she was content. Every trivial thing was important. I wanted to make sure that she was happy and safe. My love for her went through different stages. At first it was a brotherly-like love. We played together, she had fun, and I was happy. Later on, I became her confidant and best friend. As she grew older and matured, we let our love blossom. It took many years before I finally saw her as a woman. We eventually got married and for eleven years lived in a semi-eternal honeymoon. Four years ago, we found out that she was pregnant. We welcomed a miracle; a happy blue-eyed angel that has completed our life. You have filled our lives with blessing, Jacobina."_ my father's words were filled with love and tenderness.

I turned to face him. I was holding back tears of joy, happiness and just pure bliss. I knew that my father loved me. I was a miracle, a blessing for them. I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly, feeling safe and secure. He leaned his massive head on my shoulder and together we cried.

* * *


	11. You fucking imprinted on my princess?”

**A/N: I apologize if there are any grammatical error, mechanical error or just any error in this story. Sorry if the previous title caused confusion. I also sent a PM to cheerleader847 and someone else, I forgot their name. I am sorry I thought I wrote Winds of Hope. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**l  
（ﾟ､７  
lヽ  
じしf,)ノ**

I like this kitty (so cute!)

* * *

**You fucking imprinted on my princess?**

_Seth's POV_

"You fucking imprinted on my princess?" Jacob said, his eyes blazing with anger. "You fucking have a death wish, mother fucker?" he said angrily after Ali ran off into the woods.

She ran so fast, that it surprised me. It was as fast as those vampires that we had killed to protect La Push and its people.

"I did!" I snapped, looking at the direction she'd taken. "I have to follow her! I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

I turned to run after her, but Jacob stopped me. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and shook me. "Fuck no. You don't touch my daughter or ever get near her." he hissed, shaking in rage.

Jacob was the first one to swing a punch my way. I blocked my face and swung back at him, hitting hard on the stomach. He launched at me and shoved me down to the wet ground, ruining the nice shirt my mother gave me for my college graduation.

We were on the floor rolling and pummeling each other. He rolled on top of me and grabbed me again by the collar, hitting every part of my face. He hit me so hard that I heard my nose break. I felt the warm liquid oozing freely down my face and the pain shut through my body.

I jabbed him on his side and got him off me. I didn't want to waste my time fighting. I wanted to find Ali and make sure that she was safe. I didn't want her wandering off into the forest late at night. What if a vampire hurt her?

Jacob grabbed me by the hair and punched me in the jaw. I bashed my head against his and hit him in the eye, then slammed my fist against his cheek. He fell to his hands and spat blood on the floor. He was breathing hard and staring angrily at me.

"Jacob, stop!" Nessie yelled, running to her husband. She was crying and her pale face was twisted in pain. "Don't waste time fighting him! He can't help it! It just happened. You should know better, Jake!" she said reasoning with him.

"That mother fucker thinks that he can steal my daughter!" Jacob growled, getting up and taking a step forward, but Nessie stood in front of him.

"Go get my baby girl. Bring her back home safe, Jake. Please." she implored, clutching his shirt in her hands.

Jacob glared at me then turned and phased. He ran into the woods in search of Ali. I began to run after him, but Sam stopped me.

"Let him go, Seth." he ordered. "This is something that he has to do."

When Sam convinced me to let Jacob go in search of Ali, I felt betrayed. I didn't want Jacob to be closed to Ali in his state. He was beyond mad, he was ready to kill someone and when he found out that I'd imprinted on Ali, he went berserk.

It took all my willpower not to phase. I wanted to speak to Nessie and make her see my point of view. I knew she would never take my side over her husband's, but it was worth a shot. Mother's are usually more understanding in subjects of love and matters of the heart.

She was crying and I wanted to console her. I placed my hand on her shoulders and she gave me a thankful smile. We walked together in to the house. She hugged Charlie and cried. After an hour of no news of where Ali was, she began to feel uncomfortable and agitated.

Rachel prepared some tea, but Nessie wanted something stronger. Rachel, Nessie, Emily, Kim and Kayla (Brady's wife) began to drink some vodka.

I guess vodka calmed Nessie's nerves a lot. It was still weird to see her drink alcohol. She still looked like an seventeen year old young woman. Her bronze hair was a lot longer from the last time I saw her. Her chocolate brown eyes were sad and her stare was blank.

I sat on a chair next to her and joined their conversation. They were talking quietly, giving Nessie some advice and trying to calm her down. She turned to look at me and gave me a glum smile.

"I'm glad it was you that imprinted on Ali." she said softly, placing a small hand on my arm. "I'm sorry that you had to get so savagely pulled into this whole mess."

She took a long sip of her drink. I could smell the vodka in her breath. "Ali is a little dramatic." she laughed miserably. "But she's such a good girl. She's just confused. We practically dragged her here away from the only family she'd ever known. I guess... it's not fair!"

She chugged down the rest of her drink and asked Kim for more. "I know she'll get to accept you. It'll take time, because she's just as hardheaded as her father. Those two are so much alike." she whispered, watching as Kim filled her cup to the top.

Emily and Rachel gasped. "That's not good for you, Nessie!" said Kayla, almost spilling the alcoholic beverage on the floor.

Nessie gave her a fuck off look and Kayla quickly minded her business.

We talked and Nessie told us about Ali's life. She used to be a happy child. Everyone loved her and spoiled her. I laughed at the stories Nessie told. I could just picture my beautiful Ali dancing around the piano as Edward played.

Nessie went on and told us about Ali's third birthday party. She said that a vampire bit her and she was rushed to the hospital. I felt anger and despair, thinking that something bad could happen to her. She was all alone in the woods, with no one to protect her.

Nessie sensed my impatience and smiled at me. "Ali is not weak anymore. She is strong and can defend herself. Jacob and my uncles taught her well!" she reassured me, but I was still worried for her.

We heard a loud howl carried by the wind and I knew that it was Jacob. My heart settled down when I saw Nessie smile brighten and the crease on her forehead disappear.

"He found her!" she exclaimed.

I listened carefully as Nessie continued to tell us about Ali. She told us about Ali growing so suddenly and how she became so bitter and enraged. "She practically turned into another Leah (as commented and observed by ZareenBlack)." Nessie murmured, slamming the cup on the table.

Emily gave me a sympathetic look.

"Poor Seth!" Kim laughed, "He's destined to be surrounded by bitc- strong-tempered woman." she quickly said, stifling her laughter.

Nessie gave her a warningly glance. "Geez, Kim. I forgot that you knew so much about being a bitch, right?" Nessie said sarcastically, and then turned to face me.

Kim was caught off guard by Nessie's comment. She was staring daggers at Nessie. I'd to laugh, Kim's sharp tongue was something to fear. I like Nessie's razor-sharp attitude. Something told me that Jacob wasn't the only one that influenced in Ali's temper.

Nessie raised her hands and touched my face. "This is something that I can only show you." she whispered, low enough for the rest of the women not to hear.

I nodded and let her use her ability to show me whatever it was she wanted to keep from the rest. I smiled grateful at the gift she was sharing with me. She showed me the first time she held Ali in her arms. All of the beautiful moments she shared with her daughter flashed before me. It was as if a movie of Ali's life was playing in my head.

I would be forever thankful. Nessie shared something much too valuable for me. I got to see Ali's short childhood and life.

"Thanks, Ness! I'll be forever thankful." I said, hugging her. We talked some more when Sam interrupted us and told me to come to the living room and get ready to face Jacob Jeffrey Black's fury.

I swallowed hard and took Nessie's cup and chugged the remaining of her vodka. It was going to be a long and weary night for me!

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

My little Jacobina rested in my arms as I carried her to our new house. When I entered the large door that led to our spacious living room I noticed Seth's and Nessie's worried faces turned to relieved expressions. I saw Rachel asleep in Paul's massive arms. Their twin sons were sitting on the love seat. Romeo Black (Rommy) was dozing off, while his twin brother Paul Maximus (Max) was staring at me with the same worried expression as his father, Paul.

Sam and Emily were sitting on the sofa, waiting calmly for the safe return of Jacobina. Their three teenage sons were scattered across the living room. Their oldest, Samuel Ayton, rested his back against his mother's leg. Alfred stood next to Seth and Ayden was asleep in a corner of the room.

Jared and his son Jared Jay (JJ) were standing next to Nessie, their arms crossed over their chest in a concerned manner. Jared nodded his head when I entered the room and quickly helped me carry Jacobina to her room. Nessie and Emily followed after us. They stayed behind to help Jacobina change her wet clothes and get her ready for bed. I took a quick shower and changed to some dry comfortable clothes.

The rest of the pack had gone back to their houses and promised to come back the next day to check on Jacobina. Everyone was worried and I felt gratitude towards my family. Even though, I had left almost fourteen years ago, they still treated me and my family as part of the pack. The best part was the relief of knowing that my little angel was safe, protected and loved by them. I had a wide smile on my face as I exited my room to check on Jacobina. She was talking quietly with her mother and Emily. I headed back downstairs to the rest of my brothers.

My smile disappeared when I saw Seth standing next to Alfred and Jared. His nose had completely healed and there were no more bruises on his face from the punches that I had given him earlier. What a disappointment! Only the blood and mud on his dirty shirt were the proof of our brawl.

They were talking silently and I noticed that Seth was tense as he saw me approach. He stood straight, arms folded over his chest and his legs spread apart. In a way it was funny to see Seth act so nervously. It reminded me about the time I imprinted on Nessie. Edward was constantly giving me a scowl and glaring at me disapprovingly.

Seth cleared his throat and swallowed hard before he spoke. "Jake, I'm sorry about earlier. I just wanted to protect Ali. She's very important to me." he said quickly.

I just stood there, grimacing at him. JJ and Max were nervously staring at us. The boys were tall and they were showing signs of becoming werewolves too.

Paul got up from his seat and stood next to me. I knew that he was also displeased with Seth imprinting on his only niece. Jared and Sam were taking Seth's side.

Ayton fell asleep on the sofa and his little brother, Ayden Uley was snoring loudly in the corner of the living room. Alfred kicked him, but he continued to snore louder.

"I couldn't help it, Jake! It just happened! I want you to know that I will protect her. I won't cross any boundaries that she's not ready to cross. I'll respect her and treat her like the princess she is." Seth promised a pleading tone in his voice.

"Pray to God that you don't cross any boundaries with her." I barked at him.

"Jacob, let Seth talk. You don't have to interrupt him." Sam Uley said in his authoritative voice. I just brushed it off and ignored him.

"Mind your business Sam." I snarled, clenching my hands in fists.

I mentally laughed as I watched the vein on Sam's forehead about to pop with irritation. I always did enjoy contradicting and making Sam mad or annoyed. I guess is part of being an Alpha. I was always trying to push the envelope further to irritate him. I kept it to a minimum; I didn't want to start a fight in the house that Alice and Esme so lovingly decorated. I specially didn't want Nessie beating me up or kicking me out of the bedroom!

"Dude, I know that Ali is mad and angry for coming to La Push and she can't seem to find her place in this world. I promise that I will try my hardest to help her. I won't push her to accept me as her soul mate." he paused, raking his fingers through his hair and breathing hard.

I was trying hard to control myself and not laugh.

_Did I look this funny when Edward found out that I'd imprinted on his daughter?_

"Nessie told me that she is much younger than what she appears. My love for her is not sexual, Jake." Seth continued, looking at me then at Paul.

Paul growled and shook his head. "You better pray to God that your feelings stay like that." he muttered at Seth.

Seth ignored him and continued to stare at me. "I love her like a little sister and I want her to feel comfortable around me. I want to be part of her life as long as she's willing to let me. I don't want to force this imprinting shit on her. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Dude, I seriously can't live without her. I am shitting bricks here, Jake. Say something! Beat me senselessly, but just don't stand there like a fucking prick. It's not fucking funny!" he said with exasperation, raking his fingers through his hair and grunting furiously.

Paul laughed. "Not even I was a fucking girl when I imprinted." he snorted and went into the kitchen.

Sam, Jared and I scoffed at Paul's comment. Paul cried two whole days when Rachel told him that she needed time to think about it. He even camped outside our house for a week crying to see Rachel. She accepted the fact that he was a werewolf, but had trouble accepting that destiny had already chosen her soul mate for her.

Seth leaned against the white wall, banging his head against it. If he destroyed that wall, I knew for a fact that Nessie would go all crazy on him.

Paul walked into the living room with a pack of beer in his hand. He handed me one and gave one to Seth, Jared and Alfred. He sat at the end of the sofa and opened one for himself. He gave Seth the evil eye as he drank his beer. I was seriously suppressing my laughter. Not even I was this overprotective of my daughter (Ok, a little).

I guess it was the fact that he was an only son, had twin sons with Rachel (my sister) and that his sister-in-law, Rebecca (my sister) also had two sons and he was left without a niece to pamper and spoil. Then along came Jacob the Prodigal Son (me), with a daughter (Jacobina) that no one knew existed. Paul quickly jumped to the role of the pampering and protective uncle to my already spoiled beloved Jacobina. _I must say, Paul was useful for something!_

"Seth, I'm not going to say that I am happy that you imprinted on my daughter. In fact, I fucking hate it. But I'm relieved that it's you. I know that you would never do anything to hurt Jacobina." I said, opening my bear in a swift motion. I took a sip and watched the rest of my brothers do the same.

"When Nessie finally saw me as more than just a friend; her father went into the backburner. I don't want that shit to happen with me. I want my daughter all to myself for _now_. She's just a little girl that grew fast because of the genes her parents' gave her. She's not normal. _Who knows what she is?_ But she is vulnerable." I snarled, taking the beer in my other hand and pointing at him.

"I won't stand on your way or hers. If she accepts you, good! _If not, even better!_ I won't interfere either way. But I swear to God that if you make her cry or make her feel uncomfortable or anything remotely close to hurting her, I will hunt you like the dog that you are and skin you alive." I growled, using my Alpha voice.

Seth lowered his head and nodded. "I understand, Jake. Thank you for the opportunity." he said, his voice a little shaky.

"Don't thank me yet." I said dryly, drinking the remaining of my beet.

I would do anything to protect my Jacobina. I also knew that Seth would slowly die without his imprint. I knew what it felt to love so deeply. I knew how uncomfortable and agonizing it was to be away from our imprints. That was one of the reasons why I was accepting this fucking imprinting shit. I also knew that Seth could protect her when I wasn't able to.

Nessie and Emily entered the living room and stared at us quizzically. Emily sighed when she saw that Seth was in one piece. Nessie quickly wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder. She sighed in relief.

"Ali isn't sleepy. She just finished taking a shower and is coming back down to eat. Emily and I are going to prepare some food, ok!" she said, getting on her tiptoes and kissing my cheek softly. I nodded at her and watched as she and Emily went into the kitchen.

"You guys can sit! It's only 8PM!" Nessie shouted from the kitchen. "And please, behave like the good little doggies that y'all are!" I heard Emily giggled and they began to prepare dinner for us hungry little doggies.

The rest of us wolves took our seats and finished drinking our beers. I stared at Seth and he stared back. His face was expressionless and he didn't seem fazed by my intimidating stare. I wondered if it was the fact that he felt safe with Sam and Jared taking his side.

I turned the TV on and watched some football with the guys. It wasn't long before I heard Jacobina's shy steps coming down the stairs. I heard her stop abruptly, forcing me to look in her direction. She poked her head into the living room and gave me a winsome smile when she saw my face. My heart swelled with pride and happiness at seeing her lovely smile, it was similar to my Nessie's. Those two girls had me wrapped around their finger. She looked at the other faces and gave them timid smiles as she waved at them.

She walked into the living room and in a quick, blurry motion stood beside me. Jacobina was fast as her vampire family. She has some of their attributes: enhanced hearing, marble-like skin and rapid movements.

Carlisle believed that the reason she grew so suddenly was the combination in her blood. Before I turned into a werewolf, I grew pretty quickly. In less than three weeks I had a grow spurt and was almost six feet three. He also believed that the reason her skin got so hard was that her genes were activated when Maria bit her.

Ali is also part human so she was born very frail and weak; but possessed supernatural abilities that led him to believe that she was going to be either a werewolf or a vampire. She doesn't drink blood, never liked the taste of it. Her mind developed faster than her body and when she grew up so suddenly, I was secretly hoping that she would become a werewolf. That way she would be immortal and stay beside me for an eternity._ I know, I'm selfish Jacob!_

She was wearing her favorite purple pajama and had her dark hair pulled in a bun. She motioned me to let her sit on my lap_._ _How could I deny her that simple favor_? She snuggled closer and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Daddy, you aren't selfish!" she whispered softly in my ear. I laughed and kissed her forehead. "You're my hero and my haven of safety."

I watched as Seth stared at her, making her shift uncomfortably. She looked up at me and I smiled at her. She was still my little princess and I felt good to be her hero, her haven of safety. I was still pissed that Seth had fucking imprinted on her.


	12. Happy Medium

**And Then Came You**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**l  
（ﾟ､７  
lヽ  
じしf,)ノ**

I like this kitty (so cute!)

* * *

**Happy Medium **

I sat on my queen size bed staring out the opened windows. The night was dark and cloudy, not a single star sparkled in the black sky. I had insomnia, so I put on my IPOD and was listening to a new lullaby that my Papa had composed for me. The beautiful soft melodies of the introduction brought tears to my eyes.

When I heard Edward's voice I lost my willpower and began to silently weep. I missed them all so much. The lyric was simple, yet it was so powerful and there was so much love behind them. They were written specifically for me. I heard the chorus and Bella's alto voice sounded perfectly with Edward's harmonious tenor.

_"…If time could stand still, I'd freeze it here, so you'd always hold me, close and near. In your arms, where I'm meant to be, filled with the perfect love you've given me…"_

I could see them practicing the song and I wondered how many times Edward had to restart and begin the song again for Bella. I could picture the expression of concentration on her pale face. I could imagine their laughter filling the large music room, as they sat together in front of the piano and practiced the sweet song that they dedicated to me. Bella also sent me a brand new copy of Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë. She dedicated it to me and told me how much she loved me.

My family had sent me a care packaged filled with many special items and gifts. I felt giddy and content, just like I do when I open my Christmas presents. Aunt Alice and Jasper sent me a large box filled with matching clothes and shoes. Aunt Alice even went to the trouble of making a picture catalog on how to use the clothes (which piece would go best together and how to use it), what accessories would match together, what kind of hairstyle to use with a specific outfit and what makeup style and color to use.

Everything was color coded and arranged in days to when I was supposed to wear the outfit that she wanted me to. I laughed at Alice need to dress me, even when she was so far away. She also sent me various gift cards to use on my next mall visit. The _Alice Catalog_ also had instructions on self-care regimens to keep my face flawless.

Jasper sent me a few books on how to manage my anger (my mom told them about the dramatic first night in La Push) and a membership to join Jujitsu (to release the negative energy from my mind) classes in Forks, WA. He also sent me books on the history of the United States of America and its wars (a soldier at heart).

Rose and Emmett sent me candies (lots of chocolates and Jawbreakers), a _Canon_ EOS 5-D Mark II Digital camera with 21.1 megapixels (to take pictures of my new life and post them on Facebook), many war/action games and Guitar Hero games for my Xbox 360. Uncle Emmett wanted me to get real good at Guitar Hero, so we could beat Aunt Alice and Jasper in the next competition. I seriously doubted! Jasper in all his seriousness could beat our asses with his eyes closed.

My grandparent Esme and Carlisle sent me a round trip ticket to Brazil (they were later taking me to visit Isle Esme for a few weeks this summer). Esme sent me a recipe book filled with my favorite dishes: orange pancake, Angel cake A-la-orange and other delicious recipes that included oranges and apples. Carlisle sent me a laptop fully loaded with pictures of my beloved family.

I called them that afternoon and spoke with them for almost four hours. Their voices filled an empty space in my heart, but only momentarily.

Hearing the song that was playing in the IPOD made me miss them dearly. I wanted to be strong and keep the promise that I made to my parents of trying to like La Push and live my life without being so attach to my Cullen family, but it was difficult. I even heard my mother's thoughts on missing our beloved family.

I understood that it was time to let my father enjoy his family. He'd been away from them for almost fifteen years and he'd missed so much. I wanted to please him. I did everything possible to not cause them any trouble. I was beginning to like Billy Black. It was still difficult to call him grandfather, but I was managing. It all took time, and I was trying very hard. I was getting closer to Aunt Rachel and Paul. He liked me and was very overprotective of me. He wasn't fond on my parents' decision to keep me a secret to the rest of our La Push family, but he forgave them!

I met the rest of the pack and their children. I had officially been adopted by three of the pack's oldest members. Uncle Sam, Uncle Jared and Uncle Paul, they were extremely cool and strict. Paul and Jared reminded me of Uncle Emmett so much, I guess that was the reason why I got along with them. Uncle Sam was so much like Uncle Jasper, always serious and authoritative, yet so caring.

I began high school a week after we arrived to La Push. It was a strange feeling to share the classroom with so many different people. I was homeschooled and educated by Esme, Papa and Mama that I was a bit (way ahead) of my peers, but it was nice to share with other kids my '_age'_.

Aunt Rachel was my homeroom and Social Studies teacher in La Push High School, home of the Olympian Wolves (ironic, ha?). I had six body guards that were always protecting me and taking me to my classes and waiting for my 'beck and call'.

Paul had gathered the youngest generation of soon-to-be werewolves and made them (better yet, forced them to be my protectors in school) my shadows in the school hallways. He made sure that my two identical twin cousins Romeo Black and Paul Maximus Bloodyoung protected me at school.

Ayton, Alfred and Ayden Uley were also part of the body guard squad, they were real kind and a little overboard in the protecting department. If I didn't eat they would get worried and would immediately call my father to let him know what was happening with me.

The last of my six body guards was Jared Jay Morris, Jared's and Kim's oldest son. He was the quietest of them all. All my protectors were tall as the rest of the Quileute werewolves, long-haired hunks with muscular bodies that drove every girl in school insane.

I only had one good female friend in school and it was Jared Jay's younger sister Brianna Morris. She was quiet and shy and was a freshman just like me. We often spent time together reading books and talking about where we wanted to go when we were older.

I stood from my bed and headed straight to the door. I slowly turned the doorknob and tiptoed my way past my parents' bedroom door. I could hear my father's loud snores and my mother's soft sighs as they slept. I continued to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab the OJ. I poured some in my favorite orange cup and sat on the counter. I finished my juice quickly and poured some more.

I was still listening to my IPOD and I could hear the sounds that came from my sleeping parents' room and the sound of rustling and crackling of leaves and twigs outside our house. It was the same sound I've been hearing since the first night I came to La Push: Seth, in his werewolf form. He was always checking up on me, to make sure I was safe and alright.

I hopped down from the counter and walked to the kitchen window that was above the sink. I glance around and found him, hiding behind the large tree trunks, staring back at me. It'd been two months since I found out that he'd imprinted on me. I was constantly running away or avoiding him. It's not that I didn't like him-I didn't hate him either- I just detested the idea of having destiny find my soul mate.

_Whatever happened to the many frogs I needed to kiss in order to find my Prince Charming?_ I thought, as I stared into the pitch black night.

Seth was resting on the cold wet ground and I felt remorse for causing this crazy behavior in him. I walked to the backdoor and opened it slowly, not wanting to wake up my daddy. I still had my cup of orange juice in my hands as I walked up to him. He raised his massive head and stared at me.

I tried not to pry in to his thoughts, but it was a difficult thing to do. I found myself listening to them from time to time and I was a little proud that his thoughts were so gentle and kind and I was always present in them.

I stood there staring in to his large hazel eyes and sandy brown fur, wondering if what I was about to do was the correct thing. I felt the cold dirt under my foot and it felt glorious. The wind blew softly as we silently stared at each other.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" I asked nonchalantly, taking a sip from my cup. The orange juice felt thick and nice as it went down my dried throat. Being around Seth made me nervous and extremely anxious. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea that I was into him.

Wolf Seth nodded and got to on his four paws. I could hear his heart beating softly and his stomach making loud growling noises. I laughed and Seth just stared at me confused.

"Go change into human Clearwater. I'll leave the door open for you." I ordered and turned around, feeling his eyes fixed on me as I walked back into my house.

I wasn't an excellent chef, but I knew my way around the kitchen. I began to gather the ingredients to make my famous _Sweet Orange Ricotta Fritters_. I knew that as soon as my father smelled the food he would be coming down, so I made sure to make an extra batch for him.

I started to grate the orange zest, when the backdoor of kitchen propped open and in came Seth. He'd to lower his head to fit in the doorway. He was smiling at me, his hazel eyes shining brighter than the light of the kitchen. He was wearing cutoff jeans, his tanned muscular upper body was exposed and I quickly looked away. The heat of my embarrassment raised several degrees more as I replayed the image in my mind.

"Can I help you?" his deep husky voice said behind me. "I can grate the orange for you or do something else."

He walked to the sink and washed his large hands. He gave me a sincere smile as he pat dried his hands. I gave him the orange and the grater and continued to mix the rest of the ingredients together.

"What are you making?" he asked, when he finished grating the zest off the whole orange. He leaned against the counter and stared at me. He waited patiently for my answer, but I didn't feel like talking to him.

I walked to where he stood and raised my hands, he leaned closer to me and I touched the sides of his face. I showed him what I was going to make and how delicious the Ricotta fritters tasted with salad and a turkey ham sandwich.

"You can do the same thing as Ness?" he chuckled, taking my hands in his. "That's so cool! I remember when Nessie used her ability to talk show me ways to torture your father. It was always fun. We played pranks on Jake all the time."

I couldn't help giggling like a little girl. I touched his face again and saw my mother as a little girl playing with Seth and my dad.

"I like your laughter. It's a pretty sound to it." he said shyly, looking attentively at me. I quickly brought my hands down and turned to make the fritters.

"Can you cut the lettuce into small pieces and then wash it, please?" I ordered as politely as I could.

He nodded and silently did what I asked him. I finished preparing the rest of the fritters and placed the remaining mix in a plastic container and sealed. I opened the fridge and got some orange juice for me and Seth.

Knowingly I filled his plate with three turkey ham sandwiches, a large salad and a lot of Sweet Orange Ricotta fritters. I served myself and smiled at him when he finished placing the mats on the table.

He took the orange juice carton from my hand and placed them on the table. He also went and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and sat on his chair facing me.

I poured OJ in his glass and then in mine. We ate in comfortable silence. Seth devoured his food like the hungry wolf that he was. I ate my food and drank more OJ and offered him some more. He nodded contently and ate a second serving. I watched as he ate and wonder where all the fat would go in his body. He was lean and muscular. That's one mystery that I would never know!

When he was finished with his third serving, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and smiling at me.

"Are you always smiling?" I managed to asked, rearranging myself on the seat.

"I guess." he said shyly, resting his head on his hands. "I really don't know."

"Well, since I met you all you do is smile. You have many fifferent smiles, it gets annoying trying to keep count of them."I teased, playing with the crystal glass.

"It does? I could be bitter and serious like Sam!" he chortled. I shook my head. "No, I can't be that serious. Plus, I have reasons to smile about."

"No, I was just kidding. I like your smile. They are nice. They show your dimples. Dimples are always cute." I blurted out, "I mean-they are cute. You're cute. No, I mean-you-they are really cute. In you-kids with dimples, it's cute. You're cute and so are your dimples." I rambled on like a stupid idiot.

I covered my face with my hands in my humiliation. "I'm sorry. I just rambled like an idiot! I meant to say that, kids with dimples are cute."

Seth just laughed, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "You think I'm cute?" he asked, turning serious.

I opened my mouth to respond, but decided against it.

"What else do you find cute about me?" he jested, pouring more juice in his glass.

"I find Ayton's dimples cute, too!" I uttered silently, digging my grave little by little. "Brianna's too. Uncle Emmett's dimpled smile is priceless." I added when his expression changed.

He cleared his throat and relaxed against the back of his chair. "I can't comment on Ayton and Emmett's dimples, but Bri is a cute and bright little girl." he said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes, yes she is. She's in a lot of my classes. We get along great. She is the only friend I have at school. All the girls in school are jealous of us for spending too much time with the body guards-squad." I said, stirring my orange juice with a spoon that I found next to my plate.

He laughed when I mentioned the body guards. He knew of what I was talking about. He's one of the many overprotective Quileute werewolves that agreed on having them watch over me at school.

"Do you like any of them? They are your age. It would be normal for you to like them." he said, trying hard to sound nonchalantly. I was smart enough to see his façade. He was tricking me into telling him who I liked. Too bad that I wasn't interested in boys!

"Clearwater, are you tricking me into telling you who I like? That's the cheesiest trick in the world. Come up with something better and original." I laughed, giving myself a mental hi-five for my cleverness.

"Ali, I'm not tricking you." he said offended. "You seriously wound me. I just wanted to know more about you. I want you to trust me." he gave me a sad look and stared down at his hands.

I turned serious and felt bad for offending him. He began to smile again and pointed at me.

"Now that, my dearest, was tricking you!" he said triumphantly.

"Nice, Clearwater. I have to give it to you-that was somewhat believable. Your eyes turned all sad and I swear that you were about to cry. Impressive! Masterful!" I taunted, propping my elbows on the table and gazing at him.

I stared at him and he stared back at me. His smile never faltered. Seth was a happy soul. No matter what kind of trials and tribulations came his way, he found the strength to continue. He was friendly and respectful. My mother always said nice things about him. Rachel did too. Kim also and so did Kayla.

My body guards also looked up to Seth, Ayton and Max in particular. He was their hero and mentor. He had seen them grow and they loved him as if he was their father. No one spoke bad things about him, in fact that really pissed me off. _How could someone have no flaws?_ According to the towns' people I've met this last two months, Seth was an excellent citizen. He worked in a clinic in La Push as a Physician Assistant. Everyone loved him and respected him. Even Edward, the whole Cullen clan had something nice to say about him (Rose said she could tolerate his wet-dog smell better than my dad's).

I told Edward about Seth and he laughed warmly. "_Seth,"_ he began in his soft voice, _"has always been a kind soul. I am proud to call him a friend. I'm glad that he imprinted on you. He'll make you happy, Ali. He's always been mild-mannered and has a benevolent spirit. The world needs more people like him!"_

I quickly began to machinate in mind, a way to find out if he really was as good as everyone said. I could pry into his deep thoughts and get the evidence that I needed.

"What's in your mind, Ali-girl?" he asked curiously, coking his head to the side and rested it on his hand. "You look like you're plotting against me."

"I am!" I said honestly. "I want to dig into your brain and find something that gives me prove that you aren't that perfect as everyone says." I confessed.

He narrowed his eyes. I watched his forehead creased into a scowl. His eyebrows were knitted together and his lips were pursed. I didn't like his expression. I like his wide smile that showed his straight white teeth. I missed the little wrinkles that appeared around his eyes when he smiled.

"Why would you want that?" he asked gravely.

"So I can prove that you aren't perfect." I answered staring at my hands nervously. I felt like a two year old being reprimanded for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I'm not perfect, Ali. I have flaws and I make mistake everyday like any human. I try hard to do what's right, but there are times that I lose my wits and I act out against the world. Of course, those times can be counted with your fingers." he said softly, his expression softening and the little wrinkles around his eyes returning as his lips turned into a perfect smile.

I found myself enjoying his company. He was a modest and honest guy. I could see a nice girl falling in love with him. I just didn't picture me beside him. I couldn't see myself loving him and caring for him the way my parents cared for each other.

"I just wanted to find something naughty about you." I whined, pouting at him.

"I would let you, but I don't see how that can be possible." he said, giving me a weary smile.

I crossed hands on the table and smiled suspiciously. "Oh, Clearwater, there is a way! There's definitely a way." I said in a conspiring tone, arching an eyebrow.

"There is? Care to explain?" he asked intrigued, leaning forward.

"Nope," I emphasized. "It's a secret, Clearwater."

"Please, tell me!" he said in a childish voice. "I'll buy you candy. I do whatever you want me to." he pleaded.

"Anything I want?" I said, rubbing my hands together in a scheming fashion.

He nodded a big toothy smile on his lips. "Anything you want that is within my capacity to fulfill."

"I want to go to Sequim to visit my family. If you promise to take me, I'll tell you. And be truthful about it, I'll know if you're lying."

He turned serious. "I won't lie to you. I'll always tell you the truth."

"So, what's your decision?" I asked, trying not to focus in his puppy eyes. They were big and bright as he pouted. He looked so cute.

Seth's last name described him perfectly. He was as clear as the water that ran down a stream, pure and crystalline.

"I'll take you, if your father gives you permission." he said quickly, reaching for the dirty dishes and glasses.

He walked to the sink and placed the dirty dishes in it and cleaned the counters, the stove and the table. I observe as he washed the dishes and the pots. It was also good to know that the person that would be forever with Seth didn't have to worry about him keeping a clean house.

"I can hear thoughts." I blurted out unintentionally.

I watched as he stopped doing the dishes and stood rigid. "What else?" he asked carefully.

"I can show you my feelings and thoughts through touch. I can also see a person's deep memories just by touching them."

Seth continued to rinse the dishes and I quietly walked to where he stood. The air in the room turned heavy and felt different. He wasn't smiling anymore. He'd turned serious and avoided looking at me.

I grabbed the towel that was beside the stove and helped him towel dry the dishes. We finished doing the dishes and I hopped on the counter and waited patiently for Seth to look at me. I felt a pang of pain at his sudden distance.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him, reaching for his arm and forced him to look at me.

"You tell me." he said sharply, his eyes resting on my hand. "You should know what I'm thinking."

I released my hold on his arm. "I can hear the thoughts of the person I choose. I don't hear your thoughts because I respect your privacy. I want you to tell me, please, tell me."

"I'm thinking that I should leave, Ali. It's late and you have school tomorrow." he smiled, walking towards the door.

"Are you still taking me to Sequim?

He stopped in front of the door, his hand on the doorknob. "I don't think it's safe. Some other time or day."

"It's ok. I'll ask Ayton or Alfred or Jared Jay to take me. I can also call Uncle Jasper to come and get me." I said, smiling wearily at him.

He nodded and exited the door without giving me one of his smiles. I felt sad. The buzz of the night was droned by the rapid beating of my heart. I felt so disappointed and despondent. I couldn't pinpoint the reason, but I knew that it had to do with Seth Clearwater.

I jumped off the counter and ran out the door after Seth. I could hear his soft steps as he walked. I heard his thoughts and I didn't feel regret in my action.

"Seth Clearwater, stop." I commanded, when I reached him. "You turn around and look at me!"

I was mad and beyond pissed. "Don't ever leave me without seeing your beautiful smile! It's incorrect and you left me with a broken heart. If you don't like the fact that I can hear thoughts take it out on Jacob and Nessie. Mainly with my mom and Edward and Bella, they are responsible for my supernatural abilities." I hissed angrily, pushing him slightly with my hands.

"But don't you ever leave me like that. You hear me! Never again!" I didn't notice the tears that were falling from my eyes. All I know was that it felt good to scream at him. I was liberating and therapeutic.

He reached for my face and clumsily wiped my tears with his thumb. "It's just strange to have you in my mind, Ali-girl. I don't want you to know what I'm thinking all the time. There are things that I want to keep private. I get enough with the other wolves hearing and seeing my thoughts." he said softly.

"Let's create a happy medium. I won't read your mind or hear your thoughts, but you can't leave my presence without giving me a precious toothy smile. Deal?" I said, wiping my eyes with the back of my hands.

Seth's smile returned illuminating the night sky. It was brighter than the sun. "Ok, but only on one condition."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly, looking up at him.

"Don't get in a car if Ayton or Alfred is driving. They are Uleys and Uleys can't drive to save their lives." he joked.

I hit his hand playfully. "That's mean. What about JJ?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "He's a decent driver, but not as good as me. I'll drive you up to Sequim. I haven't seen Edward in many years now. It's time I paid a visit to the Cullens."

I jumped up in happiness and joy, without thinking it I was hugging Seth. I felt his whole body go rigid. The proximity made him nervous. He couldn't believe that I'd done it, after two months of avoiding him. I pulled away from him, giving him enough space.

"I'll see you around, Clearwater!" I mumbled, spinning around to walk back to my house.

"Bye Ali-gator." he joked.

I felt the tension in my shoulders disappear and smile cross my lips. I felt happy and at ease. Seth was great! I made my way back home and found my mother leaning against the backdoor frame, smiling impishly.

She was wearing my father's black shirt and her flannel pajama pants I given her last Christmas. Her bronze hair was lose and there were perfect curls at the end. I walked passed her and didn't say a word. I felt embarrassed and I didn't want to face her. She knew me too well and I knew that she wanted to know what we'd talked about.

She locked the door behind her and followed me up the stairs. I past her bedroom door and I could still hear my father's loud snores. I made my way into my room and got under my blankets. I watched as she closed the door of my room behind her and motioned me to scoot over. I made a space for her and we snuggled together.

We were facing each other, both of us smiling. Without a word, I brought my hands to my mother's face and showed her everything that happened, every word, expression and feeling that transpired between Seth and me.

* * *

**_A/N: I really hope that you liked it. I worked all night in fixing any mistake. I apologize if there are any grammatical error that escaped my tired eyes. I hope that there was enought Ali and Seth time to please everyone. The next chapter will be posted tonight after I fixed it and edit some parts of it. The song that Edward and Bella sang to Ali is a portion of a poem titled Motionless by Kelley Saint. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's mainly Seth and Ali. I liked it and found it sweet!_**


	13. Getting Used to Life

**And Then Came You**

* * *

**_A/N: I decided to build the story with more Seth and Ali scenes. I want to make her run away from her feelings for Seth, but eventually falling in love with him. I also want her to start growing up and maturing as the story continues. A few of the Cullens will appear in the next few chapters. Thank you for the reviews! By the way, I love Costa Rica, it's so amazing and so versatile. I love the Hispanic culture and the wonderful people that make you feel so welcome! If you ever want to visit a place in Central America, CR is the place to be. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_**

* * *

**l  
（ﾟ､７  
lヽ  
じしf,)ノ**

I like this kitty (so cute!) Found out that this kitty wants world domination! Radical!

* * *

Getting Used

It wasn't long before I began to feel comfortable around my new family. Billy Black would come to our house regularly and eat dinner with us. Embry, Quil and his wife Claire and their children would visit often, Collin and the Uley brothers were always around our house eating our food and using our playroom. It was becoming a routine to have a noisy house full of tall wolf-men and their wives.

My cousins Romeo Black and Paul Maximus would come on the weekends to fix their dirt bikes with my father's tools. The youngest children would be in our backyard playing and screaming loudly. Uncle Paul, Jared, Dad, Sam and Brady would be drinking beers and never getting drunk (something about fast metabolism that burns the alcohol fast) in the living room as they watch their football games on our large screen TV.

The only person that rarely came to our house was Seth. He was always working in the small clinic in downtown La Push. It didn't see him so often, but I knew that he would patrol around my house every night. I could smell his rich scent. It was a combination of sandalwood, ocean breeze and sea water. I always slept better at night when I would hear his soft heartbeat and slow breathing.

I found myself thinking about him from time to time. The moments didn't last long, because I always kept myself busy. I studied hard to keep good grades (Dad told me that if I got good grades on my first semester, he would let Seth drive me to see my family in Sequim, WA). I helped around my father's auto shop, keeping his office running smooth and updating his computer software system to make it easy to enter his client's information.

There were afternoon where I would go to Emily's house and she would teach me how to cook different dishes that the wolf-pack would enjoyed. I also spend time tutoring Ayton Spanish, his learning abilities were atrocious. I would play Guitar Hero with Ayden (I resembled his age) or sat facing Alfred as he would brood over his decision on breaking up with his girlfriend.

Jared Jay would come and visit me every now and then and we would watch international films together. He taught me how to fish and skateboard. He was always so caring and kind that he was becoming one of my closest friends. I also spent time with Brianna and Kim.

Aunt Rachel was another person that I enjoyed being with. She was so lively and kind that I tried to spend as much time as I could with her. We ate our school lunches together in her classroom and we would talk about current events and gossip about people from school. She often tried to coax me into telling her about my feelings for Seth, but I wouldn't cave.

Rommy, Max and I became the Battling Trio. We were always arguing and fighting about stupid, trivial stuff. We even started making bets about who would fall first and hit their head while skating and riding a bike down a hill or dumb things like who Brianna like and if the school lunch would be any good. Paul would laugh at us and say that we reminded him of how Quil and Embry would make bets when they were younger. He was usually the first one to open the betting polls!

Everything was working for the best, I was getting used to life in La Push. My parents were happy and glad that their auto shop was becoming a successful business. I was content with my new family, but I still missed my old family very much. I often cried for them. I dreamed about them and I felt sad when the alarm would sound, reminding me that they were hundreds of miles away.

There were nights that I couldn't sleep and I lay awake in bed wondering how Alice was doing. I thought about Rose and Bella. I felt the sudden need to hold Esme tight and tell her how much I loved her. I also daydreamed of Edward, Jasper and Emmett, wrestling in the patio. I would picture Carlisle's smile and I break down and sob. I frequently held my pillow tight against me and wished upon any falling star that I could turn back the hands of time-just for a brief moment- and go back to the happy life I once had.

This night was no different from the others. I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned in my bed, hitting the pillow angrily when I couldn't find a comfortable position. It was getting tedious. I threw the covers off me and silently walked to my window. I opened it and caught my new favorite scent.

I could hear Seth's soft snores coming from the trees. He'd fallen asleep again. He would work during the day and on some nights go patrolling around La Push; afterwards he would stop to check on me. He was often so tired that he would drift to sleep in his wolf-form.

I felt sad for him. I didn't want him to worry so much about me. Heck, my father was an Alpha wolf, a strong fearless killing machine and my mother an excellent fighter. I could hold my own in a fight too. There was no need to check on me every night.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and retrieved a container filled with our dinner's leftover. I heated it in the microwave, grabbed a fork, napkins and a bottle filled with lemonade and stepped into the cold night.

Seth was curled on the floor, his bushy tail covering his face as he slept. I found it so adorable to watch him snore softly. I was afraid to interrupt his dreams, but couldn't contain myself. I wanted to see his dreams. I wanted to know what noble qualities made this man so amazing!

I quietly knelt in front of him, carefully setting the food on the ground and putting the fork in my pocket. I reached forward to touch him, but retracted my hands. I felt like an intruder, wanting to see what he was dreaming. _Was he dreaming of me?_

I argued with myself, but ended touching his soft, brittle sandy brown fur. He was warm to the touch. I brought my hand up and down the side of his face. It was soothing and calming to have Seth so close to me. I touched the tip of his cold nose and silently laughed. I felt like an impostor trespassing on his personal space. My hand continued to caress his soft shaggy fur, reaching for his pointy ears and playing with his bushy tail. I took the liberty to snuggle close to him. His heart pounded softly and his chest rose up and down with every breath. Seth in his wolf form didn't intimidate me as much as my father. He felt like a large stuffed wolfie. I closed my eyes and inhaled his musk scent.

I stayed like that for a few seconds, listening to the soft steady beating of his heart and the rhythm of his slow breathing. I felt Seth move and quickly jumped a few meters back. He was staring at me with eyes wide open. He looked at me then at the food that I brought him. He began to slowly stand to his full height.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you! I swear that I didn't want to bother you! I just wanted to see you! I missed you!" I exclaimed, taking a few steps back and clasping my mouth.

_Why on Earth did I have to say that? I'm such a fool!_ I thought miserably.

"I just wanted to see you and bring you that food." I whispered, pointing at the food that sat next to his leg.

Seth was still staring at me suspiciously. "I didn't hear your thoughts, if that's what you're thinking." I said, running a hand on my forehead.

He began to walk towards the trees and I became worried. I didn't want him to leave, not yet. "Don't go. I brought you food. I know that you're hungry! Please, please don't go, Clearwater!"

He shook his head and pointed at the trees with his nose. The tension in my heart eased and a wave of calmness washed over me. "Oh, you're going to morph back into Clearwater behind the trees!" I said in relief.

A few minutes later I heard the movement of his steps getting closer. "Thank you!" he whispered warily as he emerged from the trees. He was standing before me, a pleasant smile on his fleshy lips.

I suddenly felt shy and timid. "You're w-welcome." I stuttered bashfully, tucking my hands in my sweater pockets and staring at the ground. "I just thought that I could repay you for watching over me."

"Don't worry about it!" he chuckled, sitting on the floor and taking the warm container in his hands. He looked up at me and smiled. "Am I supposed to eat it with my hands." he laughed joyfully.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not that inconsiderate." I said, digging my hand in the right pocket to retrieve the fork and a few napkins. "I thought of everything, silly."

I handed him the fork and he reached for it, caressing my hand as he took it. I felt a surge of electricity run down my back, causing the hairs of my neck to rise. It was always the same, when we accidentally touched.

"You look so cute when you pretend to be mad." he sniggered, shaking his head. His voice was so low and husky that it caused my heart to beat faster. I stood a few feet away from him, watching as he devoured his food with such pleasure. He finished it in an instant and chugged down the lemonade that I'd brought him.

"The food was delicious." he said, putting the lid on the container. "What was it?" he asked curiously.

I grinned as I sat next to him. "You ate the food without knowing what it was. Such a boy!" I laughed, placing my hands on my lap. "It was Arroz a la Milanesa and Chicken Marsala."

Seth arched his thick eye brow and gave me a puzzled look. "Arr-what?"

I laughed, turning my head to face him. "Milanese Rice and Chicken Marsala, silly!" I replied, staring at his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"You could've said that before instead of giving me the weird name. Anyways, it was real good." he said, his laughter slowly dying. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry! I've been tutoring Ayton with his Spanish. I guess-well, I got caught in the moment. I've also been talking Spanish to him very often." I laughed nervously.

"That's good. Ayton is a smart boy, but he sucks at Spanish and math." he joked, giving me his perfect Seth-smile.

"He really does." I mumbled, fixing my eyes on his broad, sculpted chest. I quickly looked down at my hands and played with them.

"Are you a good friend with Ayton? He's a really good boy." he said, his smile dying and suddenly turning serious.

I averted my eyes at him, giving him a semi-casual look. "I'm friends with him. I'm also good friends with the rest of the boys. Daddy, Paul and you decided that they should become my body guards. It's obvious that I would become fast friends with them… I'm practically shunned by all the girls in school for hanging out with them so much. They are the only friends that I have!" I said sadly, giving him a halfheartedly smile.

He gave me the saddest look, as if my pain was his to carry. "I am so so very sorry, princess. I would've- I just thought that it would be safe for them to keep a close watch on you during school hours. I never thought of the consequences. Please, forgive me, Ali." he said ruefully, scooting closer to me and taking my hand in his.

"I'm so sorry." he continued, entwining his fingers with mine. "I forgot how cruel girls can be at that age. Oh, Ali, I'm sorry." he murmured, running his free hand through his messy hair. His face was twisted in a pained expression, his eyes filled with remorse.

"Don't worry about it!" I reassured him, putting my free hand over our entwined hands. I offered him a comforting smile, but he was still feeling regretful.

"I feel so bad, Ali. In my need to keep you safe, I ended up hurting you." he said in a repentant tone, placing his warm hand over mine. Seth's warmth felt great against my skin. The proximity was nerve chattering, but I it was also comforting and soothing.

"It's alright, Clearwater. It's alright, don't beat yourself up!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"You don't understand Ali. I've failed in my promise to keep you happy. I'm the worst, making my imprint sad. I just keep screwing everything up. Last time, I ran from you because I was mad that you could hear my thoughts. I'm acting like a dumbass. I barely speak to you. I barely see you and I…" he paused in frustration, releasing my hands and standing up.

I curled my legs closer to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "I should've kept my mouth shut. I-I don't know what to say to make you happy again." I said, feeling sorry for making his sweet smile disappear.

He looked down at me with a confuse stare. "You want to make me happy? You already do, Ali-girl. I'm just mortified for not being a better soul… mate." he said with a drawl. He looked away, pacing around me, his hand on each side of his head, as he struggled mentally with himself.

I didn't like the word soul mate, hearing it felt like a slap on the face. I didn't even like talking about imprinting or my other half and any crap that talked about sharing a future together or anything that resembled it. It wasn't my cup of tea and it really bothered me.

"Clearwater, I know that you feel bad. I also understand that you," I began, quoting on the air with my fingers, "'believe' all this bullshit about imprinting and soul mates. I really don't… so, please, do not mention them. We are only friends and that's what we'll be. I don't want a future with you or anyone. At least, not now, anyways. I enjoy your company and talking to you is always uplifting, but please don't think that I have fallen in love with you." I snapped, getting to my feet, staring angrily at him.

"Ali, I'm sorry if I offended you. I just felt-"

"You didn't offend me. I just get irritated with the imprinting bullshit everyone is talking about. Even my parents drive me nuts with it. If it's really so great and amazing, how come I'm not feeling it? Why can't I feel that great love? Why can't I reciprocate the feeling?" I asked crossly, placing my hand on my hips.

Seth stared blankly at me. His face was unyielding; I was unable to read it. "I don't know why you can't feel it, Sarah." he shrugged, turning away from me.

"Dammit!" I muttered to myself angrily. Once again, I had become that petulant, spoiled child! I've hurt the person that was supposed to love me unconditionally for a fucking eternity.

_Great! Now it was the one that had to beg for forgiveness! Why couldn't I keep my fucking thoughts to myself? Why can't I just say things without being so rash and offensive?_

I walked over to him and touched his arm. "Seth, I'm sorry! I just get carried away. I didn't really mean to be such an ass." I whispered, making him turn to face me. "I really don't like making you mad or hurting your feelings."

Seth Clearwater stood before me like an unbendable statue. His eyes fixed on mine, just staring at me. I got on my tiptoes as I reached to cup his face in my hands. He looked surprise, but continued to stare at me, waiting patiently for my next move.

He lowered his head to my level. As we stared into our eyes. I bit my lower lip self-consciously. I felt an unknown pull bringing me closer to him. With vacillating steps I drew near him, studying his features. His eyes were probing inside my soul, as if trying to find the core of my existence.

_Why couldn't life be simpler?_

He slowly brought his hands to each side of my waist, bringing me ever so slowly towards him. His arms wrapped around me, crushing me against his exposed chest. I felt the heat of his body consuming me, enveloping me in the circle of his fire. I involuntarily ran my tongue over my lips, expecting what would unavoidable happen.

Seth's face closed the space that separated us, his lips so closed, yet I couldn't touch them. The anticipation made me eager to know how his lips would feel against mine. I wanted to taste him, touch his lips until I was fully satiated from the unknown thirst I felt for him. There was no denying that I felt attracted to him, but it wasn't love. I didn't love him!

"I can't, Clearwater." I whispered, turning my face from him. "I can't give you what you want. I can only offer my friendship!"

He slowly released me from his embrace, while I still cupped his face with my hand. "You deserve so much more!" I mumbled, giving him a poignant smile. "I'm sorry that I can't give you that happy ending that you so very much deserve."

I kissed his cheek and walked away from him; leaving him standing in an agonizing silence, breaking his last thread of hope.


	14. A Sweet Visit

**And Then Came You**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_**

* * *

**l  
（ﾟ､７  
lヽ  
じしf,)ノ**

I like this kitty (so cute!) Found out that this kitty wants world domination! Radical!

* * *

**A Sweet Visit**

I was getting familiarized with La Push since I barely went anywhere. It was always the same every day (from the house to school, from school to the house). I took advantage of the nice sunny weather and decided to go for a walk. I walked slowly, letting my feet take me to whichever direction they wanted. It was early in the afternoon and my parents were in Port Angeles in one of their many weekly dates. It wasn't long before I smelled the most glorious scent. I smiled to myself knowing full well that I was going against my parents' wish of going to the woods unsupervised.

I ran fast, following the familiar smell. I was getting near it. I jumped over a couple of puddles and dead tree trunks that rested on the soggy wet ground. My heart was beating fast as I drew closer to the source of the smell. As I got closer, I couldn't help laughing. It was the first time in a very long time that I had laughed so heartedly. I felt free, alive and full of energy. I ran across a small creek where two deer were drinking water. They scattered in the same direction I was going and I ran among them. Feeling the air hit my face and hair. I continued to run at a fast pace, when I saw him, running beside me a smile on his lips.

"Are you going to grab it or should I?" he asked me, biting his lower lip. I just laughed and swiftly pulled the largest deer against me.

"That was good. Are you going to drink its blood?" he asked curiously as he continued to run beside me. I shook my head and threw the poor deer in his hands.

We reached a small clearing where he proceeded to feed on the deer's blood. He looked up at me and stared intently as he fed himself. It was strange, but fascinating to watch him. I was dreaming and this dream was the best. He finished and discarded the carcass. I walked to where he stood and hugged him tightly.

"Papa, I still don't think that you're a monster! I've missed you so much." I whispered against his chest. His cold lips kissed my forehead. "I've missed you and I'm afraid that I will never get used to living so far away from you. I listen to the lullabies you've made and I can't help but cry!"

He caressed my hair softly and kissed my cheek. "I miss you and Nessie so much!"

I looked up at Edward and sighed. I couldn't believe my eyes. They were probably deceiving me and I was ok with it. I've missed my Papa so much that I didn't care if it was a dream. It felt so real, so vivid and I was to hold on to it, until the breaking of dawn if it was possible. I wanted to remain in his embrace as long as possible, through all eternity.

"Are you real?" I asked, still holding on tightly to him. "If you are real answer me, b-but if this is a dream, just hold me and don't let me wake up, please?" I pleaded, crying happily against his chest.

I heard his soft laughter, making his chest vibrate gently. "It's not a dream, princess. It's a perfect reality." he reassured me, pulling me slightly away from him. I stared into his Topaz eyes and I was lost. His smile was gentle and peaceful.

I heard steps approaching us, but Papa didn't seem fazed, he just held on to me. "It seems that you've brought an old friend with you." he said casually, as he stroked my hair with his free hand.

I looked in the direction of where the sounds of steps were coming from. I turned to look up at Edward and smiled at him.

"He's always following me. He makes sure I'm safe when dad and mom aren't able to watch over me." I said, grasping his cold hand in mine. "He gives me enough space. He doesn't hover like daddy does."

Edward chuckled. "I'm glad he keeps you safe." he said, turning to face Seth.

Seth stood a couple of meters away from us. He'd changed into his human form. He wore blue cutoff jeans; his hair was disheveled with twigs and dead leaves sticking out of it. His muscular bare chest exposed. I let go of my Papa's hand and walked to where Seth stood. He was smiling down at me, offering me his large hands. I turned to my grandfather and he nodded. I faced Seth and took his hand in mine. I couldn't explain what I felt the moment our hands made contact. I felt safe, protected and scared all at the same time.

"Edward, it's good to see you!" Seth said, walking towards my Papa as he held my hand. I had to hurry my steps to keep up with his long strides. "You haven't changed one bit!" he jested.

"You've grown even taller. How tall are you now? You aren't the tall and gangling teenager anymore. You've grown stronger!" Edward answered, extending his hand for Seth to shake it. Seth took Edward's cold pale hand and gave a strong shake. "It's good to see you, my old friend. How is your sister Leah? Happy I hope!"

"I'm six feet eight. I just grew a couple of inches since the last time we saw each other." Seth grinned, still shaking my Edward's hand. "My sister is doing fine. You could say that she's happier"

"Where are the rest of the Cullens?" Seth asked curiously, arching an eyebrow.

"I came with Emmett and Japer. Emmett wanted to hunt for bears before they went into hibernation and Jasper needed to contact an old friend that moved around Forks." he explained. "The rest of the family stayed near Sequim and Olympia."

Seth and I both turned when we smelled Uncle Emmett getting closer to us. "How are Rose and Emmett in Olympia? Do they like living so far away from the rest of the family?" I asked, turning to face Papa.

"I'm barely surviving. It's not the same without my lovely family." I complained, tightening my grip on Seth's hand. He didn't seem to mind. His thumb caressed my hand softly, letting me know that it was alright and that he would console me.

His hand was warm and his touch was comfortable and the proximity felt right. I entwined my fingers in his and continued to stare at my Edward. He was smiling at me. I couldn't help smile back. He was standing before me and I was so happy! I felt that I could reach for the sky and fly.

"You get used to it!" said Emmett, standing behind me. I released the hold of Seth's hand and jumped in my Uncle's arm. "But it's hard when the most beautiful princess isn't near her Uncle Emmett." he said lovingly, spinning me around.

"I love you so much, Emmett. I can't believe that you're standing in front of me!" I gasped, when he settled me on the floor. "It's like a joyous dream!" I exclaimed, jumping in his arms again.

"It's not a dream. I wanted to see you. It was the best excuse to come and see you. We caught your scent and Edward immediately knew that you would follow ours. He said that you can detect his scent from hundreds of miles away. I told him that it was a lie, but here you are. I guess is true." he joked, kissing my cheek and tossing my hair playfully.

Emmett turned to Seth and punched him in the arm. He examined Seth and gave him a questioning gaze. Seth just continued to grin. Emmett couldn't keep his serious expression and laughed loudly.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "Yeah, I can smell him from very far away. I ran as fast as I could to meet him. Mom isn't going to be too thrill that I was in the woods unsupervised, but it was worth it. Plus, Seth won't tell, right?" I said, giving Seth a pout, and batting my lashes at him.

Seth gave me the most heart-stopping, beautiful smile, I've ever seen.

"Your mom won't be that mad. She'll be jealous that you got to see Edward. Jacob might shoot a brick out his ass, but the pup won't stay mad at you for long." Emmett chortle.

Seth was laughing too. It was good to hear his jovial laughter. I couldn't help myself, and I was laughing with them. It felt great to have my Papa and Uncle so closed to me. I could smell their soft and tantalizing smell. It was also great to have Seth beside me. I'd missed him so much in the past few weeks. I've hurt him so much, and yet he was always watching and keeping me safe.

"How you been Emmett? How is the wife?" Seth asked, crossing his arms over his sculpted chest. I looked at his massive, muscular exposed torso and felt the pressure in my veins increase. I was blushing and I noticed Edward giving me an intriguing look.

"We're remodeling and reconstructing a house that we broke two days ago, if you know what I mean?" Emmett said, wriggling his eyebrows at Seth.

I pushed away from Uncle Emmett and swatted him on the stomach. It was like hitting a large rock. "Emmett, that's rude! I'm telling!" I said feigning being upset.

In reality, I was used to Uncle Emmett's comments about his sexual life with Aunt Rose. They were always public and open about their relationship. In a way, they reminded me of my parents. They were always displaying their affection in the public eye. I preferred Jasper's and Alice's relationship or even Bell'sa and Edward's, because they were private about their relationship.

"Oh, please, princess! Just wait until you start dating Seth! If you're like your parents you'll be displaying it to the four winds." Emmett mocked.

I shoved him and stepped on his foot as hard as I could. It was useless, he didn't feel anything! I stared at him angrily for assuming that I would date Seth and be like my parents. I turned to Seth who was wearing a mortified expression on his perfect face. His lips were parted and his eyes wide opened.

"That was uncalled for, Emmett!" I said in humiliation.

Edward placed a hand on my shoulder and brought me closer to him. "Don't mind him, princess. He's just teasing." he said softly against my ear. He gave me a tender kiss, and gave Seth an apologetic look. He turned to Emmett and gave him a scowl.

Seth stared at us, his eyes rested on me. I felt pathetic at having Uncle Emmett ignite the flame of hope that Seth carried in his heart. I didn't want to promise anything to him. Thanks to Uncle Emmett his mind was conjuring a future that included me.

I reached my hands to my Edward's face and began to speak to him through my ability. I let him know how confused I was regarding the whole imprinting shit.

"Just give it time, Ali. Remember that you can always talk to Bella and me if you need any advice!" he whispered softly.

I nodded my head and hugged him. Emmett apologized and the rest of the conversation turned more cheerful.

We talked for a long time and laughed. It felt like old times, except that my Mama Bella, my aunts, Jazz and grandparents weren't there. Emmett wrestled with Seth and asked me if I was practicing my Guitar Hero. He'd bet on us.

"I bet Jasper that we would win the next time we played against them. I offered to give him my new Bentley if we lose." he said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling. He was such a man-child. It was wonderful to see him. "We better not lose, princess! I want to get my hands on that black Ducati motorcycle that he had shipped from Italy!"

"I can't promise you that we'll win, but I'll try my best to learn how to handle the guitar for the game." I assured him.

It was getting late and they were leaving to go hunt on their way North. My Edward gave me a tight hug. He kissed me good bye and I could see the sadness in his eyes. I tried not to blink to keep my tears from falling, but it was useless.

"Come visit us soon, Seth." my Edward said, shaking Seth's russet hand.

Emmett turned serious and squeezed my hand gently when he said his good bye. The joyous moment was turning bleak and sad. My short happiness came to a brutal end. I watched two of the men that I love the most in my life vanished before my eyes. I could hear them running, their smell lingering on the air and my clothes.

I had soared so high that I was slowly falling into oblivion. I lowered my head and I could feel the hot tears falling down mercilessly. I felt empty and sad. Seth strong hands brought me closer to him. I felt the heat of his body encircle me and I knew that I was being catch. He would never let me fall. I sobbed against his chest, letting my tears stream down, falling on his skin. He just held me tight, his hand making soothing circles on my back.

"I miss them, Seth. I miss them so much!" I wept, pulling away to look at him, raising my face to him.

Seth wasn't smiling. He'd a concerned expression on his face. His lips were pursed into a fine line. The sparkle in his eyes was gone.

"It's going to be alright, Ali-girl. You'll be alright." he whispered, wiping my tears with his index finger.

I wrapped my arms around him and crushed against his solid chest. It was my first time that I actually held him in my arms. It felt good to feel the softness of his warm skin against me. It felt right to be in his arms, listening to the rhythm of his beating heart. I felt safe and protected.

"Seth," I whispered, afraid to search his eyes. I wasn't even hearing his thoughts. "You won't ever leave me, right?" I asked between sobs, unable to stop crying. "You won't ever leave me? You'll stay beside me until the day I die, if I die?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"I'll always stay beside you, Ali. I'll stay with you until the day you die, if you die. Just know that the minute you die, I'll die too!" he mumbled against my hair.

"I want you to live if I die." I said, caressing his coppery arm.

"That's a selfish thing to say, Ali." he muttered, putting a hand under my chin to force me to look at him. "I can't survive without you. Imagining a life without you is torture." he said, caressing my face with his forehead.

"Selfish? I'm not being selfish. I'm being reasonable." I cried, accommodating my head against his chest.

"Reasonable would be, you understanding that I can't be away from you. I need to protect you. I have to know that you're right. I need to know that you are happy. If you aren't there, then I rather die and not live a day without you."

I lifted my head to face him. His eyes were serious. I felt ashamed of not reciprocating the same feelings. I would survive if he wasn't there. I could go on living without him. But at the same time, I couldn't be away from him. I was always questioning myself on my feelings for him. I didn't love him, but I needed him. If he wasn't there I was anxious. It was hard to understand how I felt, but I was scared to realize that I might actually feel love for him.

My mother told me that there are stages in a relationship. Everything gradually changes. We take our time and the pieces of the puzzles fall together in their corresponding order, creating a complete clear picture. Every road that I took led me to him, and every sign pointed to him. I stood at a crossroad, looking at every direction unable to choose which path I should take, because each path eventually led me to his arms.

He tightened his hold, resting his chin on my head. "I'll never leave you. I told you I was going to be here for you. I can't be away from you. If you could only understand how hard it is to go a day without seeing you." he paused, "You know that I can't survive away from you. I need to make sure that you're safe. I check on you every night, sometimes I fall asleep listening to the rhythm of your heart. I don't ask for much, Ali. I just want to be closed to you. That's enough for me!" he murmured, caressing my back gently.

"Why aren't you mad that destiny chose your soul mate? I get furious just by thinking that I'll never have the experience of finding love by myself." I protested, a new bout of tears falling down my face.

Seth didn't answer; he just stood there, holding me in his arms. "It's not fair! You should be with someone that loves you. A woman that can make you smile, that is willing to make you happy." I complained, inhaling his scent.

He ran his hand through my hair lovingly, his eyes resting upon me. I looked up and behind tears saw the saddest face staring back at me. I hated myself for speaking so freely and openly. I didn't want to make him sad or anything. His happy smile was gone and his eyes were distant.

I felt appall at myself for turning such a vibrant soul into a dim, bleak one. I feared that if I heard his thoughts they would be reprimanding me. He probably hated me for using him as a crying shoulder. He was probably too annoyed by the fact that I had kept him at an arm's distance for so long. He probably loathed me for only reaching out to him only I needed someone to console me. I turned my gaze away from his. It was too intense to stare at his sad, forlorn expression. I couldn't stop blaming myself for his unhappiness.

"I'm so so sorry. I should've kept my mouth shut. I hate hurting you. Please forgive me, Clearwater." I apologized, slightly pulling away from him. He pulled me back to him and held me tight.

"I can't forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. I don't want you to be sad. I want you to laugh, please, just live your life. Be happy and content, Ali. I know that you don't love me. I also know that you can survive without me. Heck, you can do all this amazing things on your own, without me beside you. I know that you can live ten thousand lifetimes without me being there by your side. I understand all that and I'm OK with it! I understand! I really do! I just don't want to miss a single day without you! I want to see you succeed." He paused, tucking away lose strands of my hair behind my ear.

"I just-really need-Sarah, you are everything to me. If you don't want me beside you, I'll leave you alone. I will give you your space and keep a safe distance away from you. I will vanish before your eyes, but I'll always be watching from afar, making sure that you're happy. I'll stand in the sidelines, if that is what you really really want. I'll do anything that you want me to. I'll be anything that you want me to be. Beautiful girl, I'm not asking that you love me- for now." he said, caressing my face with his fingers.

"For now, I just want to be your friend. That other night you said you could only offer me your friendship. I'll gladly take it, Ali. I just want to be with you. I really want to know you better. I want to be so close to you, that without reading your thoughts I know what you want. I want to be your best friend. The person closest to your heart!" he smiled sadly, resting his forehead against mine.

"I don't want to lose your friendship, Clearwater. I don't want you to leave me either. Not being with you this few weeks was hell. I missed you so much. I'm so confused! Being away from you hurts me so much. I-I also don't want to be your imprint. I hate the fact that I can't choose my own soul mate. I know that I'm being selfish, Clearwater. I don't want to share you with no other girl. I want you to be mine, but I don't want to fall in love with you. I'm so egotistical!" I sobbed against his chest.

"Ali, don't cry. Please, don't cry! It's alright to feel that way. I understand! I was young once, I know how it feels. Baby girl, I'm yours! No matter what you try to do, how you feel… I'm always yours. I told you, Ali, I'm anything that you want me to be. I'll wait for you." he said, once again showing his unselfish, compassionate self.

"How can you say that?" I said, pulling him closer to me. "I've completely ruined your life!" I protested loudly.

"No, Ali, I don't feel that way, you've given me life. I feel alive when I'm with you. I feel like I am finally living for the first time. It's hard to describe, but it's something wonderful. Life has meaning for me now. I'm no longer empty. I have a purpose and it makes everyday worth it. I have you to thanks."

I gave him a confused stare. This man was crazy. Crazier was I, that I practically understood him. I reached for his face and caressed his smooth skin with my hand. I couldn't help smiling behind the curtain of my tears that fell freely down my face. He would be anything that I wanted, and I was so confused to actually know what I wanted. I wanted his friendship. I wanted him to devote his life to me, but I didn't want to give him my heart. I couldn't! It was marred with sadness, scarred with the distant memories of a past happy life and I couldn't spare him the pieces that were still salvable. I still couldn't bring myself to let him in!

* * *

_A/N: So here is the chapter. I hope that you like it! For those that are confused with Ali's titter totting feelings, I apologize. She is confused about her feelings for Seth. She doesn't like the fact that she couldn't choose him by herself and destiny had to meddle in her love life. She is also afraid to give her hurting heart to him. She is afraid of getting hurt by Seth (just like any teenager or adult). To Ali being ripped apart from the safety and comfort of her beloved family was a traumatic experience. It broke her heart in many little pieces. What Ali doesn't know is that Seth can mend her broken heart! She loves him, but doesn't know that she does! I promise that the pace of this story will become upbeat in the next few chapters. _

_Once again, sorry for the delay! I'm having too much fun in Costa Rica. We're going to the forest next Thursday! I got in a fight last night with two drunken tourist. My cousin started it all! I got my face scratched, but seven years of Tae Kwon Do and Jujitsu were very helpful. None of us won, because our parents took us the hell away from those two bitches. *_* Lexi_


	15. Surprise

**And Then Came You**

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's me! I'm back from a well deserved vacation. I spent the best time in Costa Rica, getting rowdy and crazy with my three cousins and family. As I mentioned before, I got in a couple of fights with crazy tourist. One was a man that touched my cousin Anelizza's boobs. We followed him down the beach and hit him with a stick and ran screaming bloody murder. It was hilarious. We also spent a few days in Brasilia and went to the beach. Brazil is the place to be! Gorgeous beaches, weather, friendly people and the best meal ever. My grandmother's house was filled with family members that I haven't seen since I was little. I met my two nephews and they're extremely well behaved kids. My parents were awesome, most of the trip. Well, enough about me! Here is the chapter….

Disclaimer: Oh well, I don't own anything!

* * *

**Surprise**

_Jacob's POV_

As soon as I opened the door to our house, I could smell the sickly smell of a vampire. I looked down at Nessie and she hurriedly followed me as I took long strides to reach my Jacobina. My heart was pounding fast against my chest. The adrenaline was pulsating against my veins and the fear of finding my only child hurt began to take over.

"Ali!" Nessie yelled, as she stood beside me. "Ali, where are you? Child, answer when your mother calls you!" she yelled frantically, pushing past me and hastily running up the stairs to Jacobina's room. The door swung open slamming against the door and no answer from our daughter.

I checked the rest of the house and found no sign of my little girl. I sensed Nessie growing anxious and worried. She feared that something horrible had happened to her girl. I needed to be strong for both of us.

"Jake, the smell-the smell is of an unknown vampire. I c-can't distinguish the s-smell. I-I c-can't distinguish it!" she mumbled, her eyes full of concern.

"Call Seth, she might be with him!" she said, a hint of hope in her voice. "Also try calling Emily, Embry and Kim. She hangs around with them."

We walked to the kitchen and I grabbed my phone and began dialing every possible number I could remember. I called Seth first and waited impatiently for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello." Seth said on the other line. I ran my hand through my hair, praying to any god that my daughter was with Seth. I would personally hug him if she was safe and protected. Shit, I would throw a party for those two to become engaged, anything if she was safe in the comfort of Seth's presence.

"Seth, it's Jake. Is my daughter with you?" I asked, crossing my fingers. "She's not in the house and there is the scent of an unfamiliar vampire filling the entire house. Is she with you?" I asked hopeful, reaching for Nessie's hand.

"No, Jake. We were together like two hours ago. I dropped her by your house. We saw Edward and Emmett today, but that's it. When I was in your house I didn't catch a scent." he said, his voice low. I could hear Seth running and the slam of a door.

"We've to find her!" Nessie yelled, removing her hand from my grasp and trudging towards the backdoor.

"Seth, gather the pack. I'll try to meet you at Sam's house." I said, suddenly hanging up and following my wife out the door.

Nessie stood facing east. "I can smell Ali. The scent of the vampire is mixed with hers. Jake, we gotta hurry up." she cried, furiously wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

I nodded, drawing a deep breath as my body shook angrily. I phased into a wolf and Nessie got on my back.

"_Jake, is that you?"_ I heard Brady asked. Our minds quickly became attuned. "_I thought I wasn't able to link my thoughts with yours?_" he asked confused.

I gnarled at him, showing him images of my missing daughter and the gravity of the situation.

"_I need Sam's pack help. I think that's why I can hear and see your thoughts."_ I retorted angrily, feeling Nessie's nails digging on my fur.

"_Jake,"_ Seth said worriedly, "_I'm at Sam's."_

"_Seth, I can't meet you there anymore. I picked up the smell of Jacobina and the fucking mysterious vampire. I need you guys to meet me at a rendezvous point. I have to follow the scent. I think she's close_." I began to send my pack brothers images of the places I had passed.

"_Jacob,"_ Sam said in his authoritative voice.

"_Brother, we'll find Sarah. We're right behind you!"_ he said, showing me images of the trees that I had just passed a few moments ago.

In less than ten minutes, Seth was running beside me. His eyes full of pain and concern for his imprint. I could sense his pain. I howled when images of my Jacobina's smile appeared on his mind. The way he saw her was so tender and sublime. It made my heart ache just thinking about something happening to the most beautiful girl in the world, my Jacobina.

We ran following the scent as it led us further into the woods, passing the boundaries that divided La Push and Forks. Nessie's tears fell on my fur and I struggled with stopping to comfort her or finding our daughter.

"_Ali is more important right now!"_ Seth hissed, running in front of me as we continued to follow the scent. "_We need to find her!"_

"_It's true, Jake! You can console your wife later. She's safe, but we still don't know of Ali's whereabouts. She's our priority."_ Embry said quickly, running beside me, flanking me on the left.

"Jacob, the smell is leading us towards the my old cabin." Nessie said as she hopped off my back and ran full speed towards her old home.

I followed her, afraid that these unknown mother fucking vampire or vampires weren't alone.

"_Don't worry, bro. We're going to find our princess."_ Paul said, nodding his head as he ran beside me. "_NO mother fucking vampire is going to hurt our girl."_

"_I'll kill them if they hurt my girl."_ I snarled. "_I'll kill all of them if I have to, just to make sure that my daughter and wife are safe._" I said crossly.

We reached the old cabin and found Ali's new purple Converse shoe on the wet ground, closed to the tracks of someone being dragged.

"Oh my goodness!" Nessie whispered, as she ran off, following the tracks and the poignant sweet, extremely repugnant smell of vampire.

"_I'm going to kill someone_." Jared mumbled in frustration.

I could feel everyone's hatred bubbling in my chest. I began to feel the desire to rip a fucking vampire into small pieces pulsating through my veins. I ran fast, the wind flowing through my brittle fur and the scent of Jacobina growing stronger as it hit my nostril.

We passed the Cullen's old mansion and continued to run through the thick green, forest. The smell of Jacobina began to fade as we got to the end of the track marks. There were blood drops on the grass and Jacobina's purple sweater was shredded into tiny pieces. I gave Nessie a curious look and I saw the tears stain her precious face. I couldn see her hurting. I could feel her agony running inside me. We'd become one, and the pain of not knowing what happened to our girl was becoming unbearable.

Nessie knelt down and touched the blood stains with her index finger and brought it to her lips. She took a taste of the blood and shook her head.

"It's not hers." she said with relief, getting to her feet. "It's not Ali's." she sighed, giving me an optimistic smile.

"_How does she knows?"_ asked Collin curiously, staring at Nessie.

I showed the images of Nessie sucking out the poison from Ali's little body when Maria bit her. My brothers understood and their minds quickly averted to finding my daughter.

Seth growled and continued smelling the ground.

"Seth, you won't find her smell here." Nessie said, pointing at the ground.

"Ali tends to jump on trees when she's scared." Nessie said, touching his furry face, forcing his head up.

He jerked his head from her small hands and continued to run towards a nearby clearing. I wanted to pound the shit out of him for being so curt to my Nessie, but I also understood the agony that he was feeling. All of us in the pack knew exactly how miserable and impotent Seth was feeling.

"_Jacob, if the blood isn't Ali's. Whose could it be? And how did Ali's sweater got shredded beyond recognition?"_ Collin asked worriedly, creating different hypothesis in his head.

"_Fuck, Collin. I'm already stressing over my missing daughter. I don't need your damn conclusions on this fucking matter_." I yelled angrily.

Collin got down on the floor in a submissive position, his ears down and his muzzle pointing down.

"_Sorry, dude. I'm just shitting bricks. Ali's missing and we've been searching for a while now. I fear the worst."_ I said, turning away to run after Nessie and Seth.

When we reached the clearing, my heart began to pound faster. My eyes were clearly deceiving me. I just couldn't believe it! Nessie stared back at me, her eyes opened wide. All the minds that were linked to mine were cursing and trying to understand what was going on.

"_Sam, can you explain this? Jacob? Paul? Jared?"_ Brady asked confused.

_"I have no fucking_ _idea!"_ he said, shaking his head in confusion.

"_Brade, if we fucking knew, we would've informed you."_ Paul said sarcastically, taking a few steps closer to Nessie.

* * *

PS. The next chapter should be up on Sunday. It's already written and it's kind of a twist to the story. I'd a dream about this story and that's what I will stick to. I hope you like it, so please... review!


	16. Battle

**And Then Came You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nada.**

* * *

**Battle**

It was after Seth left me home that I decided to go for a walk down the beach. It was a gorgeous afternoon as the sun began to set over the horizon. The beautiful picturesque evening was relaxing and calming. I walked through the sea shore, my bare feet sinking into the warm sand. I was deep in thought, trying hard to organize my already chaotic mind. I found a few sea shells and began to stuff them in my pocket. I still had the tendency to collect them and share them with my parents.

I began to drift further away into the woods, when I heard the faint screams. They were full of pain and anguish. I ran as fast as I could, rushing passed the blur of trees. I could hear a guttural laughter as I approached the direction of the scream. The unfamiliar scent of a vampire began to fill my nostril. The hairs on the back of my neck began to rise. I felt a cold chill run down my back, making my heart beat faster.

"Please, help me!" the female voice yelled, as I drew near. She was being attacked by a very pale man. He was holding her hand tight and pressing her wrist against his mouth.

"Please, help me!" she whispered weakly as her green eyes met mine. I took a step back and felt like I was reliving the day of the accident with Maria.

I clutched at my heart, feeling the need to defend this weakling. She was dying and if I didn't do something, I would forever regret it! Especially, if the girl before me was Riza, Alfred's girlfriend.

"Sarah, help me!" she cried, her eyes turning upwards. The vile creature was stealing her blood, her source of life. I couldn't permit it! I was raised to protect, defend and respect all human lives.

I ran up to the vampire and jerked his head away from Riza, grabbing his filthy t-shirt and shoving him away from her. He flew a couple of feet away from her weak body. There were bruises on the length of her arm, a sign of her struggle against a man that was a thousand times stronger than her.

"Get away from here!" I ordered him, taking a few steps towards him. He was staring at me with quizzical red eyes. "Leave before I end your miserable life." I hissed, turning around and carried Riza in my arms.

He smiled callously at me, wiping the blood around his lips. "What are you?" he asked, getting on his feet and taking a step closer to where we stood.

"You look human, yet your heart beats faster than one and your scent is different." he said intrigued, his crimson eyes dancing from Riza and me.

I didn't stay long to answer his question. I was running towards La Push clinic to get help for Riza. Her heart was beating weakly and her breaths were coming unevenly. I was afraid that she would die in my arms. I jumped high on the tree branches, trying hard to dissipate my scent, afraid that the vile man would follow us. I've never been as afraid as I was now.

"Sarah, we're flying!" Riza whispered against my chest. Her eyes were closed and I tried to ignore her as I continued to rush to the clinic. I wanted Seth to be around to help me. I couldn't deal with this situation without him or my parents.

"Sarah, my head! It fucking hurts! It hurts!" she began to wail and move in my arms. I almost lost hold of her as I tried to concentrate on getting her help. "Sarah, please, help me! It's burning… it hurts!" she said, between screams.

I began to remember the conversation I once had with my mother in the hospital after Maria bit me. I asked my mother why she drank some of my blood. She told me that Maria's poison was in my bloodstream.

A vampire's bite can poison a human and turn them into one of them. I dreaded the thought of tasting human blood. I couldn't do it! It wasn't innate in me to drink blood. I wasn't a vampire! I couldn't! I just couldn't, but I couldn't let her die.

I jumped off the highest branch of a tree that overlooked most of the town of La Push and landed softly on the wet ground. I placed Riza on the floor, her blood oozing profusely from her wound in to the soil. I removed my purple sweater and ripped it to pieces to create a tourniquet to stop the bleeding after I had removed all the poison.

I placed her bleeding wrist against my lips and closed my eyes. I opened my mouth and slowly began to suction the venom from her blood. It tasted like pure sugar and spices as her tainted blood accumulated in my mouth.

I felt the need to gag and heave all the contents from my stomach. I continued, until her blood began to taste like the offensive taste of metal. I spit all the blood out of my mouth next to her. Her color was fading and her breaths were turning shallow.

"What are you, Sarah?" she said softly, opening her eyes slightly to look at me.

I applied my improvised tourniquet and wrapped it a few inches above the bite mark to stop the bleeding. I carried her and rushed to the clinic. When I reached the small clinic, the nurse gave me a curious look as I stood before her with a girl in my arms.

She was surprised that I was carrying Riza with such ease. She asked me what happened and I told her that she was bitten by a vile creature. I couldn't make any further comment about what truly had happened. The nurse handed me many papers to fill out and she even called the police, but I was already out.

I ran back to my house and went to the laundry room to retrieve some clean clothes. The smell of blood was nauseating and making me feel uncomfortable. I needed a bath quickly!

It was so ironic that I couldn't stand the smell of blood, when all my family members on my mother's side were vampires. I walked up to the stair, when the now familiar scent of that vile repugnant vampire entered my nostril. It was near, inside my house.

"It's a cozy house that you have here." a low whisper filled the air.

"I could enjoy living here." he said sarcastically, appearing before me as I made my way to the hall on the second floor.

"You know what's intriguing?" he asked, stepping before me, running his cold hand along the wall as he walked.

"Get out of my house!" I retorted angrily, clenching my hands into fists.

"I will not be kind to you! I gave you an opportunity to leave alive! I will not give a second!" I threatened, taking a few steps toward him.

He was laughing loudly, pulling his head backwards.

"Sweetheart, you're so intriguing." he said amusingly. "I'm intrigued by your scent. It's almost as my scent, but mixed with something so different and intriguing. You have a heartbeat, but you're not human… am I correct? What are you?" he asked, placing his cold hands on my cheeks.

"You're so warm and perfect! I can smell your blood… so alluring." he continued, digging his hand in my hair.

"I wonder if you're going to plead for your life as I suck your blood!" he said, grabbing my neck and slamming me against the wall.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, pulling his hands away from my neck and pushing him down the stairs.

"I'll say that you will be the one pleading and begging for your life." I screamed, as I jumped down the stairs, landing on him.

"Oh, sweetie, don't make me laugh." he laughed, yanking my leg causing me to trip and fall. I quickly got to my feet and jumped out of the window, running towards Seth's small cabin.

The sadistic vampire was behind me, trying to catch me and end my life. I knew that it was a matter of life and death and I needed to be quick and drag the mother fucker into the mouth of the wolf, technically!

_Oh, shit! Think, Ali! Seth said he was going out, so he might not be home,_ I thought quickly. I changed the course of my direction and began to run to Sam Uley's house. The rest of the pack was always there! I only prayed that there were there today!

I reached the Uley's gray house and found Ayton and Alfred sitting in the porch. They were tossing a baseball back and forth when I quickly appeared before them, startling them.

"I'm sorry to scare you guys. I need Uncle Sam and the rest of the pack!" I said hastily. I looked at them and then turned to make sure that he wasn't following me.

"Dad or the rest of the pack aren't here!" Ayton said, standing from his seat.

"He won't be here until much later. Maybe we can help you." he said, giving me his dimpled smile.

I shook my head, tears falling down my face. "I need a werewolf. I'm being followed by a sadistic and vile vampire. He would be here any minute. Call my father. I will try to run around La Push and Fork's boundaries." I said, wiping my tears with the collar of my shirt.

"Why? What happened?" Alfred asked, coming towards me and sniffing me.

"You smell like Riza. Where is she?" he asked, grabbing my arm. "Sarah Black, what the fuck happened to my girlfriend?"

Ayton pushed his brother away from me."Calm down, Alfred!" he hissed.

I began to cry as I heard the steps of the vampire coming closer. "The vampire attacked her. She's going to be ok. I took her to the clinic. I'll explain later. I gotta go! Ayton get your brothers out of the house and as far away from here as you can!" I yelled, running toward the thick forest.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Daddy, I'm sorry! Mom, forgive me! Seth, I do love you!" I whimpered as I ran, hoping from tree branch to tree branch, like I usually did when I was afraid. I needed to come up with a fucking plan, ASAP!

I ran passed an old abandoned stone cabin in the middle of the forest, it had a faint scent of my Cullen family, but I couldn't stop to investigate. I continue to run until I came across a clearing.

I had to stop and fight. I've always been running away from everything. I was a scary little girl! Afraid of everything that would eventually bring change. I needed to face what was coming. I needed to be strong.

I'd to make my father proud… I was the daughter of an Alpha wolf. My mother was a strong damphir. My grandparents, aunts, and uncles were strong and I needed to be strong! I needed to be strong for Seth! He told me that he wouldn't be able to live if I wasn't in his life! I needed to be strong for him the most!

"I really don't like playing with my food." he said, walking slowly to where I stood.

He ran his hand over his mouth, displaying a sarcastic smile on his rose lips. I've seen a few vampires in my short life span. Most of them were breathtakingly beautiful and attractive. They had an air of mystery surrounding them. The one that stood before me was pale, ghastly and objectionable. There was nothing alluring in him… he was plain and ordinary.

"Food? Please, I will not be anyone's meal." I chuckled nervously.

I stood there staring at him, feeling the wind come from the east carrying the familiar scent of my body-guards. I wanted to scream at them for being such assholes and not paying attention. I told Ayton to run and take his brother's with him. They had disobeyed a simple rule. A simple rule that would keep them alive for longer! Such foolish kids! And now Ayton was bringing JJ and my cousins into this mess.

"Before I finish you off, would you please tell me what are you? A vampire? A demon-child? A witch? What exactly are you?" he chortled, biting his lower lip.

I began to pace around him, trying to change the orientation of where he stood. I wanted him to be facing the opposite direction of the wind. I didn't want him to pick up the scent of my cousins and friends.

"If I tell you… will that make you die in peace?" I muttered, my eyes fixed on his crimson orbs.

"That would be the only way that you'll find out what I'm!" I shouted, jumping towards him and grabbing him by the neck.

He pushed me back and slammed me against a thick tree trunk. I braced myself for the pain to shoot up my body, but nothing happened. I felt nothing. The sadistic vampire laughed, leaning his face closer to mine and smelling me.

"What a rich scent?" he whispered into my ear, opening his mouth to exposing his sharp teeth.

I pushed him away from me and dug my hands into his mouth and pulled his jaw apart. I heard the metallic crush of his marble-like jaw ripping as I pulled with all my strength. His skin glittered as the rays of the setting sun hit his skin.

His deep guttural screams echoed in my ears as his cold hands grabbed my long hair and shoved me against the tree trunk.

I reached for his eyes and began to scratch them, trying to remove them from their sockets. It was like trying to remove a stone, I succeeded with his left eye, and a few drops of blood began to seep from the hollow of his eye socket. I could smell that it wasn't his, it was Riza's. Anger began to boil inside me, as I picture Riza's agonizing pain.

"I'll make you pay for all the pain you've caused!" I yelled, clutching at his throat and sending him flying half across the clearing.

He landed on the ground with a loud thud. I heard his evil thoughts and the screams of his curses continued to echo in my mind. I was feeling the adrenaline pulsating through my veins. The killer instincts that my father felt when Maria bit me, were cursing through my blood. I needed to end the life of this miserable being. He was a menace and he was going to die.

He stood up, trying to position his jaw in place. I jumped him, ripping his arms arm apart from his torso. He shrieked in pain, scratching me with his other hand. He managed to grasp my neck, blocking my air supply. I was gasping, choking and fighting him. I was trying hard to release the hold he had on me, when everything began to spin and turn black.

"_Fucking asshole, die!"_ I heard Alfred's voice reverberating in my mind. I felt the wind blow beneath me as I fell into warm arms that caught me.

"_You'll pay for hurting her!"_ Ayton's voice resonated against Alfred's. I was carried by someone and I felt the tears crash loudly against my skin. I felt cold, but safe.

"_That mother fucker is mine_!" said a deep husky voice; it was filled with anger and pain. "_I'll make him pay for every second of agony my girl felt!"_ he said with determination.

It was Seth Clearwater's voice. He was full of anger and hatred towards the contemptible creature that attacked me. I could hear his not-so-pleasant thoughts.

My always-peaceful-Seth was going to make him pay for the pain he'd caused me! I wanted to console Seth, to tell him that I was alright! He didn't need to worry so much! I would be alright, just as long as he was beside me!

I opened my eyes and saw my mother's distressed face. There were tears streaming down her face and a relieved smile across her fleshy lips. I smiled back, unable to hide the joy of seeing her porcelain face once again.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" I said, as she placed me on the ground. "I-I… didn't want to make you suffer. I made you cry! I broke the promise I made to dad!" I whispered, covering her face with kisses.

"Ali, it's ok. They're tears of joy. You're alright, baby girl!" she said, hugging me.

I rested my head against the crook of her neck, inhaling her soft scent. I was calmed in her embrace. I saw my father approaching us in his wolf form. He nuzzled his nose against us.

I patted his russet fur, happy to be reunited with my parents. I smiled at him, enjoying the moment. I didn't notice what was happening around me. I was too involved with my parents.

I began to relax in my mother's arms when I heard footsteps approaching the clearing. They were fast and swift.

I pulled away from my mother and turned to face the pack of werewolves piling the pieces of the despicable vampire's body. Seth was howling in satisfaction, when his gaze met mine. He was pleased to see me safe.

"Seth!" I yelled, when the petite pale body of a female jumped at him. She sunk her teeth in his neck, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Nooo!!!!!" I yelled, jumping away from my mother's side and running to where he was.

I felt the anger boiling, blazing throughout my body. Every fucking bone and joint began to hurt and ache. I felt invisible forces pulling me on every direction, making the pain extremely intolerable. I had to stop when my vision became blurred. I felt hot, as I trembled and shook uncontrollably. I heard the ripping of my flesh and clothes booming in my ear. I blinked hard, trying to see my hands before me. They were elongating and stretching, fur appearing out of nowhere. My back began to ache and bend until my hands were touching the damn floor.

I looked down at my hands and found myself staring at furry paws. I'd transformed into a werewolf, no doubt about it. My fur was a dark russet color, similar to my father. I looked around and found familiar eyes staring at me and no one helping Seth.

I ran to where he was, still fighting the bitch of a vampire. She was scratching him, digging her long nails into his thick skin. I bit into her stone-like neck and pulled her off him. He was bleeding a lot and so weak.

I hesitated for a moment, but turned to her. She got to her feet and ran towards me. I bit her shoulder and knocked her on to the floor.

I ripped her arm apart and tossed it a few feet away from her. She gave a shrilling scream that penetrated my ears. I wanted her to feel the pain that I felt when she hurt my Seth. I brutally attacked her, detaching her head from her neck. She opened her mouth to scream, but there was no sound coming out.

It was creepy to see how her limbs and appendages moved without being connected to her body.

Ayton helped me, taking too much joy as he ripped her into pieces. Jared Jay, Alfred, Romeo Black, Paul Maximus, Ayden and I helped him.

We all had phased into werewolves on the same day. It should have been a day of celebration, but the joy was lacking as I turned around and saw Seth on the ground.

His eyes were closed and I could barely hear his breathing. I walked to where he was and stood looking down at him. I felt my body shake and shrink to my normal human size. I swiftly sat beside him, completely naked, taking his head and softly bringing it to my exposed chest.

My tears began to fall on him. He wasn't moving, his eyes were closed tightly and his breathing was labored.

I heard Sam giving orders to collect the pieces of the female vampire and pile them up to burn them with those of her mate's. My mother was crying and my father was completely destroyed.

"That fucking Happy Punk kid better live." he whispered sadly as he phased back. My mother covered me with her jacket and tried to pull me away from my Seth.

"No, I want to be by him, please. I need to be by him." I wept, pulling away from her and snuggling against Seth body.

"Nessie, let her." my dad said softly. "We should call Carlisle to come and check on him." he mumbled into her ear.

"Jacobina, we'll take him to our house." dad said, putting his strong hand on my shoulder and pushing me into his arms.

I jerked away from him. "I need to be by him. It's my fault all this happened!" I screamed, kneeling down on the floor, sobbing hysterically.

My father pulled me up and held me tight. "It'll be alright, Jacobina. He'll be alright!" he whispered against my hair, as he stroked my back gently in soothing circles.

"You'll be alright, princess!" he promised tenderly.

I saw behind the curtain of my tears, as Seth was being carried by Embry, Paul, Brady and Collin. I felt so helpless and impotent watching Seth suffer.

My Seth was hurting and it was my entire fault. I should've stayed by Riza's side as they took her to Fork's Memorial Hospital in the ambulance. I should have done the correct thing and stayed in a public area, where I knew that the fetid vampire wouldn't have attacked me.

I should've let my parents dealt with the situation. They were more capable at handling complicated things like this. I'd a tendency to screw everything up!

But I swore with my heart and soul, that I would make it all better for Seth. I would be what my Seth wanted me to be! I would give him my heart. I didn't care if he hurt me, breaking the last salvable pieces of it. I just wanted to have him near me! The moment that I found myself in danger, I knew with all my heart that I wouldn't be able to fight this imprinting shit any longer!

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay of the chapter. It was a long long weekend. It took me twenty-eight hours to drive to Maine to visit my cousin. She just gave birth to a healthy cutie baby. He weighed 11 lbs and 3 oz. He was-is-whatever 26 inches long. He is a porker, but so freaking cute! Oh, yeah, sorry again for the delay... here is the culmination of last chapter. So, hurray for Sarah Rosalice... she discovered that she is actually in love with Seth. Tell me what do you think! I look forward to your reviews and comments. Regarding the next update... I will try to do it as soon as I can. I'm currently in Michigan and I won't be able to update as often as possible. Sorry for the wait, take care and have a fun vacation!_**


	17. Here Comes the Devil

**And Then Came You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just this plot!

* * *

**Here Comes the Devil**

I slept on Bella's arms the entire night. Her cold arms were perfect for my feverish skin. My whole body was aching and my joints were throbbing from the pain of transforming to a werewolf. I remained quiet, resting my head on my Mama's shoulder. She smelled so soft and sweet. Her scent wasn't like my father described; a sickly smell that burned your nostril.

She smelled like a field of blooming lilacs and peonies. I could've jumped with happiness for being in my Bella's arms again. I was once again reunited with my lovely family. I wish with all my heart that I could enjoy the moment. I felt tears stream down my face as I recalled the previous evening.

Seth was still in a coma, induced by the medication my grandfather Carlisle had given him. He'd suffered a few broken ribs, his collarbone was fracture and there were massive bruises along the bites that the female vampire had inflicted on him.

"Ali, sweetheart, don't cry!" Bella whispered into my hair.

"He'll be alright!" she promised, playing with my long hair.

I didn't answer and just let her hands sooth away my worries. She pressed a soft kiss on my forehead and smiled down at me. I've missed her so much. A new bout of tears began to fall freely; I wasn't able to stop them. I could just let go of all the agony and suffering that I was feeling.

"Mama, I'm hurting so much." I sobbed, lifting my face to hers.

"I'm responsible for Seth's situation. I am the cause why he's lying in bed, unable to move. I put him there with my carelessness." I whimpered.

Bella brought her arms around me and held me tight. She was so sweet and kind. She always knew how to console me, but today no one could. Only Seth could tame the storm that was brewing in my heart.

"Rosalice, he'll be alright! Carlisle said that he'll be fine in a couple of days. Just give it time! Everything will be better soon." she said in her velvety voice.

I nodded despondently and wiped my tears with my pajama's sleeves. I gave her a weary smile and rested my head against the crook of her neck. My Bella was beside me and I wanted Seth to be here instead of her. I felt like I was betraying everyone with my thoughts.

There was a soft knock on the door and Rose, Alice, Esme and Carlisle entered my bedroom. They were so beautiful and alluring. They were my family, my heart flipped with excitement as I saw Alice practically floating to where my bed was. She was so elegant and graceful as she moved; her perfect coiffed black hair was loose and her flawless attire made her look like a fairy princess.

Rose was also elegant and beautiful. Her blond hair shone under the soft morning light. Carlisle and Esme looked regal as well. Their smile was enough to resuscitate part of my broken heart. I gently pulled away from Bella and opened my arms to welcome Alice.

I cried with so much sadness, feeling so miserable for only wanting to be with Seth. The secret of my love for him was slowly killing me and not being able to tell anyone wasn't helping. I held on to my aunt and felt the cold arms of Rosalie cover us.

"Oh, Ali, don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you so miserable." Alice said poignantly.

"Where is my happy girl? My beautiful blissful girl, where is she?"

I sobbed harder. "She's dead! She died long ago. This is the bitter me!" I cried, slumping against her. Rose carried me and laid me on my bed next to a gloomy Bella.

"Don't say that! Not even playing!" Rose reprimanded me, sitting on the edge of my bed and resting my head on her lap. I looked up at her and pouted.

"You aren't bitter… you're just sad. You'll be alright!"

"Sweetheart, Seth is just under a drug induced coma. I didn't want him to suffer. He held extensive damaged to his chest and neck. Werewolves heal fast, but their bones take longer to heal. I didn't want him to be in pain. Is that what you want?" Carlisle said, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

I shook my head vehemently. "No, Carlisle. I want him to heal." I said softly.

He looked at Esme and held her hand, pulling her to him. Alice sat by Bella, they were all staring at me. I felt like a specimen being studied by a science class.

Esme's eyes were fixed on me. Her pleasant smile displayed across her lips. She was so lovely and kind. There was so much love in her heart, that if possible she could love the entire world! She was a compassionate soul and she always found kindness in everyone.

"Ali, there something that is really bothering you? I know you! You can always trust us, sweetie!" she said calmly, her melodious voice ringing softly in my ears.

I shook my head and looked down at my hands. "It's too much, grandma. I keep fucking everything up!" I clasped my hand over my mouth the moment the bad word came out of my mouth. My grandparents or uncles never cursed.

"I'm sorry, grandma, grandpa, aunties and Bella. I apologize for the swearing. I'm sorry!" I sniveled.

Alice pulled me into a hug. "It's ok! We know you're Jacob's daughter. Just try not to do it so often. You aren't a sailor!" she said chirpy, kissing my cheek. "Besides, you need to cheer up! Take a shower and get dressed pretty. Playing dress up always lifts my mood and cheers me up when I'm gloomy!"

I chuckled at Alice optimism. "I wish it was that easy, Aunt Alice." I said, reaching my hand to hold Rose's hand.

"But I'm grateful that you guys are here!" I said offering them a weak smile. "It's always nice to see my beautiful family."

Esme patted her soft cold hand on my leg and smiled at me. "You'll be fine, darling. I know that you'll be strong."

We talked some more, but their efforts to cheer me up didn't work. I was in the slumps. I was too depress to see the ray of sunshine at the end of the cloud or the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. I wanted to see Seth's smile. I only wanted to see Seth's smile! Only Seth!

I passed the rest of the day sitting in front of the bed where Seth was resting peacefully. His beautiful tanned skin was hidden behind a pallid coloring. There were dark circles under his eyes, and the bruises on his neck and chest made him look even more ghastly and sickly.

His breathing was soft and his heart was beating quietly against his chest. I didn't want to move from the reclining chair. I wanted to spend time with him, learning every curve and line in his body. I wanted to kiss his lips… I wanted to know how they would tasted and how well they would merge with mine.

I wanted him to wake up. I needed to be the first person that he saw when he opened his eyes. He deserved to know how I felt for him.

I stood from the seat and began to pace along the room. I paced back and forth, almost to the point of creating a trail on the wooden floor. I stopped in front of the window and saw my beloved family get into their black-tinted windows Audi. They were leaving and I felt remorse for not spending as much time with them.

Bella caught sight of me and waved sadly as she entered the backseat. I blew her a kiss and waved good bye to my beloved Mama. She gave me one of her sweet smile as she rolled down the window. Her skin was glowing like a diamond encrusted statue; it was so beautiful the way her skin glittered when the sun hit her pale flesh.

I stood there facing the window, watching as the car drove down the dirt road and disappeared behind the dense foliage of the trees. Time seem to travel rapid, but Seth's recovery was taking too long. It was already evening and I still remained beside Seth. His coloring was slowly returning, but he was still too heavily sedated. I was glad that he would be alright.

"Ali," my father said as he knocked on the door. "You have to come downstairs now." my father said sternly.

I nodded my head and followed him. My heart was beating hectically at the thought of my dad calling me Ali. He barely called me Ali, Rosalice, Sarah or even Esme; to him I was his Jacobina.

We went down the stairs and he stopped at the foot of the steps. He looked tired and haggard. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away from me. He paced around for a few minutes and then entered the family room, I followed closely behind him.

I tried to listen to his thoughts, but they were all jumbled and confusing. There were many images of a young Seth, Brady, Embry, Quil, Sam and the others. There was the recollection of images of a beautiful Native American girl. She was beautiful, with lustrous black hair and high cheekbones and soft eyes, filled with bitterness and hatred. I had to stop listening to his thoughts, when I began to get a headache.

"What is it daddy?" I asked, touching my throbbing right temple.

"Baby girl, Seth's sister and mother should be here in a couple of minutes. They want to see Seth and also-well, meet you." he said pausing momentarily, tapping his foot on the floor nervously.

He paced around some more in the family room and then sat down in his chair. He was looking at his hands. "Jacobina, Leah is a tough cookie to pass down. She's not as sweet as Seth. They are completely different. Opposites, you could say! She might even insult you and belittle you. She thinks it's your fault for what happened to her brother. Don't let her stupidity get you down, princess." he said, taking my hand in his.

"Why does she hate me? She's never even met me before!" I protested angrily, leaning closer to my father.

Paul came in to the room and leaned against the entryway. "She's just like that, Ali." he said, speaking for my father. "Leah is a harpy! Bitches like her don't change." Paul said, shrugging his shoulders.

"She hates anyone that has been imprinted on or has imprinted. I think she'll hate you even more because you're her little brother's imprint. Leah is very overprotective of Seth." Paul stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

My father was nodding at Paul's words. "She's a harpy, Jacobina." he muttered, scratching his chin. "It's a long story!" he said with finality. "But don't be afraid, princess, Daddy will protect you."

Embry came behind my uncle, resting his hand on Paul's shoulder. He then walked to where I stood and wrapped me in a bear hug. It felt good to have him hold me. It was warm and I felt like a little girl lost in his arms. He kissed my forehead and smiled down at me.

"You'll be alright, sugar. You're stronger than her. We'll protect you!" he laughed, releasing me from his embrace. "Uncle Embry will take care of you!"

"Thank you, Embry, Uncle Paul and Daddy!" I said hopelessly.

I looked at my daddy's face. He was jealous that Embry got to hug me first. I extended my arms before me and encircled his waist. I could never compare my father's arms with anyone's. His arms were my haven of safety and my old man was my hero. He was the best man ever. I could never grow too old to need my daddy. He was my sunshine and I will always feel safe in his arms.

I reached one hand to his face and showed him how much I loved him.

"It better stay like that, Jacobina. I only want you to need my arms to feel safe!" he teased, and carried me in his arms and twirling me like a little girl.

We heard a call pull into our drive way and a door slammed hard as angry steps approached our house. I swallowed hard and looked at my father. His perfect smile disappeared and turned into a thin line. His forehead was creased into a frown. I placed my hand in his and followed him as he opened the door. Embry took my free hand in his large one and Paul stood behind me.

"Here comes the devil!" Paul said, cracking his knuckles.

_Oh Lord! Help me!_ I thought scared. This week keeps on getting more fucked up as the hours tick by.

* * *

A/N: Yeah!!! I made it safely back to Colorado Springs, CO last night. I just made it back from the circus... Loved it! Loved it! For those nice people that PM about the name of my little cousin's name...well, his name is Keniel Jose Ruiz-Moteigo. The name is kinda weird for me, but then again... I ain't the mama! And yes, I can post more frequently now, since I'm have easy access to my computer. I've written five new chapters to this story. I like them, so I will post them soon. Take care everyone and review! Thank you for the great comments and all the nice words.


	18. Leah

**And Then Came You**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!  
**A/N: **So here is the chapter! I finished fixing some stuff and I tried to edit it to the best of my abilities. My Betareader is still in Brazil, she won't be back until July. If I wait until then, well... many people would boycott me! So read on, enjoy and review!

**

* * *

**

**Leah**

I held on tight to my father's hand and Embry's hand. The door flew open before Embry opened it. Leah Clearwater and an older woman walked in to the foyer of the house. Leah stared at my father, Embry, Paul and me. She didn't hide the fact that I was despicable to her. She sneered at me and looked down at me.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! She's Seth's imprint? Why this world keeps fucking with me?!" she muttered, placing her hand on her hip.

"Leah, get the fuck out my house if you're going to be talking to my daughter that way!" my mother's melodious voice rang from the kitchen as she appeared behind us. I looked back and found her staring at Leah menacingly.

"You'll have to make me if you think I will leave my little brother in this rat's house, full of half vampires and hybrids from hell." she said hatefully, staring at me.

I blinked back tears of anger and took a step forward, but my father and Embry both pulled me back. "Calm down, Sarah." Embry whispered into my ear.

I nodded at him and squeezed his hand even tighter. He winked at me and then turned to face Leah Clearwater and her mother.

"I'll do it if I have to! I don't care if you insult me, but don't ever talk about my child like that you cunt! She may be a vampire-human-werewolf hybrid, but Sarah is ten thousand times better than you!" my mother hissed her voice sharp and filled with venom.

"Better than me?" she said, laughing sarcastically. "Your child is a menace around my brother. It's her fault that he's in a fucking comma!" she said, walking towards my mother.

"Leah, calm down child." the old woman said softly, placing her wrinkled hand on her daughter's arm. "Let's respect the Black's home. They've been kind enough to take care of Seth in his time of need." she said sweetly, her voice full of knowledge and compassion.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior. We're just worried for Seth's welfare." she said kindly.

"Mrs. Clearwater, my daughter didn't put Seth in a coma. My grandfather put him under sedatives because Seth suffered a few broken bones after the fight with a vampire." mom said calmly, walking toward my father and linking her arm to his.

"See Leah-baby, she isn't responsible for putting Seth in a coma. Dr. Cullen has seen him, he is an excellent doctor and he knows how to treat the werewolf anatomy." Mrs. Clearwater said serenely, smiling at me.

"Renesmee, can I see my son? I would like to see my angel." she said, removing her hand from Leah's arm and taking a step forward.

_He's my angel!_ I thought sadly, my hand still linked to my daddy's and Embry's. I looked at them, but they were still staring at the scene before us.

My mother's angered face, turned sweet once again. She gave the old woman a lovely smile.

"Of course, Sue. Please, come this way." my mother said gently, unlinking her arm from my father's arm and walking passed us and taking Sue's hand. She shoved Leah out of her way and together they went up the stairs, leaving Leah the devil behind.

I stared at Leah and couldn't believe that such beautiful woman was cursed with such a dark soul. _She couldn't really be siblings with my beautiful Seth?_

Leah, the devil game my mother an evil stare and then turned to look at me.

They shared the same hazel eyes and dark wavy short hair. She was a foot and a few inches shorter than he was, but their resemblance ended there. She was too consumed with things that happened in the past. No matter how hard she tried to continue living she was still stuck in her old life, she wouldn't even try to let go.

Leah continued to stare at me. She began to chuckled, shaking her head disapprovingly. "You gotta be kidding me! She's just a child, Jake." she barked.

"She's not even four years old. You called me the day she was born… you said she was a monster stealing your 'precious' wife's life. Now you're standing there protecting her like she was actually worthy of it." she said crossly.

My father growled at her. "Leah, cut the shit out. I don't want to fight you. Respect my home!" he snarled.

"Ha!" she laughed sarcastically. "Home? Please, this is a circus. A circus full of freaks!" she said, pointing at me.

"Leah, shut the fuck up!" Embry retorted, releasing my hand and walking to where she stood, pulling on her arm. "Just because you could never be happy doesn't give you the right to be so hateful and scornful."

Leah shoved him away from her and stared at me. "Be glad you actually look more like your father than that trollop you call a mother!" she hissed.

"You should let go of the past! It can't be healthy to live with such detestation and odium buried in your heart." I said quietly.

"Not only do you suffer for Sam imprinting on your best friend and cousin… you also loved my father too. It wasn't his fault that he never returned your feelings!"

Leah's eyes opened wide and her face turned pale. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked surprised, turning to face my father.

"What kind of lies are you feeding your detesting daughter?" she spat at my father. "You're a fucking asshole, Jacob Black." she screamed loudly.

My dad let go of my hand and shook his head. "Leah, don't be stupid. She has the same ability as her grandfather Edward." daddy said between clenched teeth.

"My daddy didn't say anything about you! I can read your mind! I can see how you suffered when you found out that he imprinted on my mother. You thought that you finally had a chance at love!"

Leah took a step forward and before I was able to see her intentions her hand was striking me. I remained still as I heard the sound of crushing bone echo in room. "You filthy liar! I never loved your father!" she yelled, as she brought her hand back to strike my face.

My father caught her hand and slammed her against the door. "Don't ever lay a hand on my precious daughter. I will not treat you as kindly as I'm doing now. Leah, respect her or things will get m-"

"It's ok, daddy! It doesn't hurt!" I said, smiling at him and turning to face Uncle Paul and Embry. "It's alright! Let her strike me again. I don't feel pain." I said reassuringly. "I'm OK."

Embry brought his large hand to examine my face. "But I heard the crushing of bones." he said worriedly.

"It was her hand. She broke it as she hit me." I said nonchalantly. "Leah, you should go see your brother. He will want to see you when he wakes up." I said coolly, turning around and exiting the living room.

"Jacobina!" my father called after me. "Baby girl!" he whispered behind me as I ran away from our damn house. I couldn't take it anymore. My life without Seth wasn't worth it!

I felt sorry for Leah. She was so consumed by everything in her life that she let the light of hope die down. I felt only pity for her. I wasn't going to turn like her. I was going to live my life to the fullest with Seth beside me.

I walked down to the beach and sat on the sand staring at the waves crashing against the large boulders. There was no sense in spending time around Seth while his family was there. His crazy sister and loving mother were there and I wanted to give them their privacy.

I took my slippers off and dug my feet in the sand. I was feeling so down and miserable. I felt like I didn't belong in the world. I was an outsider in both worlds. I wasn't a vampire, I didn't drink blood. I wasn't a complete werewolf either. I was in the shadow of both worlds. I was hiding deep under an unknown darkness.

I wasn't a child! I wasn't a woman yet, I was just a vessel of nothing. I was confused and troubled. The entire week had been nothing but more discontentment for me.

"Sarah Black!" a female voice said from far away. I turned to face to her direction and found Rebecca Black-Hurley walking towards me.

I really didn't want to have another confrontation with her. I was tired of fighting and being spiteful. I was tired of my life and my childish attitudes. I forced myself to smile and waved at her.

She arched her eyebrow and gave me a dubious look. She was now closer to me. "You know I'm not Rachel." she said curiously.

I nodded at her and turned to face the water. "I know who you're. I can tell the difference." I said sadly, turning to smile at her.

"Why are you here?" she asked inquisitively. "It's cold outside and you're only wearing that thin sweater." she said sounding a little preoccupied.

"It's ok, Becca. I'm not that cold anyways." I shrugged.

Rebecca sat beside me, looking down at her hand and giving me strange smiles.

"Rebecca, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when I first met you." I said nonchalantly. "I feel awful for acting so condescending and spoiled."

Rebecca was utterly speechless. She just nodded weirdly.

"I thought that I should let you know how sorry I was." I said coolly, pulling lose strands of hair that were on my face as the soft afternoon breeze blew.

"Wow! I'm speechless. I guess I should apologize too for being such a bitch without actually knowing you." she said, a perplex look about her face.

"It's ok. It's in the past!" I said casually, taking a handful of sand in my hand. "Becca, do you think I'm a freak?" I asked her, not really caring if she answered.

She gave me a baffled look and shook her head. "No, I think you're just like your father stern and strong tempered. You rush into a problem without taking time to think. You just act and then question the situation." she said, curling her legs to bring them closer to her chest.

"That's how werewolves are, feisty and strong tempered." she laughed.

"I guess it's true." I mumbled, writing Seth's name in the sand. I ran my hand across his name and erased it before she noticed what I'd written.

"So you know that my father is a wolf?" I asked carelessly, rubbing my hands clean from the sand. "You know what my mother is too, right?"

Rebecca nodded. "I've known for a while now. You think that you're a freak because of what your parents are?" she asked, quickly understanding where I was going with our conversation.

I nodded staring at her. "Yes? Am I a freak?"

"Sarah Black, I really don't think you're a freak. I think you're smart and intelligent. Your parents just mold you and guide you in this life. What you become in the future is how you used the guidance that your parent's provided you with and the lessons you learn along the way." she said, playing with the sand too.

"If children became like their parents, my boys would be pricks and assholes like their father Rick." she laughed.

I laughed with her and looked at the horizon. It was great to just spend some quiet time away from my family and the crazy people that were in my house.

"Thanks! I kinda feel much better." I muttered, placing my hand on hers. "You're a good person, Becca. I wish I could get to know you better." I said. I honestly wanted to know her and have a special relationship with my aunt Becca.

We talked some more, but it began to get dark. Rebecca drove me home and stopped to say hello to my dad. She left immediately and I remained sitting on the front steps. It was dark and I wasn't really feeling tired. My mother brought me some lemonade and I drank it softly. Thinking about the events of the last few days was making me crazy. I pray that Seth would wake up soon and grace me with one of his beautiful smiles.


	19. Breaking Down

**And Then Came You**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nada!

A/N: So here is another chapter! That's like three or four (lost count) in one night! Take care and read! Review and comment on what you liked about the story.

* * *

**Breaking Down**

I sat on the counter watching as my mother made my favorite orange flavor pancakes. She flipped them in the air and caught them in the pan as she smiled at me. I laughed as I've always done when I watch her make all this crazy dances while making breakfast.

My beautiful mother was the best! She was a present from above. She knew how to make my life more bearable. Her laughter was the best sound any ear could hear in the mornings. Her melodious voice rang like bells in the distance.

Looking at her was like looking at my dearest Papa and finding small resemblances of my Mama. She was everything I needed in this tiring and strenuous morning. The moment I got out of my room I ran across Leah Clearwater in the hall. She didn't even give me a chance to express how sorry I was for causing her family so much trouble.

She shoved me out of her way. She had a cast on her hand and a very scary expression on her face. She really looked distress and tired. I felt so out of place once again. I couldn't stand the shunning from her. We were supposed to be tight! We both loved Seth and cared for his well-being! Well-I just started liking him and no one knew about my feelings, but- we should learn to be tight for my lovely gorgeous handsome Seth.

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?" I asked hopping down from the counter and walking to the stove.

I grabbed a spoon from the sink and washed it. I dipped it in my mother's famous orange syrup and had a taste of it. It tasted like heavens. Delicious.

My mother winked at me and placed my very scrumptious pancakes in a plastic plate and handed them to me. I poured some orange syrup on them and sat on the table. It was good to just eat alone with my mother. Just the two of us! She rarely ate human food, but when she always made an exception when it came to me.

"What is it Ali?" she said, taking a sip from my orange juice. "You've been quiet all morning and it's kind of annoying."

She sat on the table next to my plate, her bronze hair cascading over her shoulders. She put down the crystal glass next to us and lifted my chin to face her.

"Are you alright, princess? Is that witch scaring you?" she said with a pout. "Do you want Mommy to kick her ass?" she laughed, pinching my cheek.

I chuckled, taking a bite out of my tasty pancakes. I shook my head and rested my hand on her creamy thighs. "No, mom, I don't think I can say it per se. The walls in this house have ears. I can show you, but I want you to keep it a secret… even from daddy." I said, biting my lower lip as I stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

My mother brought her hands to my face and showed me images of Seth Clearwater. "Is it about that?" she asked intrigued.

"Well, yes and-" I paused, getting from my chair and leaning my face towards my mother. "Ok, it's exactly about that. I'll tell you after school. Can you go pick me up- alone?" I asked, taking her hand in mine and bringing it to my face.

"I'll be there ten minutes before your bell rings!" she said with a glorious smile. I kissed her cheek and grabbed my pancakes and headed out the door. I took my time to eat as I walked to the bus stop. Paul Maximus and Romeo Black were waiting for me.

Romeo and Paul M were identical twins, but it was so easy to tell them apart. Romeo's hair was cut in a buzz short haircut and Paulie was longer and straight. They were equally strong and tall. They were extremely handsome and didn't resemble their age. My father and Paul told me that was due to their body and genes adapting to becoming a wolf.

My dad even told me that he still looked the same as he did when he was sixteen years old. I threw the plate in the trash and proceeded to sit on my cousin's lap.

"Wuz up, Lil Romeo and Maxi Max?" I said, pointing at them with my head. Max nodded and took my legs and placed them on his lap.

Romeo laughed and pushed me off his lap, but Max caught me. "Fine, vamp-girl!" he laughed, ducking his head as I threw him a punch. "Why so sad Alpha girl!" he said, pulling me back to his lap again.

I shrugged and punched his arm. "We've crazy guests staying at our house." I mumbled, taking a handful of Max's Cheetos and popping them in my mouth.

Max shook his head and laughed. "Dad mentioned that Loca Leah Clearwater was in town and that she was blaming you for the mess with Seth. I'm scare of her. She's this crazy look in her eyes." he muttered with his mouth full and shuddered.

I looked at him disgusted. "Maximus, really-what the hell? Didn't Rachel teach you goddamn manners?" I chided, taking his Cheetos bag in my hands and hiding it in my backpack.

"I'll be keeping them in here until I know that you're responsible enough to talk without your mouth full, fool!" I said feigning being mad.

Max looked down at his hands and nodded his head. I gave Romeo a confused look and with my eyes asked him what the hell was wrong with his brother.

Romeo shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Well," he paused, scratching his head with his hand. "Since you're Jacob's daughter and we kinda phased after Ayton told us you were in trouble… that kinda makes you our Alpha!" he said.

I shook my head. "No, nope, no! This is absurd!" I yelled, causing a few of the people waiting in the bus stop to look at us.

"No, that can't be." I mumbled low enough for them to hear. "I can't be your Alpha, because I don't even want to phase again." I hissed, getting off from Romeo's lap.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. "Sarah Black, listen to us. It's how it has to be. You're Ephraim Black's descendant. It's in your blood." he whispered.

"No, Rommy! We're descendants of the same E-man. We come from the same line of mighty warriors. In fact, you have it double thanks to your daddy." I added quickly, smiling wearily and getting up from Romeo's lap.

"Sorry, cousin. It's you!" Maximus said, getting up from his seat. "You can't hide from your destiny."

The school bus pulled in front of the stop and students began to get in. I stared at my cousins as they got in. I grabbed my bag and ran back home. I couldn't take a strange news like this. I didn't want to be a leader. I couldn't even lead myself out of trouble. How could I lead a team of immature boys, when I myself was more immature than all of them combined? No, I just couldn't deal with all the responsibilities and the task of deciding for a whole bunch of teenagers? I just couldn't! I still depended and needed my daddy or even my mommy! I needed guidance ASAP!

I entered the backdoor that led to the kitchen and found Leah and her mother eating breakfast on our table. My mother's red Ferrari was gone and my father's Nissan Titan was still in the garage. I trudge to the living room, upstairs and any room available in our house and stopped back at the kitchen.

I startled Sue Clearwater when I appeared suddenly. Leah was staring at me with a menacing expression. She was so different from her family. She really was bitter. Sue Clearwater was smiling at me as she lowered her spoon on the plate.

"Sarah Black, you startled me!" she smiled. "I see that you are as fast as your mother." she said, motioning me to sit beside her.

I nodded and reluctantly took a seat facing her and Leah. I lowered my head and stared at my hands.

"You remind me so much of your grandmother. She had the same intense blue eyes. She was such a great person." Sue said, a kind grin on her lips. "She would've been proud to have you as her granddaughter."

"Thank you, ma'am." I whispered, feeling embarrassed in front of my future mother-in-law. "It's very kind of you!"

"Oh child, don't be so modest! It's the truth. Sarah would've spoiled you rotten." she said, taking the spoon in her hand.

_Already am!_ I thought gloomily, glancing at Leah.

"I'm really glad that you've taken such good care of my son. He speaks fondly of you. I hope that someday I can repay the kind and devoting care you have shown my boy." Sue said, her eyes watering at the thought of her beloved son.

"Oh, please, Mrs. Clearwater, please… don't cry!" I said, getting from my chair and running to her side.

"Please don't cry! I will cry too if you do. That's not good for Seth. We've to be strong for him!" I muttered quickly, grabbing a napkin and handing it to her.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, Sarah. I'm just glad that he'd finally found such a kind and wonderful girl. He found his soul mate in you. I know that it's too soon for me to be telling you this, but I'm glad it was you. I can see in your eyes that you're a benevolent person. Your eyes speak louder than words. They tell me that you care for my son very much." she said, tears falling down her honey-colored face.

Leah slammed her spoon on her plate and pushed it away from her. "I just lost my fucking appetite." she mumbled angrily.

Sue ignored her daughter and grabbed my hand gently. "I know that you don't love my son now, but I believe in my heart of hearts that you will! Please, make him the happiest man in the world. I want him to experience the kind of love I lived while his father was alive. I want him to live a blissful and joyful existence beside you."

_I do love him! I want to make him happy! I do, I swear that I do! But he hasn't woken up, so I can't tell him that_, I thought bitterly.

Sue cleaned her tear-stained face and beamed at me. I held on to her hand, feeling relieved and much more calmed. It was nice that Mama-san Clearwater liked me for her son! I really wanted her to like me, because I wasn't going anywhere. I was going to be by Seth and no one was going to stop me.

I knelt down beside her chair and gave her a warm hug. "Mrs. Clearwater, I'll make him happy." I said, my heart skipping hectically at the thought of having Seth for an eternity.

Leah narrowed her eyes and gave me a sharp look. "Mom, I heard Seth tossing in his bed. Go and check on him, please." Leah said, eyeing me.

Sue Clearwater gave me one last smile as she got to her feet. "We'll talk later, sweetie." she said warmly. I nodded my head and watched as she disappeared out the kitchen. We heard her soft steps go up the stairs and down the hall until she reached the door to Seth's room and propped it open. She carefully closed it behind her and everything became quiet.

Leah was on her foot when I turned around to see her. She was furiously mad at me. I really didn't care. She couldn't do anything to hurt me physically, but she had the words to hurt me emotionally.

"Come with me." she said demandingly. I followed her out of the kitchen. She walked to the front of the house and down the dirt path that led to the main street. It was a cool morning and the clouds covered the sun.

Leah's mind was a battling ground. She wasn't happy and a person didn't need to read her mind to understand her pain and suffering. What Seth was feeling in his body, she was feeling it with her heart!

She stopped walking when we reached a small park. She turned around to face me and there were tears in her eyes. She didn't look like the angry, bitter woman that stood before me minutes ago. She looked more like a lost little girl, trying to find her way home.

"Look girl, I don't care what you can do and who your parents are. You better listen carefully because I will not repeat myself again." she sobbed, wiping her tears and pointing at me with her index.

"You aren't worth anything for my brother. You're not even human. You don't know what it is to love and have your heart ripped from you. My brother doesn't need a brat to take care of. He needs a woman. Someone that can take care of all his needs as a man! He shouldn't be taking care of a little girl like you. You may look all grown and mature, but I see the way you cling to your daddy and the way you need your mother to help you out. Seth Clearwater doesn't need to be involved with a Cullen." she spat angrily, pushing me towards a bench.

"All they ever do for us is bring trouble into our life. Your stupid grandmother Bella, she was the reason our life became a hell from the beginning. It was because of the Cullens that we lost our father. It was because of them that Sam Uley first became a werewolf. If they never existed, Sam would've been with me. He would've never become a werewolf! Ayton, Alfred and Ayden would've been my children. He would've never imprinted on my cousin Emily. I would be with him. I would be the woman he came to at night." she cried, more tears coming out of her eyes.

"If the fucking Cullens… your damn family would've never been around La Push, I would not have phased, neither would've Seth. If it wasn't for the Cullens my father would still be alive. I wouldn't be dull and bitter. Because of your family, the second man that I ever loved could've been mine! If that stupid mother of yours wasn't born, Jacob would've been mine! He would've never imprinted on her and you wouldn't exist! The fucking Cullens fucked my life in every single possible way there is. I hate you! I hate your family! I hate you even more now that you're my little brother's imprint. He'll never be completely happy, because deep down in his heart…" she said, hitting her chest with such ferocity and hatred that I feared that she would die.

"…deep in his heart he knows that the Cullens are responsible for every hardship we'd struggle. I curse the day you were born. I hate you so much and I wish you were the one that was in that bed, suffering and hurting. I wish it was you the one that died yesterday! I wish that that damn vampire would've killed you!" she said with revulsion.

I turned around and began to walk down the sidewalk. I was dead inside. I've never experience such hatred and loathing. I was breaking down inside. I literally felt her words crash me like a powerful ocean wave. They hit me and slammed me into a deeper depression.

She knew Seth better than me. She knew everything about him. Maybe he did feel like the Cullens destroyed his life? I was a Cullen! I was part of that family that practically destroyed every life of the werewolves in La Push.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Leah yelled at me. "You get back here!" she said, taking my arm to force me to look at her.

I lowered my eyes to the floor and just stood there. "What else can you possibly tell me? You have obliterated every hope and dream I ever had! I've nothing to live for anymore. You know Seth better than me, so I see no further need to harbor feelings for him. You said deep down in his heart he knows that the Cullens are responsible for every hardship that his family and him have experience. I'm a Cullen! I am part of that hatred! I don't want to constantly remind Seth Harry Clearwater of his father's death. I give up on my childish crush." I whispered, jerking my arm away from her and pushing her against the bench.

Leah stared at me in confusion. "You love my brother?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"I don't! I hate him and I wish that he never imprinted on me! I would advise you to take him to your house. He's occupying too much space. I hate to be around you and all the Clearwaters are a fucking nuisance to me." I shouted behind tears.

"Do you love my brother?" she demanded, taking my arms in her hands. "Fuck, answer!"

"I don't need to tell you anything! Get out of my house and just leave!" I shouted louder, turning around and running faster than the wind.

I reached my house and opened the door slowly. I couldn't believe that I said that I hated Clearwater. I loved him and now I couldn't tell him. There would always be that nagging feeling inside me. I would always question if he really blamed my beloved family for what befell upon his family.

I slammed the door and ran up the stairs in human speed. It wasn't fair! Life wasn't fair! I couldn't carry all the burden of a short lifetime on my shoulder. I couldn't suffer so much, my aching heart was breaking slowly and the person that I thought that could mend it together was probably the person that would finish shattering it.


	20. Lost

**And Then Came You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Sad chappie for Sarah Rosalice Black. Even I cried! But it's only for the sake of the story. I promise that it will get better. My imperfect Sarah will get her chance in the next two chapters. It's a promise!

* * *

**Lost**

It was late in the afternoon and my mother rushed into my room with a serious expression on her face. She stopped in front of the foot of my bed and stared angrily at me. I was hiding my face behind my purple pillow when she noticed the tears in my eyes.

"What happened, princess?" she asked, flopping on the bed next to me.

"Oh goodness, your eyes are so red and puffy! You've been crying for a long time, haven't you?" she said, grabbing my face and pressing it against her chest.

"Mom, I wanna die!" I cried against her chest, a new bout of fresh tears falling down my face.

"I really want to die." I whispered.

My mother quickly began to cry. "Don't say that Ali. If you die, I want to die with you. You're my life, baby girl. I can't live without you. Can't you see that you're the light of my world." she sobbed in to my ears.

I held on to my mother and wept. Since my talk with Leah early that morning, my life was beginning to crumble and fall before me. I wasn't ready to have my heart broken and stepped on so often. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to go back to the way things were!

I wanted to go back to being small and running around the mansion. I wanted to be by Rose and Emmett. I needed to be pampered by Alice and hugged by Jasper. I wanted to be spoiled by Esme and loved by Carlisle. I wanted to be in my Papa's arm and in Bella's embrace. I hated everything in La Push. I wanted to just disappear and be done with my life.

I placed my hands on my mother's face and spoke to her in the best form I knew how. I began to project images of the conversation I had with Sue Clearwater and how Leah had ruined everything for me. I told her that I was madly in love with Seth Clearwater. I showed her images of many dreams that I had about us holding hand and being happy. I wanted my mother to know how I felt. She was the only one that knew how it felt to be so confused. She knew what it felt to not belong to any world.

She wiped my tears with her pale hand and spoke to me with her special ability. She didn't want me to give up! I needed to fight for Seth's love. What happened in the past should stay there, buried beneath all the nonsense and idiocies that Leah Clearwater spoke of.

"Ali, fight for what is yours! Don't let no one tell you how to feel and act! Be yourself. Always be you, baby. You're too important to him. He loves you and he won't rest until your heart is his! Ali, don't give up! Fight with all your heart." she mumbled.

"I won't mommy! I've given up on him." I sobbed, placing my hand on her face again. I showed her what Leah said about how deep down in Seth's heart he knew that the Cullens were responsible for the death of his father.

She looked at me and just remained quiet. Her beautiful eyes were now full of sorrow. My burden had fallen on her and now she was as sad as me.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry! I can't tell you how to feel and what to do. There is only one way to find out and that's to ask him, Ali. You're going to have to ask him yourself." she said, kissing my cheek.

I rested my head on her shoulder and slowly drifted into a sad slumber. It was filled with nightmares and images of Leah's face telling me how much she hated me. I couldn't take it anymore… I was lost! So completely and utterly lost!

I woke up to the deep voice of my father. He sounded worried and concerned. I pretended to be sleeping and remained in bed with my eyes closed.

"I think that we should send Ali to visit my parents for Thanksgiving." mom suggested, as she played with my hair.

"Ali is really sad because she misses them. Leah is constantly making her feel unwelcome in her own house and she really needs to be in a place where she knows that she is loved and wanted."

My father sat on my bed and touched my face with his warm, large hand. "She's wanted here, Nessie." he mumbled anxiously.

"We loved her and care for her. Goodness, I can't be apart from her. Imagine Seth if he knows that she's going to be away for a week."

My mother continued to play with my hair, as daddy took my hands and placed them on his face. I began to think of my Papa and his large white piano. I suddenly started showing him images of my life with my beloved family.

"Wow, she really loves Edward." he muttered sadly.

"Nessie, I thought she was happy here. She gets along with all my family. Heck, Romeo and Maxx adore their cousin. I really thought that she was getting along with Becca. I thought that everything was getting better." he said, kissing my hands.

"Jake," my mother paused, "she's really unhappy here. She just needs a couple of days away from here. I think being in Sequim with my family will do her good." mom said sorrowfully.

They remained in silence and I continued to pretend that I was asleep. I wanted to cry. I needed to release my heart from all the pain and uncertainty. I wanted to let go of my entire existence and just be a kid; a happy careless kid.

There was a soft knock on my door. The sweet scent of ocean breeze and sand invaded my nostrils. It was him, my Seth. I couldn't believe that he was finally awake.

"Come in Seth." my mother murmured, grabbing my hair and pulling it into a braid. The door slowly opened and the heavy footsteps of Seth resonated through the room.

"Hey." he whispered to my parents. "I came to see her." he said in his deep husky voice.

My heart began to beat faster and I heard my father's thought. I quickly began to mumble Leah's name and my father quickly thought that I was having a nightmare.

"Did Leah say or do anything to hurt her?" Seth quickly asked. I guess my parents were staring at each other without answering. "What did she do?"

My father stood from the bed. "I'll tell you later. You must be tire and in need to see your imprint. Just try not to wake her up. My poor princess has been feeling down- blaming herself for what happened to you." my father said bluntly.

Mom positioned my head on my cold pillow and carefully stood from the bed. "Be gentle with her, Seth. Your sister has said horrible things to her. She needs your understanding and support." she said gently, placing her warm hand on my face.

"Be careful with my princess heart, Seth. She is too weak and frail to have so much shit thrown at her." my dad said furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jake, but I promise not to hurt her. I love her too much and I only want to see her happy." Seth said, his voice filled with pain and hurt.

"We know Seth. We know that you love her. We just want Ali to be happy and your bitch of a sister is doing all the impossible to break her down." my mother said softly, kissing my cheek and forehead.

"She is my angel and I will fight or kill if I have to. I will do anything to protect my child." my mother said menacingly.

Seth cleared his throat. "If Leah is causing any problem, please let me know. She had no right to insult or threatened my angel. She hasn't done anything wrong!" he muttered angrily.

"Dude, your sister is the devil. She scared Ali! I'll tell you later. You came to see her, so we won't keep you from her." daddy said, taking a few steps toward the door.

"We'll talk later Seth." my mother said, she walked a couple of steps and then stopped. "It's nice to see you up and moving. Ali will be really happy to see that you're finally awake." she added and then closed the door, leaving Seth and I alone.

I felt the weight of his body dent the edge of my bed. I could also feel his eyes burning into my skin. He was so warm and the room felt complete and safe.

His ran his hand along the length of my face and dug his hand into my hair and inhaled the scent of my hair. I swear that I heard him smile. I opened my eyes and found his face just inches away from mine.

He was smiling his beautiful smile at me. His dimpled smile was only for me. I couldn't push Seth away from me! I loved him so very much. He was my life and I have been practically dead for the last few days.

"Seth!" I mumbled, looking in his beautiful eyes. "You're awake? Am I dreaming?" I said, a tear rolling down my face. "I thought-"

Seth pulled me into his arms and together we cried. I cried for his fast and full recovery. I cried for the impotence of not being able to control my life. I cried, because soon I would denounce my love for him. I cried for the pain that was palpable in my heart and for all those wasted nights that I could've told him that I loved him.

"Oh Ali-girl. I could only dream of you. I heard your voice calling me and I wanted to wake up so badly, just to be beside you. I don't care if you don't love me. I'll accept your friendship. I'll take your friendship over nothing." he murmured against my hair.

"No." I whispered, pulling away from him and looking into his hazel eyes.

"I can't even offer you my friendship. I know that you'll always want something more. I can't give you anything anymore than my friendship. I think that you should leave me alone. Go back home and return to the life that you'd before you met me. I don't want to have you near me. Leah was right; I don't deserve someone like you. You don't need to be saving me every time I'm in trouble. I can't be a hypocrite anymore." I wept, pushing him away from me.

Seth winced in pain. "Ali, you can't do this to me! I can't be away from you. Please, don't push me away. I'll take your friendship… I don't need anything that you're not willing to give. I can live with your friendship. Ali, please." he begged, taking my hand in his.

"No! I don't want you near me! Stop begging and making a fool of yourself. Have some fucking dignity!" I yelled, pulling my hand away from him.

"Just leave my damn room and never come back here. I don't want to see you! I don't love you and I never will!" I cried, throwing my pillow at him.

Seth just stared sadly at me. The light of his eyes suddenly disappeared. I'd destroyed the only man that I'd ever loved.

"Sarah Black, don't say such hateful words. Look, I don't want to force you to love me. I just want to be there for you. I want to be your friends, sweetie."

I covered my ears with my hands and forced myself not to look or hear him. I couldn't hear his words. It was too much!

"Get out! I don't want to see you! I can't stand you, Seth! You're nothing to me!" I shouted.

"Ali-girl!" he whispered getting off of my bed. He looked worse than a man that has been attacked by a vampire. He looked like a man that had his heart ripped out of his chest. "Please, love, give me a chance to-"

Leah stormed into my room and stared at me with eyes full of fury. "Let's go Seth!" she said, taking her brother's arm and guided him out of my room.


	21. Bringing Back

**_And Then Came You_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: This is the last chapter before my great surprise. Please bear with me! Ali will have her moment in the next chappie.**

* * *

_**Going Back**_

_Seth's POV_

It was an empty existence the one I was living. I would've turned my life into a zombie if I wasn't positive that my Ali-girl would change her mind. It's been too long since the last time that I've seen her. It has been more than three months. She hid her face from me when ever our paths crossed.

It wasn't fair that I got so screwed up! I loved her and somewhere deep down in my broken shell of a heart, I knew and felt that she would change her mind and love me. I wished and prayed that the day would be tomorrow or the next day. I was slowly losing faith and I was slowly desisting of the idea that it would turn into a reality.

Sarah Black was the woman that I loved and she hated me! She hated me so much that she didn't even listen to my pleas. I was exposing my goddamn heart to her and she shredded my hopes. I wasn't asking much from her… I just wanted her friendship.

It was too fucked up! I should've never been a fucking werewolf. I would've never imprinted on her! I would probably be married with children running around my house, a lovely wife that would love me and just be with me. Life would have been so damn different if this fucking imprinting shit never happened. But who was I kidding! I wanted my princess, my Ali-girl, the light of my world back!

I've drank myself to sleep many times, only to be woken up with her voice ringing in my ears. I thought that she would change her mind and knock on my door and ask for forgiveness. In my dreams she would always come back, asking for me to love her. I would take her in my arms and kiss her lips, until she knew that there was nothing to forgive.

_Sarah Black, you ruined my life. Sarah Black, I can't live another day without you!_

God, make her come to her senses. I can't live without her! She's everything to me! It's senseless to sleep at night if I'm only going to be dreaming of her. In my dreams, I hold her in my arms and she loves me! It was futile to sleep when all the pain and the agony would become palpable!

I know that I promised to be anything that she wanted me to be. I even said that I would respect her decision- but hell; her decision was tearing my whole life apart. I couldn't function at work. I wasn't good at patrolling anymore. I was lost without her. She wasn't near me and I was completely and utterly lost without her.

"Ali," I whispered, taking another long sip of my beer. It was my tenth that night. I knew that the alcohol would have no fucking effect on me. I didn't care; I just wanted to feel the nasty taste of the beer down my throat. It made me feel a bit alive.

I decided to go to the cliffs and just take a dive and never come back. Maybe if I was gone, Ali would appreciate me. I just wanted Ali. I wanted my Ali to come to my rescue. I was drowning in so much sorrow. I wanted Ali to help me find my damn way back home. Ali was the key to all my problems. She was the answer to every prayer. Ali was the only person that could make me whole again.

I wanted to hate her. _How could a little young girl like her have so much power over me?_ Why? I wanted to know why? Didn't she cry when I was attacked by that vampire? Was it my mind playing tricks on me? I swear that there are nights when I feel her closed to me. I can feel her lips kissing my cheeks softly and her tears falling on my face, but then I wake up and she's not there. Only her rich aroma lingers in my room and my ordeal starts all over again.

I looked down at the roaring sea and let loose of my inhibitions and jumped to the precipice.

**^_^**

_Jacob's POV_

If Jacobina wasn't my precious daughter, I would've said that she was just a carcass of a person walking up and down the stairs. She had no motivation or reason to live. She only went to school and passed her classes with excellent grades because she already knew the materials. She was a ghost. The spark in her eyes was gone. She barely talked and when she talked they were monosyllables.

My daughter was broken hearted. She really fell in love with Seth. She is probably oblivious towards her feelings for him, but she really fell _head-over-heels_ in love with him. My princess was dead! Before me stood a shadow that resembled my daughter.

She had my face, my mother's intense blue eyes and Nessie's lush lips… but she really wasn't my daughter. My arms couldn't protect her from the harsh life that she was living. Leah's words really destroyed her. I found out about the conversation she'd with Leah a few months ago, when Nessie fell asleep one night. I usually place her hands on my face to see what she's dreaming about. Nessie was recalling the conversation she'd with Jacobina the day that my daughter decided to break all contact with Seth.

Leah, the devil was to blame for planting doubt in her heart. My daughter was naïve and fragile. She may be strong enough to fight a vampire, but she was weak when it came to her heart. The weeklong stay she'd with the Cullens didn't help. She came more broken than fixed.

Edward and Bella came every weekend for a month, trying to help my also broken wife. Nessie took it the hardest. She suffers for her daughter and feared that Jacobina would find a way to end her life.  
The thought of losing my princess makes me sad and I really don't like thinking about it.

I tried hard to fix her broken heart, but my arms weren't the ones that she longed for. She didn't see me as her hero anymore. She wants Seth to carry her off to a happier place. I've heard her mutter his name as she sleeps and dreams of him. I've heard her crying at night until she passes out and falls asleep.

I've caught her sneaking out of the house at night, looking around the backyard trying to spot a sandy colored werewolf. Ali is broken and I don't have the pieces to put her back together.

I've gone to Seth's house and I found him even worse than my Jacobina. He's a complete mess. My good friend is lost without his imprint! I can't believe that my daughter means so much to him. I never thought that someone that wasn't me or Nessie, could love that girl the way he does. But Seth proved once again how wrong my conclusions and theories were. He loved that girl more than his life!

He wasn't himself anymore. He barely smiled. Seth wasn't the happy punk kid that he used to be when he joined my renegade pack. He didn't care about anything anymore. My old friend really lost himself. How can two people that love each other be so- I can't find the word that I'm looking for. But it's stupid to be away from the person that you love for no apparent reason.

I tried to encourage Seth to talk to Jacobina, but he desisted on the grounds that he would respect her decision. I should've been glad that my daughter would be mine for a little while longer, but it really wasn't worth it. I rather see my Jacobina with Seth-happy, content and cheerful little girl, than the ghost that looks like my daughter locked in her room all day.

It was really getting tedious living with a love-sick teenager. It was getting tire to be around a sad wife and seeing my good friend suffering for my daughter. It was time that Jacob Jeffrey Black, father of the most beautiful blue-eyed girl, to get involved. I was going to bring back the happiness in my baby's life!


	22. Predestined

**And Then Came You**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _

_A/N: I finally made it! Ali and Seth are finally together! I hope that you like the chappie. I made the chapter full of angst and then at the end it was sweet and promising! I hope that everyone likes it! I will delve more in their relationship as the story continues._

* * *

**Predestined**

Why did I go to Seth's house? I should've stayed in my house, locked in my room, away from everything that reminded me of him! I don't understand what possessed me to go over to his house! Oh yeah, Embry and Ayton! I really should've stayed away, far away from anything that was infested with his touch, smell or him.

Seth was better off without me! I couldn't provide him with what he needed. I told myself time after time that I was just infatuated with him. It was not love. I didn't love him! I was wrong about everything!

I entered his house through the spare bedroom window. He was never at his house on the last weekend of the month. He worked the night shift on the last weekend of every month at Fork's Memorial Hospital. He wasn't supposed to be there that night! Why didn't I even hear him? Was I that deep in thought?

Embry and Ayton told me that he was going to be working that night! I think they planned this all along. How could they? They've hurt me more with their supposed help!

I'd in my hands a bottle of Seth's favorite drink, strawberry lemonade and his favorite dish Shrimp ravioli with Cheddar cheese mashed potatoes. I'd made them especially for him. I knew how tired he would be once he returned home from work. I wanted him to have something to eat. I still care for his wellbeing. I think that I would always care for him. It must be the cosmic, spiritual connection that united our souls.

I walked into the kitchen and found Seth staring at me. His eyes were blank… the spark in them had died, like the light of a candle that had been blown by the wind. I couldn't believe that this was the Seth that I'd fallen in love with.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, setting the bottle and the plastic dish on the counter, unable to look him in the eyes.

"It's my house." he said curtly.

I bobbed my head and smile sheepishly. "Yes, that's very true!"

I took a step back and walked to the door in his kitchen. "I'm sorry to interrupt you. I thought that you were at work… that's the reason I came. I wanted you to have something to eat in the morning." I said nervously, playing with my hands.

"Why?" he said in a sharp cold tone. "Why do you give a fuck about me after you literally destroyed me?" he asked, his beautiful face turning with anger.

"Be-because, I-…" I said, but the words died in my lips. I turned around and placed my hand on the doorknob. I turned my face to his.

"You're a coward, Sarah Black. It's always easy to turn your back on the problem than face it!" he spat. For a mere second, I thought that I stood before Leah Clearwater. My heart sunk to the deepest part of my chest at the sound of his words. They were like venom, poisoning my blood and killing me softly.

"I know!" I mumbled, unable to turn the goddamn knob and leave. I needed to stay and hear Seth vent all his anger at me. It made me feel a little bit alive. "I know! I'm to blame for all the fucked up things that are happening to you!" I cried, hiding my tears from him.

"Damn it, Sarah! You're the person to blame! I can't blame your mother or your father! I blame you! How could you hurt me so much?! I didn't do anything to you- I protected you! I gave you my life. I placed it in your hands and what did you do with it? You fucked it up! Everything in me has no meaning! I don't know what to do with myself anymore." he shouted angrily, the crease on his forehead deepened into a scowl.

"You're right! I deserve every word and hatred that comes from you!" I whispered, leaning my forehead against the door. "I deserve it, Seth!"

"What did I do that was so wrong? I have been raking my fucking brains out for the last couple of months, thinking of what exactly I said to make you hate me so much! I thought you knew that I loved you! I care for you so much. I forgot that I existed, because I was so focused on your happiness! I told you a thousand times that I loved you! I don't understand you! You are just playing with everyone's feelings. You play everyone like a fucking yo-yo! When are you going to grow up and assume your damn responsibility? You aren't a kid anymore! Take action for your mistakes! Solve them! Speak about them; try to resolve your damn problems like the rest of the people do! People talk, they communicate, Sarah! Why is it so hard for you to understand that? If I did something so terrible to you-you could've talk to me! I would have listened. I would've tried to find a solution! But instead you pushed me out of your life, like I was some fucking dog. You didn't give a fuck about how I felt. All this time, all this fucking time you've just used me to your advantage." he barked, slamming his fist against the wall, creating a large hole on it.

I remained quiet! Afraid to speak or say something that would turn this docile soul into a vile monster. I wanted him to blame me! I was to blame for everything that was wrong in his life!

"Don't you have something to say for yourself? I guess that I've been right all along!" he yelled loudly.

"Why are you so damn infatuated in breaking a sacred union of the soul? It wasn't my damn fault that I imprinted in you. If there is someone to blame- it's not me! It never was me! I accepted it! I was so thrill when I looked into your blue eyes and found that missing piece in you! I was beyond happy when I felt that connection with you… but all you've done is run away from it! You know Sarah Black, not everything is pink and rosy! Life is not always beautiful! It's a hard reality the one that we're living in. Just because things don't go according to your way, doesn't mean you can blame those around you! It wasn't my fucking fault that I imprinted on you! But I'll be honest with you, I gave my all and at the end of it, I got nothing! The winner has always been you! You took my heart and soul and I was left with nothing. A big empty space in between my chest! That's all I got. I got hurt and here you're lighting fire into a fucking wound that won't ever heal!" he bellowed, throwing a glass cup against the floor.

I couldn't take it anymore. I would be forever haunted by his words. The power that his words had, cut through my soul, my heart and my spirit! I was a despicable creature!

"Oh god, Seth! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I thought I was protecting you." I muttered between sobs. "I thought that Leah knew you better. I thought that if- I thought, really, she said that you would always question- the Cullens and you becoming a werewolf. Your father's death." I mumbled, slamming my fist against his door.

"Damn!" he mumbled under his breath as he took a step towards me. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to come out like that! I can't think straight. I'm sorry!"

He stood behind me and carefully spun me around, he held my hands in his and I began to cry louder. I looked up in to his eyes. I had a hint of hope when I looked and found the depth of his love for me. I couldn't believe how much time I had lost.

I began to show him images of my conversation with Leah Clearwater. I showed him how I suffered the day I pushed him away. Everything that I did was because I thought I was protecting him. I let him know how deeply hurt I was for causing so much pain and suffering.

"You'll always have the thought in your heart that the Cullens were responsible for the death of your father. I'm a Cullen too. I will always be linked to their past." I muttered between tears.

Seth didn't respond, he just let go of my waist and took a step back. "I'll always remind you of the past!" I said sadly, turning the doorknob and exiting his kitchen.

I reached the dark house, hoping that my parents weren't awake. I needed time to analyze and gather my thoughts. I knew that what I did to Seth was wrong. I did like him, I did love him. I even had dreams of us kissing and holding hands.

It was normal, right? I'm a growing girl, with needs and wants. I'm part human, I crave for attention, for safety and the assurance that I would be loved and protected. Before, I didn't know if I loved Seth. But then again, what was love? I didn't know what love between a man and woman was? How it felt and how to know that it was there and that it was real?

I knew that my father and mother loved me! I have been showed time after time again. Esme and Carlisle loved each other, with the purest love. I've seen it, witnessed it in their eyes. Bella and Edward, their love was so blissful and untainted! Rose and Emmett, well-there definitely was lust and physical love, but love nevertheless. Jasper and Alice, their love wasn't boisterous or pretentious, it was sublime and transcended the body- it was a spiritual connection.

My parent's love was different. Jacob loved Bella with all his heart, but when he first saw my mother he saw Bella's eyes and he imprinted on her. She became his life, his world and everything that he someday would adore.

He probably loved my mother before she even became to exist. She was an extension of Bella- a part of her beautiful soul- and Jacob was attracted to that.

_Could my mother have attached herself to Jacob, even before she became Renesmee?_

Their love was strong, unbendable, and able to withstand any adversity. I had witnessed it through my father's memories. I felt the pull of gravity as it pulled him towards her. It wasn't some mumbo-jumbo 'imprinting shit' that brought them together. It was the desire to be together, to share every intimate moment together and live the life that was theirs to live. It was a magic that went beyond the human understanding.

Love was magic, and I was scared to love with the same intensity that my parents loved each other. I was afraid to take a risk. I didn't dare to take a dive into the unknown, because I was afraid that it would hurt me.

My heart was broken the moment my parents decided to separate me from my greatest love, my family. I silently cried myself to sleep thinking of them. My scar wasn't completely healed. Months had passed since I last saw my Bella's smile or heard my Papa Edward's sweet voice. I didn't want to hurt anymore. I was willing to put everything that was related to Seth at arm's length. I couldn't bring myself to let him in. I knew in my heart of hearts that the moment he opened the door to my soul, I would fall head-over-heels in love with him.

_Wasn't it our destiny to share a lifetime together? Would I even be able to run away from something so greater than my own existence? Could I be so blind?_

I leaned against the door, silently weeping for my damn mistakes. My self-deprecation wouldn't allow me to open the door and run back to him. I was too much of a coward to tell him that I loved him!

_Why did I have to make everything so complicated? It was a simple math, Seth and Ali together equals forever! Could it be any simpler?_

I felt glued to the floor, unable to move, think or hear my heart supplicating me to run back to him. I felt like a heavy marble statue, grounded to the fucking floor unable to do what my heart so much desired. I should stop listening to my goddamn mental logic and follow my heart. Be like Bella, when she followed her heart and it led her to the arms of my Edward. I should be like my father, a daredevil, taking risk and living his life as if it was his last day. Or be like my mother and love everything around me without thinking of ever getting hurt. I should take a dive into the unknown and just let Seth wrap me in his love, but it was too late!

"I'm such a coward!" I whispered into the darkness, I slid down until I touched the floor. It was too late; he would never forgive me for being so dumb. I probably let the best thing that has happened to me go. It flew out of my hands, and I never gave him an opportunity.

I buried my face in my hands and began to sob. How could I let Seth go, when all he wanted from me was an opportunity to show me how much he cared for me?

"Seth," I whispered with such longing and hurt. It felt strange to hear me say his name. Why did it take me so long to figure out my feelings for him?

"Seth, come back!" I cried into my hands, crying so hard, that I didn't care if my parents woke up anymore.

"Please, come back!" I implored.

I cried for an hour, unable to move from the floor. Every thought brought me back to when I first met him. How beautiful his eyes were and how gorgeous his smile was and how handsome and perfect his face was. I needed to see him and I needed to make him fall in love with me. It was my mission and I wasn't going to back down or turn away from it! Not ever again!

I lethargically got to my feet, my eyes hurting from so much crying. My heart felt heavy and weary as I stood in the dark kitchen. It was a reminder of how I felt. I took a few steps when I heard a soft knock on the door. The scent of sandalwood, ocean breeze and water filled the air. My heart began to accelerate and my tears were streaming down my face more rapidly. It wasn't tears of sadness, but tears of hope and anticipation.

I opened the door slowly, scared to see his face filled with derision and hate. I inhaled deeply and wiped the tears from my face. Before me stood Seth, his face and eyes blank as they faced me. His heart was beating softly and I felt responsible for erasing his passive and pleasant smile.

He was so tall and lean, his muscular chest rising as he took in deep breaths. His lips pursed into a thin line. His shaggy black hair was unkempt, falling over his left eye.

I wanted to touch him and caress his flawless face and shower kisses over his body. I needed to mend what was broken first, before I could let my desires take over me. It was impossible to think straight with such a marvelous being standing before me.

"Seth," I croaked, stepping out the door and shutting it behind me. "What are you doing here?" I asked staring at him with curiosity.

He looked down at his hands. "I brought the containers back. I washed them." he said quietly, handing me the plastic food container and the bottle.

"I wanted to say thank you for the food and also," he paused, raking his fingers through his hair. "Also, to tell let you know that I haven't given up. I'm not a quitter. I will be here for you, Ali." he said slowly, raising his hand to the wall.

"I don't care how long it takes me to make you understand that you and I are meant to be together. I'll fight for you! I'll make you see that YOU can't run away from our destiny."

"Seth," I whispered lowly, dropping my eyes to the floor.

"No, Sarah-girl, let me finish. I worked up the courage to come here and tell you how I felt. The least you can do is hear me out." he said with such veracity. He had one hand under his chin, making him look so handsome.

I nodded my head and let him continue. "Our life was preordained before even you and I became to exist. I was designed to become a werewolf to protect La Push, and it all happened when your grandfather and family came back to live in Forks. It was predestined that I became Jacob's friend and admired him as an older brother. I loved Bella as I love my sister. We became good friends and I have never regreted anything from the past... Edward is a great person and I admired him, just like I once admired my father… I thought of the Cullens as an extension of my own family." he said, running a hand through his face.

"I always felt like I belonged when I was around them. I was a devoted friend and I defended the Cullens when the rest of the pack was against your mother being born. I know that this may not make sense to you, but it does to me! I think that all this was meant to happen." he paused, looking up at the cloudy sky and sighing.

"I was meant to become a werewolf. My father's health wasn't the best to begin with. He didn't took care of how he ate! He barely exercised and he died of a heart attack! Yes, the surprise of having two werewolves was too much for him to handle- but I never blamed the Cullens. I could never blame them! Sarah, I was meant to leave the original pack to become part of Jacob's renegade pack to protect Nessie and Bella. I don't know if I'm making sense, Ali, but it was destined that I be part of your life. I was meant to be friends with the Cullens, and I was meant to be Jacob's friend, our destiny was preparing the path for us to meet. I'm yours and even if I hadn't become a werewolf, I would have found you. Whether it was this life or the other, or the next; you and I would've ended together."

I placed the plastic bottle and food container on the floor and walked up to him. Seth took a few steps away from me. I just stared into his despondent eyes, wishing that I could say something correctly to show him how I felt. I wanted to bring back the light into his eyes, to make the sparkle so bright that the whole night sky would be lit with his happiness.

"Seth, I'm sorry-" I mumbled nervously, playing with the hem of my sweater.

"I understand, Ali. I just thought that I could tell you how I felt." he said, giving me a wary smile. He turned around and began to walk away.

I hastened my steps to catch up with him. I didn't want him to think that I didn't understand. I was so content that he loved me. I wanted to reciprocate the feeling. I was just too scared to open my heart to him before. I was no longer afraid! I was going to take the dive and I was going for the glory!

"No, stop!" I hissed, jumping high into the air, landing in front of him. "Stop, please! I can't let you go back without hearing what I've to say." I said with determination, taking his large hands in mine.

I stopped and looked down at me. "What can you possible say? You don't love me!" he whispered despondently.

"I do, I really do love you, Seth. I love you with every fiber of my being. I loved you so long ago. I was ready to tell you how I felt the day that you got hurt by the vampire. Then Leah came and she told me all this shit- and I fucked everything up! I hate myself for hurting you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

I said, wrapping my arms around him. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his heart beats as I cried. He went rigid, but then relaxed against my arms.

"I love you and I'm not giving up until you love me again. I do accept that the bond of imprinting is stronger than my own will. But I can't fight it anymore. I can't fight my love for you! I love you, Seth Clearwater. I love you. Please, please-love me again! Forgive me and let us begin again!" I cried, holding his face in my hands.

He cupped my face in his hand and the most amazing thing happened. Seth was smiling. His lips turned into a bright dimpled smile. He was smiling again! I loved his radiant smile! The corner of his eyes wrinkled as he smiled.

"I love you, Ali-girl." he said, bringing his lips to mine. They were soft, gloriously gentle and sweet. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Seth scooped me into his arms and lifted me in to the air and spun me aroun.

"I love you, Seth. I love you so much!" I whispered in his ear.

He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me again. His lips moved slowly, molding to mine. They were warm and his arms made soothing circles on my back. I felt closer to heaven and there was nothing that could erase this feeling of happiness that surged through my entire body. I had fallen, but I was caught by Seth Clearwater's strong arms!

_I love you, Ali Black._ He thought happily.

"I love you more, my love!" I said against his lips.


	23. You Caught Me

**And Then Came You**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight._

* * *

_A/N: I am back! I am sorry that I took so long to update. I have this new story Second Chances and it was taking most of my time. I have been trying to finish my Avatar ff, but I'm too consumed in Twilight's werewolves. Anyways, shout out to my good friends (liljenrock, Laurazuleta la Venezuela girl, gracias and to MysticSoul (no matter how many times you change your name you'll still be Mysti to me!) that helped and inspired me to make this a cool ff._

* * *

**You Caught Me**

_Seth's POV_

It was dark and the wind blew softly as Ali and I kissed in the most fantastic night of my life. She was mine! She loved me and I could not describe how content and happy I was. I really was the happiest man in the world.

My imprint loved me and she was no longer fighting her love for me. She had finally accepted that our love was greater than our own will. I held her tight to my arms as I explored every inch of her succulent and soft lips. She was mine and I just didn't know what I did in this life or the past ones to deserve her. She was amazing! She was great! Sarah Black was my entire world.

I tasted her lips and felt inebriated with desire. I wanted her, but I also knew that she was naïve and innocent. Ali deserved a wedding ring, millions of promises, a white wedding dress and a happy ever after. I couldn't take her in the middle of the woods. I would never feel correct if I did that. She was the woman of my dreams, except she wasn't a woman, she was a young child. I was her first love and I wanted her to cherish the experience with all her heart.

My beautiful princess deserved the best and I was going to give it to her. I was going to do everything according to the book. I would wait until she was out of high school. If she wanted to go to college and start a career, I would be supportive. I could wait a lifetime for her. Time was nothing as long as she was happy and closed to me.

I could picture my future with her! A house full of beautiful little girls that looked just like their mother running wild in the house. I could see us, running down the beach, hand in hand being followed by our three little girls: Mallory Leah, Suzanne Alexis and Sarah Vanessa.

"Umm, sweetie!" she said softly, jumping in my arms and kissing the tip of my nose.

"Yes, baby girl." I mumbled against the soft skin of her cheek.

"I don't want to be mean or cruel, but three girls?" she asked me, smiling happily at me. "When did you come up with their names?" she laughed.

"It was during one of those cold nights... when you decided to cut all ties from me. I was trying to get drunk, but it didn't work, so I watched reruns of Seventh Heaven and imagined our life sort of like that but better and there was the fact that we live forever... and it was stupid I know." I said embarrassed, kissing her lips once again.

She pulled away from me and tilted her head to stare at me. "I'm not feeling it!" she said, narrowing her eyes and sticking out her tongue.

"I want three boys and no girls. Little girls-they are… well, imagine a little me! I was too much for my parents... I guess we are too much to handle." she said, planting soft kisses over my face. "I want three beautiful boys, and I want them to look exactly like my Daddy, my Papa, and you. My little Seth Harry Clearwater, the third, Embry Jasper and Edward Jacob." she laughed.

I groaned at the way my dreams were being crushed and my imaginary 'little girls' were slowly vanishing as they waved goodbye to me! I did want little girls. I think that they are cute and so beautiful. But I was more enthralled with my girl, my princess and goddess. She knew how to make my heart beat ten thousand times faster.

"But baby, we need more wolf-girls. The pack needs more girls. Briana, you and Brady's little girl aren't exactly enough. We need more girls!" I protested, running my hand on her back.

It was true. Most of the new generation of werewolves was mainly composed of boys. There were only three girls and Brady's wife was pregnant with another girl. I wanted to contribute to increasing the female population among the pack.

She shook her head and bit her lower lip so sensually. "But Seth, I want three little boys." she said, pouting her precious lips at me.

"I want three precious little boys that look just like my three favorite guys... but more like you. Especially, like you." she said again, this time more softly, running her hand through my hair and kissing my lips.

Her lips were so soft and tender. She was slowly chaining my heart to hers. Wherever she went, I would willingly follow. I was at her mercy. Ok, I became hers the moment my hazel eyes met hers. I, no longer mattered. She was all that was important. To me she was the greatest. I was excited that she actually wanted to have a future with me. I wanted her to see me in her future. I needed to be in her future! I wanted to be her future!

"Sweetie, I don't like the names you chose." I said honestly, wrinkling my nose at the thought of having a kid named Embry. "Why Embry?" I asked, kissing her neck. She shrugged and slowly placed her hands on the side of my face.

She showed me images of how she loved her Uncle Jasper and how Embry had been beside her when she had been feeling sad. He'd helped her cope with the loneliness and had pointed her in the right direction.

"I wish I would've been there with you, to console you and make your sadness disappear." I whispered sadly, placing her down. "If you want to name our child Embry Jasper, I won't object. I'll accept it, anything to see that beautiful smile on your lips." I whispered, kissing her lips one more time.

"You're so cute!" she shrieked, taking my hands in hers and jumping with happiness. "OMG, OMG! I'm so happy. I can't describe how alive I feel now that I've told you my feelings. These past few months are now a bad, distant memory. I am so glad that you came back. I am so-"

I kissed her hard on the lips. There was no need to recall the past. It was a dark time in our lives and it needed to stay in the shadows. We were living in the light of our love, everything needed to be filled with happiness, pure bliss and my Ali Black. Nothing mattered. She was all I ever wanted and needed to feel complete!

We spend the entire night sitting under a large tree, talking about our future. Wondering what we would be doing for an eternity filled with love, dreams and long nights in each other's arms. It felt really good to actually converse with her. It was sublime, uplifting and magnificent to enjoy such intimate moments with my princess.

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon as Ali slept peacefully in my arms. Her soft breathing was the best medicine a broken heart could have. I just couldn't believe how peaceful she looked. She was like an angel that had lost its wings. She was earthbound, a gift from above, that was sent to me! Everything in my life started to make sense. The pain I felt when she was away from me was well accepted… I would live it ten thousand times, just to enjoy the sound of her words when she told, that she loved me!

Every piece of my complicated life began to slowly resemble a clear picture: Ali sleeping soundly in my arms. Her words still reverberated in my heart, in my ears and the emotions that I felt were all jumbled together. There aren't words to express how I felt.

I took her hands and brought them to my face. Her dreams were like a precious movie, displayed before me. Sarah Black was so simple, yet she made everything so complicated. She was actually easy to please! All she cared about was being safe, loved and protected by her family. She didn't care about the riches or the wealth!

She only wanted to be by her Papa as he played the piano and sang her favorite lullaby. She only needed Bella's arms and kisses to drift away to her happy place! Ali could be content with having Alice and Jasper tell her stories about their life before they met. She enjoyed how her grandparents bathed her in love and kisses or how Rose and Emmett would play with her until she was so tired that she fell asleep in their arms.

But above all, she wanted to make her father happy. She loved her mother dearly. Nessie always accepted her; she never doubted her mother's love for her. Her mother was her strength, her pillar and her drive. But Jacob was her foundation, her beginning and the person she must wanted to please.

I wasn't jealous of how intense her love towards her family was. I was glad that they had established such close bonds with them. I loved everything about Ali; her family's love, dedication and devotion were what made her who she was today.

Images of me began to appear. At first they were blurry, distant and muted. Nothing important, just conversations here and there! Then, different parts of my face began to become clearer. My smile was the first thing that came in to focus. She loved my dimples! She was always happy as long as I was smiling. She didn't like to see me sad; it was like a day without the sun. There were clips of conversations that we had, but there was one that was the one that caught my attention.

It was the afternoon that Edward and Emmett came to visit her. Yes, I remembered it! They left and Ali was sad. She was cry and asked me to never leave her.

"_Seth," she whispered, not looking in to my eyes. "You won't ever leave me, right? You won't ever leave me? You'll stay beside me until the day I die, if I die?" she asked crying._

"_I'll always stay beside you, Ali. I'll stay with you until the day you die, if you die. Just know that the minute you die, I'll die too!" I remember mumbling against her hair._

It was strange to see a person's dreams. I was actually living her memories. They carried me to those desperate days when I used to think that my imprint would not love me. Those days were so long gone and yet they still brought the pain I'd experienced.

"You caught me, Seth!" she mumbled sleepily. Her eyes were closed, but there was a soft smile on her face. "That was the day; I began to see a possible future with you."

I stroke her dark hair and she put her hands over her chest. "I felt like I was flying when my Papa and Uncle Emmett came to visit me. I was so content that they had come to see me that I was soaring high above the clouds." she mused, biting her lower lip and opening her eyes to gaze up at me. "When they left, I felt like I was falling. My wings had been broken and just when I thought I was going to hit the ground-you caught me. You caught me and didn't let me fall."

I smiled down at her. If only she knew that she was the one that caught me when I was falling. She was the one that gave my life a second chance. She gave me a second chance to live, to love, to hope and to be the best werewolf I could be!


	24. Promise

**And Then Came You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I hope everyone is alright! I am in the hospital and I have enough time to write and post lots of stories for this weekend. Have fun and enjoy life for me! *SOB*SOB*SOB*

* * *

**Promise**

I sat on the highest branch of a hundred feet tall Evergreen, overlooking the beautiful scenery. The sky was the perfect shade of blue and the cotton-like clouds floated gently over the vast ocean. The sun was slowly setting and the perfect pallets of pink, golden, orange and yellow colors were scattered asymmetrically across the firmament. The cool breeze sway the tree softly, making my hair move in different directions.

It was my time to reflect on the changes my life had taken. I thought about the past and how beautiful and gentle the first years of my upbringing had been. I had been happy. I knew only love and gentleness. My life revolved around my family and now it was slowly leaning towards a man that six months ago was only a stranger in my life.

I thought of Seth and my heart became inundated with love and passion for him. I was speechless when it came time to describe my feelings for him. I was drawn to his smile and the sweet sound of his deep, masculine voice. I couldn't believe that my heart could contain so much love for my family and for him. I felt overwhelmed at the inexplicable feelings that overtook me when I thought of my Seth.

I could finally understand what my father spoke of, when he described how he felt for my mother. My love for him could not be described. There were no words that could express my gratitude, love, devotion and adoration towards him. Every second that we spent together was a blessing. Seeing his smile was enough to calm my weary soul. Hearing his laughter was all I needed to fall back to sleep at night. Just the simple thought of knowing that he would call me after he cgot home from work was enough for me. When Seth was involved, everything was enough for me.

Seth was my life and without him in it, I would be dead. If I didn't have him, the shadows of the darkness would consume me and I would find myself lost!

Two weeks had passed since I declared my undying love to him. My father didn't know that Seth and I had decided to start a relationship. I knew that my mother would be excited and content for me. She was the romantic type and she knew that no one would love me with the same intensity as Seth loved me. I didn't have an ounce of doubt that she would give me her blessing.

I was very worried, since Seth decided that it was time that my father found out about our relationship. He was going to speak to my daddy and ask permission to date me. I knew that my father would have a heart attack or something; I also feared that Uncle Paul and my dad would fight Seth the minute they find out.

I jumped down and landed softly on the ground. It was getting a little late and I wanted to meet Seth on the beach, before he headed back to his house. I trudged all the way down the woods to the beach an found Seth sitting on the sand staring at the horizon.

He looked so handsome and pensive, as his hair danced around his face. He was deep in thought and I wanted to pry in them. I wanted to know what my sweetheart was thinking about.

"I know you're trying to read my mind, Ali-girl!" he chuckled, turning to face me. His black hair fell over his face, as he gave me a perfect dimpled-smile that showed off his straight pearl white teeth. My heart began to beat hectically and I almost dropped dead on the spot.

"I wasn't reading your thoughts!" I said feigning being ashamed. "I was just coming to sit beside you, Seth!" I said dramatically.

He laughed and reached out for me. I laughed and took his large hand in mine. "Yes, you were. I know you, princess." he said, pulling me to him. I sat between his legs as he draped his arms around my shoulder. He kissed my cheek and sucked on my earlobe.

"OK, fine! I just wanted to know what you were thinking and how the meeting with the boss go! Is it a crime to want to know everything that ha to do with you or involves you?" I chuckled, kissing his forehead softly.

"No! You are just a nosy little girl." he jested, kissing my cheek. "But I forgive you! I can tell you're Jacob's daughter. He's so nosy, just like you!"

I laughed and played with his strong hands. It was strange how much I had grown to love him. He was my everything and life without him would make no sense.

"How did it go with Daddy?" I asked, worry setting in. Seth sighed and rested his chin on my head.

"Oh, come on, Seth! Just tell me... I- you've been gone all day and I'm anxious to know." I said, pouting as I turned my face to stare at him. "At least you're alive and breathing."

"Well," he paused, pulling my hair away from my face with one hand. "He was mad! He was yelling and cursing. He was very disappointed and told me that he doesn't want to let go of his baby girl just yet... perhaps never!" he chortled.

"So, does that mean that I can't go out with you?" I asked anxiously. "He can be so mean."

"No, that doesn't mean that!" he said, as I turned myself to face him. I curled my legs closed to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

"We have his consent. He just doesn't want us to get married right away. He forbade me to kiss you." he said sadly.

"But you just kissed me, Seth." I laughed, as I saw my father's angry face in Seth's mind. "He doesn't have to know that we kiss. What else did he say?" I asked intrigued.

Seth smiled and leaned forward to kiss me as he caressed my arms. "He wants you to finish high school and go to college before anything happens between you and I." Seth said as he pulled away from our kiss.

"We agreed on that. What else, baby? Was he very mad?" I asked him, running my hand along the length of his face.

"He doesn't want us to hold hands, talk on the phone for more than thirty minutes, you sit on my lap, spend the night together, email each other more than twelve times a month, you visit my house, go for rides on my motorcycle or-"

I placed my hand on his lips. I had to stop him, I didn't want to hear or couldn't believe all the non-sense my father was forbidding us to do. It was cruel, unjust and unfair. I wanted to kiss my boyfriend; Seth's lips were the highlight of my day. Talking on the phone with him was another way to feel connected with him. Visiting his house after I patrolled around La Push with my pack was another way that I got to see him.

_How could my father be so heartless?_

_"_He said all that? How could he be so mean? I haven't done nothing to merit that kind of distrust! I have been honest with him from the start when you and I started dating, I went up to him and told him how I felt about you. He told me that he knew! Why would he be like that?" I complained, tapping my foot on the sand.

"Ali-girl, you are so gullible. When you have to be reading my mind, you actually don't do it! You're so strange, my sweet girl!" he teased, wrapping my hair around his finger.

"Oh, Seth Clearwater, you are so mean!" I said, playfully punching his arm.

"Why did you let me ramble like an idiot!" I said angrily.

"Because you look so cute and sound so pretty!" he laughed, pinching my cheeks tightly. "I wanted to hear you complain." he said, kissing my lips.

I snaked my arms around his neck and brought his lips closer to mine. I prodded my tongue into his mouth and found a warm welcome. He tasted so sweet and lovely. He gently bit in to my tongue and suctioned it softly. I bit his lower lip as I slowly broke the kiss.

"What else? What happened? I won't read your mind, I want to know what happened from your lips!" I said eagerly, kissing his face, neck and back to his lips.

He laughed heartedly. "OK, calm down!" he said, clearing his throat. "You want to know the real truth behind that night when you finally admitted that you loved me?" he asked, eyeing me curiously.

I nodded and waited for him to speak. "The night that you came to my house, I was off from work. Embry and Ayton lied to you! I was at home trying to drink my pains away, but it didn't work... werewolves don't get drunk. It was useless, there was nothing that I could do to help me forget the pain of not having you around me. I decided to go for a walk and ended up by the cliff. I dove off the cliff and I was ready to drown. Ayton, Embry and your dad were on patrol that night. Jake was the one that sort of rescued me. He cursed at me and told me to stop being an idiot and become the man his daughter needed." he said, staring at the horizon as he spoke.

"Your father's words were the fuel that I needed to voice my feelings. I know that I sounded brash and my words were harsh, but princess, I needed to tell you how I felt." he said sadly. "You needed to know how much I was suffering... but that's part of the past." he said, giving me a small smile.

The happiness that I had felt before was slowly disappearing and I felt being drawn to the sadness of the past. I could picture a hurt Seth, walking around La Push with no meaning in his life. I knew that I was the only one to blame. I hated myself for the pain that I had caused him. I blinked back tears, but they were already falling down my face.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I never meant to hurt you. I wish I could take back all the pain that I caused you... but I know that it's impossible. I promise to make it up to you, every day that we are together!" I cried, looking down at my hands.

"Baby, it's part of the past. There is no need to recall or bring back the past. I love you and I have forgiven you. That's it! OK! I'm sorry that I had to mention it." he said, cupping my face in his hands.

"No more crying! Don't cry, Sarah." he said, kissing the tip of my nose. I nodded and offered him a forced smile.

"So, like I was saying," he paused, kissing my lips and smiling down at me. "Jake knew that you would be coming over to my house that night, so he made Ayton and Embry tricked you in to believing that I was going to be at work. You came to the house, we talked and then you left. I went to your house, we spoke some more and the rest is history." he laughed.

"Your father was the master mind behind Ayton and Embry tricking you. I have to hand it to him, it work and the proof is right in front of me." he smiled, poking my sides playfully.

I laughed as I wiped away my tears. "So, Clearwater, he accepted our relationship?" I asked wearily, taking the collar of his polo in my hands. "We have his consent and blessing?" I asked, feeling a little hopeless.

"We do, princess!" he said softly. He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"Sarah Rosalice Esme Black-Cullen, soon to be just Sarah Clearwater," he began, staring in to my eyes. "You are the most important person in my life. I cannot describe how complete you make my life. I am thankful for all the beautiful memories you provide me with every day. I know that you will make me the happiest man alive." he said, rubbing soothing circles on my hand with his thumb.

"I love you too, Seth. I'm so happy that you and I are finally together. I love you and I can't wait to start a lifetime with you." I sobbed happily.

"Sarah, you aren't supposed to be crying... at least not yet!" he chortled.

I giggled as I launched myself at him. He held me tight against his chest and kissed the crown of my head. "I can't help it! I cry when I'm happy! I inherited it from my Mommy!" I sobbed, smiling behind my tears.

Seth broke the hug and reached into his left pocket and retrieved a small leather bag. He licked his lip and smiled at me. I couldn't help smiling back. I had read his thoughts and the joy of knowing was overwhelming.

"I want you to have this." he said shyly, taking my hand in his and placed the leather bag on the palm of my hand.

I stared at the leather pouch curiously as I opened it. "Oh, Seth... I love it! I know what it is! I love it! I love it!" I shouted, bringing the silver promise bracelet up to the sun to have a better look at it.

"When I was fourteen or fifteen years old," he paused, taking the bracelet from my hands and placing it on my wrist. "Your grandfather Billy taught us how to make this promise bracelets. I sucked at it pretty badly!" he laughed, his eyes shining radiantly as he stared at me.

"I still do, but Jacob always told me that when you make a promise bracelet, to think of the person that you love the most. I thought of you when I was making it! I do have to be honest, your ol' man helped me. He practically did it himself! But it has his love and my love weaved meticulously in to every metal strand." he said, cupping my face in his hands.

"I also spoke to your Papa. He was content that we finally solved our differences and are together. He told me to tell you something." he chortled.

I was surprised that he actually considered speaking to my Papa and asked permission to date me. "Wow! Did you ask, Em, Jazz, Rose, Esme, Bella and Carlisle?" I asked, laughing with happiness.

Seth nodded and kissed my face. "I asked all of them permission to date you. Rose wasn't that happy, but she likes me more than your father!" he said smugly.

I laughed as I hugged the man I loved. "What did Papa Edward say?" I asked, pressing my body closer to his.

Seth caressed my back and turned to face my ear. "And then came you," he sang in a rich baritone. "Like a soft breeze through the window. Enveloping me in your arms. Carrying me far- like a dream in the night! Singing your sweet lullaby closed to my ear!"


	25. Unexpected

**And Then Came You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nada.

A/N: I hope that you enjoy.

* * *

**Unexpected**

I couldn't see beyond my tears. I felt the emptiness filled my heart as I read along the lines of the letter. It didn't make sense! Nothing today made sense! I couldn't bring myself to speak and articulate my feelings. All I could do was sit still, on the edge of the bathtub, muffling my cries with my hands.

Seth continued to knock on the door, but I didn't respond. Why was this happening to me? Why didn't he consider my feelings? No one ever took an interest in my opinion. I wasn't a child anymore (ok, I was maturing slowly) that would throw a tantrum if she didn't get what she wanted.

"Sarah," he whispered, "please, open the door. Speak to me. Why are you crying? What did I do that made you cry? Tell me, please, so I can make it better." he begged, turning the doorknob.

I got to my feet and walked to the sink. I opened the faucet and let the cold water run. I needed to be strong, because what I was going to do would take all my convincing techniques and strength. I washed my face and dried it with the towel that hung by the door.

Seth continued to pound at the door, waiting for me to answer. I didn't have the strength to face him, but it was better that we set everything straight now.

I unlocked the door and opened it slowly. I swallowed hard when I saw Seth's hazel eyes staring at me. He scooped me in his arms and pressed me tightly to his chest. He showered me with kisses all over my face.

"What did I do to cause you so much pain?" he mumbled against my cheek. "What did I do to hurt my angel?" he said, caressing my hair.

I pulled away from him and reached in to my back pocket and pulled out a letter."This letter dictates your destiny! Why did you throwing away your future? Why are you always giving up your dreams for me? Whatever happened to that kid that dreamed of becoming a doctor to help children of third world country? Why did you give up your dreams?" I cried, slamming the paper against his chest.

Seth held the paper in his hand and opened it. "Where did you get this?" he asked seriously, he read it and crumpled it.

"I found it on your night table, when I was cleaning your room." I answered.

"I don't think this concern you, Ali-girl." he murmured, walking in to the bathroom and throwing the wrinkled paper in the trash can.

I stared at him, fresh tears falling down my face. "It is my concern, Seth. Anything that is related to you is my business! I can't believe that you would hide this from me! It's me, Seth. The girl that loves you. I would've understand, sweetheart." I sniveled, cupping his face in my hand.

"You don't understand!" he mumbled, pushing me away from him. "I no longer wish to be a doctor. I am happy with just being a Physician Assistant. It provides the same joy as if I was a doctor." he said, turning to face the hall.

I stepped out of the bathroom and touched his hand. "This is a great opportunity! Take it! It's something that will make you happy, Clearwater." I said, wiping my tear with the back of my hand and offering him a sad smile.

"It's not as easy as you make it sound, Ali. I've thought about it and I've already made my decision: I am not going!" he said with determination.

"Don't be a coward, Seth. I can read your thoughts. You won't go to Med School, because you think that you'll lose me! I won't let that happen... I am yours. We can make it work! Don't be so negative" I said optimistically.

He shook his head and placed his hands in his pockets. "I won't do it. I suffered too much without you already. I don't want to be away from you. Ali, you saw how... I feel so worthless, when I am not with you... I become an idiot when you aren't around me." he stuttered weakly.

I trudged to his room and began to search for his old high school journal. I skimmed through them, until I found what I was looking for. I turned around and found him staring at me.

"Read this... when it sinks in, you call me!" I hissed, walking past him.

"Ali, wait." he called out. I was already opening the front door to exit his house.

"Sarah Black... wait! I understand what you are trying to do. I don't want to do it. I'll wait for you to finish high school. I can wait a little longer! You'll be out of high school in three years. We can go to Med School together." he said, placing his large hand against the door frame.

I tapped my foot on the floor. "Seth, I won't let you give up on your dream. If you enroll during this coming fall, you'll be closer to your childhood dream. We'll be apart for three years only. And it's not really three years, Clearwater. If you consider all the holidays and long weekends that we'll have in between. I can always fly back and forth to visit you. You can also fly to La Push to visit me. Seth, you got a scholarship. Take advantage of it." I said, walking to where he was.

"Three years is nothing compared to the eternity that we'll be spending together, Seth. We are going to be so occupied with our school work that we won't have too much time to be sad. If you love me you'll do it! Please, consider it! Let me know when you have actually thought about it." I said turning around and exiting his house.

"Ugh," he said with exasperation. " Ali-girl, I thought about it. I do want to do it! But I was afraid that you wouldn't let me! I really don't like my decision. It'll keep us away for three years. I don't want to be away from you. I can't go down that path again." he said, walking to where I was.

"We'll be fine, precious Seth. We can get married after I graduate high school. We'll be together forever!" I reassured him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He kissed my lips and I responded. His lips were soft and smooth. I felt so safe in his arms and I knew that we could and were going to make it work.

"You'll go to Central Michigan School of Medicine. You'll do it, because you want to have a better future for us. Plus, I don't want to go to college after high school. I want to have a baby with you as soon as we're married! I also want to be a housewife! Decorate our house and have my own scrapbooking room! I want to be like Grandma Esme. I want you to go, Seth. We'll make it work. We can always keep in touch. Like I said before, I can fly to Michigan every weekend if I have to. My grandfather and Papa are millionaires, they'll grant me anything I wish! But please, consider it at least some more." I said, kissing his lips.

xXx

It had been a long and hot summer in La Push. Many amazing things happened. My Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel were expecting a little girl. Romeo Black and Paul Maximus were excited to finally have a little sister to spoil. Poor little girl! She would never have a boyfriend if her brothers were around her all the time.

Ayton Uley imprinted on Brady's second daughter. She was born a few weeks before school ended. Brady was enthusiastic to have a free babysitter for his daughter. Ayton was a very overprotective imprinter.

Collin was angry, because Romeo Black imprinted on his little daughter. He didn't like the fact that Romeo reminded him of a younger version of Paul. He was impulsive and had a short fused, just like his father. But Romeo was a devoted friend to Nala, Collin's daughter. He was always at Collin's house eating their food and spending time with Baby Nala.

Riza and Alfred Uley, eloped after they graduated high school and were expecting their first child. They didn't know what the sex of the baby was, but we were all glad that Alfred was finally happy and didn't have his perpetual scowl on his face.

Ayden Uley imprinted on Brianna Morris and they were very happy, too. Uncle Jared and Kim said that their story was similar to theirs. Brianna always harbored a crush for him and after he phased for the first time, he fell in love with her.

Jared Jay and Paul M, started working in my father's auto shop. I felt content that my pack was finding passion in their life. I spent all my free time with Seth. Our love continued to grow stronger, but we knew that summer didn't last forever.

Embry and Leah Clearwater, began dating. Everyone was shocked, but no one was more shocked than Seth. He choked on his food, when my father told us the news!

Three years passed by slowly and we continued to work on our long distance relationship. We talked on the phone all the time. He sent ten or fifteen emails a day, just to tell me how much he loved.

I was finally a Senior in High School! Because of my excellent grades, my daddy gave me a red 1969 Mercury Cougar Convertible. It was my pride and joy. It was special to me, because he had built it with Seth's and Uncle Embry's help.

Oh, Seth! How I missed you? I went to visit him on Labor Day weekend and we had a great time together. When I returned to La Push, I began to miss him so much. Everything reminded me of him! It was hard being away from him, but I knew that it was the best decision! It knew that it would be worth it in the future. Because without knowing it, my life was never going to be the same.

"Ali, are you alright?" my mother asked me, entering the bathroom. I continued to heave all the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

My mother pulled my hair back. "What did you eat, princess?" she asked me, as she caressed soothing circles on my back.

"I ate salad at school, Mom." I said weakly, raising my head to face her. "I drank water, too."

I continued to hurl, until there was nothing left to vomit.

"We need to call Grandfather Carlisle. He can tell us what's wrong with you." she said worriedly.

I slowly got to my feet and walked to the sink. I brushed my teeth, washed my hands and began to feel much better. I turned to face my mother, placing my hands on her face and showed her what exactly was wrong with me.


	26. A Baby for My Baby

**And Then Came You**

**And Then Came You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

A/N: Bad things happen to me, so why not screw with the characters. It sort of makes me feel better.

* * *

**A Baby For My Baby**

I sat in the kitchen table, covering my ears as my parents simultaneously yelled at me. I already knew that what I did with Seth would have consequences. Every relationship takes this kinds of risks. I wasn't afraid of the outcome of my situation. There was nothing that I could do to turn back time. I was pregnant. I would be having a little baby. A baby that was Seth and mine!

"What the fuck did you do, Sarah Rosalice Esme Black?" my mother shouted, pacing around the room and stopping to stare at me. "Do you know the fucking consequences of having a baby?" she asked, turning to face my father.

"Yes, Mom. I do know the consequences of having a child. Can you please stop saying bad words." I said calmly.

"Are you being a smart ass, Ali?" she retorted, giving me a menacing stare.

"I'm going to kill that happy punk!" my dad grunted angrily. "I'll erase that freaking smile off his damn lips when I see him." my dad said between clenched teeth. "So, that is why you have been wearing bagging clothes?"

I nodded as I uncovered my ears and got to my feet. "We're not getting anywhere with the yelling and asking the same questions." I said nonchalantly, walking to the kitchen to grab some of my mother's human donated blood. I chugged it down and searched for something more to eat.

"You're the one that has been drinking my blood?" she asked incredulously. I nodded at her and continued to rummage through the fridge to find something that would satisfy my appetite.

"But you don't drink blood." she whispered.

"Uuh, orange juice, great!" I muttered happily, taking the carton of orange juice in my hands and taking a big sip of the juice.

"I've been drinking for a while now. But I prefer animal blood. I go hunting with Jared Jay and Ayden. But don't worry, I don't drink human blood, unless is this kind. OK!" I said coolly, raising the empty cup that had the human donated blood.

"Since when do you drink blood?" my father asked, arching his thick dark eyebrow quizzically. "Oh, fuck! I'm going to be a grandfather of a little vampire!" he realized, scratching his head.

"I guess," I began, taking a drink of my orange juice. "I guess, that I have been drinking blood since Labor Day." I said, counting with my fingers.

"Yep, four weeks." I said casually.

My parents exchange look. "Four weeks?" they said in unison.

"Weren't you in Michigan, visiting Seth during Labor Day?" my mother yelled, taking my arm in her hands. "You little hussie, can you see the danger in all this?" she cried, pulling my shirt up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to push my mother's hands away from me. "You're hurting me!" I said annoyed, but she really wasn't. I didn't want her to see the bruises that were forming around my belly.

"Look, Jacob. Doesn't it remind you of something?" she asked sadly, pointing at my abdomen. My father walked to where we stood. He placed his large warm hand on my stomach.

I looked down at my exposed stomach and saw that my bump had grown several inches more. There were more dark bruises forming along the sides and around my ribs. I heard my mother's thoughts and I knew quickly what she was referring to.

I gasped, but kept my mouth shut.

"Let's go and visit Carlisle. He can tell us if it is a vampire hybrid." my father said, turning his face away from me. "I'll go get the car ready." he said disappointingly, leaving the kitchen.

I turned to face my mother and I felt hurt. She was thinking of the same thing. How could she?

"No, I will not!" I yelled, when my father was gone. She wanted my grandfather to perform an emergency abortion.

"This is my BABY! It's my body! Don't you dare think something so devious and evil, mother." I shouted, placing my hand over my stomach. I felt protective of my unborn child.

"You are my daughter and you'll do what I say!" she barked. I had never seen my mother look so angry and so lost. I would never do such a thing to my child. He was the product of my love for Seth.

"I am your daughter, but if you think that I will listen to your outrageous orders, you're so dead wrong." I shouted.

"I can't believe that you, my mother, would think like that. You fought for me, when everyone thought I was going to kill you, you fought for me. Why can't I do the same for my precious baby? I will not listen to you, Nessie!" I shouted, turning away from her and running to the garage where my father was.

I hadn't noticed the tears falling copiously down my face. I would kill to protect my little child. I walked to my father, expecting a hug from him, but all I got was disappointment.

"I can't believe you would disobey my rules, Sarah. I said, no sex before or after marriage." he muttered.

"I can't even look at you in the face." he said, opening the door to his Nissan Titan. He got in and slammed the door and turned on the ignition.

I knocked on the window, but he didn't look at me. "I didn't do anything wrong." I cried, but he didn't look at me.

"I don't think that you and mother have the right to question my decision to give myself to the man that I love. You two did the same, so don't be so biased- you have no right to preach to me, when you did the same thing before marriage." I hissed, punching the window, shattering it into small pieces that fell to the garage floor.

I ran back to the house and went up to my room. I trudged to the closet and retrieved a large duffel bag and threw as much clothes as I could fit in it and jumped out the window of my room. I landed softly and began to run in to the woods.

I ran far away, until I came across the twins (Romeo Black and Paul Maximus) apartment complex. I found Romeo working on his motorcycle. He turned around and smiled at me. He looked so much like my father, but he wasn't.

"Alpha, what are you doing here?" he asked, smiling up at me.

"How are you?" he asked casually, setting the metal piece on the floor.

I bit my lip and cried. "Rommy, can I stay with you guys. Just until I can figure out what to do, please?" I implored, bringing my hands to his face to show him what was going on.

"Rommy, you can't tell my parents that I'm here. They can't know about me. Romeo, I'm confused. I am pregnant." I blurted out, pulling up the shirt, so he could see the bruises and the small bump.

"It's Seth's, but my parents want me to have an abortion. I don't know what to do..." I trailed off, when Paul Maximus opened the front door of their apartment and walked out.

"You are pregnant?" Max asked curiously, a pleasant smile on his lips.

"Max," I said nervously, averting my eyes to Romeo. "You heard, right?" I asked, playing with my hands anxiously.

"Of course, cuz! I'm a werewolf. Excellent hearing, strength and speed!" he said arrogantly, winking at me.

"So, how old are you?" Romeo asked, crossing his arms over his chest, looking so much like Paul, his father.

Paul rolled his eyes at Romeo. "Don't be an ass, Rome. She is our cousin and our pack leader. If she needs a place to stay, she is more than welcome here." he said annoyed.

Romeo shook his head. "It's not that, Max, she's still in high school. We're going to have a little sister soon, we can't be impartial to these kinda stuff." he said seriously.

_Great! Did I make the right choice? I didn't want my one of my favorite cousins to call me a tramp! I didn't need my family to think the worst of me._

"Physically, I am seventeen years old." I muttered, facing Romeo, as I pulled down my shirt and stared at the floor.

Rommy stared Max. _Oh, shit!_ "We are going to be fucking Uncles. That's awesome." Max said happily. I sighed contently, I knew it! _He was the best_.

"Seth is going to be a father!" Max said contently. "How far along are you?" he asked, coming down the steps to hug me.

"I am four weeks in to the pregnancy, but the baby is growing fast." I told him, lifting my shirt again so he could see what I was talking about.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, touching my belly. "You look like you are four months pregnant."

I nodded at Max and turned to face Rommy. "Will you help me?" I asked Rommy, batting my eyelashes at him.

He sighed and walked to where we stood. "I can't deny you anything, cuz." he sighed. He placed his hand on my swollen abdomen and gasped.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, a surprise look in his eyes.

Max and I nodded. "The baby has started to communicate telepathically. It's creepy, but we're Cullens." I said wrily.

"Awesome!" Max chirped. "Our Alpha is having a telepathic werewolf!" he laughed.

I shook my head and stared at him. "The baby demands blood." I said solemnly. "I've been drinking blood to calm the nausea and vomiting. I think it's going to be a vampire hybrid. I want to protect it, because its Seth's and my baby. My mom wants me to abort it and I don't want to." I sobbed, letting the tears fall down my face as I held on to my stomach, hearing my precious baby's voice speak to me in my head.

"So," Max began, placing his hand on my hand. "You are saying that little Seth is going to be a vampire?" he asked gravely.

I nodded, wiping my tears with the collar of my shirt.

"Well, Romeo, we have to protect our baby." he said tenderly, as he smiled at me.

Romeo sighed. "Then we have to take you to your Aunt Rosalie's and Uncle Emmett's house. They should be able to protect you from your parents better than us! Your grandfather Dr. Cullen can examine you and he should be able tell us more about your pregnancy. I know that your Cullen family will help you. They practically see the sun through your eyes" he laughed, stretching his arms.

I walked in to his open arms and felt safe in my cousin's embrace. "Thank you Rommy and Max!"


	27. A Moment Alone

**And Then Came You**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_A/N: Ok, how are you guys? For those that didn't catch or understood when Ali conceived (got preggos)… She went to Michigan to visit Seth, on Labor Day weekend. They got freaky and she got pregnant. So there, you guys have it! I just wanted to clarify this. I apologize in advance if I offended anyone. Lately, I have been feeling down and writing helps. Another thing is, that I've finished this story already and I hope that you enjoy it… There are still a few (5-9 chappies, lost track!) chapters left, but they were written while I was in the hospital and I don't feel like changing anything._

* * *

**A Moment Alone **

I reached the doorbell with trembling hands, as I stared back at my two cousins, Romeo Black and Paul Maximus. Max was giving me two thumbs up and smiling pleasantly.

_Oh, brother! What did I get myself in to?_

Romeo Black was leaning against his 1998 Honda Civic, with his arms crossed over his chest as he nodded, signaling at me to continue.

I swallowed hard and sighed. I armored myself with valor and all the strength possible to ring the bell. I swiftly brought my hand back and sighed. I didn't have the strength. I was weak and a mess!

"You better ring that bell, Ali." Max gritted annoyingly behind me. I turned to face him and reluctantly nodded.

I rang the bell and waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. I turned around and walked down the front steps of Rosalie's and Emmett's mansion.

"They aren't here. We should go." I said sadly, walking past Max.

"Let's go. We can come another day." I said, but Max's hand was on my arm. He spun me around and smiled at me.

"Cuz, you know that they are there." he smiled mischievously. "They are just... um-well, having sex. You should know what sex is, right?" he said mockingly.

I slammed my hand on his chest and growled. "Shut up, Max. You are being a dick. You're supposed to be the caring and loving cousin." I said angrily, staring back at my Aunt Rose's mansion.

"I'm your loving, favorite and caring cousin. You can't give up, Ali. You have to be strong for baby Seth. Get your ass back there and wait for your aunt or uncle to open the door in three, two, one…" he laughed, pushing me up the cobblestone path.

My Aunt opened the door. She was wearing a beautiful satin black robe and her blond hair was pulled back in to a high ponytail.

"Ali, sweetheart, what are you… doing here?" she asked, looking at us suspiciously.

"And why would you come here with those mongrels?" she asked annoyed, pinching her nose in disgust.

Max and Romeo growled at her comment, but I stepped in.

"Please, Rosalie, this isn't the time for your stupid comments." I snarled in frustration.

"I came to you for a specific reason. Plus, these two are my loving cousins. I would really appreciate if you treated them with the same respect you would to a vampire." I said arrogantly.

Rosalie huffed, leaning against the doorframe. "What is it that you want, princess?" she said her expression softening as she stared at me.

I bit my bottom lip and looked away from her. I placed my hands on the hem of my shirt. I glanced at her and then looked down at the floor.

"I'm pregnant, Rose." I muttered, lifting my shirt to expose my swollen stomach. My aunt's topaz eyes opened wide when her eyes fell on my stomach. She clasped her hands to her mouth and shrieked.

"Sarah Rosalice Esme Cullen, how?" she screamed.

"Black, she is a Black!" Max and Rommy both yelled in unison.

"Shut up, mongrel!" Rose shouted, giving them a pointed look. She rolled her eyes and stared down at me.

"How did it happen, Rosalice?" she asked worriedly.

"Wow!" Romeo said. "I thought that she wasn't as dumb as Uncle Jake said." he mocked.

"Tsk, tsk!" Paul Maximus chimed. "You think that a blond vampire like her would at least know where babies come from." he mused arrogantly.

"Talk about ignorant!" the identical twins said in unison.

I turned around and gave them a somber stare. "Respect my aunt!" I shouted angrily.

My aunt gave them a sharp look and turned around to face me. She carried me in her arms, in a swift motion.

"You need to lie down!" she whispered, walking rapidly to one of her many guest rooms.

"Babe!" Uncle Emmett said as we past beside him in the hall. "Your grandfather is on his way! All the Cullens are going to be here in a soon." he said, placing his cell phone in his pocket.

I stared at my Aunt quizzically. "What's going on?" I asked. "Why is the whole family coming?" I asked, tears falling down my face.

Rosalie looked at my cousins. "You guys told on her?" I asked, feeling betrayed and hurt.

Romeo shrugged sadly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We didn't know what to do! You are our baby cousin and we love you. We got a phone call from Uncle Jake minutes before you arrived at our apartment. He told us that he needed to know where you were. He sounded worried. It was the right thing to do, Ali!" he muttered.

I turned to face Max. "I hate you two! You betrayed me! I hate you!" I shouted, burying my face in my aunt's neck.

"Sweetheart, calm down. You don't want to harm the babe." Rose said softly. "The mongrels- Ugh, your cousins did the right thing! I promise that I will fight with you! No one will ever hurt your baby… I promise you that!" she said, as she tenderly placed me in the bed.

She laid me on a soft comfortable bed and began to place pillows under my head, arms and legs. She covered me with warm blankets and sat beside me. Emmett, Romeo and Maximus stood at the foot of the bed, worriedly staring down at me.

I didn't want to talk to any of them. I felt betrayed. I had no strength left in me to fight them. I believed my aunt's words and I let them slowly sink in. I knew that she would fight to protect my child. She was a pro at it. She fought when Papa wanted Bella to get rid of their baby, Renesmee. She fought to protect me and I knew that she would do the same for my baby, little Seth.

Emmett stared curiously at us. "Ali, how are you feeling?" he asked intrigued, walking next to my bed. I looked up at him and cried.

"Oh, Ali, don't cry. You and your baby will be alright. I'll fight next to you and Rose to protect your baby… I swear." he said, sitting beside me, placing his cold hand on my shoulder.

"I promise, princess." he said, kissing my cheek.

My aunt looked up at my uncle, her face held love, mixed with fear and sorrow. "Ali we'll protect you. Have you called Seth to let him know?" she asked, running her ivory, cold hand on my face.

I shook my head and began to cry some more. "I tried, but he didn't answer. He's been studying hard and I really don't want him to worry." I lied, throwing myself against my aunt.

"Ali, he is the father and he needs to be beside you." she said caringly. "You need his strength in these trying times."

I saw my Aunt Rosalie in a different light. She was so caring when it came to stuff about my mother and me. I knew that she would forever be a pillar to lean on. She always gave me the strength needed and she would always be there for my unborn child.

"Thank you." I mumbled, turning my head to face her. "Thank you so much, Auntie."

She kissed my forehead and stood from the bed. Emmett followed after her and walked to her side in a blurry motion. "We'll let you rest for a while. Try to take a short siesta, sweetie. You'll need all your strength to face your parents, Ali." she said, taking my uncle's hand.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said as they disappear down the hall.

Max and Romeo stood before my bed, both of them feeling despondent. "We're sorry to have hurt you, Alpha. But we needed to do what was right." Romeo said, bobbing his head.

"We never did it with the intention to hurt you." Max added.

"On the contrary, we did it to help you. We love you as if you were our little sister. We're family and family sticks together." Romeo said, walking towards the door. Max followed him and gave me a fleeting look, before shutting the door behind him.

I sat alone in the bed, holding the white pillow tightly in my arms, wishing and praying that it was Seth or my unborn child. I felt so alone and helpless. I didn't have the strength to face my mother. She was so furious at me, that I feared her. I hated that my father wasn't there to hug me! I began to sob harder, collapsing my head against the pillow.

"_Why are you crying?" _a soft angelical voice invaded my thoughts. I had heard that voice before. It was soft, beautiful and so full of love.

"Is that you, baby Seth?" I mumbled, placing a hand on my stomach. I felt the baby move and a bout of new tears began to fall down my face.

There was silence and I felt utterly alone. "Please," I begged, placing both hands on each side of my stomach. "Continue to speak to your Mommy, angel!" I cried.

There was no reply. I closed my eyes and began to think of beautiful things. I thought of Seth and the beautiful moments we shared together. Thinking of his smile always comforted me. I only wished that my unborn child could receive the images of its father.

"_Who is he?"_ it asked in a soft whisper. I jumped with excitement at the tender sound of its voice.

"Can you see him in your thoughts?" I asked incredulously.

"_Yes, who is he?"_ the baby asked. I felt it shift inside my womb. "_He makes you happy?" _it said. "_Will I make you happy?"_

I laughed at the curious tone in the baby's voice. Only in the Cullen family would strange things like this happen. "Listening to you already makes me happy!" I laughed softly, caressing my stomach with such tenderness.

"_If I make you happy_…" there was a pause, and I heard a sob. "_Then why are you crying?_" it asked sadly. "_I hear the sadness in your voice. When you cry I feel sad. I don't like to hear you sad. I want to see you."_

I laughed brokenheartedly. "There are many reasons why people cry. There are many emotions." I said, trying to reason with my child. "I want to see you, too."

"_I want to meet you, too."_ the angelic voice whispered shyly. "_Why do you cry?"_

"I cry for many reasons, angel. You'll understand once you are born. I promise that you'll be so loved and protected that you won't want to leave my side." I chortled.

I waited for a reply, but there was none. I continued to press my hands against my stomach to show my little angel, images of Seth, its father. I wanted my baby to see the man that had contributed to his/her existence.

"_Who is he?"_ it asked again, the curiousness in its tone of voice that reverberated in my mind was so cute.

"That's Seth Clearwater." I mumbled. "He is your father, my little Seth." I answered, showing the baby more images of Seth, through my gift.

"_Father?"_ it mumbled. I could picture a little Seth, staring at me. I wanted to see my child so much. I wanted to hold him in my arms and bathe him with kisses and hugs. "_What is that? What's a father? What are you to me? Why do you say, my little Seth? Why do I feel sad if you're sad? I feel so many things, but I can't do anything to help you."_ it said sadly.

"Sweetheart," I began, sitting straight on the bed. "A father is the person that helped create you. I'm your mother. You're living inside me for a few months-well weeks if you keep on growing as fast like you are doing." I said, trying to explain things a simple as possible. "I call you Seth, because you remind me of your father."

My baby was smart and had the ability to speak to a person through telepathy, but there were many things that it still didn't understood, like the concept of love and what a father was.

"_You are my mother?"_ the sweet voice said. "_You'll take care of me?"_

I couldn't help laughing at the inquisitiveness of my child. "How come you know so much, little Seth?" I asked, hoping that it was capable of answering. "Where do you learn so much?"

"_I see things when I close my eyes_." it answered, a melodious laughter followed. "_I see pictures like the one you showed me of my father Seth. I see a girl facing the mirror. She has blue eyes. Her smile makes me happy._" it replied contently.

"Images?" I asked, it was my turn to be curious.

"_Images, like the one of our Seth's. I see the girls in my dreams too, she has your voice too_." it giggled, and moved swiftly.

"Does she have blue eyes?" I asked happily. "Does she has long black hair and dimples?" I asked, getting in a comfortable position.

"_I don't know!"_ it paused briefly. "_You can show me, just like you showed my Seth's face."_ it said softly.

My Seth's face? My angel already considered Seth his/hers! I felt tears falling down my face.

I removed my hands from my stomach and pulled my shirt down. So, if my child could see images of me… little Seth was capable of reading my thoughts.

_Great, Papa! Your gift has been handed down to my child_, I thought wryly.

I began to think of images of me washing my face and drying it in front of the mirror.

"_That's the face!" _it shrieked happily.

I laughed behind my tears. "Is it, little Seth?" I giggled.

"_Yes, that's the face I see all the time! When will I look at it? I want to see it!" _my baby cried_._ _"Is that your face I see?"_

"Yes. That's my face, little Seth!" I cried.

"_Don't cry, please. I like your voice when you're happy. When you're sad, I cry too. I don't like it when you're sad."_ it sobbed.

I felt despondent and unable to console my child. "Don't worry mommy won't be crying anymore. Your mommy will not be sad, anymore." I promised, as tears fell down my face.

* * *

_A/N: I thought about giving Seth's and Ali's baby a sort of familiar, yet strange power. I like the one that I assigned it! It fits a Cullen descendant perfectly!_


	28. Broken

**And Then Came You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope that you guys like it. I finished proofreading the other three chapters and they should be posted by midnight my time... THANKS to those that have sent cool PMs wishing me the best. I am forever grateful and pleased to know that there are kind souls out there.

* * *

**Broken**

_Seth's POV_

I was finally living the life I had envisioned in my childhood. I wanted to grow up and become a doctor. I dreamed of helping under privileged children and their families live better lives. I remembered talking about it with my deceased father.

He was always supportive of my sister, Leah's dreams and mine! He was always instilling in us, the positive and optimistic attitude that would help us accomplish our goals. He would always give me the best advices. His mantra continuously rang in my mind, "Never give up! Fight for what you want!"

I would stay up at night, talking to him about anything that crossed my mind. He was always there to encourage me to reach any dream that I wanted to achieve. I could feel his guiding spirit helping me through the difficult times.

Being away from Ali was slowly draining me, but I knew that at the end we were going to make it work. I also had my sister and my mother, constantly rooting for me. But most important, I had Ali. I was fighting hard to make the goal of becoming a doctor possible for her. I wanted her to be proud of me.

My father was a great man and I wanted to be just like him. It never crossed my mind that someday, I was going to be a father, until I met Ali. I was going to be a doting father... I would be fair, trustworthy and I was always going to instill in my future-children good values.

Thinking about it, made my heart swell with pride. I could still see my three precious little children (I still wanted at least, a little daughter to call my princess!). I could picture her with thick, long black hair (I still picture my little girls!), running wild and rambunctious around the house I was going to be sharing with my lovely Ali.

I got excellent grades and I didn't want these last three and a half years to be a waste. I had kept myself sane with the knowledge that my Ali would be waiting for me! She loved me and that was the strength that I needed to stay focus in my studies.

Even though, we were apart, she was always near my heart. It was all thanks to her willingness to sacrifice her heart and wishes, that I was able to endure my classes... Her wishes to see me finish my studies and become a doctor were slowly coming true! I received a scholarship and got accepted to Central Michigan University and I was just a few months away from my goal. Ali has always been the driving force behind me and thanks to her, I was going to see the fruit of my dream, become a reality.

I wanted my imprint to be proud of me. I was constantly thinking of her. I wanted to see her and love her. I know that Ali deserved so much more than I could offer, but the thought of not having her near me, killed me.

It had been weeks since I last saw her. I knew that she was well taken care of by her parents. They loved her and protected her, but it wasn't enough for me. I needed to see with my own two eyes that she was alright. I have been dreaming about her lately. In my dreams she was always smiling, the spark in her eyes shone so brightly when she stared at me. We were happy and content! Dreaming about her was enough to make any gloomy day a beautiful one.

I was having a hard time concentrating in my classes lately. There was something that had changed in our relationship. I couldn't pinpoint it! But I knew in my heart of hearts, that I had reached my limit of being away from her. I desperately wanted to be closer to her. The change wasn't exactly a bad thing, I was falling deeper in love. It all changed the last time she came to visit me.

I know that I promised that I was going to make her mine after I put a ring on her finger and were properly married... but, I couldn't control the events of that night. It was perfect, wonderful and having her in my arms was all the motivation needed to lose control.

We'd gone on a boat ride by the lake that evening. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon and the contrasting hues over the sky, were reflected preciously over her smooth tanned skin. Her beautiful silhouette was enough to create the atmosphere to awaken the need I felt for her.

It all started with slow... sweet kisses, soft caresses and her angelical voice whispering I love you next to my ear! The passion that we held back, slowly broke free. We became engulfed in our love and it all felt right. She gave herself to me and we became one...

I laid awake in my bed, recalling the beautiful night I spent in her arms. I couldn't erase her sweet caresses and soft kisses. Her scent still lingered! I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to see her. I needed to tell her that I loved her so much. I needed to convince Jake and Nessie to let me marry her. I know that we made a pact to wait until she was finished with college, but I couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't wait any more!

I needed my Ali-girl beside me! I felt the strangest feeling in my weary heart. Ali was suffering and sad. The connection between us, was growing even more. I knew that imprinting united two souls for an eternity, but after that passionate night we spent together... our union trespassed logic. I could sense her in a way, that I never imagined. It was more than a mere spiritual connection... I could feel her pain.

The ring of my cell phone, brought me back to the reality. I groaned when I got up from my bed and walked down the hall into the bathroom where I had left it.

"Coming!" I shouted annoyed. I hated when things interrupted my thoughts of Ali. I looked at the caller ID and sighed when it I read my sister's name. I really wasn't in the mood to hear her bitch about how Embry left the dirty laundry on the floor or how he left the toilet seat up!

"Hello," I said politely, exiting the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

I heard Leah breathing hard and sobbing. "Leah, what's going on?" I asked worriedly, walking to the kitchen. "Did Em do something to upset you?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, Seth," she sobbed. I opened the fridge and grabbed a cold beer. "I can't explain it over the phone. Go to the airport in the next hour. I bought you a plane ticket..." she trailed off. "Come back to La Push, please!"

"What's going on, Leah?" I asked, this time more alarmed. "Did something happen to MOM?" I asked, putting the beer bottle on the counter. Leah didn't answer and continued to cry. I heard Embry's voice trying to sooth her, but she continued to sob harder.

"Fuck, Embry, give me back the phone!" she shouted on the other line of the phone. I opened the bottle and took a long sip of my beer. "I'll talk to my brother... give me the damn phone!"

I heard muffled sounds and then Embry's voice filled the other line. "Seth?" he asked, his voice was low and throaty.

"Yes." I answered, losing my patience. "It's me, Embry. What the fuck is going on? Why is Lee-Lee crying? Did you hurt her? Did something happen to my mother?"

Embry sighed loudly against the speaker phone. _What the fuck was happening?_ My heart was pounding hard. I hated not knowing what was going on! I knew that it had something to do with someone closed to me.

"Seth, you have to come home!" he said calmly. "We bought you an airplane ticket. It leaves in less than an hour. You have to come home soon. It has something to do with you. Jake found out that you and Ali slept together! Ali needs you at this moment!" Embry said.

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying hard to understand what the fuck was going on! Why wasn't I getting more information? Why was Leah crying?! And for fuck's sake, what happened to my angel?

"Em," I paused, drinking from the useless beer, trying hard to control and calm myself.

"What happened? Did Jacob Black hurt my angel? Did he, Embry? I know that there is something more! Tell me! Fuck, Em! Just tell me, this is my imprint...please!"

"Don't ask, Seth!" my sister yelled on the background. "Ali! She needs you!" she shouted anxiously.

Hearing my precious Ali's name wasn't helping. I began to shake and tremble. I couldn't picture Ali suffering. I just couldn't bear to see the pain in her beautiful blue eyes.

What was Jacob Black doing to my sweetheart? I needed to relax and take hold of my feelings. I closed my eyes and pictured a smiling Ali-gator! But then I heard her cry in my mind! What happened to my princess?

"Calm down, Seth." Embry ordered, but I was beyond my control. I was going to phase. I couldn't control myself.

"How the fuck do you expect me to calm down? If that mother fucker hurts my Sarah... I'll kill him!" I shouted, slamming the bottle against the wall.

"What is wrong with my angel, Em? Please, tell me!" I begged, kneeling on the floor, feeling forsaken.

"She is... I can't tell you over the phone, Seth! It's not my place to say it. All I know is that Ali needs you at this moment..." he muttered.

"What?" I mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. "Just tell me! Please!" I begged, pulling my hair in irritation. I had a freaking right to know what was going on with my angel.

"Seth... she's pregnant!" Embry whispered.

_Pregnant?_ I was baffled. Speechless. I felt a smile spreading on my lips. I... I've created life with my angel. We were going to have a blessing, disguised as a baby! I felt myself calm down a bit.

"She is pregnant! Romeo and Max took her to Rose's house. Nessie and Jacob wanna make her have an abortion!" Embry continued to say sadly.

I began to tremble again! There was no fucking way! I didn't care if Jacob was an Alpha! I didn't care if Nessie was my angel's mother. I would fight for the life of my unborn child. I wasn't going to permit it! It's my child too! I had a fucking saying in this! We made our baby with so much love! There was no mother fucking way that I was going to let that happen! I hoped with all my heart that Ali was fighting for the life of our child!

"Seth! Are you there?" Embry shouted, but I didn't answer. I was blinded by the pain of feeling so despondent and unable to help my Ali. "Are you OK?"

"I'm here." I whispered, shaking uncontrollably. "How is she?" I mumbled furiously. "How is she doing? Is the baby alright?

Embry didn't answer. All I heard was Leah crying! Why was she crying? I didn't understand! I couldn't worry about her at that moment. My thoughts were on Ali, on my unborn child and plotting to decapitate Jacob if he tried to hurt my Sarah. I couldn't think clearly. I needed to hear more details of how she was doing, but all I got was silence.

"Goodness, please, answer Embry! Fuck, answer, goddammit!" I grunt in irritation.

Embry cleared his throat. "Seth, she is fine! She is at Rosalie's and Emmett's house. She needs you beside her, my friend. Ali is fighting for the baby's life. Rosalie is also going to help her! Paul Maximus told me that she is willing to kill just to protect the babe. We are heading there as we speak."

"Embry, how long would it take me if I run from Michigan to Sequim, Washington?!" I asked, hoping that Embry would give me an estimate time of arrival. I wanted to run to my babies. I wanted to be next to them. I couldn't take a five hour flight to Washington. I needed something faster. I needed to be closed to Ali, ASAP.

"Don't even think about it! Even if you make it, you'll be so spent that you won't be of any help to Sarah. Stick to the airplane and take your time thinking about what you're going to say to Nessie and Jacob!" he said angrily.

"Fuck!" I shouted, praying that the baby and my angel were both alright. "Embry, take care of my angel. Tell her that I love her and that I'll be there soon. Tell her that I'll fight for the baby! Please, tell her that I love her!"

I hated feeling useless. I couldn't do anything to help her. I was too far away from them to even begin to fight for them. The thought of not being able to hold and caress Sarah was too much! I phased in the middle of the kitchen.


	29. Seth

**And Then Came You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Yeah! Double wammy! Here is the second chapter that I will be posting today. I have been bored and out of my mind. I tried to fix as many mistakes as I possibly could. If there are many, sorry!

* * *

**Seth**

I sat on the bed, staring outside the window, as I touched the promise bracelet Seth gave me three years ago. My thoughts were slowly carrying me to that night, where I shared my body with Seth. It was the night when I gave myself to him, and the miracle that was steadily growing inside my womb was created. It was a child created with so much love and I couldn't wait to meet it.

My little Seth was real! It was part Seth and part Sarah Black. It was the biggest miracle in the world. My child was my strength in the most difficult moment of my life. I was going to fight with my whole existence to protect him. No one would hurt my child!

I thought of Seth Clearwater. I wanted to call him. I wanted to be near him, but I couldn't interrupt his studies. He needed to concentrate on his future. I could manage with my life for a little longer!

There was a soft knock on the door, bringing me back to reality. "Ali," a sweet voice called.

I straightened myself in the bed and covered my growing stomach under the blankets. "Yes?" I asked haughtily, hoping that my father wasn't going to argue with me.

"Can I come in?" he asked gently, opening the door and poking his head to look inside. "I want to speak with you." he said softly.

I nodded and watched as he walked inside the room. He looked like a lost child. There were dark circles under his eyes. His face was a blank expression. I fear reading his thoughts. I didn't want to hurt anymore.

I was emotionally drained, physically exhausted and spiritually dead. The pregnancy was slowly taking all my strength and I was unable to even get up from the bed without assistance. I didn't want anyone to know that I was hurting so badly. I didn't want to press the matter anymore than necessary.

My father paced around the room, his hands in his pockets and his head hung low. He looked so sad! I hated to see him so despondent. There was no hope in his dark, beautiful eyes. I promised little Seth that I would not cry, but there was a piece inside me that was slowly growing bleak and desperate.

My daddy stopped pacing and stared at me. I felt tears sting the back of my throat and well in my eyes. It was too much to handle. The hormones were running wild and I needed to feel my father's love.

I scoot over to make space for him to seat. He shook his head and continued to pace around the bed. I didn't cry. I was going to be strong. I needed to be strong. I didn't do anything that I should be sorry! I knew that I had to overcome the situation with maturity.

He turned around and walked to my bed. He sat beside me and took me in his warm arms. He cried, his shoulders trembling as he sobbed. My daddy! My precious daddy! I loved him so much!

"Jacobina, I love you!" he whispered, kissing my cheek and running his hand on my hair. "I'm not mad at you. I was disappointed. But I don't care anymore. I want you to know that you have me. I will be supportive. I'll go against your mother's wishes to protect your happiness. I know that you love this child. I don't want to terminate your pregnancy. I can't see the hopeless look in your eyes. It kills me to be away from you, baby girl!"

He pulled me away from him and stared in to my eyes. He smiled wearily. "I won't... I won't let you suffer alone anymore. I'm your father and I know that the baby is too important to you. I've made mistakes in the past, but not anymore!" he said, running his large hand on my face.

"Thank you," I mumbled, leaning against his hand. "I'm so happy that I can depend on you, Daddy! We have to remind her... remind her how she felt when everyone wanted her to end her pregnancy... when she was pregnant with me! I can't believe that she is doing this to me."

My father nodded, bringing me closer to him. I held on to him. I felt so safe. I only needed to know that Seth would defend me too. I wanted to believe that he was willing to fight for the life of our child.

"Daddy, why is Leah here? She hates me! Does she want me to end little Seth's life too?" I asked angrily, resting my head on my father's chest.

He sighed. "No. She is against your mother's wishes." he mumbled, caressing my back soothingly. "Who knew that Embry could break the ice around her heart." he chortled.

I giggled, holding tightly to him and inhaled his earthy scent. "Love can make us change, Daddy." I whispered.

He nodded, running his hand on my hair. "It also makes you do crazy things... Jacobina." he paused, kissing my forehead. "Ali?" he asked tenderly.

I looked up at him, afraid to see pain or disappointment in his eyes. "Yes, Dad?" I responded, raising my head to have a better look at him.

"I love you, princess. I love you more than my life." he said, smiling so lovingly at me.

"I love you, too. You will always be my first love! I will always love you, Daddy!" I said, my voice breaking. I found a remnant of peace in his arms.

He laughed, kissing my hair. I felt so small in his loving arms. I was a little child again. The world didn't matter in that instant. It was only my father and me, sharing a beautiful moment. I needed it so badly to feel safe. He was my hero. When I needed rescuing, he always came to protect me! Jacob Jeffrey Black was my haven of safety.

"What did Carlisle say about the baby?" I asked, when I heard little Seth moving. "Is the baby alright? Can he see the sex? Is it a boy?"

He swallowed hard. "It was hard to see the sex." he mumbled, placing his hands on my shoulders. "According to Carlisle..." he trailed off, playing with my unkempt hair. "The babe's heartbeats indicate that its healthy. He couldn't see around the placenta. It was thick like a vampire's skin. The sonogram couldn't penetrate it... sorry."

"Oh," I managed to say, looking down at my stomach. "He's moving." I said, trying to sound strong.

My father arched an eyebrow and stared at me questioningly. "Can I touch your stomach?" he asked insecurely, as he looked down at my growing belly. I nodded, removing the blanket and pulling up my shirt. The bruises on my skin were getting darker and were beginning to hurt. I took his hand in mine and placed it on my belly. It felt warm and soothing as he caressed my bump over the blanket.

He raised his face and smiled at me. "Did your baby speak to me, Jacobina?" he laughed.

I bobbed my head. "It tends to do that when a person touches my stomach. Little Seth is very smart and nosy, Daddy." I chuckled.

My father laughed harder and placed his other hand on the other side of my stomach. My angel began to giggle inside my head. It was happy as I thought of my father's beautiful smile.

I was consumed in the tender moment. I didn't hear my Papa's steps approaching my room.

"Hello!" Papa said as he peeked inside the room. He smiled down at us as he saw my father and I talking.

"Papa!" I shrieked happily. I motioned him to come in. "I'm sorry about last night. I wanted to be alone." I apologized.

He smirked and walked to the foot of the bed. "It's alright, Ali." he said, patting my foot.

"Did you hear a little voice by any chance?" I said, taking my Papa's hands in mine.

"I did, but it was so soft and low, that I couldn't really make out what it was saying." he said, tilting his head to look at me. "How are you, beautiful?"

I looked down at my stomach and then at my father. "I've been better, Papa. I have been much better! At least, the two of you are here with me." I said gloomily.

My father let go of my stomach and his warm hands cupped my face in his. "You can always count on me, Jacobina. I'll be here for you and for your little girl." he said, kissing my nose.

"Little girl?" I said alarmed, touching his hands. "Did Carlisle say it was a girl?" I asked, my eyes opened wide as I stared at my father and then at my Papa. "It's a boy! A little Seth! Right?"

My dad huffed and shook his head. "It's a girl!" he said laughing, taking his hands off my face and getting up from the bed. "I'll let you two speak in 'private'." he said, quoting in the air.

"It's a boy!!!" I shouted as he exited the room. "His name is Seth Jacob Clearwater-Black!"

My Papa was laughing at us. I took his hand in mine and pulled him closer to me. I stared into his topaz eyes and wondered how one heart could hold so much love. I was reading his thoughts and all I could feel was love. He only cared for my safety and happiness.

"I-I wanted to say something to you," I muttered, pausing as I gather my thoughts. "I just wanted t-to say t-thank you, Papa. I apologize if I offended you. I know that you wanted me to get married first and then have children... But I love Seth! I love him so much! Thank you for always accepting me. I wouldn't be strong for my child, if I didn't have your love in my life." I said, feeling thankful.

"You don't need to thank me. I will never judge you, Ali. You'll be my angel. I love you, Ali. You are an extension of Bella and Nessie and I love everything about you. And know that your little child will be much loved by all of us. I'm glad that I could experience the opportunity of being a father to Renesmee and then a grandfather to you... And now, thanks to you, I'll be a great grandfather!" he said cheerfully.

"Do you think that it's a boy?" I asked, playing with the buttons of my Papa's shirt. He shrugged, but smiled.

We talked for a while longer. He made me laugh and I felt so much lighter. I began to get hungry and I also wanted to see the rest of my family. Edward carried me to the patio where everyone had gathered. I saw my mother and father holding each other as she cried in his arms.

Leah, Embry, Paul Max and Romeo were sitting down and stood up when they saw me. I waved at them, to sit back down. I continued to stare at them, but turned around when I saw my Bella worriedly staring at me.

My Papa placed me down on a rocking chair and she walked to where I sat. She knelt down in front of me and took my hand. If she could cry, she would be bawling. I caressed her face and smiled at her. There was no need for words. I just needed to know that I could rely on the people that I had grown to love.

"Where are Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jazz, and my grandparents?" I asked, looking down at Mama and then up at my Papa.

"They went hunting. They should be back in a little later. They want to be satiated, since we are expecting more people." Bella said softly, smiling sadly at me. "Carlisle left donated blood for you. He said to drink as much as you need. There is plenty more. He also said that only human blood can calm your nauseas."

I nodded contently, staring at her beautiful glittering skin as the sun's rays hit it. I was dazed as I contemplated every diamond-like sparkled that shone on her.

"Are you hungry, precious?" she asked sweetly, standing up and pushing a stray hair away from my face.

"Yes." I said taking her cold hand in mine and kissing the back of it.

"I'll bring you some, my dear. Just relax, OK." she said, kissing my cheek and walking inside the house.

My Papa sat on the arm of the rocking chair and placed his hand on my stomach. He began to laugh as little Seth began to speak to him. My angel's voice was so soft and sweet. It reminded me of the first time I heard my mother's voice. It was like the soft humming of the night breeze or like distant bells chiming.

Thinking about my mother hurt me. She was so closed to me and would not even look my way. It pained me to not be acknowledged by my own mother. She was hurting me, but perhaps, I had hurt her more.

"What the fuck is going on?" I heard Leah muttered. "Why is the bloodsucker laughing like an idiot?"

"I don't know!" Embry snorted. I didn't even bothered to turn around to answer. I was too enthralled by my Papa's attitude towards my angel.

"Edward is talking to Sarah's baby." Romeo said nonchalantly. I wanted to laugh. Romeo was blunt and the way he said it, was funny. Like it was common to have a little unborn child speak to you!

"Speak! Oh, great! I'll be the aunt of a freak!" Leah muttered angrily.

Max growled and stood from his seat. "Can you be nicer, you fucking ogre. Damn, Em, control your bitch!" he said angrily and went back inside the house.

I heard my father's thoughts and relaxed. He was thinking that I shouldn't waste my time arguing with her. It would spoil my mood. He was right. I smiled at my daddy and then turned my attention to Papa and the baby.

My Mama came back with a glass full of human blood. I drank it and began to regain my strength. It was revitalizing and refreshing... Little Seth stopped moving so much and I felt the baby dozing off.

The morning was slowly coming to an end and the afternoon sky was getting dark, with ominous clouds. It was going to rain and I felt sad all of a sudden.

I looked at the trees as they swayed with the breeze and caught a familiar scent. I struggled to get up from the rocking chair and held on to my stomach. It had to be him! It had to be him!

I walked down the patio steps, letting the scent of Seth linger inside my nostrils and ran towards the trees. My Papa called out my name, but I couldn't stop. I need Seth. I had to see him! My father followed after me. He suddenly phased and ran in front of me.

"Oh fuck! Daddy! Don't!" I shouted, when I heard his thoughts. "Don't!" I cried loudly, running after him.

I trailed behind him, holding my belly, afraid to hurt little Seth. He was moving inside me, he was afraid! He started kicking me and hurting me, but I couldn't let my father hurt my Seth. He couldn't!

I collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily and clutching my stomach. My Papa hurried to my side, touching my face and trying to help me up. I didn't let him. I couldn't move.

"Don't let him hurt Seth!" I shouted, feeling the pain course through my entire body. "Don't let him! Please, Papa!"

Leah, Embry, Maximus and Rommy were running towards them. They had all phased and Leah's thoughts weren't that dainty.

"Leah, stop them! Don't hurt my Daddy!" I yelled, as I saw her little gray figure running ahead of the others.

"Seth!" I cried loudly, fighting my Papa's arms. "Seth! Seth! Ouch! It hurts!"


	30. Confrontation

**And Then Came You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I am so sick of crying. I went to the movies yesterday and watched Transformers 2, The Hangover and Ice Age 3. I spent a quite nice day on my own.

* * *

**Confrontation**

_Seth's POV_

It took all my effort not to run to Ali. She was on the floor her face twisted in pain, agony, frustration and hurt. Her hand clutched at her tiny belly and tears fell down her flawless face. My angel was hurting and I couldn't be beside her. I heard the hectic heartbeats of the baby and I knew that I needed to calm them. Ali screamed in pain and fought Edward's arms as he tried to subdue her.

"Seth!" she cried, raising her hand, trying hard to reach me. I desperately wanted to run to her, but Jacob Black wasn't going to let me. He was coming straight at me! There was only one thing in his mind…

"Seth!" she sobbed, hiding her face in her hands, breathing heavily controlling the pain. "Please, come to me!" she whimpered in sadly.

_I wish I could, sweetie! I wish I could!_ I thought frustrated.

My sister was now standing between Jacob and me. She growled ready to fight, to protect me. I was glad she wanted to defend me, but this was a fight that I needed to fight on my own.

"_Leah_!" I growled, my eyes fixed on Jacob. "_This is not your fight!"_ I hissed, watching as Jacob paced in front of us.

He was determined to taste my blood. He was beyond angry. I braced myself, because what was about to come wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Either he dies or I die. I wasn't ready to give up my life for him. I was going to fight for her. I wasn't going to leave my child without a father. That was my baby and Sarah Black, was mine. By divine right, Ali was mine! I'll be damn if I was going to leave her alone in a fucking world without me!

"_Are you fucking crazy?"_ Leah snarled angrily. "_He'll chew you up and spit out your bones_!" she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"_Fuck off, Leah!"_ Jacob barked, growling furiously, showing his dagger-like incisors. "_This is between that dipshit and me. He fucking dishonored my daughter."_

_"Ha!"_ she said sarcastically, stomping her paw mockingly. Leah moved forward sneering at him. "_Your daughter was also at fault, dick!"_ she said, her dark eyes focused on Ali.

"_Leah, stay out of this, please!"_ I begged, keeping my eyes fixed on Jacob Black.

"_Leave my angel out of this, harpy!"_ Jacob hissed, snapping his teeth together. "_Pay attention to your fucking brother!"_

"_She's not a fucking saint! Why are you acting so high and mighty? You did it many times with her mother before you married her! Fucking hell, you even did it with me before you imprinted on your wife. Did you forget already?"_

_"Leah,"_ I grunted_. "Leave Ali out of this! She is an angel; so, please... refrain from speaking about her!"_ I said angrily.

Jacob roared annoyed. "_Get the fuck out of here, Leah. You're not part of this…"_ he said, gnashing his teeth. "_What I did in the past is none of your concern! This is about Seth and my daughter_."

_"Guys!"_ Embry said softly. He walked to where Jacob stood and they stared at each other. Embry was showing us images of our past. We were happy, laughing and enjoying a nice time around the bonfire as Billy Black told the stories of our ancestors. _"We're family! We need to talk about things, instead of fighting!"_

_"Fuck you, Embry!" _Jacob growled._ "If you are against me, then go to hell!"_

Embry lowered his head and shook it. "_I'm not against you or Seth! I'm here to defend the wishes of my angel Sarah. She doesn't want her father and her Seth to fight. She wants them to get along."_ he said, walking towards my sister and me.

"_Shut up! I know what is best for my child! What this asshole did can't go unpunished. He was given a simple rule: to wait until Sarah had finished college. I wanted her to be married, before she started squirting out puppies! Now she is going to have a little bastard! Do you know how bad this looks on her?"_ he sneered.

Embry and Paul Maximus were flanking me and gnarling at Jacob. They were there to defend Ali. The fur on the back of their necks was raised and the movements they were making were indicating Jacob that they were ready to fight.

I gave Ali a fleeting look. My heart broke to see her in so much pain. I was the cause of all her troubles.

"_My child is not a bastard. I do plan on marrying your daughter. She is the love of my life and I care for her. I rather die than see her in pain. But I don't want to fight you! I admire you and think of you as a brother figure_." I muttered, looking down at the floor.

I never believed in violence. I killed vampires, because that what was embedded in my chromosomes and genes. It was imbue in every fiber of my being. I was designed to kill and fight to defend my family, La Push and the people that lived in our lands, from any harm a vampire might cause. I was not designed to fight a pack brother. It wasn't in my peaceful nature to fight.

But I knew that there was no time; all we were doing was wasting precious time that I could be spending with my angel. I wanted to comfort her. All I wanted was to hold her in my arms and make sure that she was happy.

I took three steps forward. I had a mission and Jacob wasn't going to stop me. "_Jacob,"_ I said, inhaling deeply.

"_We can fight after Ali has had the baby!"_ I managed to say, staring at my angel. "_I just want to make sure that my child is safe and healthy. I want Sarah to know that I am with her, supporting her through this rough time_!" I said, feeling a tear stream down.

"_Seth, you have to stop being so fucking diplomatic! Sometimes words don't mean shit! Fight and beat his damn ass!_" Leah said crossly, shaking her head.

"_You should listen to you sister."_ Jacob said, as he launched his black furry body towards me.

His teeth sank on my elbow and I could hear the flesh ripping and the bones breaking. I bayed in pain. I turned my head and bit into his shoulder. He howled, but continued to dig his teeth deeper in my flesh.

I took a glimpse where Ali laid, but her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Edward was carrying her and Emmett was calling for Carlisle. My heart began to break and I lost it. My free-loving, peaceful spirit was gone and in me was the spirit of vengeance. I would fight and come victorious. I wasn't going to lose to him. I may not be an alpha, but I had the drive and the determination to win.

I was as tall as he was. I had filled in muscle and I was no longer awkward. I wasn't the geeky child that looked up at Jacob in admiration. I was Seth Harry Clearwater, a man in love, a future father and a werewolf! I couldn't hide behind my sister's skirt, the pack or Ali... I was going to fight! I had it in me; all I needed was to believe!

I bit harder in Jacob's flesh and jostled him away from me. He fell on his back and quickly got up. He snarled and limped as he moved.

_"I'm not giving up on Ali, Jacob. I'll kill you if I have to, but I'm not losing this fight_!" I grated, taking off towards him.

xXx

_Ali's POV_

I had fallen asleep, when I felt the bed sag at the weight of my mother sitting next to me. I could hear her soft breathing and her hand caressing my arm. She was sad! So sad, that it made me cry!

"_You said, you wouldn't cry. Why are you sad_?" my baby telepathically asked.

I swallowed hard to prevent my tears from falling. I didn't want to let down my child. I needed to start putting my child's feeling ahead of mine. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at my mother's face.

Her chocolate brown orbs were moist with unshed tears. She was thinking of the time I was little and slept in her arms. She still couldn't see me as a grown woman. She couldn't believe that I was going to become a young mother! To her I would always be her tiny Jacobina. Jacobina? Wow, talk about strange!

"I'll always be your little, precious Ali, Mom." I said, taking a deep breath and placing my hand on my stomach.

I felt little Seth move inside me and I wanted to cry. My angel was giving me the strength to face the fears that plagued my life. I was going to defend my child with all my strength! I knew in my heart of hearts that I was doing the right thing. I wasn't going to give birth to a monster, and if I did...

Inside of me was a precious baby. It was the product of my eternal love for Seth. I knew that I disobeyed and broke my parents trust in me, but I was willing to take action for my consequences. I would fight to regain the trust they had in me!

"I know, Ali!" she whispered, taking me in her arms and hugged me. "You will always be my precious baby girl. My angel. My Jacobina! You look so much like your father… I should've called you Jacobina." she chortled, tears falling down her porcelain skin.

I took a deep breath and held back my own tears. "I guess I do!"

My mother caressed my face and smiled weakly. "I won't make you get rid of your child. I know that it will bring joy to our lives." she said, kissing my forehead.

I cried, breaking the promise I made to my angel. "I love you, Mom. I needed to hear you say that you understood. I know that it's hard, but I love this baby so much. I can't describe it! It's just a deep love that grows inside of me when I hear its heartbeats or feel it moving within me." I sobbed happily.

My mother held me tight. Her soft breathing was soothing and comforting. Even little Seth was slowly calming down.

I closed my eyes and began to think of my mother's precious face. I wanted my baby to see her through my thoughts. I wanted it to know that Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black was the greatest, most awesome, loving mother in the world.

"_She's… she is your mommy? Mommy! Mommy!"_ my baby giggled, moving inside me.

I laughed at the baby's mellifluous laughter. It was like hearing the soft flapping of butterflies! My mother stared at me curiously.

"What's so funny?" she asked, caressing my hair.

I pushed down the blanket and pulled up my shirt. I took her small hand and placed it over my stomach. Her forehead creased at the sight of the bruises around my stomach.

"Ma, trust me! I know that you'll be glad that I showed you this!" I said cheerfully.

"What is it?" she said, staring down at my stomach. "You want to show me that it has grown larger since the last time I saw it?" she asked wryly.

I rolled my eyes at her. "No!" I said sharply. "It's nothing to do with it!" I growled. "Just trust me, ok?"

My mother raised both of her hands. "I'm sorry! So sorry! I know how the Cullen girls tend to get all moody when pregnant." she said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Mom!" I said curtly, taking her hands down and pressing them slowly against my skin.

She stared at me in irritation, but suddenly her eyes opened wide.

"_Mommy, why don't I see my Seth's face?"_ the baby asked sadly.

My mother stared at me. "I just heard a little voice, speak inside my head! It was soft and it called you 'mommy'!" mom said in shock.

I nodded. "That is my baby's voice. If you touch my stomach or any part of me, it can speak to you telepathically. It can also read minds… but I think it can only do so if it's in contact with a person." I said analytically.

"I see! Since it's in constant contact with you it can speak to you all the time." she said knowingly.

I nodded, reading my mother's thought. "You thought that I was going crazy, when Rose and Em, told you that they heard me speaking to myself?" I asked.

My mother laughed loudly. "I thought that the pregnancy was making you crazy." she chuckled. "That's why I came in."

"I swear that I would probably be running out of this room, if I didn't have my own special ability. Blame the Cullens!" she mused, placing one of her hands on her forehead, laughing. "Mind readers, clairvoyants, telepaths and well, you know!"

"_Mommy?"_ the baby said, its voice filled with pain. "_I know her voice! She was mad at you, because I am coming."_

My mother looked up at me and shook her head. "I wasn't mad at you, angel." my mother said, leaning her head closed to my stomach. "I could never be mad at you!"

The baby shifted inside of me and I could see my skin moving. "_I like her voice!"_ it giggled, moving happily inside me. "_I like her, Mommy! I like your mommy!"_

My mother laughed. "It loves me! Ali, you're baby girl loves me!" my mom said, taking me in her warm arms and carrying in me up the bed.

"A girl? Did Daddy put you up to this?" I asked feigning being mad. "He told you to tell me that it was a girl, right?"

My mother shook her head. "It's a baby girl, Ali. I can feel it inside my heart!" she said, kissing my cheek and pressing me closer to her.

"It's a boy! Its name is Seth Jacob Clearwater-Black! I know it's a boy!" I said, this time a little angry and annoyed. "Mom, I have to call Seth! He needs to know… the news… Mom!"

My mother began to cry and I started remembering the previous day. "Mom," I paused, licking my lips nervously. "What happened to Seth?"

My mother didn't answer. She just opened the door with one hand and carried me down the stairs. She sat me on a comfortable chair and placed warm covers on me. She was still crying as she looked down at me.

"Where is Seth?" I asked her, attempting to get up the reclining chair. My mom softly pushed me down on the recliner.

"Stay seated, Ali. You're too weak. You need to relax and calm down, princess." she mumbled.

"Where is Daddy, Mom?" I asked, pleading with my eyes. I scanned the room, but we were the only ones in the living room. I couldn't hear any sounds of footsteps coming from the large mansion. I was getting scared.

I remembered smelling Seth Clearwater's scent. It was so familiar… it smelled so much like ocean and a beautiful afternoon salty breeze by the sea. Where was my angel? I saw his wolf form running towards me, but then my dad phased and attacked him.

"I want Seth!" I shouted, pushing the covers off me. "Please, Mother, where is Seth?" I begged, holding back my tears.

My mother reached in to her pocket and retrieved her cell phone. "Calm down, Rosalice. Everything is alright!" she said softly, caressing my hair. "Just calm down, OK!" she ordered, as she dialed a number.

"Please," I cried, feeling the baby kicking and moving inside me. It was starting to hurt again. I felt like pushing, but I was scared that I would hurt my baby. I couldn't hurt him… he didn't do anything wrong.


	31. A Boy? A Girl? What is it?

**And Then Came You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I won nothing.

AN: I hope that you like it! If it has mistakes... sorry! I don't really care to be honest! I just want to finish this story and continue with the other ones.

* * *

**A Boy? A girl? What is it?**

I sat at the foot of her bed, waiting for her beautiful blue eyes to grace me with their light. My heart ached every time I saw her catch her breath and struggle to keep the nightmares at bay. Her face held a pained expression and she clutched at her stomach and tears fell down her beautiful face. She was asleep, but she was in so much pain.

Every time I touched her, a small voice spoke in my mind. It asked me to save her. I wish with all my heart that I could. I didn't know what to fucking do. All I could do was watch and wait for her breathing pattern to change and the medicine that Carlisle gave her to take effect. She'd been physically straining herself and seeing her father come at me, took a toll on her fragile state.

I got up from the bed and began to pace around the room. Tears were welling in my eyes and falling carelessly down my face. I didn't care who saw me cry! I didn't give a fuck if anyone saw me cry… I didn't care about a thing.

All I care was about her and our child. I wanted both of them to be healthy. I didn't care if I had a boy or a girl. All I wanted and crave with all my soul was to enjoy them. To see Ali become the great mother she was destined to be. I wanted to see my son or daughter, to grow up to be a strong individual. I wanted both of them to be healthy… that was my only wish!

I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I curled my legs against my chest and stared at the bed where she was resting. I wish I could carry her burden. I wished that we could have done things better. I should've waited. I know we couldn't turn back time, but…

There was a knock on the door and Rosalie entered the room. She held a tray with a glass full of human blood and orange juice. I stare at her, arching my eyebrows quizzically.

She rolled her eyes and rested the tray on the night table and walked to the bed. She caressed Ali's face and adjusted the blankets. She turned around to face me and gave me a weak smile.

"The orange juice is for you." she muttered, turning to face Ali's sleeping body. "The blood is donated human blood. It's the only thing that Ali is craving." she said, running a hand over my angel's belly."It also calms her nausea."

I ran my fingers over my hair and took a deep breath. "Since when?" I asked incredulous. "Does she or the baby need blood?" I asked softly, gazing at Ali.

Rose bent over and placed a gentle kiss on Ali's forehead. "The baby craves blood." she said lowly, staring at Ali.

"Does Ali like the blood?" I asked, placing my hands on the cool floor.

"She drinks it to keep the baby healthy. I know that she doesn't enjoy it, but it's necessary." she uttered. "Do you not like the fact that your son might be a leech?" she asked, drawling on the word leech and spinning around to face me.

I shook my head. "No," I paused. I really wasn't sorry that my child might have vampiric tendencies.

"I don't really care! Didn't Nessie like human blood when she was born, but with discipline from her parents she learned to enjoy animal blood?" I asked, eyeing Rose's tall frame. "If my child needs to be fed blood, then I'll do it myself, if I have to."

Rosalie laughed and walked to where I sat and crouched. "You know," she began, taking my hand.

"She loves that baby more than her own life. I love Rosalice with all my heart and it pains me to see her suffer! She remind me of human-Bella and even her mother, when they came to me for help. I swore to protect Ali and your child, and I will. I also know that you'll be a great father. I always liked you!" she said, patting my shoulder with her cold hand.

"You were always different from the rest of your pack. You always enjoyed our company without any ulterior motive. The Cullens always appreciated your friendship. That's why it wasn't any surprise when we learned that you imprinted on her." she chortled, rising to her feet.

She walked to the door, but stopped. "Carlisle wanted me to tell you that Ali and the baby are fine. She is just sleeping." she whispered, placing her pale hand on the doorknob.

She opened the door slowly and turned her face to me. "You should touch her stomach. You'll be surprise to find to hear a small mellifluous voice speaking in your mind when you touch Ali." she laughed, closing the door behind her.

I stared at the door and then focused my eyes on Ali's stomach. She was breathing softly and she looked so beautiful. I got to my feet and took a few steps towards her bed.

She looked so peaceful as she slept. "I'm happy that you're with me, Seth." she whispered, smiling at me with her eyes closed.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked her, taking her sweet hand and planting a kiss on the back of it. "I've been so worried." I mumbled, sitting beside her.

She opened her blue eyes and looked up at me. My Ali had grown in the past few years. She looked so beautiful. Her flawless skin was ever so soft and her smile, still send my heart ablaze.

"A while." she whispered, squeezing my hand gently.

"You wanted to see me suffer." I said, pinching her cheek. "That's not nice, young lady." I said teasingly.

"Hey, that hurts!" she jested, trying to sit up on the bed. I hurriedly stopped her and placed her down on her back. "Seth, don't be like my parents. I can't even walk, because they run after me and carry me back to the chair." she complained, pouting her luscious lips.

"Ali," I mumbled, clasping her face in my hands. She felt so small against my hands. I inhaled her scent and felt my heart swell with love for her. "Just take it easy. We don't want to hurt the baby, do we?" I said slowly, kissing her lips.

She snaked her hands around my neck and responded with such force. "I don't ever want to hurt our baby." she cried, as she broke the kiss.

"Then we're going to stay in bed, until Carlisle says it's alright to go for a walk." I said, kissing her lips once more.

She wrinkled her nose and pouted. "Stop patronizing me, Clearwater."

She jerked in pain and unwound her arms from around my arm. "Little Seth, don't kick mommy so hard. It's rude and unfair!" she said, placing her hands on her small growing stomach.

I looked down at her belly and saw the baby's movements on her shirt. I removed my hands from her face and touched her belly. I wanted to hear that voice in my mind again. Ali took my hands in hers and shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked skeptical, sulking at her. "It's my child too! I have a right to touch you!"

Ali laughed. "No, just wait." she said, placing my hands on my lap. "Please, don't be mad when you see the bruises." she said, her eyes turning serious.

She carefully raised her shirt up and exposed her perfectly round belly. It was covered in bruises and discoloration along the length of her stomach. She smiled up at me and I tried to hide my aversion. How could something so small cause her so much pain? It was like looking at Bella's stomach when she was pregnant with Nessie.

I held back my tears and smiled down at her. She looked so much like a child opening a Christmas present. Her smile was enough to erase the pain that my heart was feeling.

She took my hands in her small, beautiful russet hands and kissed them softly.

"OK," she mumbled, smiling at me so wonderfully. "Are you ready for the cutest thing ever?" she asked, staring at me, her blue eyes shining happily.

I nodded, enthralled by the sound of her voice and the look on her face. It was so low at first. It sounded like a faint whisper, but it slowly became louder in my mind.

_"Mommy, think of my Seth."_ the voice said weakly. I moved my hands off her stomach and stared at her surprised. That was the voice I heard all night asking me to save her. "_Think of my Seth_."

"My Seth?" I asked astounded. Ali smiled at me and nodded. I pointed at me and she bobbed her head.

"You are his Seth." she mumbled, taking my hands and placing them on her stomach. "That's the baby speaking to me." she said, leaning forward. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

I looked down at her belly and felt shivers move down my spine. It was so bizarre and strange to actually hear the voice of my son.

"It's kinda creepy, Sarah." I chuckled, leaning my head to her stomach. I wanted to feel closer to my child. I felt a surge of love cover me. It was like a wave that wrapped us three together. "But it's wonderful! I already love my baby!" I gasped, looking up at her.

"I know what you mean!" she said cheerfully, running her hand through my hair. "I was sleeping the first time I heard that beautiful voice. It's sort of startled me, but then I got used to it. He talks a lot! And he is nosy, just like my dad!" she said laughing heartedly.

She gazed in to my eyes and smiled, showing her pearly whites. She looked so happy! I couldn't control the joy that invaded my heart. It was a vision of how our future was going to be like.

"So is it a boy? Carlisle didn't give me enough information." I said, caressing her bruised skin. "He just said that it was healthy. Your mother and father are both saying that it's a girl. Embry, Paul M. and Romeo are betting on the outcome."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's a boy!" she said sharply.

I raised my head and stared in to her bright blue eyes. "What if it's a girl? Have you thought about the possibility of having a little girl?" I asked softly, feeling the baby move and its steady heartbeat.

She shook her head sadly. "No." she mumbled, looking out the window. "I haven't. I'm afraid that if it's a little girl, she might turn out to be like Leah."

I laughed. That was so cute of her. I thought that she wasn't going to love our child if it was a little girl.

"Oh, sweetie!" I said, stifling a laugh. "That's the cutest and stupidest thing I've heard all day." I said mockingly, laughing loudly.

"Seth! Don't laugh at me!" she cried. "I don't want a little bitter Leah Clearwater." she sobbed, turning to glance at me.

"Baby," I paused, resting my head on her stomach. It felt so wonderful to hear my baby move every time I spoke. "Leah used to be a happy girl. She turned bitter after Sam imprinted on Emily." I explained.

Ali wiped her tear and glared at me. "Is it true? Are you lying to me?"

"No, I'm not lying. I would never lie to you, princess." I said, kissing her belly. "Leah used to be a happy girl. But we can't place the same fate on our child."

"Oh." she said with relief. "I guess that I'm more open to having a little girl. But I know it's a boy." she said, caressing my face.

"Do you have a name for the baby?" I asked her, caressing her bump.

"Yes, Seth. It was the first thing I did when I found out I was pregnant." she snapped. Talk about mood swings.

"What is it, princess?" I said, closing my eyes as I heard my little baby speaking to me. It was talking about his mother. It already loved Ali immensely.

"His name is Seth Jacob Clearwater-Black." she said with determination. "If it's a girl…" she mulled over her words.

"Mallory Leah? Sarah Vanessa? Suzanne Alexis?" I asked, hoping that she would choose one of the names I had already picked for my future children.

Ali laughed softly. "I like Mallory, but I don't like Leah… that much." she said quickly. "Mallory Carlie! That's it! Mallory Carlie it sounds beauty…"

Ali's eyes suddenly welled with tears and she winced in pain and cried. "Seth, call Carlisle. The baby is… he is hurting me. Call Carlisle." she cried louder, taking my hand in hers.

"Little Seth… he is coming!" she whimpered, sobbing.

I smelled the metal scent of blood. "Ali, calm down, precious. You'll be alright!" I said more to myself. I needed to remain calm for her sake. I sat up and removed the cover from her body. I gasped when I saw the blood pooling between her legs.

"Carlisle! Get here NOW!" I shouted, staring at Ali's trembling body in horror.


	32. Whipped

**And Then Came You**

* * *

Disclaimer: I won nothing.

AN: I hope that you like it! If it has mistakes... sorry! I don't really care to be honest! I just want to finish this story and continue with the other ones.

* * *

**Whipped**

_Jacob's POV_

I paced around the room, my hand in my pocket and my heart breaking as I heard Jacobina begging Seth to take the pain away. My head was still healing from the fucking bites Seth gave me when I corralled him in the fight. Who knew that the fucking, happy little, mother fucking punk could fight against an Alpha?

In my opinion, it would've been a damn fair fight, if Seth hadn't bitten my head so hard. I only broke his elbow and ulna. He had to break my damn arm, shoulder blade and almost my head, that asshole! It was going to take four damn days for it all to heal.

I guess that his love for my daughter gave him the strength. I never meant to kill him. I just wanted to hurt him, just the way he hurt me by getting my baby pregnant. I wanted him to know that I was going to protect my little Jacobina! I know that it was uncalled for, but he needed to see that I wasn't joking! My angel's happiness was my priority.

I continued to walk nervously around the living room. Wasn't it too soon for her to go into labor? She was only a few weeks pregnant! Damn vampire genes! My child should have been normal! She should still be a little girl that played with those dumb dolls. What the fuck was their name? Fuck, thousand times fuck! I was nervous.

No one was giving me a damn clue or news about what was going inside that damn room. All I could rely on was my damn enhanced hearing. But I cursed that too, because all I could hear was Carlisle's fucking calm voice, Nessie crying, Bella telling Jacobina to breath and Seth's cursing under his breath. I tried to avoid Ali's bloodcurdling screams.

I would rather be outside, running in the damn woods, fighting those damn bloodsuckers than striding in this cold room, surrounded by vampires and desperate werewolves. Their eyes were on me and I hated it! I wanted to be by my angel, giving her strength to fight and get the damn labor over with. It had been five hours! Five fucking excruciating hours and there was no mother fucking answer to all my questions!

"Three hours." Edward said nonchalantly. "And the doll's name is Barbie."

I gave him a sharp look, but he just smiled. "I didn't fucking ask you, did I?" I mumbled angrily.

He just shrugged and turned to face the window. He should get out of my damn head. It was like a damn mine field. No, it was more like a fucking dirty-water processing plant, full of fucking shit and bad things. I hated the world.

"Just relax. Carlisle knows what he is doing, Jacob." Edward said casually.

Damn it! I was ready to insult him if he kept on smiling like a dick and reading my damn thoughts. I walked down the hall into the kitchen and found Esme, clinging to Jacobina's coat.

She looked sad and there were dark circles under her eyes. I couldn't make any comments about my sweet, kind Esme. She was like a second mother to me. She was so loving and sweet. There was nothing bad that I could say to her. She was like a beautiful spring morning. Always blooming with love!

I walked up to her and held her in my arms. She was so small and petite. Her cold skin felt great on my feverish flesh. It was a perfect contrast. I kissed her forehead and felt her small arms encircle my waist.

"It's going to be alright, Esme." I said softly, caressing her hair. I had gotten used to the sweet citrus smell that emanated from my wife's vampire family. I gotten used to living amongst the leeches I used to despise. But everything changed the day my eyes fell on my imprint's beautiful eyes.

"I hope, Jake. I hope that she is alright." she sobbed, no tears coming from her eyes. "I couldn't bear to see the sadness in her precious blue eyes if something happened to her child." she mumbled.

I understood what she was saying. Having a sad Jacobina, was like having a gray sky with rainy clouds. Sarah was so full of life and she was so wonderful. It was great to see her laugh. She made any unpleasant day seem like a distant dream.

"She'll be alright, I promise!" I muttered against Esme's hair.

She looked up and gave me a weary smile. "Thank you, my son. You made me feel so much better." she whispered, resting her head on my chest.

We stayed holding each other for a few minutes, when Embry opened the backdoor and stared at us. He leaned against the counter, taking a bite of the last pizza that was inside the box. He chewed angrily looking out the window.

Esme pulled away from my arms and smiled up at me. "Thank you, Jacob." she said softly, turning to face Embry. "I'll let you two talk alone, in private."

She walked out of the kitchen, taking my daughter's coat in her hands. She looked so vulnerable for the first time in many years. I could remember when The Voultri came to Forks, WA thinking that Nessie was a vampire child. She'd the same pained expression as she did today.

I shook my head and turned my attention to Embry Call. He was still a good friend of mine. I guess like a brother. But we couldn't talk about that. It was something that to this day, we didn't discuss. There were speculations of who was Embry's father. He did look a lot like Quil when he was younger. But then he could also be Billy Black's son or Sam Uley's brother. I pushed the thought aside and walked up to where he stood.

"What did Leah do this time?" I asked, knowing the source of Embry's troubles. "Did she compare you to Sam again?" I asked, taking the pizza from his hand and shoving it in my mouth.

He growled and walked to the fridge. "Fuck, you could think that they at least had some mother fucking juice!" he shouted exasperated. "I gotta get outta here. That damn woman is driving me crazy, Jake."

He slammed the fridge door shut and turned to face me. "She is never happy. I have tried for the last three years to show her that I do love her." he said, pacing around the kitchen floor. "Nothing makes her happy."

I ran my fingers through my hair. I guess that I had been on the same situation. Leah did drive me crazy after two weeks of dating. She was never happy with what I did for her. She was like a fucking maze, when you thought that you have figured out where the exit was, you found out how wrong you were.

"I should've paid attention to Quil!" he said, hiding his face in his hands. He looked like lost child. Just like he did when he lost his favorite dog.

"Well, what are you planning to do? Are you breaking up with her?" I asked, walking to the freezer and opening the door. "Want a beer?" I said, tossing a cold beer bottle at him.

He caught it quickly. "Thanks." he muttered, as he opened it. He took a long sip of his beer and shook his head. "I just end it. I can't do this anymore. I just don't have the strength anymore."

"Em, I wouldn't blame you. You've given it your all. There is so much that a person can do." I said, patting his shoulder.

"Well," he paused, gulping down his beer. "I am getting the fuck out of her. Call me and let me know how Sarah is doing, OK." he said, extending his hand for me to shake.

"I will. Don't go too far." I said, taking his hand.

"I'm not like you, Jake." he said wryly, shaking my hand. "I might be gone for a few weeks, until I have calmed down."

I watched as Embry left the kitchen. I knew that Jacobina was going to be sad that he wasn't going to be there to meet her child. She'd grown accustomed to having Embry in her life. I leaned against the counter and began to recall all the things that had happened in the last couple of years. I drank my beer slowly, listening as Jacobina screamed.

She was in so much pain. I hated Embry for a while; he should've stayed and kept me entertained. I had completely forgotten where I was, until I head Jacobina's incessant screams and Seth's deep voice reassuring her that everything was going to be fine…

I looked at the clock on the stove and shrugged. It was only six thirty in the afternoon. This was going to be the longest day in my damn life. At least, I wasn't the one screaming, pushing out a baby through… It wasn't worth thinking about it. It just made my heart ache more for Jacobina.

Forty minutes passed and the screaming fest was still going on. Jacobina was crying and I had drunk thirteen beers and I was still sober. I wanted to cover my ears and run out of this damn mansion, but I wanted to know how she was doing. I wanted to be there for her.

I continued to hear Carlisle tell her to push and Ali screamed. "I can't! Grandpa, I can't!" she cried in pain. I wanted to run to her, but I knew that I would faint the moment I walked in there.

"I want my daddy! Seth, I want my dad with me!" she shouted. I could picture her face twisted in anguish and pain.

_Oh, please, don't come and get me! I can't be in that room. I wasn't going to be any help. _I thought as I drank my beer.

Seth appeared in the kitchen, covered in sweat and scratches on his face. I arched my eyebrow and stared at him curiously.

"It wasn't you." he said crossly, taking my beer out of my hand. "Ali is a little aggressive." he said sharply, chugging down my beer. "She wants her daddy in the room. I guess that I'm not so useful!" he reproached.

"I'm not going in there. I'll faint!" I said, folding my arms across my chest. "I can't see my angel in pain. You got her pregnant you suck it up!"

Seth shook his head fervently. "I'm not going in there." he said with finality.

"Daddy! Seth! Papa!" Jacobina shouted.

Seth stared at me and ran back to the room. I laughed. He was such a pussy. Jacobina had him whipped.

"Jacob! Get the fuck in here, now!" Nessie yelled. I ran like a scared bitch, trailing after Seth. Great! I was whipped too.


	33. Eventually

**And Then Came You**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own this plot and that's it._**

**_AN: Yeah… one more chapter. I hope that you like it. I know that Ali's pregnancy was sudden, but I just wanted to get this story done. I have so many things that I want to do. This story takes a lot of my time and I just want to concentrate in other projects. I promise that it's going to have a beautiful ending. But before it does happen, something tragic needs to happen. It's my way of coping with my own loss._**

* * *

**Eventually**

_Seth's POV_

Ali was in so much pain that every word I said bothered her. She scratched my arms, my face and I could even feel bruises forming around my thighs. She had grabbed them so tightly that I almost cried. Damn, she was strong. I knew that she was strong, but now that I had physically experienced her wrath, I knew how strong.

She was cursing, like a madwoman. Shit! I knew that she cursed, but she beat Jacob in that department. I felt sorry for my baby's ears. She had to hear her mother expletives words. Just thinking about my little girl, filled my heart with so much love and adoration!

"Get out!" Ali yelled, cringing in pain. "You got this baby in me! You should be the mother fucking suffering this damn pain!"

I tried to control my laughter. Where did she get the strength to talk so much? Wasn't she about to give birth? Damn, that woman was strong! She had so much stamina to insult me and push the baby out at the same time! I've heard of the woman blaming the man for getting them pregnant, but it took two to tango!

"Fuck you! Fuck you, Seth. I was stupid to spread my legs for you." she yelled again, as she pushed. She looked so tired and I wished that I could take away her pain.

"If you really want to, why don't you come over here and I'll show you how much fucking pain… I'm in!" she sobbed, taking her mother's hand in hers.

"Rosalice, calm down." her grandpa said in a commanding voice. "You need to focus in giving birth. You'll have all the time in the world to complain and whine later."

"Mommy," she said, looking at her mother sadly. "Tell this man…" she said raising her finger at me. "Tell him, to get the hell out of here!" she sobbed, grimacing at me.

Nessie glanced at me and gave me a heartfelt smile. "Seth, it would be best for her if you left for a little while!"

I nodded, giving Ali one last fleeting look. She looked so worn out and tired. I was in a way relieved to be out of that room. It was intoxicating to have Ali's screaming so much. I walked towards the door, but turned around.

"Sarah, push." Carlisle ordered. I heard Ali gasp and pushed

"I can't! Grandpa, I can't!" she cried in pain. "I want my daddy! Seth, I want my dad with me!" she shouted. Her beautiful face was twisted in pain.

I walked up to her and leaned forward trying to give her my strength. She was so angry and in so much pain, that she scratched my face. I felt the blood oozing down my face, but I didn't care. If that made her feel better, she could scratched me all she wanted.

To my surprise, Ali clasped her hands on my face and licked the side of it. "I'm sorry!" she said, tasting my blood in her mouth. "I needed to see your blood. I wanted to taste it!"

"Son, you should go outside. Ali is acting irrationally. Come back later, OK." Carlisle said, removing Ali's hands off my face. I looked in to her eyes and saw the fear in them.

I stepped out of the room and shut the door behind me. I could see Paul Maximus eyes on me. He looked so worried for his cousin.

"Nothing new, Paul. She is still trying to push the baby out." I muttered, shaking my head.

Paul M. stood from his seat and walked up to me. "Dude, I will not get a girl pregnant ever. I thought Ali loved you." he shuddered. "WOW! You can see her true nature. Mean, mean!"

"Don't be an asshole." Romeo said, slapping his brother's arm. "Go sit over there!" he ordered his twin brother, pointing at an empty chair. Paul M walked to the seat and sat.

"I'm not doing it, because you ordered." he said haughtily. Romeo shook his head and then turned to face me. "I just don't feel like beating your ass, Rommy. Today is Ali's day."

Ok, the Black family was crazy!

"Whatever, dude." Romeo said casually, turning to face me. "It's going to be alright. I can't wait to meet your little boy." he said, patting my shoulder.

I smiled at him and nodded. "I know! My little girl is going to be fine and so will Ali." I said, turning away from the prying eyes of my family.

Edward nodded and continued to stare at me. "Don't worry. She'll be calling you back pretty soon!"

I stopped and spun around to thank Edward. "I really hope so." I said, offering him a weak smile.

"It's a BOY!" I heard Ali screaming.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen. I needed something to eat. I was covered in sweat and the blood on my face was dried. I could feel the scratches slowly healing. I needed something refreshing and cool.

I found Jacob drinking a beer. He was leaning against the white counters and there were about ten bottles around him. The bitch was drinking without me? What a mother fucker!

He arched his eyebrow quizzically at me. Did I look that bad?

"It wasn't you!" I said crossly, placing my hand on my cheek and snatching the beer bottle from his hands and took a sip.

"Ali is a little aggressive." I said angrily, drinking the remaining of the beer. "She wants her daddy in the room." I said hurt. "I guess that I'm not so useful after all."

"I'm not going in there. I'll faint!" Jacob said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't see my angel in pain. You got her pregnant you suck it up!"

"I'm not going in there." I said with finality. There was no fucking way that I could endure Ali's constant mood changes. I rather be fighting vampires or Jacob again, than face her wrath.

"Daddy! Seth! Papa!" Ali shouted sadly. I could hear the agony in her voice. I stared at him and ran. I couldn't leave my Ali alone. She was my imprint and the baby that she was about to have was mine. It was our miracle. There was no time to be selfish!

xXx

_Ali's POV_

Fuck, ten thousand million times, fuck! When was this little baby coming out of me? I have been pushing for at least ten hours! Ok, fine just four hours, according to the clock by the dresser. I didn't have the strength in me. I couldn't understand why. It was simple, right? I push, little Seth comes out. Simple math! But it wasn't simple. He was complicating everything. He was playing hard to get. Even at a young age, he was already playing with girls… even worst… his mommy.

"Daddy!" I cried, when my father walked inside the room. He was being dragged by my mother. She didn't look happy. "Ouch, get him out of me. Talk to him. He'll be scared." I said exhausted.

I would get scared when my dad talked with his Alpha voice. It was authroritative and scary. I knew for a fact that he would come out of me if daddy spoke.

"Ali," my dad said, walking towards the bed. "I don't think that's how it works." he mumbled, taking a sit beside me. I felt the bed sag under his weight. "Even if I talk to her, she won't listen. She is probably going to be stubborn like your mother, Bella or even you."

I growled, shaking angrily. "It's a boy!" I hissed in frustration, clutching at the linens of the bed. "A fucking little boy!"

Seth and my father stared at each other and my father stood up from where he sat. "Whatever!" he muttered annoyed, standing beside Seth.

"She's all yours!" he told Seth as he stepped behind my mother.

I felt despondent. It had been such a long day and there was no damn sign of my precious angel. He didn't want to meet his mother. I wanted to see him, hold him and kiss him. I wanted my little Seth to at least speak to me, but he was being quiet.

My Papa stood beside me and placed his hand on my forehead. Oh, it felt so great. I felt my fever diminish and for a second I felt euphoric. Jasper! He was behind the door, working his magic. I felt peace evade me like a wave, washing over me.

"Thanks, uncle." I whispered, leaning my back against my Papa's chest. He massaged my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"It's going to be alright, precious." he whispered in to my ear. I believed him, I wanted to try again. I was ready to push. This baby was coming out, whether he liked it or not. "Just have faith!"

I looked up and found Seth's worried face staring at me. He looked so scared and sad. My angel. He couldn't be any perfect. I had to laugh at how things had turned out. I also felt sorry for scratching his precious face. It was slowly healing, but I still felt responsible and guilty.

He noticed my mood and walked towards the bed. "Don't worry about me, beautiful." he said softly, leaning down to kiss me. I cupped his face and kissed him lovingly. Forgetting about the pain that was slowly coursing through my entire body. I could feel the contractions and I winced in pain.

"Stop it!" my father said irritated. "That's how you two idiots got in this mess." he said, pushing Seth away from me.

I clutched at his shirt and pulled him closer. "Don't leave again, please." I cried.

"I won't, princess. I won't leave you again." he said, smiling weakly at me. He forced my hand off from his shirt and took a sit at the foot of the bed.

"Carlisle, get this baby out of me!" I said, gnashing my teeth.

I pushed with all my might. Nothing happened. I continued to push, until I felt it begin to move. My baby was soon going to be in my arms. I cried and shouted in pain. I was not having any more children. There was no fucking way! Seth, darling, we are only going to have one damn child!

"Ali, you're crowning!" Carlisle said happily. What the hell was he talking? I knew that I should have read that damn book. I was so oblivious to everything that happened when giving birth.

"Push, sweetie." he said, a hint of happiness in his voice.

I pushed and turned to look outside the window. The moon was slowly creeping above the trees. I looked at Seth and found him cringing in pain. Was it that horrible? Why was my dad about to faint? He looked like he was about to gag. Bella and my mom just looked amazed.

"Push, push, that's it, Ali." Grandfather said, placing his hands in between my thighs. "Rosalice, the baby's head is out!" he said.

I heard a loud thud. "Jake! Jacob, sweetie!" my mother sobbed. I looked at her behind my tears, as I pushed and found my father lying on the floor and my mother hitting his face softly and calling out his name. He'd faint. He actually fainted! What a homo!

Papa laughed and continued to caress my back with his cold hands. I ignored him and continued to push. I pushed so hard that I felt the lights go dim around me.


	34. Sadness

**And Then Came You**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_AN: This chapter has been therapy to my aching heart. I lost my husband almost three weeks ago. It has been hard to cope with the reality. Pretty much this is how I felt and the words came from my heart. I hope that you forgive me if this is not what you expected on the story. I needed to say goodbye and through this chapter I did._

* * *

**Sadness**

_Seth's POV_

It had been the hardest hours of my entire life. I almost died when I held the motionless body of my baby boy. My tears fell down his tiny, flawless face, as I cried for what could have been. I felt the emptiness fill every corner of my soul, where not too long ago I held hope for a brighter tomorrow with my Ali and our child. Everything slowly dissipated. Vanishing like smoke before my eyes.

She had been right all along. She knew in her heart that she was going to have a baby boy. She was so right! It was a little boy, with the russet skin like mine and dark hair that resembled the night he was born. He was beautiful… my sleeping child was only that, a faint memory of happier days.

I sobbed as I pulled my lifeless child's body against my chest. I didn't care about the bloodstains that tarnished my clothes. I did not care at all… I only wanted to hold him tightly. I forgot about the rest of the people that were in the room. I didn't care about anything. I couldn't turn around to face the sadness in her face. There was no way that I could survive if I saw the pain reflected in her blue eyes. But I had to turn. I needed to see her. I needed to see that she was alive! I wasn't prepared to see the anguish that hid behind her eyes.

"Seth," Ali screamed, sobbing and jerking away from Edward. "Seth, come back with my baby! I need to see him, please!" she begged as tears ran down her face.

"I can't, baby!" I barked, getting my impotence and frustration out on her. "I just can't, baby girl!"

I grabbed his tiny body and clutched it tightly to me. I trudged to the door and vanished down the hall. I could look anyone in the face. I was a madman, running away from his troubles. I heard Ali's screams, begging me to hand her the child, but I couldn't. There was no fucking way that I could part away from our Seth Jacob.

I ran down the hall, forgetting the sea of curious eyes that looked my way. Rose and Emmett immediately held each other in their arms as they understood what had happened. Alice buried her face in Jasper's chest as they cried without tears to stream down their pale faces. Paul and Romeo hung their heads low and mourn in their own way. Leah tried to come towards me, but I wouldn't let her.

"Seth!" Leah yelled. "Seth Harry Clearwater, please come back!" she shouted, crying and kneeling on the floor.

I needed time alone, with the body of my ghost child. I needed to get a grip of my reality. I still wasn't ready to let him go! I would never be able to let him go.

Nothing else matter. Part of my existence departed with him! Everything had turned dim and bleak. All I could see before me were my hopes, fading into nothingness. I held on to him, to the child that was supposed to mend the bridges that were destroyed. He was supposed to heal the hurt that streamed in our hearts. He was meant to live, to live beside me and grow into a strong man. A man that I would've been proud to call my SON! He wasn't supposed to shine above, like a star in the firmament.

His eyes were closed, as if he had been prepared to dream a sleepless dream, for an entire lifetime. He was so beautiful, my son, was no longer alive. He left me empty. I felt my heart break for the second time in my life. It was hard to say goodbye again.

I ran to the woods. I ran so far that I lost track of time. I only needed to walk. Be away from the hell that would forever be that home. I ran from all the memories that plagued me if I stayed in that cold mansion.

I was far away when I broke down. The pain of my loss began to slowly sip in to my heart. I felt the pain become real. It was palpable, I felt it and it hurt so much. I paced around some more, until I came across a large tree trunk. It reminded me of the one, where Ali and I wrote our names and drew a heart around it. He was the equation of our love!

I leaned against the tree trunk and looked down at my arms. There he was, his eyes closed in a dreamless sleep. He had a pleasant smile on his lips. He looked so peaceful, as if he had embraced his own destiny. He knew that he would forever be a little star that twinkles brightly in the sky. How could he be so strong and I wasn't? I was a fucking coward that couldn't even let him go! I was a damn fool that couldn't even face the woman that he loved!

"Oh god! Why?" I cried, resting my forehead on his small chest. "Why did you take him and not me? I've lived a lifetime! My son had only began his journey!" I wept, sitting on the cold, wet ground.

I wished that it had been me! He didn't have to go… not yet. Ali could've survived without me, as long as she had our child beside her. He could've given her the strength to continue and go on. I knew that she would've been fine in the long run.

I looked down at my son, his russet skin bathed by the light of the pale full moon, and cried. I cried for all the times I would remember him. I cried because I would never hear him call me daddy or father! I cried because Ali would hate me. I cried for my father's death, for the years I lost and for a lifetime of emptiness.

"My angel," I paused, kissing the dark patch of hair above his head. "My beautiful son! I loved you so much. I'm sorry that we didn't get to meet properly."

I wiped my tears and looked up at the sky. I gazed at the clear sky and at the full moon. It was the most beautiful moon that I have ever seen. It hung so low on the horizon, that for a moment I felt like I could touch it. Even the night wanted to take my baby boy away from me. It was lighting his path to heaven.

I have never believed in the afterlife. I've always thought that a person died and that was it. But looking at my eternally sleeping child, I wonder if I had been wrong. Maybe I would see him again. Would I want more children in the future? Would I be able to love them the same way I loved my precious Seth Jacob?

"I love you, my son." I whispered, pressing his now cold body to me.

I cried, sitting under a tree, surrounded by the dim shadows of the moon, holding on to my last thread of hope. I cried out my frustration, hopelessness and anguish that night. I cried until there were no more tears left inside me. I sat for a while, staring down at my precious child's face and that's when I heard the howling.

I heard Leah, Paul Maximus and Romeo Black Bloodyoung howl the saddest song... It lasted ten minutes or more. It was their way of sharing my pain and heartbreak. I wanted to be near them, but at the same time, I wanted to spend this night with him in my arms.

"Seth" I heard Jacob's voice calling from behind the trees. I knew that he could smell me and the blood that covered my child.

I didn't answer. I was too hurt to speak. I wanted him to leave me alone. I wanted to mourn my child's death alone!

He appeared through the dense foliage and stood before me. He looked hurt and his dark eyes shone with unshed tears under the moonlight. He sat in front of me and stared at my baby. A silent tear rolled down his face, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Seth," he muttered, sighing and wiping his tears. "Jacobina needs to say goodbye to her son, too." he said softly, trying to reach for his grandson.

I shook my head and held on tighter to Seth Jacob's body. "I can't! I can't let him go. I tried to give him to her, b-but I f-froze." I mumbled, kissing my child's blood-covered face. "I just couldn't."

Jacob sighed and scooted closer to where we sat. He wasn't going to fight me. He was suffering the same as me. He took my child's tiny hand in his. My baby's hand disappeared in Jacob's enormous russet hand.

"You have to go back, Seth. Jacobina needs you. She needs to say goodbye to her child, Seth." he said louder. "You need to say goodbye to him. You can't hold on to his body forever."

I nodded. "I know and I have tried, but I can't. I can't give him up, not yet!"

I didn't have the strength or the right words to say my valediction. It was a farewell that would forever echo in my heart. I wasn't ready to let him go… not yet! How do you live again, when all your hopes vanished with the one you love the most?

"Yes, you can. You can let go of his body, but you can forever retain the memories." he said, letting go of my son's hand. He got on his feet and looked down at us.

"It's time to let him go. Let's go to Jacobina, she needs to hold her child and say good bye." he said gloomily, extending his hand to help me up.

"I can't go back to her!" I said, feeling the weight of my words pulling me down.

"I can't provide her the strength she needs." I said, getting up to my feet and kissing Seth Jacob's beautiful face one last time.

"What are you talking about? She just needs to know that you'll be there for her! She just needs to know that you love her, Seth." he said, his dark eyes flashing at me.

"I can't go back there, Jake." I said, handing my son's lifeless body to him. He took my child and I felt the emptiness hit my heart.

Jacob stared down at my eternally beautiful child's face and cried. "I can't go back without you, Seth. She's going to feel double the lost. Plus, you need to come back. Not everything is lost, my friend." he said, behind his tears.

I shook my head. "I won't be back tonight." I said firmly, touching my son for the last time. "Tell Ali that I will forever appreciate the love she has for me. Tell her that no matter what happens, I'll always love her." I said, wiping my eyes and looking up at the platinum moon.

"You can't do this to her. She'll die without you, Seth. Please, don't do this to her. I beg you! Please don't hurt my Jacobina." Jacob pleaded, but my mind was already made up. I needed time to grieve. Time to heal my wounded heart. I couldn't be with Ali… not while my heart was so shattered.

"I'll come back. I promise that I'll be back!" I said, patting my friend's shoulder.

I took one last look at Seth Jacob's body. I entrusted his spirit to be guided by my ancestors, by my father and those family members I had lost along the way. I was ready to part from his body, but I still couldn't let go of what could have been.

I turned around and phased. Leaving my Ali behind, hoping that she could find strength and solace that she needed by saying goodbye to our child.


	35. Sadness, Part II

**And Then Came You**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_AN: There is light at the end of the tunnel._

* * *

**Sadness, Part II**

I watched as he took my son. He took my life in his hands. I no longer wanted to live. I was dead, broken, shattered and destroyed as I watched him clinging to Seth Jacob's lifeless body. Couldn't he see that I needed him too?

"Seth! Give me back my baby!" I shouted, trying desperately to move, but my Papa subdued me and wouldn't let me go. "Seth! Seth!"

"He needs to grieve and mourn alone, Ali." Edward whispered in my ears. He ran his cold hands down my back and rested his forehead on my shoulders.

"Mom, get my baby, please!" I sniveled, struggling to get out of my grandfather's arms.

She leaned against the wall and held on to Bella. They were silent, staring at me with such pained expression that it hurt me. It hurt that no one wanted to reach out for me. I was the one that felt him move inside me.

"Ali, calm down." my mother whispered as she held on to my father's hand.

I was the one that fought to protect him! Why in the fucking world, wasn't I allowed to shout, curse and scream? He was my son. I loved him with my heart and soul! He was always with me. His voice, speaking to me telepathically kept me sane. He was my strength and now I was left empty.

"What about me? I need to grieve too!" I shouted, covering my face with my hands. Tears were falling uncontrollably down my face. I felt the pain snatch my heart and break it in to billions of pieces. I cried so hard that I felt my stomach ache and contract.

"What about me?" I wept, gasping for air. "When will I grieve for Seth Jacob?" I cried miserably, trying to get up from the bloodstained bed. "When…" I trailed off, holding my stomach with my free hand.

My Papa held me down and hushed everyone in the room. "Listen," he said firmly. "Listen carefully."

I sobbed quietly, trying to listen what he wanted us to hear. All I could hear were the heartbeats that came from my mother and me.

I looked out the window. It was already dark outside, but the full moon was out. It hung low that night, shining brightly in the starless sky. It felt like it was guiding my little angel's soul straight to heaven. I wanted to believe that it was guiding his path! I prayed that he would find eternal comfort wherever he was going. Perhaps, Harry Clearwater, Seth's father, could care for him while we lived a fucking dull eternity without him.

"No! No!" I shouted, pushing my Edward away from me. I refused to give up my last chance to hold Seth Jacob's lifeless body. It should've been me that clung to him. I should be the one that ran into the woods, holding his little body tightly.

"Daddy! Go get him, please! Bring them back. I need Seth with me. Tell him I don't hate him, please." I begged, trying to reach for my father's hands, but Edward held me back, pulling me in his arms.

"I'll be back, princes." my daddy said, walking towards the bed and bending down to kiss my sweaty forehead.

"I'll bring them back, Jacobina." he promised, turning around to face my mother. He kissed her tearstained face and exited the room.

"Ali, listen." Edward continued to rant. "Please, just listen!"

I was so tired and exhausted, what did I need to listen to? I could still feel the muscles around my stomach hurt and tightened. I wanted to push so bad. I needed to push, but I couldn't there was no strength left in me.

"Carlisle…" I muttered, sobbing softly, placing my two hands on my stomach. Can the loss of my child cause my body to feel so much pain?

My body gently trembled with every cry that escaped my lips. It wasn't fair that I spent so many countless hours pushing to have a stillborn child. It wasn't fair. My whole existence wasn't fair. Why did all these bad things happen to me? What lesson did I need to learn? Why? I only wanted to know why my son had to be taken away from me.

I grunted in pain as I pushed. I placed my hands on my thighs and pushed hard. I rocked my body back and forth clenching my teeth in pain as I cried.

"Ali, listen to your child's faint heartbeats!" Edward said, causing everyone to turn our way.

Carlisle turned to face me. His face was a mixture of emotion. A child? Please, I couldn't hear a thing. All I could hear what the wolves running outside the mansion.

I knew that the loss wasn't only mine. Some of the wolves had been so excited to know that Seth and I would have a child. Carlisle almost floated in happiness when he heard the baby's heartbeats. Leah cried when I told her the baby's name. Embry wanted to be the godfather. Romeo and Paul wanted a healthy child! Everyone had been expecting a miracle to happen through me.

"Ali!" he said softly, trudging towards the bed. He stood in front of me and uncovered my lower body. He gasped and smiled up at me.

"You need to push now!" he ordered. I stared up at him quizzically behind my tears.

"What for…" my voice trailed off, when I felt the sharp pain invade my body. "Ouch!" I shrieked.

I felt Papa's hands on my sides, stabilizing me as I pushed. "You're doing great, princess." he said with a hint of sadness. "Bring your child to the world."

"C-child?" I stuttered, feeling hope bathe my heart. "You and your stupid non… Ughh!" I shouted in pain.

I looked at Carlisle's eyes and saw hope in them. A child? Twins? Second chances? I pushed, feeling my insides being torn apart.

"Push Sarah, push!" Carlisle ordered. I did as he told me! I pushed and after a minute of agonizing pain, I heard the most beautiful sound: a baby's cries. My baby's cries! My angel. A second opportunity for me to know love. A second chance to be the mother I was destined to be.

My mother hugged Bella and stared at me with wide eyes... I wanted Seth to see the miracle we had created. I watched Carlisle smiling brightly as he cleaned the blood off the baby. It continued to cry, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to hear it cry, to reassure me that it was alive.

I felt my Papa's cold hands on my shoulder. If he could cry, I bet that he would be doing so now. I didn't remove my eyes from Carlisle. He was busy treating the baby. I watched in awe as he wrapped my little angel in a clean blanket.

"Here she is." he said, handing me a beautiful bundle of joy. I stared at her from behind a clear curtain of tears. My joy, my life, my happiness! She was the perfect little girl. My eyes couldn't get enough of her. She was my princess. "It's a girl." he mumbled, caressing her chubby cheeks.

I took her in my arms and pressed her softly to me. She cooed and wriggled in the blanket. She was so small and so beautiful. Her pale skin was just like my mother's pale complexion. She was flawless. Her cheeks were softly stained with a hint of a blush. She was truly a miracle. I inhaled her scent and I immediately fell in love with her.

I looked down at her and couldn't describe her, my angel was just perfect. She had a patch of thick dark straight hair on her head. Her face was heart shaped, just like Bella's. Her lower lip was pink and lush, just like Seth. I couldn't see her eyes, they were closed… but when she suckled I could see the exact dimples that were on her father's face.

I brought her closer to me and held her tight. I looked out the window and stared at the moon. I heard the sad bays from the wolves as they lamented their loss. I felt it too, but I was given a second chance to love. I held on tightly to my miracle.

I couldn't wait for Seth's return. He would be so content to meet his daughter. He would be so please to hold her in his arms. I would occupy second place in his heart for sure.

I kissed her cheek, forgetting about the people that were in the room. She became the center of my universe. My life had shifted and I no longer saw through my eyes. I was looking only at her; she was the only focus in my life.

I brought my lips to her soft pale cheeks and kissed them. Her skin was soft and smooth. I was afraid that I would hurt her. I could never hurt her. She was my world.

"Malory Moon Clearwater." I whispered in her ear. She turned her face and yawn. "My Moon!" I said softly, kissing her cheeks.

She opened her eyes and stared at me. Her eyes were the lightest shades of green. I looked up at Carlisle and laughed. "Who in our family has green eyes?" I asked amazed.

Everyone laughed. "Your Papa had green eyes when he was human." Carlisle said, patting my shoulder.

I turned to face my Papa and he nodded. "I don't remember most of my human life, but that I can testify to." he said softly, resting his head on my other shoulder.

My eyes darted from him, Bella, Mom and Carlisle and then to the baby. "You're just beautiful!" I gushed, kissing her cheeks once again. I couldn't get enough of my baby. She was my life. I was going to devote my eternity to her.

She giggled, raising her hands to me. My eyes opened in surprise as she touched my face.

"_Mommy."_ she whispered in my mind. "_Mommy!"_

I nodded, holding her, hugging her and crying on her. She was that angel that spoke to me throughout those lonely nights when I felt alone. She'd been my strength in the still of the night.

I turned to face my Papa and he was looking down at us. He placed his cold finger on her dimpled cheek and smile. "I know." he said cheerfully.

"Mom," I said, looking down at my little girl. "She's the one that had been talking to us." I said bittersweet.

"It'd been her all along. She's been the moon that lighted my darkest night." I said, sniffling as I bathe her precious face with kisses.

My Bella and mother walked to the bed and gathered around me and the child. They were all awestricken to see such perfection in the form of a child. I couldn't wait to see the expression on Seth's face.

"Damn, she's beautiful." Bella blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth and gave us a sheepish smile. "I couldn't help it. She's gorgeous."

We were so enthralled in Mallory Moon's beauty, that we were startled when the door swung open. I quickly turned to look and found my father's tearstained face looking down at my other child's lifeless body.

I felt reality hit me like a brick. I felt my eyes tearing. There was my other angel, resting peacefully in my father's enormous arms. He looked so lost and pale. I felt Moon's hands on my face and she sighed.

"_Are you going to cry?"_ she asked me in my head. "_Please, don't cry. It makes me sad!"_ she said sadly.

I looked down at her and felt a tear fall down her pale skin. Her green eyes got clouded with her own tears. I couldn't believe that I had briefly forgotten the pain of losing my beloved son. I kissed Moon's face and turned to my father.

"Bring me my other Seth, please." I muttered, still holding to Moon. She was silently crying. I could hear her thoughts and she felt the loss of her twin brother. She felt my pain and the absence of her father.

My daddy strode to the bed and stopped in front of my mother. She took the baby's body in her pale arms and rocked him softly. It was her turn to say goodbye. Bella caressed the russet little hand that hung on his side, with her pale index finger. She kissed his sleeping face and turned to find refuge in Papa's arms.

"Here Ali." my mother whispered, placing Seth Jacob's lifeless little body in my arm.

I shifted Moon to my right arm and she placed Seth Jacob's body in my left. I stared at him, tears falling down my face. His body was now cold. The blood that covered him was now a dark brownish red that clung to his skin. I sighed, smelling Seth's scent. I could smell the scent of his tears on the child's skin.

"His not coming back, is he?" I asked gloomily, bringing both of my children closed to me. I didn't need to hear my father's answer. I could see it in his thoughts. I could see everything. I didn't need any more words. He left me, alone, broken hearted and aching for his love.


	36. Why?

**And Then Came You**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**_AN: I love this story and because I love it, I have decided to end it. This is the chapter before the last one. The last chapter will be posted shortly. There is a epilogue that will follow and a sequel titled Broken Moon. Thank you for the support and awesome reviews._**

* * *

**Why?**

Several months had already slowly passed by. I was no longer the little hopeless girl from the past. She died months ago in a cold and empty bed. She died when she said goodbye to her son's lifeless body. I had overcome the pain of losing both of my Seth. There was still a scar over my heart that would forever remind me of what could have been.

I still had the promise bracelet that he'd given me four years ago. It was a promise that we were meant to be together. It was a perpetual sign that he would be mine and I his. I knew that he was still suffering. It was hardest on him. He lost his son and he mourned his death till this day. He didn't know about Moon. He'd left before she came into the world.

I could never blame him. We all grieve differently. He never did really leave. He left behind his memories and kisses. He gave me Mallory Moon to heal the scars that plagued me. He left me the memories of Seth Jacob's peaceful smile as I held him tightly against my aching heart. My angel's presence was always going to be in my heart, my memories and in Moon's face.

Moon became my strength, my strong hold to lean on. She was my new source of power and my refuge. She'd filled every empty space with her love. My little girl had reconstructed the bridges that Seth left broken.

I had overcome the pain of not having Seth, but there were still pieces of my life that were still lying somewhere in the darkness. I was slowly healing, but there was still a gap that could only be filled by Seth. He was that missing piece that I needed to reach complete Nirvana. He was my happiness. I still cried for him. I couldn't break the bond that tied me to him. That bond was constantly present in Moon. I could see Seth in her smile. She was a tiny version of him.

I left Washington a week after Moon was born. I moved with my Alice, Rose, Emmett and Uncle Jasper back to our old mansion in Rhode Island. It was a much needed break. It was a clean slate from all the madness that I left behind. We lived in a secluded neighborhood and being away from prying eyes was perfect.

I would phase every now and then, just trying to link my thoughts to Seth's but it never worked. He didn't want me to contact him. He told my father that when he was completely healed, he would come back to me. I still silently waited.

Mallory Moon became my source of inspiration. I went back to school to finish my last year of high school. It hurt me to leave Moon for an entire day, while I went to class, but she was safe in Rose's, Emmett's, Alice's and Jasper's care.

Moon would giggle and smile every time Alice dressed her up in her beautiful outfits. She enjoyed the attention she got. Bella and Edward came to visit often to see how she was doing. I called my mother every night to let her know how things were going. I would have webcam-video conference with them. I didn't want Mallory Moon to forget about them.

My father was broken hearted. He felt that I let him down when I left. He didn't speak to me as often as my mother did. But I knew that leaving La Push was the best thing for me at the moment. I couldn't face the expressions of pity that everyone gave me. I left my own pack behind with Jared Jay as the leader. He would be an excellent Alpha.

I wanted to cut all ties that reminded me of that night. It was the best for Moon and me. She needed to be in a happier place.

Moon was growing steadily fast and her main source of food was blood. Alice and Jasper took care of that aspect. She didn't like animal blood, but understood our lifestyle… well, the Cullen's lifestyle. Her skin was hard, yet soft to the touch. She didn't have the same temperature as Seth and I did. She was cold to the touch, but not compared to the Cullen family. She began to crawl at two months and walking at five months. She kept Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and me busy, running behind her…

She had inherited all of the Cullen family's ability. She was able to move fast, had enhanced hearing, perfect diurnal and nocturnal vision. Her special ability was to touch a person and speak to them telepathically. She could only read the person's mind if she was in contact or touching them.

"Ali," Jasper called, as I stepped inside the house. He was holding Moon in his arms and she was smiling contently. I love to see her smile. I could see Seth in her and it made me bittersweet. "How was school?" he asked, bouncing Moon on his arms.

"Great! I was chosen to be the valedictorian. I'm glad!" I said, shutting the door behind me.

"Remember that your parents will be here in like an hour. Rose, Emmett and Alice went to the airport to get them. We're going to go out to celebrate!" he said, looking down at Moon.

I stood there, staring at him. There was a different scent in the air. It was a familiar scent that I had come across many times before.

"Ali…" his voice trailed off.

"Yes, Jazz?" I asked, tossing my backpack on the sofa. I walked to him and took my daughter from his hands. "What's going on?" I asked, kissing Moon's cheek and turning my attention towards him.

He sighed and touched my hand. "You have a visitor." he said adamantly.

My heart began to pound fast against my chest as I thought of Seth. "Is it…" I trailed off, when I saw him shake his head.

"I'm sorry, princess." he mumbled, taking me in his cold arms and hugging me. "It's not him, Ali."

I nodded, pressing my head against his chest. I would never feel totally safe as I did in Seth's or my father's warm arms. Moon touched me with her cool small hands and rested her forehead against my chin.

"_It's Leah, mommy_!" she whispered in my head. "_It's Leah."_ she repeated, her voice held a hint of sadness.

Moon knew who Leah was. She'd always known. It saddened me that Moon was able to understand what was happening around her. I didn't want to cause pain in her tiny heart. I couldn't and I wouldn't. I gave her a forced smile and kissed her forehead.

Jasper sent his powerful wave of calmness over Moon and me. I couldn't thank him enough for what he'd done for us. He took Moon in his arms and twirled her around. She giggled and laughed so beautifully.

"I'll go and see what she wants!" I managed to say, briefly glimpsing at Moon's happy face. She smiled, showing her full set of small white teeth. Her green eyes shone brightly with glee as Jasper tossed her in the air and caught her.

I walked to the large white living room and drew in a deep breath. Leah was standing in front of the piano that used to belong to my Papa. It was the piano that elicited beautiful melodies when my Edward's finger graced the keynotes.

"I used to dance around the piano when Papa played my lullaby," I said gloomily, walking to where she stood.

Leah shrugged and ran a hand along the ivory piano.

"How you been, Sarah?" she asked, turning around to face me.

Wow, she was actually beautiful. Her short bob, accentuated her high cheekbones and dark brown eyes. She was too beautiful to describe. I felt a pang of pain in my heart as I stare at her. I could see pieces of Seth, when she curved her lips in to a smile. She still looked like she was in her early twenties.

"Good," I paused, walking to the sofa. "I've been doing great. You, how have you been?"

"Good." she mumbled, following me and sat on the chair in front of me. "I met Moon." she said awkwardly.

"Yes, she told me." I mumbled uneasily. Leah raised her perfect eyebrow and gave me a curious look.

"She can speak telepathically." I reminded her. Why did she make me feel so nervous?

"Oh, yeah… I forgot." she muttered. "I heard that you'll be graduating high school in a week."

I nodded. "Yes, next week."

"Are your parents coming?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at the sweet scent of vampires.

"Yes." I answered. "So, what brings you to the East Coast?"

She shifted uncomfortably on her seat and sighed. "Searching for Embry." she said reluctantly.

"Oh." I managed to say, staring at her uncomfortable self. "How did the search go?"

"You could tell me… I heard that he spoke to you on the phone." she said arrogantly.

"He did, but that was a while back. He just called to congratulate me on the birth of Moon and on my graduation." I said proudly.

"Oh!" she said disappointedly. She tapped her foot nervously and played with her hands. "Did he manage to tell you where he was?"

I shook my head and stared at her. "Nope!"

Leah smiled cynically and looked around the room. You could tell she was uncomfortable. I didn't blame her. We really didn't get along. I wanted to know why she'd come to visit me. I would read her thoughts, but that was a mind that I wanted to stay away.

"How's everyone in La Push?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Good. Your Uncle Paul and Rachel had a baby girl. The twins are happy. Ayden Uley imprinted on Sarah Elizabeth… she's Paul and Rache's daughter." she said casually.

"I'm glad. Ayden is a great boy." I said, playing with the hem of my shirt. "What about your mother? How is she?"

"She's fine. She lives with Seth in Michigan." she sighed. "She wanted to be beside him."

I hated the fact that she was beating around the bushes. She should just tell me what in Jacob Black's name she wanted!

"Look," she said stopping abruptly. "I know that you don't want me here and I, so don't want to be here. I'll be quick about it!" she said haughtily. I held my breath and waited. "Seth…"

Oh, no, not his name. I wasn't ready to know about him. I still needed time to adjust. She stared at me confused, but continued.

"Seth finished his degree. He's an intern in a hospital in Grand Rapids, MI." she said, placing her hands on her lap.

"That's good. He always wanted to be a doctor." I said forcing a smile, hiding my sadness. "I'm really proud of him. He deserves all the happiness in the world." I mustered to say,

Leah rolled her eyes and stood from the seat. "Sarah, can you really believe that he's happy?" she asked angrily, sitting beside me.

"I don't know!" I mumbled, grabbing the decorative pillow that sat beside me. "I don't know anything about him anymore." I said, suppressing my tears. "You tell me, since you know more about him than I do."

She grabbed my free hand and squeezed it tightly. "He's not happy! He is miserable. I can see it in his eyes. He lost so much weight. He is not my happy little brother anymore. He is bitter." she snapped.

"It's not my fault!" I said defensively. "I wasn't the one that cowardly ran away!" I said angrily, snatching my hand back.

"I wasn't the one that gave up on me, on the world-on everything! He gave up on me, Leah. He left me brokenhearted. He left Moon without a father figure. He deserves to be bitter! Shit, he deserves to carry my cross, my burden and all the tears that I cried for him. He deserves to know the emptiness…" I trailed off, feeling the anger consuming my soul.

Leah's eyes softened as she gazed at me. "It's so true, Sarah." she mumbled sadly, giving me a weak smile. "He left you when you needed him the most. He thought that he was doing you a favor. He couldn't give you the strength you needed to surpass the pain. He was broken and unable to help you."

I laughed sarcastically. "Please, what favor? Did he want to break my heart in thousands of pieces? Was his intention to test how much I could take? Really, Leah, what was it so hard for him to see that the only thing I wanted was to be with him?" I sobbed, unable to control my tears.

"I can't answer your questions, Sarah." she said softly. "I can only say that he is not the same. He'll never be the same Seth I grew to love. My little brother will never be the same." she whispered.

"I'm sorry for you, Leah." I said angrily, feeling betrayed by my feelings. "I wish you and your family well. You're more than welcome to come and visit Moon any time you wish. I will not take away the fact that he is her father… he can come and see her, too." I cried, letting the tears fall down my face.

"He doesn't know he has a daughter, Sarah." she whispered, walking to the chair she was sitting and rummaging through her purse.

"Here," she said, placing a piece of paper in my hands. "This is my brother's home and work addresses." she said, closing my hand around the paper.

"Go to him. You need him, just like he needs you. Think about Mallory. She needs her father. He needs to know that all hope wasn't lost. My brother needs to see the miracle that is in the form of his daughter." she said, unshed tears in her brown eyes.

"Please," I said, trying to give her back the paper. "Just go Leah! I can't do this not now!"

She took the paper from my hands and walked to the chair and grabbed her purse, Tears were falling down her face as she gave me a fleeting look. There goes the last link that united me to Seth,

I stayed behind crying for Seth. I lost track of time, when I felt a warm hand on my arm. I looked up and found the most beautiful dark eyes staring back at me.

"Daddy's here princess." my father whispered, smiling wearily at me. He took me in his arms and held me tight, until I cried my last tear for Seth.


	37. Letting Go

**And Then Came You**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nada._

_A/N: Thank you for the words of kindness. The following chapter was written a week ago. Thank you for the kind words I have received._

Psst… Serenity-baby,

I wrote this to you last night when I was thinking of you. I love you! Don't be sad! I'll be with you always. See you soon- Your sexy Papacito

Have you ever heard the murmur of the night, calling out to the moon? It's a soft ballad that only lovers hear. It's the voice of freedom, laughter and joy, intertwined and woven together to whisper in your ear how much I love you! It's a fleeting look, a tender smile that turns everything old new.

If I call your name, will you answer? If I say your name, will you hear? I will whisper in to the wind a secret, in the lowest voice there can be. It will reach you when you are sad; whenever you hear my name or when in your eyes there are unshed tears.

I am never far, I am always near. From my heart you never part, you are always with me, dear!

_I just thought I shared this! I have spent the entire night reading his letters and emails. They always had something fluffy and cute. He was so romantic and so cute! I'll forever miss him. But I'm finally ready to say goodbye!_

* * *

xXx

**Letting Go: The Beginning of A New Chapter**

I do recall every experience of my entire life. I remember the sweet voices, the perfect smiles, and the safety of her embrace. Her voice was a melodic ringing of wind chimes in a summer day.

"I love you so much, baby girl!" she said, her voice containing millions of emotions, just like it did when she first held me. I turned to face her and for a moment, I felt that I was reliving that first day of my life again. My mother stared at me quizzically.

"Is something wrong, princess?" she asked softly, almost as a lullaby.

I wanted to answer her, but all I could do was gaze into the deep chocolate wells of her eyes. How many times, had I been enthralled by the beauty of her face and the softness of her voice?

"Do you know where we're at?" she asked me worriedly.

"I'm alright, mom." I replied, smiling at her. I stared at her and felt so lucky to have her as my mother. My best friend and confidant happened to be my mother.

"I know where I've always been!" I said, hugging my mother tightly.

She slightly pulled away from me and smiled as she stared in to my eyes. She cupped my face in her hands and brought her lips to my forehead, to kiss me.

"I'm thinking the same thing as you." I whispered lowly. Her thoughts carried her to the first time we met, seven years ago. It was in a bright birthing room in a Rhode Island hospital, when my life changed forever.

I placed my hand on each side of her face and began to show her images of our first encounter. She began to cry and the people that walked around us, stared at us curiously. Little did they know that the person that stood before me wasn't a friend, but my mother!

I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears, as I continued to show her imageries of our life together. It had been a perfect and wonderful life the one my parents had given me. I never doubted the depths of their love for me. They molded me to be a strong individual, capable of loving unconditionally.

"I never regretted my decision of having you, Ali. I'm sorry I tried to force you to get rid of your angel. I'm so sorry." she sobbed; I touched her shoulder and smiled at her.

"It's OK, Mom. It's in the past." I reassured her. "I've the best life now. I have Mallory Moon, she is my little Seth and I have the best family in the world. I'm thankful for everything that I have. Plus, Mom, she is such a blessing to us all."

She laughed behind her tears. "That's true! Ali, I'm also thankful that I was blessed with such an exuberant, precious baby girl and granddaughter. Every achievement, triumph and victory that you've accomplished to this date, is a proof of how great you are! I would've never given you up! And I am so sorry for the way I treated you! I always dreamed of having a precious little one like you. You look so much like your father, and that makes me love you even more, Ali. He is the man that I adore and love; I'm just glad that I had the opportunity to experience the love of a child towards her mother." she said, wiping her eyes with the facial tissue.

"Rosalice, you are the testimony of our love. Even though, we can't tell the world that we are mother and daughter, to me, you'll always be the miracle that your father and I made. I love you!" she sobbed, reaching in to her coat pocket to retrieve another facial tissue.

"Mom," I began, taking her hands in mine. "That's why I didn't give up on my angel, Moon. She is a present from Seth to me. She summarizes my love for him. She is another new reason to live for. She's my world." I whispered, kissing my mother's cheek.

"I love you so much, princess. I should've never doubted you. You're a great mother, I've seen your dedication towards Mallory and it makes me proud. I guess I was a good mother, too." she cried.

"The best! I love you too! Mom, don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup. You know how Daddy hates it when we cry! I also don't want Moon to see me crying. She gets sad when I'm sad. I love to always see her smile. She has daddy's smile!" I said, holding back my own tears.

"C'mon, let's go inside before it starts raining and my graduation gown gets ruined." I sniveled, hugging my mother once again.

"You're right!" she said, taking my hand in hers as we walked inside the gymnasium. Many curious faces turned to look at us as we walked past the small groups of people that were chatting and talking.

"Well," she began, leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess it's time that I go and find your father and my other baby girl, in the crowd. The rest of the family is sitting inside." she laughed.

"I'll see you after the graduation, princess." she said softly, caressing my face tenderly.

I watched as she disappeared through the crowd, and for the first time in my life, I felt like she was saying good bye. It wasn't in her words, but in her actions and attitude. Earlier, her thoughts were about the first time we met and about how I've had grown throughout the years... She was silently letting me go, to fly in different skies and create new adventures.

"Hey, Sarah!" Evry Alistair said, as she stood in front of me. She was a good friend from class. "Who was that?" she asked curiously, looking at my mother.

"She's my father's wife." I said nonchalantly, smiling at her.

"Are you OK?" she asked worriedly, as he waved her hand in front of me.

"Evry, when does the ceremony start?" I asked, looking past her, ignoring her question.

"Um," she said awkwardly, staring down her wrist watch. I stared up at her, waiting for an answer.

"Twenty more minutes, why?" she asked, eyeing me peculiarly, turning to face my line of direction. "Do you need my help for something?"

I shook my head and ran past her. "If I don't make it in time… you can do the Valedictorian Speech!" I shouted, running among the crowd, following my mother scent.

"But I don't know what to say!" she yelled fearfully.

"Improvise!" I screamed, briefly stopping to wave at her.

I ran down the hall, as her scent became stronger. I trailed after her, until I found her leaning against my father's chest as she cried.

I hid behind the wall, peeking as at them. My daddy had Mallory Moon in his arms as he stroked my mother's bronze hair softly and told her that everything would be alright. I could hear their thoughts and I felt so sad. They were saying goodbye to my childhood, to our life together, to everything that included me.

They were letting me pursue my own life and dreams. I had a daughter that needed her father. They wanted me to start the second chapter of my life without them. How sad could my life be without them? I had already lost Seth Jacob and Seth. I knew that Mallory Moon was my world, but how could I live a day without my mother's smile or without my daddy's hugs?

I was theirs and seven years together was not enough. We were going to live an eternity… forever was a long time. Moon and I needed them. I was lost without them. There would be enough time to live on my own and start my own path, with my precious daughter. I wanted to wait a little longer. I still needed my mommy and my daddy.

"No!" I shouted angrily, as I came from behind the wall.

"I won't accept it. I'm your daughter and I'll be damn if you're going to give me up so fast. Moon and I need you" I shouted, walking to where they stood.

I saw Mallory following me with her attentive eyes. She was so precious as she smiled down at me. My angel: she had inherited the beauty of the people that I loved the most. She had my father's radiant smile, nose and dark straight hair. She'd her father's dimples and the shape of his eyes. She had my mother's pale complexion and soft blush on the cheeks. Her eyes were green, just like Papa had them when he was human. She was just perfect, a perfect little angel, just like I'd wished her. She had my father's spirit and optimistic disposition as my Seth.

I walked to them and stopped in front of them, reaching out to touch my daughter. I heard Moon's sweet innocent voice in my head.

"_I love you, Mommy! Are you sad? Please, don't be sad. I'll smile to make you happy."_

"I'm alright, princess. I'll be fine, don't worry." I said, smiling at her. I turned to my father and mother and sighed.

"I don't have the strength to part from you guys." I cried, holding Mallory Moon's tiny hands. She laughed so preciously, showing her tiny white teeth.

"Seth finished Med School and I know that he's still not ready to come back in to my arms. I don't have anything anymore… I only have Moon and my family. I understand that he is still coping with the loss of Seth Jacob. I know he needs time to heal. But it's not fair that you want to let go of us! Moon and I need more time to be with you guys, until I finish college. Please, dad… mom."

Moon nodded and turned to face her Papa Jacob. She smiled at him and clapped her hands happily.

"We still need more time, mom and dad. I can't raise Mallory on my own. I don't want to take her away from the only family she'd known. I still need to do things girls my age do! I haven't gone on a proper date with someone! Mom hasn't grounded me for using her clothes or stealing her credit card! I haven't come home an hour late past my curfew. Daddy hasn't threatened to beat up any guy he catches in my room!" I chided, walking closer to them.

My father laughed. "You have done all of those things, Jacobina!" he said, shaking his head. "You've done everything and more, princess." he said softly, extending his arm, welcoming me in to their hug.

"You have done so much more. You had a daughter, you do steal my clothes and you had Seth in your room many times." she said, sniffling.

"No, I haven't, mom!" I said offended. "Ok, most of them, except, the one about stealing your credit card!" I laughed.

"Jacobina, we have to let you go. We're not erasing you from our hearts. We are letting you go to live the life you want to live. We can only hold your hand for so long. It's up to you to live your life the way you want it to. Make your own mistake and have fun while doing them. Raise this cutie, marry Seth and have your own family. We'll always be here when you need us. We are your parents and love you very much! And because we love you so very much, we are letting you go. Go to Seth! Show that freaking idiot that he needs to be a man and step up to his responsibilities and live the life that you were meant to live with him! Create your own destiny!"

I pulled away from his hug. I snatched Mallory Moon from his arms.

"So, does this mean that from today on, I'll embark on a journey on my own with my daughter?" I asked, biting the inside of my lip, trying hard not to cry.

"You aren't alone, baby girl. You have a new reason to live!" my mother said, running her pale finger along Mallory Moon's porcelain skin.

My mother smiled and grabbed my arm and brought me against her chest.

"You are ready to live your own life. Today you graduate, baby girl, you're no longer a child. You're a mother. You promised that you would graduate High School with excellent grades… and you did." she said, wiping her tears with her pale finger.

"You let Seth leave to find solace in his loneliness after your baby boy died. You have devoted yourself to raise Moon on your own. You haven't reached for Seth in order to let him grieve and help him finish his dream of becoming a doctor. He deserves to be with Mallory Moon. He deserves to know the joys of being a father. He needs to know that his beautiful baby girl is the cutest girl in the world. He needs to see her. You have made so many sacrifices to make others happy. When are you going to live your own life? When are you going to pursue your own happiness?" she asked me, taking my daughter's fingers in hers.

I held on to my angel tightly, and pressed her softly to me, while inhaling her sweet scent. Moon placed her small hands on my shoulder and cooed happily. She was so beautiful and she reminded me so much of Seth.

"Do you want to see your daddy?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded.

"Well," I sobbed. "After my graduation we're going to fly to Michigan and you'll see your gorgeous father for the first time, little Seth!" I cried, as I rested my head on the crook of her small neck.

_"Michigan? I'll see Daddy?"_ she said happily inside my head. I nodded and kissed my sweet baby girl.

My mother took Mallory Moon from my hands and shooed me. "You're going to be graduating! Go hurry, before they start without you." she said, behind tears.

I looked at my parents holding my daughter and I felt sad. It wasn't the same without Seth. My mother continued to wave at me to leave. I laughed, hiding my disappointment and ran down the hallway of my school.

I made it to the line and Ms. Simmons stared at me angrily. "We're about to start, Ms. Black." she hissed, taking my hand and guiding me to my spot on the line.

The ceremony past slowly and after two hours I was no longer a high school student. I was a graduate! I know that there was a long journey ahead of me, but it was good to know that I had already past a milestone.

My family celebrated my achievement. Jasper and Alice bought me a golden locket with the picture of my family. Bella and Edward bought me the silver Porsche I had been asking since Christmas. Rose and Emmett gave me tickets to visit Bolivia. My grandparents gave me an envelope with a credit card, that had unlimited uses. Everything was great.

"Ali," my mother said, pulling me a side. "I forgot my cell phone in the gymnasium. Can you go get it for me?" she asked, pouting preciously,

I laughed lightheartedly. "I'll go get it." I said, turning around, but she stopped me.

"Ali," she began. "You should take Moon with you. Show her your old school." she suggested, winking at me.

I took Moon from Rose's arms and smiled at her. She was so beautiful and pretty. Alice had dressed her in a pink dress, with a white headband. Moon smiled up at me and clapped happily. She looked like a small two years old. She was growing fast, but not so fast. I still had time to enjoy her.

I carried Moon in my arms and pressed her lightly to my chest. She was so gorgeous, that everyone stopped to admire her. I was proud of my daughter. She was my biggest accomplishment. I walked down the hall, pointing at things so Moon could see. She was enthralled by everything.

I walked in to the gymnasium and saw the janitors picking up the foldable chairs from the floor. I walked to the bleachers where my family sat and found my mother's cell phone.

"Forgetful!" I muttered, reaching down to grab it. I sat Moon down and removed my graduation gown. She stared at me with her big bright green eyes and an incessant smile on her lips. My little doll!

As I bent down to carry her, my mother's phone rang. I stared at the screen and read "Restricted". I sat beside Mallory Moon and grunted.

"Hello!" I said irritated.

"Ali…" the thick, husky voice said. My heart stopped and my tears began to fall. I looked at Moon and she continued to smile, her tiny hands touching mine.

"_Seth!"_ she said in my mind, laughing and giggling cheerfully. She pointed at the doors of the gymnasium.

"Seth?" I asked, following the direction her eyes were pointing. There he stood. His large frame stood leaning beside the doorway, one hand holding the phone to his ear and the other waving at us.


	38. Epilogue: The End

**And Then Came You**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**AN: So here is the last chapter of the story. Thank you for helping me finish this cute and sweet story. The sequel will be up soon, it's title Broken Moon. I had already written a few chapters and it will continue where this story left off. Please R&R!**_

* * *

**Epilogue:**

**The End: Broken Moon**

**Happiness Is Not Complete**

I still remember that day so vividly. It was the day when I thought I was embarking on a journey all alone, with a daughter that had become my stability. She was the moon that guided my broken vessel of a heart through the dark, tormenting waters. She had been my light house, pointing me in the right direction. My refuge, my heaven of safety.

She became everything to me. She was my constant reminder of what could've been. But then he came! He showed up in my life at the exact right timing. He never ceased to amaze me. It feels like it was yesterday when he took me in his arms and held me tight.

It feels like it all happened so recently. My Seth came back to me. He was mine and as I sat on the back patio, under the shadow of the afternoon, reminiscing. I remembered La Push, my old pack, my friends, and the tree where twenty-two years ago we made a promise to love each other eternally. It was under that tree that we spoke of a future filled with happiness. I still remember.

I could feel the warm hands holding my waist steadily and Seth's breathe tickling the soft skin on my neck. He brought me tighter against his chest and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" he whispered in to my ear, making feel all dizzy with love and desire.

"Nothing!" I muttered, closing my eyes and letting the rich warm breeze of the Caribbean sooth my soul.

"There is something on your mind, princess." he said, caressing the back of my neck with his nose. "Tell me. I want to know what occupies that pretty head of yours."

I shook my head and sighed. There was so much to say, so many words that wanted I wanted to conjugate, to put together and express all the joy that was in my heart. I wanted to thank him for the excellent years we'd shared together. I wanted to express my appreciation for his love, dedication and for being the best father my children could ever had. I could only smile.

"C'mon," he said, kissing my neck tenderly. "I want to know. Why are you smiling so beautifully?" he asked me, his voice thick with want and tenderness.

I laughed and turned my head to have a better view of him. "I'm just thinking about how our kids have grown. About La Push. How much I love you! Little things like that." I said nonchalantly, trying not to cry with the overflowing happiness that inundated my heart.

Seth laughed heartedly, his perfect dimples showing as he smiled. He still took my breath away. I felt the heat of my embarrassment tint my cheeks. I felt like a school girl, crushing on her teacher.

"There is more... tell me, Ali-girl!" he said, spinning me around to face him. "Tell me everything. I need to know what I have done right, so I can continue doing it... I need to know so I have an idea on how to put that precious smile on your lips." he said, his smile dying into a perfect pout.

"You've been you, Seth." I said, my eyes fixed on his mouth. I loved this man, more than my own life. "I love you so much!" I said, whispering to the wind. I wanted the cool breeze to carry my words and say it to the world.

"I love you too, Sarah." he said softly, his husky voice sending shivers down my back. "Thank you for the wonderful years, for the love, for our children and for being my wife!" he said, bending his head to kiss me.

His lips were soft, sweet and enticing. I could never get enough of him. I loved him more with each passing hour. It was incessant, my need to be near him. I forgot about the world when he was close to me. I forgot about my surroundings and he became everything that I wanted.

"Do you," he said pausing to kiss my lips again. "Remember that lullaby your Papa used to sing?" he asked, his forehead creased and his lips pursed into a thin line, as he remembered the lyrics to my favorite song.

I nodded, humming the melody. He smiled, making his face look jovial and content.

"That's the one... And then came you," he said, humming in his rich baritone voice. "Like a breeze through my window." he muttered, taking my hand in his. He stared down at the ring on my finger and at the promise bracelet he'd given me many years ago.

I could hear his thoughts and I had to laugh. "I don't think that I'll ever throw it away." I said happily. "You gave me this promise bracelet and it has more sentimental value than this wedding ring. How can you say that you hate it, when you made it for me?" I said, feigning being mad.

Seth kissed my hand and examined the bracelet. I contemplated the thin silver metal wires, so beautifully woven together and the little charms that he'd placed with the birth of each children, made the bracelet more special. It symbolized our lives. They were intertwined together with love, compassion and dedication.

I brought my hand to the bracelet and carefully inspected it. "Thinking about it- you never gave me a charm for Moon." I said, feeling a little sad.

Seth shrugged and continued to hold my hand. "I have one for Seth Jacob, one for each of the triplets and for our little boy." I mused, staring at the charms. "But none for Mallory."

Five little charms hung beautifully off my bracelet. They each had a sentimental value. I had a cross for Seth Jacob, a star for my queen Addison Vanessa (Addivani), a sun for my happy girl Allegra Suzanne, a heart for Alexis Marie and an angel for my sweet boy Diego.

"I wasn't there when she was born." he said dully, a bit of regret in his voice. "I promise to find one for her. I just haven't found one that can describe her in specific." he quickly added, bringing the back of my hand to his lips.

"You've been saying that for the last seventeen years." I said, finding venom in my own words. "Seth, why do you treat her different than the other kids. She is yours, too!" I said, feeling the cheerful atmosphere dissipating in thin air.

Seth sighed and put down my hand softly. "Ali, why do you have to ruin such a wonderful moment." he complained. "I do love her. I know she is my daughter." he said plainly, wrapping his enormous, muscular arms around my shoulder.

"I love her, Ali. She's just so different. She's quiet and avoids me. There is no spark in her eyes. I don't know how to get to her. She pushes me away. She isn't bitter, but..." his voice trailed off. _She'll always remind me of Seth Jacob._

I heard his thoughts and felt the tears sting the back of my throat. I would never forget him either. My little boys memory was always going to be present in my heart. But it wasn't fair that he constantly saw him in her. He could not look passed the angel that she was. Sure, her smile reminded us of that pleasant smile that Seth Jacob had on his lips the night he was born, but she wasn't him!

I hung my head low. I was torn between my love for him and my adoration towards her. She was the first angel that I held in my heart. She helped me heal my broken heart after Seth left me.

"You can't compare her to a child that we only had for a few minutes. She is so much more than that, Seth. She's smart, beautiful, sassy, feisty and sometimes so..."

There were noises coming from the house. I looked at Seth and he quickly got to his feet. He held out his hand and helped me up. He gave me one last fleeting look, before he turned and trudged towards the house.

I trailed after him, hearing the sound of arguing voices as we went up the staircase. I braced myself for the worst. I could hear Moon's thoughts. She wasn't happy. She'd enough! She felt lost, unwanted and broken. My little broken Moon. She wasn't smiling for me, like she used to. Her light was slowly dimming.

Seth stopped walking when he saw one of the triplets sitting on the floor crying. "Addivani, my princess, what's wrong?" he asked, suddenly running towards his little girl.

She didn't answer. I wished that I was able to hear her thoughts, but she was a shielder, just like Bella. Addison Vanessa looked up at him and more tears began to fall down her russet face. Seth crouched in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

"She hit me Daddy! Moon slapped me for no reason!" she sobbed, hugging her father. "¡Ella me dio, Papito! She hit me Dad."

Allegra and Alexis stood by the door of the room they shared and were crying too. Seth stared at them and helped Addivani stand up. His judgment was slowly clouding. He was starting to blame Moon for the pain his three little girls were feeling.

He walked up to them and they clung to their father, like bees to honey. It wasn't fair! What about Moon? I walked passed them and knocked on Moon's door. I could hear the pacing she was doing.

"Mallory Moon," I said softly, opening the door to her room. "What happened, little Seth?" I said, hoping that she would let me in on her pain.

I still called her my little Seth. She was so beautiful and she was my first love. She slowly opened the door and it broke my heart to see the pain in her light green eyes.

"Mommy," she whispered, leaping in my arms and crying on my shoulder. She held my hand and spoke to me telepathically.

"_She took him, too!"_ she cried in my mind. "_Addivani took Ruben from me_!" she cried, sobbing as she squeezed my hand.

I could see the images in her mind. I could see everything; the pain in her thoughts. Addivani was kissing Ruben, rolling around the sand as she made love to him. She began to show me images of how Addivani continuously hurt her. She was upset! What could I do to heal her broken heart?

"It's going to be alright, Moon." I reassured her, but I knew deep down that it was only going to get worst.

I pulled her away gently and with her hand still in mine, guided her to the edge of her bed. We sat together and she continued to weep. She cried silently, her shoulders trembling as she said goodbye to her first love.

Seth and Addivani walked in to the room holding hands. He looked angry and upset. I knew that he was going to blame my Moon. He never laid a hand on her. We didn't believe in hitting our children. It was a rule that we established after the triplets were born.

"Get out of my room!" Moon yelled in a chilling voice.

I could hear the hurt in her voice. She removed her hand from mine and stood up from her bed. She looked fierce and ready to attack. Moon was slightly strong than her little sisters and brother, but she would never hurt them...

"Get out of my room! ¡Vete de mi cuarto! ¡Vete de mi cuarto, por favor!" she yelled, as she told her sister to leave her room in Spanish.

"Moon," Addivani sobbed, holding her father's hand.

"Déjame explicarte, por favor. No es lo que tú piensas." Addivani responded in Spanish. "Moon, let me explain, please. It's not how you think it happened!"

We had raised our children in a small Spanish speaking island in the Caribbean. It was after Seth took a job as a doctor in one of the island's humble hospital. They took easily to the language, customs and traditions of the island. Moon was the smartest of them all.

Moon laughed sarcastically. "I'm not blind, Addi. I saw you naked, rolling around the sand with Ruben. I know what I saw!" she shouted. "You fucking slept with him! You're a slut! Every guy that I like, you fucking have to take!"

Seth let go of Addivani's hand and stood in front of Moon. He towered over her, but she stood her ground.

"Don't you dare talk like that in front of your sweet sister!" he threatened, his hands clenched in fists. "You are the oldest. Start acting like the adult that you are."

"I will talk the way I want! I hate her. She is a fucking slut! She knew I love Ruben. She does this all the time." Moon yelled, averting her eyes at Addivani.

"Mallory, don't speak like that." I tried to say, getting in between them. "Let's calm down, before we say things that we can't take back."

"Mami, I can't take it anymore." she barked. "All he does is take her side. I'm fed up! I'm sick of this damn life."

Seth crossed his arms over his chest and stared daggers at her. "If you don't like the way I run my family, then get out!" he snarled, he was controlling his anger. I could see him slightly shaking.

"Oh, yeah!" she said angrily, running to her closet and retrieving a duffel bag. "I had it up to here!" she yelled furiously, placing her hand on her temple and throwing the bag on her bed.

"I'm sick of this damn life! I hate what I've become. I thought that I would be happy, but I'm not! I am tired of always being the bad guy in this house. I hate that you take my 'sweet sister' side all the time! There are four other children in this goddamn house, you know!" she cried, as she placed her clothes on her bag.

I tried to stop her, but she was determined. She was blinded by her fury and the frustration that she'd carried for nine years.

Seth walked to where she stood and grabbed her hand. "Where the fuck are you going, Mallory?" he sneered, taking the clothes she had on her other hand and throwing it on the bed. "Where are you gonna go? You are a part of this family! We can work it out." he said, his voice becoming passive.

"I'm sick of Addison taking everything that is mine. She took my Ruben. She knew I loved him!"

"What are you talking about?" Seth said, placing his hands on Moon's shoulder. She looked so small beside him.

"You have everything a girl your age would want! We give you everything. We provide for you, the triplets and Diego. We give you love and attention. What more do you want?"

"I don't have anything, Papi! I lost everything when Seth Jacob died. I don't see a reason to stay in this house anymore.

Seth's eyes opened wide. "Don't you ever mutter the name of my dead son!"

"Papi," Moon sobbed. "All I ever wanted was for you to look at me the way you look at Addi, Ally, Lexi and Diego. I just wanted you to see me!" she said, taking his hands of her shoulders. "I'm even fighting the shadow of a son that died seventeen years ago. I don't have the strength or vigor to fight anymore."

Moon sobbed, lowering her head. "I just want you to look at me… and not see Seth Jacob in me! But see me for who I am!"

"Mallory, we love you. You aren't the shadow of your brother." I said, reaching for her and caressing her long dark locks. "I love you my angel, my little Seth."

"Let her leave if she wants." Addivani said, drying her tears and walking to her father. "All she does is bring us trouble. Because of her we have to constantly move around. She's worthless!" she said hatefully.

Moon gasped, taking a step back, but hid her pain behind a bright smile. "It's true! I'm better off dead than alive. I'm a stranger in my own house." she whispered, shaking her head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seth asked furiously. "We love you and respect you. You're the one that demands more attention. There are five of you and only two parents!"

"Seth!" I said sternly, taking Addivani's hand and shoving her out of Moon's room. "Shut up!" I shouted, slamming the door and staring angrily at him.

I walked to Moon and embraced her. "Moon, we love you! You belong with us. Baby, don't pay attention to your sister. She's jealous of you. Seth, tell your first daughter that we love her." I said, pleading with my eyes.

Seth placed a hand on Mallory and stared in to her eyes. "I love you, Mallory…" his voice trailing. "But if you think that running away solves your problems…" he said, turning around and walking towards the door.

"I'm not running away, Seth." she said dryly. "Even though, that was the first example you taught me, I wasn't running away!" she said viciously, hitting Seth in his most vulnerable spot.

He turned around and in one stride he stood before her. He glared at her and with an open hand struck her in the face. "I think you should leave, Mallory Black." he whispered, turning around and exiting the bedroom.

Mallory Moon gasped in horror. She wasn't hurt. She didn't feel physical pain. It hurt more that her father hit her. She saw the world through his eyes. She struggled with her feelings for the last seventeen years. She got tired in hiding on her dead brother's shadow. She wanted to shine with her own light. Maybe someday she would be able to.

Moon slowly turned around to face me, giving me the saddest smile. What happened to my light? Her light was slowly dimming.

"No, don't go!" I cried, clinging to my precious baby girl. "I'll talk to him, baby. Don't go." I begged, inhaling her rich scent.

She smiled behind her tears. "I always loved him, mommy. You know I do." she said, her voice breaking. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! You did a great job raising me. I love you so much, mommy!" she said, taking my hands in hers and kissing them gently.

She pulled away from me and in a blur she had gathered her clothes and thrown them in the duffel bag and jumped out of the window. She stormed out of the room and never looked back to see the whole she left inside me.

Seth entered the bedroom. "Moon, baby, I'm sorr…" his words died in his lips, as tears of frustration and remorse fell down his face, when he saw the empty room.

I stood alone, crying for the loss of my angel. My strength in time of darkness left me. He faced me and broke down sobbing. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I am so sorry!" he said, kneeling before me, his hand on my waist pressing me closer to him. "I'm sorry."

My copious tears fell on his hair. The house was empty, deserted without my daughter's smile. My Moon was broken and I feared that I couldn't help her.

**The End**

* * *

AN: This is the end of And Then Came You. It was a blast to write. I have officially finished the story of Seth and Ali, now is time to see their daughter's journey. Join me for the sequel of this story, Broken Moon. It's beautiful, better and there is going to be a freaking surprise! Moon is the bomb and so are YOU! Thank you for being so awesome and reviewing my story. I appreciate all those people that gave me the desire to continue writing when my loss.

Love,

Mercury Serenity


End file.
